


If Time Healed Wounds

by Elegiac



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Characteristic Cruel Behavior of the Golden Goddesses :D, Contains spoilers for previous games such as Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword, F/M, Hylian Civil War, Interlopers War (Legend of Zelda), Long Flashbacks, May or may not contain (non-explicit) sexual content, Mentions or Allusions to Different Eras Within the Legend of Zelda Timeline, Reader-Insert, Sheikah, Slow Build, Strong Usage of The Legend of Zelda Fan Theories, Strong Usage of The Legend of Zelda Timeline, gerudo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 132,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegiac/pseuds/Elegiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past, you deliberately escaped your divine destiny, and broke the one, most important promise you ever held. Time has devoured everything you once held dear, and you may have but one chance to fix what you failed to preserve before.<br/>You feel that you have lost every trace of the dignity your soul once possesed...<br/>You believe the Goddesses themselves have placed a curse upon you.<br/>But you are desperate to find salvation.<br/>The Hero of Twilight may, or may not grant it to you. It all depends on how true to yourself you can be, on the strength of your own spirit, on your own honesty, your most treasured memories, and your will to accept destiny and with it, love.<br/>Remember. Destiny cannot be escaped, because we are the ones who craft it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Cursed Charisma

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, everyone!  
> Let me say first, that this chapter is more like an introduction. The next chapter will start using proper action xD  
> It has to be noted that this story will be of slow build, as I pretend to cover the entirety (or most of) of the main events in Twilight Princess (around which the main story develops also), along with extra flashbacks to past episodes of the series. But the main intention of this is to maximize the main character's (you) interactions with our favourite green-clad hero.  
> I made this for myself originally, and it brought me great joy, indeed. It's very important for me and I wish to share that joy with you, now. So, if you love Link (hoho) and The Legend of Zelda series, then you are very welcome.  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy your story, and your journey through its timeline.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Legend of Zelda series)

You left the book you were reading on a small table. It narrated some historical events, but they had seemingly happened so many ages ago, that any details written about them were most likely figments of the author's imagination. It was fun to read nonetheless; this was the fifth time you were starting it over. 

It was hard to explain exactly what kind of sensation you felt when reading it. It brought you a strange peace. As if the air around you suddenly didn't feel so heavy. As if the glory of past times was taking over the poorly lit space you called home, in those early hours of the morning when the world is still cold. It gave you strength to stand up and go attend your duties of the day. 

You were already dressed and prepared to go out, so you simply left your house. 

Once outside, you took a deep breath, savouring the morning breeze of the forest, as it flew softly through your (h/c) hair. You were dressed in the traditional clothing style of the village where you lived, pretty much like you did everyday. Breeches, a blouse with no sleeves, sandals, and, as your personal addition, a thick belt and some bandages covering your right hand and part of the wrist. You had also fastened your hair in a half ponytail, preparing for the hard work that awaited you. 

Ordon Village was indeed a very peaceful place. It was, also, small; so small, that everyone knew each other as if they were family. Their life was simple, but happy. They didn't have much in terms of luxury, like the big Castle Town did, up north in the very heart of the Hyrule Kingdom, but even then, the people from Ordon never lacked what they needed, and they'd learned to appreciate and cherish that fact. This was part of the reason why you had chosen to live there, instead of Castle Town. 

Your own house was a little separated from the rest of the houses, and you had built it that way with help of some of the men living in the village. 

Well, as far as the Ordonians knew, your mother had. 

It was a small building, where the bedroom, the dinning room, the living room and everything else, were contained in a single space. It was intended for one person only. 

The place were it was built really made the Ordonians think that your "mother" was quite the isolationist. You see, the village had its own small lake. It's main area had a circular form, around which were built some of the houses of the village. Further north, the lake narrowed its way through the rocky ledges of two hills surrounding the village, and reached then another more open, circular space. It was there that your house had been built over the water, suspended by supports made of wood and stone. Also, it was only reachable by boat. 

Despite the Ordonians trying to convince your... "mother", of at least building a wooden path that connected your house with the rest of the village on the edge of the rocky ledges, she refused. Given that in the coming days she'd go out of her house everyday, though, the Ordonians didn't think more of her strange isolation. She, however, moved to Castle Town after living in Ordon for six years. The house then remained abandoned, until you came back four years later.

But, as was mentioned before, that wasn't your "mother", but yourself. You had to tell the Ordonians that the woman that used to live in the lake house was your mother, so you didn't have to explain why it was that you were younger now, and not older, after all those years. You told them almost theatrically how your mother had abandoned you and your father when you were four years old, but had suddenly returned when you were ten. You went as far as making them die tragically in your story (which really saddened the Ordonians who had known "her"). Although... that wasn't very far from the truth: your real-life parents had died protecting you. 

So, as you told them, when they died, you decided to come back to your mother's old house, instead of remaining alone in the huge and awfully wealthy Castle Town. 

The Ordonians believed your story, because, as overly dramatic as it could sound, you did "share great resemblance with your mother", and honestly, suspecting that you had some weird powers that allowed you to avoid aging, would had seemed way too paranoid. Even if that, in fact, was more or less true. 

You did know some magic spells; abilities you had learned throughout your long life, that, in this case, allowed you to change your physical age. But you didn't have powers that kept you from aging at all. Even less, powers that kept you from feeling hunger. Or thirst. Or that kept you from having the need to sleep. Or... even dying. 

You... you had wondered for many years why or how was this curse set upon you, being that it had appeared so suddenly and without apparent reason. It was maddening... you felt going crazy as desperation took over you, and, looking for a way to return you to normal, you had learned the spell that allowed you to change your age... among some others. 

But the curse was still there. 

Eventually, you got to the conclusion that the Goddesses must had been punishing you for escaping your destiny. 

For not keeping your promise. 

You had left Ordon six years ago (two years had already passed since you had returned) because you needed to think about some things more clearly, and decided to come back only when you felt (or thought you felt) ready to face what you believed to be a trial set to you by the Goddesses. 

But right now, it wasn't time to think of that. Nothing particularly special had happened since you were back, even though you knew that _his_ existence only meant that a terrible fate was to be met by the Land of Light once again. 

Just not now, apparently; everything was peaceful. And in this very moment, anyway, you had some pumpkins to harvest. So you boarded your boat, and started paddling towards the village. 

"Good, morning, (y/n)!" 

Young Colin was always there, on the small dock, to greet you every day. He knew exactly the time you used to arrive at, for work. 

You really sympathized with Colin, seeing how the other kids treated him. You really wanted him to become stronger and defend himself, but the moment you saw his sad, shy face, you soon started planning together a way to teach the other kids a lesson, sometimes. You felt ashamed of yourself when you seriously thought of that; after all, you really loved every kid in the village. It just seemed that, even after all those years alive, your inner child still enjoyed having some immature fun every now and then. 

"Good morning, Colin." 

You smiled at him as he ran towards you, walking then by your side as you made your way towards the pumpkin fields. You really, really needed to stop spoiling him if you wanted him to truly be brave. 

"Talo got really mad at me yesterday because I told my dad that he entered the forest chasing the monkey... he's been meaner with me since then than usual..." Colin said, in a low tone, looking at his feet as he walked beside you. You sighed sadly. "Can we think of something to make him stop, (y/n)? " He asked then, his eyes shining in expectation. 

This was the chance. "Yes. Yes, we can." You answered, decided. "And I know you are expecting a very good prank to play on him or something similar, but we're doing something different this time. Actually, YOU'RE doing something different this time." You looked at him with a big smile, and found a confused look on the kid's face. 

"...what do you mean?" He really didn't know what you were talking about, but he definitely wasn't liking the tone you were using. 

"Well, next time he comes and tries to bother you in any way, be it hitting you or preventing you from doing what you want, you will face him, push him firmly aside with a fierce look in your eyes, and tell him 'Stop!' " 

Colin stopped in his tracks, looking at you as if at the brink of crying. You stopped to look at him. Of course you knew he wasn't going to like it, but it had to be done! 

"B-but, (y/n)… I-I can't do that! He will never listen! He... he'll hit me back!" 

"Colin." You kneeled to meet him size to size. "That is why you have to be decided and speak firmly. Talo bothers you mainly because he believes that you are weak and easy to manipulate, and he can be very bossy sometimes, just like his brother. But he's really not a bad boy, and if he really notices that you are done with his bullying, he, and the other kids as well, will leave you alone. I know... " You added, when you saw Colin about to complain again "...that this is going to sound terrible, but, should he actually hit you, you have to endure it and stand your ground. Don't hit him back, just stand your ground. You will feel pain if he hits you, obviously, but it won't be the end of your life. You said you wanted to learn how to be strong, remember? Well, being strong is not about not feeling pain or fear at all, but learning how to overcome both." 

The kid lowered his gaze. "But I can't do that, I... I don't have the strength... like... like Link does. Or you." 

You blinked and tensed your mandible when you heard Link's name, swallowing some of your saliva, a blank face suddenly overcoming your expression. The kid didn't notice, as he was still looking at his feet. 

He continued: "He is going to leave today to Castle Town, did you know? He's going on behalf of our village to present some gifts to the Royal Family of Hyrule. He is so amazing..." 

...indeed, he was, you thought. He had always been. Always so courageous, so humble and helpful; always going beyond his own limitations, somehow. Just the day before, he had saved Talo and the monkey he was following, from some monsters holding them captive deep inside Faron Woods. You were at your house at that time, so you didn't see or hear anything about what happened until later that day, but you could perfectly imagine Link going after them without a single moment of hesitation, as usual. And yet... everything related to that young Hylian only made you feel... sad. And so you mostly avoided him lately. It was ridiculous, an unfair attitude; but he still reminded you of everything you just wanted to forget. 

"Colin..." You spoke again, before the kid had a chance to ask you if there was something wrong because of your long silence. "Everyone can have strength, because no one is born with it..."

Right? 

"To have strength, you have to learn it. That's why you must face Talo from now on, Colin. It is very fun to waste some pranks on him when he wrongs you, but that is not going to help you, or him, at all, do you understand?" 

"I... yes... I will try..." The child answered nervously. 

You smiled lightly. "You can always come with me to the spring and relax if our plan doesn't work. Like we always do." 

"Heehee, yeah. Well... I'll see you later, (y/n). I was supposed to buy something for my mom..." 

After saying that, Colin ran away, his cheeks lightly blushed. The pumpkin field was right in front of you, so you walked just a few steps to reach it and start working, feeling really happy for the boy. 

A couple of hours passed, and people started greeting you as they began walking the roads towards their own chores. You were up and working before many of them, everyday, since you didn't even sleep. So, everyone was used to see you there already when they woke up. 

"(y/n)! You help me as an alarm clock, did you know that? Right when I hear the rake piercin' that soil, I know it's time to jump off the bed!" Jaggle -Talo and Malo's father, said heartily when walking near you. 

"Haha, good morning, sir! You're welcome!" You said in response. The man waved his hand at you and left his house to attend whatever his chores were that morning. 

Everything was peaceful that day. But even the weather itself seemed to get hot and heavy for you when, suddenly, a familiar echo reached your ears: 

Horse steps. 

You turned your head, and there he was. Link was riding his horse, Epona, in the direction of the ranch, as he always did every morning, to help Fado at the goat pasture he owned that was on top of a hill, outside the village. He was waving his hand to the kids, who were shouting greetings at him. 

Suddenly, he turned to look in your direction.

For a split second, you froze in place, but recovered and turned your head to work again, trying to ignore him and to pretend you hadn't seen him. 

Your chest was pounding like crazy, and you didn't turn around until the horse couldn't be heard anymore from the distance. Hopefully Link wasn't intending to greet you, because now you were wondering if you had been overly rude by turning your head like that. Although, you were like that with him quite often, so... he was, most likely, used to it. 

...how sad...

"Good morning, (y/n)." A voice said suddenly, behind you. 

You jumped a little, startled, recognizing Link's voice. Didn't you hear the horse's footsteps riding in the distance? How did he...? "Ah..." You took a deep, but discreet breath, and turned to face him. "Good morning, Link." You answered, trying to sound normal. Link always managed, somehow, to see what you were really thinking or feeling, though. 

He smiled lightly at you, while you looked around for Epona. 

"I sent Epona up the hill, in case Fado is really needing her right now." He said, as if reading your mind. He sounded innocent, but you were sure that, sharply noticing how you avoided his gaze, he decided to come on purpose to greet you face to face. 

"Oh... well, good for him, I guess." You answered, dismissively. "Since I never heard your horse stopping, you jumped while still riding, didn't you?" 

"Ah, so you were looking, then. I thought it had been my imagination." He answered, dismissively, too. 

Touché. 

You snorted and shook your head lightly, looking at the ground so Link wouldn't see your smile. You could hear him chuckle lightly, too. 

"Yeah, well... what do you want, Link?" Your sudden, almost rude-sounded question erased the smile on his face, and replaced his expression with a frown. That was exactly how you had been treating him for some time now, and he obviously didn't like it. 

Link definitely wasn't the talkative type of person. Even as social and friendly as he was, he mostly kept to himself. But when Link didn't like an unfair treatment, he immediately wanted to talk things and set them clear, especially if you two were supposed to be friends (same reason why he had suddenly jumped off Epona to greet you, as well) and being that your change of attitude had been so unjustified for him. So, he already had asked you what was wrong with you, some weeks ago, to set things clear. But... you didn't have the heart to confront him, and ended the conversation before it even started. Link hadn't given up though, and so he tried to still talk to you, however rude you answered, him being slightly rude in response as well. 

Link didn't answer you immediately, instead, he sighed heavily, evidently annoyed. 

"I wanted to say good-bye." He finally said. "I'll try to finish my job early, because I'm leaving to Castle Town later today. Since you always retire to your house for the rest of the day after finishing your work, I thought I wouldn't have a chance to tell you." You had the only boat that could be used to get to your house after all.

You nodded slightly. "...I see." You both stayed quiet then. Link was expecting you to say something more, naturally, however, every instant becoming more disappointed. He finally nodded, sighing again, and turned his back to leave. You tightened your grip on the handle of the rake. But stubborn as he was, Link changed his mind, and turned in your direction once again. He closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head a little, and then smiled softly. 

"You know, I'm going to miss your 'meanness'." He said, jesting. You looked at him, a little sad and surprised at the same time. Why did he have to be so patient, so-- !? "Can you at least promise me to still be my friend until I come back?" 

You opened your mouth, but closed it immediately, feeling like you were about to cry. You blinked a couple of times, and swallowed, looking to the side, while moving your foot impatiently twice, trying to keep a blank expression. 

Link lowered his head, smiling resignedly. 

"See you later, then." He said. 

"You just make sure to come back, okay?" You finally said, before he left. Link turned to look at you, relieved to finally hear you say something "I... I'll always be your friend. No matter what. No matter how I... am with you sometimes." You closed your eyes, angry with yourself. That answer had been so stupid... 

Link nodded slowly. "I know there is something you can't tell me. And I know that it is the same reason why you distance yourself from me." You looked at him again. "That is why I'm not giving up... on our friendship, and why I will hold you on what you just said until I come back, you hear me?" 

You smiled. "No, sometimes I don't, mute boy." 

Link half-closed his eyes, shaking his head, and turned happily, walking towards the ranch. 

You sighted sadly and closed your eyes, returning to your work. 

He, Link, had been the reason why you had abandoned and eventually returned to, Ordon Village. When you returned, you changed your appearance to a fourteen-year-old's , just like him and his childhood friend, Ilia, were at the time, because you thought that being his age would help you with your set mission. But, when you first left the village, you had your normal physical age: twenty five years. 

Link was only four years old when you arrived in Ordon Village and started building your house. When you left, he was already ten. His own parents had moved to Ordon Village from Castle Town shortly before he was born. You had always had charisma with kids, and so, you played a lot with him (and with Ilia as well), just like you did now with Colin. The main difference was, of course, that Link was much, much braver and daring than young Colin. You even got to teach him successfully some minor sword techniques that you knew, and, because of that time spent together (as he told you when hearing that you were "Dea's daughter") Link had become very fond of your supposed mother. It really made you feel bad seeing how sad he was when hearing that she had died, although knowing that it had been for a noble reason (protecting you), seemed to help him feel a little better. 

He told you that, when _Dea_ left the village ("Dea" was actually your real mother's name), she hadn't even said goodbye to him. Being how close they were, it had been sad to think of her all those years. Especially after he lost his own parents. But that was only until he met you, her supposed daughter. You not only reminded him of her; you had come to basically explain why she had left so suddenly, and now that he was older and understanding, he was at peace. 

When Link explained all that to you, you felt so moved and ashamed at the same time... Since then, you had distanced yourself from him quite more, absurdly afraid of hurting him in any manner. Ironically, he wasn't liking this at all, but... but he had the entire rest of the village, who had known him now for more years than you ever did, to support him and love him as he deserved. He also had Ilia, who obviously liked Link more than what she admitted. 

Link had been close to Dea, not to you. He should not miss you. He simply should not. You already knew how that story would go and it should not be repeated ever again. 

In the eyes of the adults, though, you were just another sixteen-year-old girl of the village, and as such, they thought it normal to make you spend time with the other two people of your age. The Ordonians only wanted you to have as much a healthy life as possible, since you, differently from "your mother", sometimes didn't leave your house for long periods of time if there was no work to do. The Ordonians were very dear to you, and, if seeing you with friends made them feel better, you didn't mind. 

In the end, Ilia had become a close friend of yours, almost just as she was with Link. However, they had met each other being both kids, and there was no way you could beat the relationship of childhood friends. You knew that perfectly. 

It... shouldn't had mattered, but... it still bothered you sometimes. It reminded you of how lonely you were these days. You could have any number of friends, it wouldn't matter. You just knew you couldn't belong in there anymore, even if you tried to. That was why you had built your house so far from the rest of the village. You didn't want to push yourself too much into a world that didn't welcome you anymore. It wasn't the people, it was the very air of the land itself... 

That was your punishment from the Goddesses. Yours was a cursed life. 

When you saw Link, back when he was a kid... you could see him shining as a sign directed at you. It scared you, at first, and that was why you left Ordon Village. But then... you thought that perhaps... the Goddesses had finally decided to give you a chance of redemption. And so, you came back. 

To redeem yourself. That was your mission. But what if everything was just senseless hope? What if Link was just a kid you met years back and you, in your desperation, thought something else of that chance meeting? 

Even if Link was to actually be a seeming promise of salvation for you, you were avoiding him even when he simply wanted to greet you. What chances did you actually have of saving yourself? You were cursed for a reason. You really believed that any aspect of the brave person you used to be, had disappeared already. You were but a shadow of your former self. There was no true hope inside you anymore. Just mere excuses. Your time had already passed.

You looked young, but you knew in your heart that your soul was no better than mere ancient history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the first chapter! I think I'm gonna cry out of happiness.  
> This is my first fanfiction ever (yay!). I've been wanting to write it and publish it for a very long time, actually. I once created the original version for myself and then, some years later, gave it a sequel. I polished everything I could to make it have sense before publishing, and did a lot of research on both the Zelda Timeline and different theories (some even my own) to make it fit as good as possible in the story. I wanted it to draw interesting topics about the history of Hyrule (a topic I'm most passionate about), to spice this up, too.  
> I generally despise Mary Sues, so, hopefully I did a good job avoiding that flaw. Your character does have certain special and important abilities, but they will be substantially justified. Hopefully you, reader, will really enjoy the result.  
> Don't worry! I know there are many questions unanswered, but they will receive proper answers as the story progresses. You are the main protagonist, but as the reader as well, I want to keep that feel of surprise for you too, to some extent. I'll do my best to achieve it so it is enjoyable.  
> Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome (and I ask for it, desperately)!!! Because this is my first fanfiction and I'm definetely not a good writer, although I do my best. If you help me improve my writing skills I will be eternally grateful (and you'll receive a better quality story in return).  
> I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't, well, uhm... please send it to someone you hate that also likes Link and The Legend of Zelda :( (and also, don't forget to tell me why you didn't like it, so I can improve!)


	2. When Everything Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace at the small Ordon Village is broken, and chaos ensues when Ilia and the kids of the village are kidnapped. A strange energy divides the province from the rest of Hyrule like a wall, and Link is also missing... Could this be the sign you were waiting for? Are the Goddesses really giving you a second chance...?

Your work of the day was done. 

"This are the last pumpkins of the season, sir." You told Mayor Bo, when you arrived to his house with his part of the harvest. 

"Ah! They look delicious! Your mother taught you well about harvesting, surely!" He answered, grabbing one of the pumpkins and observing it as if it was the greatest treasure in the world. You knew very well how much he loved those vegetables. 

Oh, right. Your "mom" used to be in charge of the pumpkins as well, back then... "Yeah... well... kind of. It... I... learned with practice here, mostly." You answered, smiling nervously. "There were not many places to practice in Castle Town. You know..." 

"Right, right. Those city folks don't know what they're missing. Well!! It's better for our income, isn't it? If they learned how to harvest their own food, we wouldn't be able to export anymore! Hahaha!!" 

You laughed along, still a little nervous. More and more often, every time someone mentioned "your mother", nervousness took over you. It wasn't as if you had invented that lie to laugh cynically at them every time they mentioned it, but having to lie to these people just didn't feel right. 

"Well, Mayor, I'll be leaving now, I--" 

"Ah, (y/n)! Did you already say goodbye to Link? It's almost time for him to leave! You know, maybe you could give him some proper directions so he doesn't get lost..." 

"Oh, no sir... I really don't think he'll get lost. There's no way he can miss the huge silhouette of Hyrule Castle right in front of him when he exists the forest." 

"You never know! What if--" 

"(y/n)!" 

Interrupting her father (something she did quite often), Ilia was coming down the stairs to greet you. Always with an optimist look on her face, she managed to cheer you up when she noticed you down by simply being around. And not only you, certainly, but everyone else in the village as well. She had been the same ever since she was a little girl, you remembered. Always ready to help, always ready to worry about others, and always ready to scold them if they had gotten in serious trouble. You thought of a mother everytime you thought of Ilia, and yeah, she'd surely be perfect for that job someday. 

You also believed that she and Link made the perfect couple. They got along pretty well, they had known each other since forever, they... seemed to really complement one another. You were happy for them, really. But... there was always this... sensation pressing against your chest every time you saw them together...; yes, you perfectly knew what it was. But for Link's own good, and your own sanity, that pressing sensation would have to remain in there. 

The more you saw Link, the harder it became, though. Hence, the distance you were trying to keep between you two. 

"Hi, Ilia! How's your day?" 

"Well, I've been taking care of some chores in my house and haven't been able to go out yet, but, how about you?" 

"Ah, you know how the typical day at the pumpkin fields is. I've been there all day." 

Mayor Bo looked at you both with a raised eyebrow, smiling, and headed to exit his house. "I'll leave you girls alone!" He said. Both you and Ilia just nodded at him. 

"Ah, you brought the pumpkins today! I bet my father was walking among clouds when he saw them." Ilia touched one of the pumpkins and looked at it eagerly. 

"Hah, as if you didn't love them, too." You laughed. She wasn't fooling you. You knew her, too, since she was a little girl. Like father, like daughter. 

Ilia's cheeks blushed a little bit. "But I don't fantasize with them! My father even talks to them when he thinks no one's watching. It gives me the creeps." You shrugged, smiling. "Well! Come on, let's go outside. I was hoping to talk with Link before he leaves... and I won't let you not be there to say goodbye properly!" 

"R-right..." 

Ilia grabbed your hand and together left her house. It was right on the foot of the hill on top of which was Ordon Ranch. Mayor Bo was just standing outside, looking in its direction. 

"What is it, father?" Ilia asked him, but her question was answered when you three watched Link, riding on Epona, coming down the hill, approaching you. 

"So he did finish early." You said, but only Mayor Bo heard you. Ilia ran immediately towards Link with a huge smile on her face, and they both started chatting happily as Link rode Epona closer to the Mayor's house. 

"Young love, huh..." Mayor Bo commented, watching the scene beside you. 

"...yeah..." 

You didn't notice the bitter tone that came out of your mouth, but the Mayor did. So he raised both his eyebrows, looking at the couple and then at you. A very big grin appeared on his face. "Ha!! Young love, indeed!!!" He suddenly put an arm around your shoulders and shook your entire skull with a big hug. You were so confused (and without air) that you couldn't say anything. "Don't get discouraged, my girl!!" He told you. "Anything can happen in this life!" 

"I-I'm sorry...?" 

"Oh, you know what I mean!" he blinked at you and then tilted his head on Link and Ilia's direction. 

You clearly felt your ears becoming hot when you realised what he was saying. He gave you a friendly pat, and then approached Link when he dismounted his horse, talking with him of something about his journey. You stayed behind, but then got close to Ilia when she smiled at you, staying beside Epona. 

"I'm gonna miss him so much..." She said, while you both caressed the animal. "I really hope he doesn't run into trouble..." 

"He'll be okay..." You told her. "He knows perfectly how to take care of himself." 

"I know, but... you know how there have been many monsters lately in the forest... what if there are more out there?" 

You had to agree with that...; the world was not as safe as it used to be. It wasn't normal to have monsters in the forest; goblins, nonetheless. Even less, that close to people. You were only trying to make her feel better, but you too were starting to grow a little worried about this journey. Usually you'd trust Link; he was perfectly capable of handling goblins, as he had shown the day before. He was a good swordsman, and a good fighter, too. But he had never ventured out to Hyrule before. What if something went wrong? Maybe you really needed to make sure he knew how to get to town in the first place. 

While Ilia said some things to Epona, you looked at Link. "Li--" 

"Wait... what's this?" 

llia suddenly interrupted you. She was inspecting one of Epona's legs, with an angry look on her face. Then she turned to look at Link. 

"What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?" 

Link apparently was expecting the scolding the second he saw the look on Ilia's face, so he turned his head slightly to one side, as if preparing to receive a slap on his cheek, looking at Ilia, worried. 

"I'm--" He tried to say. 

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!" 

Link backed as Ilia shouted at him, while you and Mayor Bo watched the scene. For you, it was actually amusing. But the Mayor did try to stop his daughter. 

"Now, now, Ilia, there's no need to get so hot with him..." 

"FATHER!!" 

But he failed miserably. 

"How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" Both men had now lowered their heads, and looked at each other discreetly. "You poor thing..." Ilia said, talking to Epona. You had to cover your mouth so you didn't start laughing. Luckily for you, Ilia didn't see you, but Link did. When you noticed, you shrugged, but differently from the kind of face you thought he was going to give you, he appeared somewhat surprised. However, the three of you widened your eyes when Ilia started taking Epona away with her. 

"It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" She turned to look at you. "Let's go, (y/n)." 

"Um... I'd rather stay out of this, if you don't mind." 

"Oh, so you're on THEIR side now?!" 

Seriously? "What? No, I--" 

"Fine! You stay here, then!" 

What were you expecting? 

"You had it coming." Link muttered. 

"Oh, shut up." You said, ashamed. 

"W-wait! Ilia!!!" Mayor Bo called, with no response. "Why, without Epona... the gift won't get delivered in time! … (y/n)!! You had to go with her to convince her of giving Epona back!" 

"With all due respect, Mayor, if she didn't listen to her father in this case, what makes you think she'd listen to me?" 

"...Oh, this won't do..." 

"Well, good luck in your journey." You said to Link, patted his shoulder, and started walking towards your boat. 

Link hadn't said anything, and just turned in your direction, frowning. Then you could barely hear him say something to the Mayor before running in the direction Ilia had went. 

You simply boarded your boat, and started paddling towards your house, with all the calm of the world. It was going to take a while perhaps, but you were sure that Ilia would let go of Epona in time for Link to leave before it was really late. The horse had most likely hurt its leg when Link had followed Talo to bring him back from the forest, not when simply jumping fences; Link wasn't that careless. Ilia just needed to hear that story. 

It wasn't until you entered your house and closed your door, that you remembered that you hadn't asked Link about his directions, but you just decided that he was going to be okay. By making Ilia mad, surely the worst thing of his journey had already passed... 

You had brought with you a couple of pumpkins from the harvest, and put them on the table in your small kitchen. Even now that you didn't have the need to eat anymore, you liked eating them sweetened. It could be called... a guilty pleasure. And you prepared them following a recipe you tried to copy by sole memory from the one your actual mother used. 

Oh, how you missed her, you thought, while sitting down on a kitchen chair. You missed both your parents very much. Sometimes, you wished that nothing in your life had happened the way it did; you wished to start over and just have a normal life with them in that valley where you three lived. But everything wrong in your life had started precisely just because you happened to be born there. 

The valley where you were born, ironically for you now, was believed to be cursed. It was arid, and it was barely possible to live in there, but the people of your village had grown afraid of leaving to other lands, fearing that the curse would follow them. 

When you were born, you had on you a dreaded symbol that was believed by the people of the valley to be the source of all their misfortunes. Your parents tried to hide it from them, and succeeded for two or three years, but it was eventually discovered. The villagers then, decided that you were supposed to be a sacrifice to the gods, in hopes of lifting the curse of the valley. 

You were very young when it happened, so you didn't remember the details exactly, but you knew that your parents tried to escape to the capital city of the neighboring land. However, your father never made it with you and your mother. And, although your mother did make it and hid you both, you were found. While escaping again, she was killed, too. You never knew for a long time how was it that you were able to survive, and you didn't find out, until you were much older. 

The place were you grew up after that... you always considered it your home. But the truth is that you lived in foreign lands your whole life since then. So... you felt that you should had been used to not belonging anywhere, by now. But it had never been that simple... 

You were thinking about all this, when suddenly, you heard a strong sound coming from the distance. And then it sounded again. Paying attention to it, it seemed quite far, actually, but traveled easily because it was very strong. Or rather... very deep. 

That was when it struck you. You had heard a similar sound many times in olden days. In war. 

It was a horn. 

Why on earth would someone use a horn near Ordon? No one in the village had one, as far as you knew. Not even the Mayor. And you knew as well that the Hyrule army didn't use them anymore. It could be nothing worrisome, but you were starting to get a bad feeling about it, so you immediately grabbed a pair of daggers you kept stored below your bed, and exited your house at full speed. A long time had passed since you had last used them... 

For the very first time since you had built that house, you regretted fully to live in such a ridiculous location within Ordon. You boarded your boat angrily, paddling as fast as you could towards the small dock. Why hadn't you learned a way to sail faster with magic as well? Being able to change your physical age seemed so useless now. 

As you were acquiring a better look of the village, you noticed that the people were looking, worried and confused, in the direction of what you supposed was where the sound had came from, which was the north. 

"It wasn't them, then..." You said to yourself, feeling now more uneasy. Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to the entrance to the village, when heavy steps started to be heard, as if a stampede was approaching. Soon after, the kids, Talo, followed closely by Beth and then Malo, entered the village, running and screaming in fear. Everyone then realized what was happening. 

A fat, gigantic and horned green-skinned goblin entered after them, mounting a huge blue boar-like creature, followed by five more of those beasts, brown in color, each carrying two smaller goblins. They were chasing the children, and two of them already held Ilia and Colin captive. Both were unconscious. 

When you saw them, you stopped for an instance, not believing what was happening, but resumed your way with desperation, while the kids' parents screamed their names, terrorized. At the same time, the bigger of the goblins, who appeared to be their leader, boasting an armour the rest of the goblins didn't have, caught up with Malo, who was closer to it, and captured him. It then stopped and looked at the village, grinning grossly, seemingly pleased by its discovery. He watched amused, with its glowing red eyes, as its followers almost immediately caught the rest of the children. 

The villagers wanted to save them somehow, but there wasn't much they could do, unarmed as they were. Only Rusl -Colin's father and swordsman of the village, attacked the group of goblins and successfully wounded one of them, but was hit in the head by one of their mallets. In that moment, already on land, you threw one of your daggers at the goblin who had hurt him, killing it, and the other to the neck of the boar it was mounting, causing it to fall over and leaving the remaining goblin vulnerable. Rusl, wounded and half-conscious but acting fast, pierced its chest with his sword, killing it, too. But the rest of the goblins, who still held the children, turned around, by order of their leader, whose smile now was gone and looked at you two with hatred, and left, as fast as they had arrived. You recovered your weapons, and along with Rusl and the Mayor, started chasing after them. But the swordsman, unable to resist his wound on the head any longer, fell unconscious to the ground. 

"Rusl!!" The Mayor howled at him. 

"Stay with him!" You shouted, still running, forgetting that no one in the village was aware before that point, that you were skilled at fighting. 

You knew there was no point in chasing after the goblins, because they were much faster than you. But you couldn't bear the thought of giving up on saving the children from those monsters and leaving them alone. Besides, you were angry, because the goblins would've killed you all with ease had they actually tried. Some of them even had bows with them, for the Goddesses sake! But instead, they had decided to leave you all feeling useless and defeated, not knowing what would happen to your loved ones now, because of your ineptitude. 

You were running next to the forest spring, when you remembered that there was still someone missing: Link. He had followed Ilia to the spring to recover Epona, hadn't he? 

Because of the time that had passed since then, you supposed that she, and Colin also, had been captured while still being in there. Epona, most likely, had fled in the midst of chaos, otherwise, Link would've used her to follow the goblins towards the village. But he hadn't even appeared at all, which also seemed to suggest that he wasn't captured. But then, where was he? 

You entered the spring. It was a clearing in the forest, closed in part by the high rocks of the mountain. Three small waterfalls fell from them, and created at the center of the clearing a small lagoon of beautiful clear water. Some rocks were painted with sacred symbols, and it was believed that a guardian spirit lived there. You looked around, even behind the rocks near to the waterfalls, but there was no one around. Maybe Link had been actually captured by other group of goblins? It didn't seem likely, for they were all riding together. Maybe... he was captured but managed to escape. But then again he wasn't the type of person that would flee or hide after that, especially if the goblins were riding towards the village. 

Had... the goblins killed him, then? 

You felt a strong pressure against your chest when the sole idea crossed your mind, but tried to calm yourself. If the goblins had killed him, where was his body? They weren't carrying it when they entered the village. It was very hard for you to consider this, and maybe he was actually alive somewhere, but, if he wasn't... where would they... dispose of him...? 

Walking out of the spring, you turned your head almost instinctively in the direction of the bridge that connected both the Ordona and Faron provinces. Getting closer and fearing the worst, you looked down at the precipice, with your heart in your throat. Could it be...? 

Then... you realized that the light around you had changed. Noon had barely passed, and yet, the light of the day looked as if it was dusk already. Confused, you looked around and ahead of you, to the other side of the bridge. It was even darker over there, illuminated only by a faint bronzed light. 

"What... is this...?" You muttered, while slowly walking forwards. 

The other side of the bridge lead to a narrow passage between two cliffs. You kept walking through it, worried at how your surroundings were progressively changing: The light of the day itself, though actually bright and vivid still, became darker and darker. Hadn't it felt threatening, you could even say it was beautiful. 

The passage through which you were walking, eventually widened into the Faron Woods. But you came to a sudden stop, petrified, for none of that forest was visible anymore. Instead, a huge wall made of some kind of black or dark energy loomed in front of you, blocking the way completely. It was engraved with strange patterns that shined with the same color of the faint light around you. 

You looked at it, dismayed. What on earth was that? Unsure of how safe it would be to get closer to it, you kept your distance. But deciding that you needed to know what you were dealing with, you grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it at the wall, to see if something would happen by touching it. 

The stone simply bounced back to the ground when it touched the black energy. The only reaction caused by it were various circular waves on the surface of the wall. 

"It probably will have the same reaction if I touch it..." You said, trying to remain calm to examine the situation better. "The goblins must have come this way when they fled; I saw them crossing the bridge... but how did they cross this?" 

Maybe they possessed something that allowed them to go through that kind of energy. Something somehow must've helped them. Maybe even something, or... someone, from the other side? But more importantly... had Link crossed the wall? Perhaps that was why you couldn't find him. 

So, unless he had found a way to go through the wall, or... unless he had actually been thrown down the precipice... maybe Link had actually been taken captive. You looked up, trying to find a point where the wall of energy would stop. But it seemed to cover the entire land from that point ahead. 

You sighed, resignedly. If you were going to save the children and Ilia, and find Link, it wasn't going to be possible right now. What were you supposed to do, then...? You needed to keep your mind active, to find some answers. 

"First... I need to tell the villagers. And... see if they're all okay..." 

You walked slowly backwards, still looking at the wall as if it had defeated you, and then turned your back on it, returning on your way. 

When you were crossing the bridge again, something in the sky called your attention, and you looked up. 

Then, you stopped, wide-eyed. Right above the Ordon spring, there was what looked like a black hole... it had a red spiral in its center, which branched out of it in squared patterns. You had never seen something similar before. 

You ran back to the spring, and stood directly below it. 

"From here... it looks like a portal..." You sighed, annoyed. "Dammit..." 

Now you weren't sure if the goblins were able to use it. Surely, though, they themselves would not have the means to create either this, or the black wall blocking the way to Faron Woods. However, if both things, and the goblin attack were related though, then something powerful enough had managed to put them on their side. And that was what had created both the portal and the wall.

The reality of your situation struck you really hard, then. So, finally... peace had come to an end. Hyrule was in danger once again, and that meant... that this could be what you were expecting since the moment you realised who Link was. This could be the time... to win your redemption. 

You exited the spring, swallowing. You took a deep breath and closed your fists. If this was true, then Link had to be alive. He had much ahead of him yet to encounter. That was his destiny... and your role in it was to help him, so he could help you. 

You had to get ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Everything is going according to plan (?)  
> Yeah, I know that only two brown boars entered when they kidnapped the kids, but I had to add more to the group for the sake of action :D And yep, you fought a war once! We'll get deeper into that later.  
> Don't worry if you missed Link for the most part of the chapter; he'll be back in the next, and you two will mostly be together for the rest of the story! Oops, spoiler. Nah, it was obvious, wasn't it? :P  
> Hope you liked it! If not, tell me why, so I can improve! Constructive criticism is highly needed!


	3. Memories and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are now ready to start this quest. Both the children of Ordon Village and, as you'll soon realize, the entire Kingdom of Hyrule, need you. Accompanied by a strange imp, Link reunites with you, although the relationship between you two gets a little tense. Will you be able to keep so many secrets from him through this quest until the very end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the previous ones! I hope you like it.

During the rest of the day, some goblins had returned, and started patrolling the area directly outside the village (where Link's house was). But, even after you and Rusl killed them, more kept appearing, seemingly with the same sole purpose of being on patrol. As if waiting for something. Obviously, that only helped to make everyone even more worried and scared. When Rusl had gotten wounded again by them, in an impulsive act of anger that went wrong, the Mayor told you to stop killing the goblins, fearing that whoever had sent them would finally retaliate against you. 

Some hours before, when you returned to the village after chasing the goblins who kidnapped the children, the people were relieved to see that you were safe. Naturally, they asked you about your fighting abilities, and so you had to lie again, explaining that your mother had taught you what you knew. They remembered seeing her teaching Link a little swordplay when he was a kid and she still lived in the village, so it didn't come as a surprise for them. 

About the dark wall blocking the way to the Faron Woods and the portal over the Ordon Spring, you only mentioned them to the Mayor, since you didn't want to cause even more panic among the villagers. But just as you, he didn't know what to do.

Everyone had lost their sons and daughters that day, in just a few minutes. The villagers' sadness, including yours, could be felt in the air. It didn't matter what this events could mean for you, if good or bad; sacrifices were inevitable, yes, but you just wished the kids hadn't been the ones to play that part. 

It always had to be someone close to you, hadn't it? 

At dusk, everyone was gathered in Rusl's house to see how he was doing. Uli, his wife -who was also pregnant at the time, had treated his wounds. Still, as hours passed, no one had left to their own houses yet. Being together in these moments of sorrow, as the close community you were, helped you all find comfort in each other. There wasn't much more anyone could do at that moment. 

It was already late at night, and only the dim light of the fireplace illuminated the room. 

"I couldn't stop them..." You repeated, lowering your head. You just couldn't let that go... "I couldn't reach them, I... I couldn't find Link either... I'm so sorry..." 

Uli placed her hand on your shoulder. 

"No, don't apologize, (y/n)..." She told you. "You were very brave to go and follow them on your own... besides, if it hadn't been for you, I would've lost my husband, too, today." She spoke sincerely, but still with great sadness in her words. 

"That's right..." Rusl said. He was lying on one of the couches of the living room, resting. "You saved my life by killing that goblin. There's nothing to apologize for." He tried to get up and sit down, but Uli stopped him. 

"No, don't..." She said. "You still need to rest..." 

"I should be the one apologizing..." Rusl continued, in a bitter tone. "I swore to protect this village, and yet I... was completely useless. I... could not even protect my own son..." 

"But they took our sons, too..." Jaggle said. His wife, Pergie, hadn't stopped crying, and it was very hard to listen to her rending sobs without feeling the need to join her. It was as if she was letting out the pain inside everyone around her, who had kept silent. "But we didn't even move... you at least tried something..." Jaggle told Rusl. 

"You at least know how to defend your loved ones!" Hanch, Beth's father, yelled, while suddenly exploding into tears. "You are not a good-for-nothing father and husband, like me! I'm just a coward!! A pathetic coward!!" His wife, Sera, who was much bigger than her short and scrawny husband, tried to comfort him, hugging him strongly. 

No one knew what to say then, and so remained silent. 

There was... a lump in your throat. You felt guilty because of how hopeful you were at this turn of recent events. It was so unfair that the kids had been right in the middle of this conflict... Was this part of your trial, too? Was this truly of divine consent? 

The Mayor was the one who finally broke the silence, after a few minutes. 

"Well... we definitely won't save the children if we just stay here, mourning... or pointing out what we are or not, or what faults we have or haven't." 

You looked at him, with respect. That was why he was the Mayor of Ordon Village. He had to lift everyone else's spirits, even if he himself was torn on the inside, too. It was his responsibility, and... what being brave was about, as well. 

"To begin with, we need to go out and stand guard, in case more monsters return." Rusl said, suddenly trying to get up again. "Also, to check if the kids come back..." 

"They won't come back that easily..." You said with sadness, perhaps even sounding tactless, but it was the truth. 

"Then we need to form a group and go save them!" Rusl insisted, even though his wife was trying to make him lay back again. 

"It's too dangerous to form a group because the village would remain highly unprotected. And you are not in a good condition, Rusl." The Mayor said. 

"He's right." You said, then. "You have to stay and recover to protect the people who has survived." 

"...you are not planning to go by yourself?!" Uli said, alarmed. "I know you know how to fight, but we lost today all our young ones... if something happened to you, too... 

You shook your head, smiling softly. "You have to trust me. I can do this. None of you should risk leaving Ordon. Besides..." You closed your right hand, as if you were protecting something inside it. "I'm sure that Link is safe. I will find him and with his help, we will save the children and bring them back home." 

"(y/n)..." 

Indeed, there was still hope. And it was your responsibility to save them, being that they had been caught in the middle of all this. 

The Mayor nodded, slowly. "I trust you, (y/n). But I still don't like that you would set out on such a dangerous quest, while we adults can do nothing more--" 

"Don't worry, Mayor. I promise you, I know what I'm doing. I won't fail you." 

"If you are indeed going, then... good luck, (y/n). Please come home safely!" Rusl said, energetically. Uli nodded, smiling bitterly. 

You got up from your sit, and headed towards the exit. "I'd better leave tonight, I don't want to lose any more time." But before you touched the door, Pergie suddenly grabbed your hand. You looked at her, surprised. 

"I'm counting on you, sweetheart..." She told you, her voice breaking, for she was still crying. "Please save our poor children..." 

You kneeled by her side, tightening her hand warmly. "I will find Link, and I swear on my life that we will bring them back safely." She nodded, smiling calmer now, and let go of your hand. 

"You do remind us all of your mother..." She said. You opened your mouth, but didn't dare to say anything else, and just nodded back, smiling bitterly, a sudden sadness coming over you. Then opened the door, "I'll go get ready." and left the house. Outside, you covered your eyes with one hand and hold your breath, trying not to cry, but with little success. 

It had been a long time since the load of the people's trust had been on your back. You accepted it happily, but to be honest, you didn't know if you would truly be able to save the children. There was no way to know if something would make you fail, however hard you tried. But you would give up everything you had -even if that meant your presumed chance of redemption, if that helped you fulfill your promise. You were determined to not disappoint them. 

After a few seconds, you could hear the Mayor say that it was time for everyone to leave to their own homes. You didn't want them to see you crying, so you moved quickly from there, and towards your boat. 

You wanted to travel as light as possible, so you weren't intending to pack too much stuff; just basic equipment needed for the wild, which covered much of Hyrule Kingdom. You couldn't tell where Link exactly was, or how far away had the children and Ilia been taken, or how much time it would take you to reach an urban zone, so it was better to take precautions. When you finished, your backpack contained a couple of bandages, a pair of sheets to protect yourself from the cold winds of Hyrule Field at night, some food supplies for the next couple of days and a canteen bottle filled with water. Anything you'd need later would have to be found along the quest. 

Suddenly, you thought you heard someone screaming in the distance, so, you quickly opened your house's door and stood listening carefully for another similar sound. Nothing more was heard. Hoping that everything was okay in the village, you closed the door, and resumed your preparations, trying to be faster than before. 

You now had to change your clothes and wear something more suitable for the journey. You put on a pair of (c) pants, tight enough so they wouldn't get in the way when moving in the wild, but not so much that they'd become uncomfortable. They could get a little hot, but they were also very tear-resistant; you put on, also, a (c), long-sleeved blouse made of cotton. It had a wide collar tied with strings at the front center, which made it adjustable. You tucked it into your pants, put on them a wide, (c) belt and secured on it a bag with rupees. You also put on suede (c) boots that reached up to your knees, suede gauntlets of the same color that reached up to your elbows, and, finally, around both your thighs, two thin belts on which you strapped your daggers' sheaths. 

Looking at the mirror, you couldn't help but to let out a weak chuckle. To see yourself dressed like this once again... ready to venture on such a quest... you sincerely never thought to see that reflection again. It brought so many memories... many of them, bittersweet. You shook your head, closing your eyes and letting out a sigh. 

You grabbed your backpack, and were just about to leave your house, when you remembered something. There was one last object that you had to take with you. It... maybe it wasn't going to be necessary, but there was no way you could leave it behind. 

You walked towards your bed, and reached with your hand below it, grabbing a key you kept hidden between the mattress and the bed's wooden base. You then used it to open a chest placed at its feet. 

At the very bottom of that chest, you had some folded clothes of different colors and a very old, thick notebook whose front was painted yellow, with purple edges, and had a drawing of a red bomb in its center. On top of these things you had placed a small shield, made with the thick bark of a tree. It had its face down, hiding the red spiraled pattern that decorated it. You didn't dare to move it these days; it was so old, you feared it might break apart. Between it and the chest's wall, inside its blue and golden sheath, there was also a small sword. It's handle was made of wood, and it was adorned with a diamond-shaped red gemstone, encased in gold. It was truly, very small, meant to be used by a child... 

Next to both the sword and the shield, arranged carefully and covered with cloths for protection, you kept four masks. Also made of wood, they resembled faces, and held a very particular kind of power. But they had stopped working a long time ago. Specifically, since... well, they wouldn't work without a complete soul. Next to them, you kept also a pair of crystal balls. One was blue, the other was green, but both held inside a fish scale, of about the size of a kid's hand, being the one inside the blue ball, silver, and the other, golden. They also had some special powers, but you had stopped using them when you bought the blue clothes you had folded inside this same chest. 

Finally, next to them, you had a pair of small pillows tied together with a string, so as to protect a porcelain object between them. 

These were your most cherished belongings. The ones that had mattered the most throughout your life. In the past, there had been many more alongside these, but they had been left behind by time. This was all that was left of them. 

Out of them all, however, what you were intending to take with you, was the porcelain object. So you grabbed the package of pillows, and untied them slowly. 

Inside was an ocarina. A blue ocarina. 

This was your most treasured possession. It had been a gift... and nothing was dearer to you than this musical instrument. It was... like a part of you. As if your very heart was inside it. Certainly, you were most likely not going to actually need it, but you just couldn't leave it behind. Even with the risk of it receiving damage along the quest... 

It was too precious for you. Almost obsessively. 

You secured it with the small pillows once again, tied it, and put it inside your backpack. Now you were truly ready, and finally left your house. 

Your were very anxious. This could be your very last quest, if what you thought of it was correct, so it was time to focus. 

First, you needed to find Link. You had the strong feeling that "chance" would make you two meet again, but you could not relay only on that. So... where should you start looking? You meditated on this while paddling back to the center of the village, for what would be the last time in a long while. 

You were barely leaving the circular area where your house was, when you heard someone shouting again. You stopped for a moment, trying to listen, but again nothing more was heard. Resuming your way, now faster than before, you wondered what was happening. When the village became fully visible for you, you looked around, trying to see what could've caused someone to shout or scream, but everything seemed peaceful. Had it been only your imagination? 

Once on ground, you thought that perhaps it was a good idea to ask Rusl to lend you the sword that Link was supposed to deliver to Hyrule Castle. Your daggers were reliable, but not very strong, after all. So, you went to Rusl and Uli's house. Surprised, you found their door opened. Uli and Rusl were discussing inside, very stressed. You knocked softly on their door, so as to not startle them. 

"Is everything okay? You shouldn't leave your door opened at these moments..." You said. 

Uli nodded rapidly, worried, but her husband spoke before her. 

"(y/n)! Did you see it?!" He said, running towards you. He had his sheathed sword on his back, and you thought that surely he had not remained resting as he was supposed to. 

"See what?" You asked worried. Maybe whatever he was talking about, had to do with the shouts your had been hearing. 

"Darling, please, you need to rest!" Uli implored to her husband. 

"I can't do that! It took it! They are planning to leave us completely defenseless!" 

"Sir, please, you have to calm down! What was taken? And by who?" 

Rusl breathed heavily, while Uli began caressing his head, and answered you instead of him: 

"A... monster somehow broke into our house just minutes ago, and took the sword we were keeping for the Royal Family..." 

"A monster?!" 

"Yes... but not a goblin... it looked like a big dog... like... a very big wolf." 

"And that wasn't all!" The Mayor's voice sounded behind you. He was running towards you along with Jaggle, both seemingly trying to remain as quiet as possible. "That creature stole the Ordon Shield as well! It was also a very big wolf; it must've been that same monster!" 

"I'm telling you, they want to leave us defenseless!" Rusl said again. "Did it hurt you? How did you see it?" 

"We didn't see it taking the shield..." Jaggle answered. "He scared us when we were talking outside my house, and we ran away." 

The Mayor nodded at everything he said, and then continued. "We thought it wanted to attack us, but when we went back and entered Jaggle's house, the shield wasn't there anymore! The monster must've been trying to get rid of us so he could enter and steal it." 

"My wife was inside, but she was asleep and didn't see or even hear anything. At least it didn't hurt her..." Jaggle looked at Uli. "Were you inside your house, too?" 

"Luckily I was outside..." She said. "We saw it when it ran towards the entrance of the village." 

"It ran right past me..." Rusl said. "I don't know how it broke into our house, but it was carrying the sword on its back when we saw it running. And now that I think of it, it carried something else, too. Must've been the shield..." 

That seemed strange... you had never seen wolves in these forests, so... perhaps the goblins had found more creatures to work with. But the fact that it had avoided confrontation seemed even stranger. 

"If it happened a while ago, it couldn't have gone that far." You said, speaking fast. "I wanted to ask you to lend me that sword." 

"If you find it, keep it." Rusl answered. "I still have my own sword and I will take good care of it." 

"Thank you." 

"Keep the shield, too, if you recover it." The Mayor said, and continued, ashamed. "I wanted to use it to help me look for the children, but I ran away the moment I saw that monster... I don't think it'd be of any use for me if I'm not confident..." 

"Then please remain safe inside your houses, and check that there is no way for another creature to break into them again." You said. "I'll retrieve everything." 

"Please be careful..." Uli said. You nodded and started running as fast as you could. Hopefully there was still time to catch that wolf. 

The first thing you noticed when you left the village, was that there were no more monsters around at all. But ahead, you could see a great light. It was right before the bridge... coming out of the spirit's spring. You went towards it, wondering what was creating it. 

"...I wield." 

You stopped when you heard a strange voice coming from inside the spring. You put your back against the stone of the entrance, and peaked carefully to see what was happening. 

Then your eyes widened incredibly surprised at what you saw. 

The light came from what was obviously the spirit of the spring, which was completely made of light. It had the form of an Ordon goat, except it was gigantic. The voice you heard was its own, and... it was speaking to a big wolf, that carried the sword and the shield you were looking for on its back. What was going on...? 

The spirit continued talking. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness." 

"What...?" You whispered, looking in the direction of the dark wall, on the other side of the bridge. That was why the light was so inexplicably... dark... it wasn't the light of this world. It couldn't even be called light anymore... 

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived." 

Twilight... so that was it... 

The light of the world was the very presence of the divine, and these light spirits guarded it, then. So... whoever was stealing it and killing them in the process, was dooming the land to never enjoy the blessings of the Goddesses anymore... 

A place like that already existed... in a different dimension. Could this be coming from there...? But they couldn't possibly have the power to expand the twilight outside of that dimension! It didn't make any sense... 

While you thought of this, the spirit kept talking to the wolf. 

"There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... You." 

You turned again to see the wolf. What... what was that spirit talking about? What was that creature...? 

"There is, however, someone else who can and must help you in this task. You already know her... and she is also in need of your help." You hoped that the spirit was talking about you. You just couldn't be left out of this... But still, what, or... who was that wolf, anyway? Did you already know it? You wanted to step out and ask the spirit all these questions, but you didn't dare to interrupt it. It still spoke to the wolf, who listened to it, very attentively. "However... you still have not discovered your true power. Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by its power, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..." 

After these words, the spirit finally disappeared, dissolving itself with its surroundings. The light it emitted disappeared as well, and the wolf seemed ready to leave. That was your moment. You stepped out, blocking the exit of the spring, taking out your daggers... just in case. 

"Stop right there." You said. The wolf stopped, and looked at you seemingly surprised. It had a very expressive look in his dark blue eyes... like a human being. The spirit said it had been transformed, so that could explain it... and indeed... those eyes were very familiar to you. 

It then started walking slowly towards you, apparently with no intentions to hurt you, but you weren't taking any chances, and so pointed your daggers in its direction, which made it stop. Was that...? 

"Ugh, what now?!" A feminine voice spoke. It seemed to come out of the wolf, but the wolf seemed as startled as you when he heard it. You watched, holding more tightly your daggers, how seconds later the wolf's shadow moved to the side, and rose from the ground, taking the form of what looked like a small imp, floating, with a strange "crown" on its head. "First this spirit and now you! We have important things to do, so get out of the way nice and calmly or I'll make you do it!" 

"I won't until you tell me who are you and why you stole those weapons from the village! I don't think neither of you can use them, imp." 

The imp smiled evilly. "So you're from the idiots' village! Oh, my, don't you look so Miss Brave! What we do is none of your business, so move or I'll show you how I can use this stupid sword to pierce your heart!" 

Before you or the imp could do anything, the wolf quickly moved and stood between her and yourself, growling at the creature. 

"Oh, come on, she's important for you?! Then get her out of our way yourself! You heard the spirit and there are important things you should be doing right now to save this land and your friends, so what are you waiting for?! Do I need to remind you, also, that you still must obey my orders?" 

You looked at the wolf, frowning. That was when you noticed that it had a fetter on its left paw. Maybe the imp had put it on him... The wolf glared at her, still growling. 

You did know each other, then... Well, certainly... you knew who those eyes belonged to. But could it truly be him? 

"...Link...?" You whispered. The wolf turned to look at you, and lowered its head, with sadness. "Oh no..." You sheathed your daggers again and walked towards it, kneeling down to his size. The imp stayed quiet, rolling her eyes, annoyed. "Were you transformed by the twilight...?" The wolf, who, now you were certain, was Link, barked and then wailed lightly. You placed your hand on his head, and caressed him slowly. Link closed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." You said. He didn't seem to be hurt... but being transformed into an animal could not have been pleasant. Besides, he had that fetter... 

When he noticed your sadness, Link licked your hand, and moved his tail. You smiled and got up. 

"Are you done already?" The imp said. "We have things to do." 

"I know; I heard the words of the spirit. But who are you and what do you have to do with him?" 

"I saved him! If it hadn't been for me, he'd be rotting inside a dungeon! Right now I am the only one who can help him save his little friends. And you are wasting our time!" 

"...Listen, I want to help you. I..." 

"Nope! Sorry, we already have all the help we need. Let's get going furball! I'm tired of dealing with this annoying girl." 

"No, no, I need to--!" 

"I said no! Besides, I don't think that your friend would want you to put yourself in danger too, or whatever." 

After saying that, the imp went back inside Link's shadow. 

"...Link, please, listen to me, I must help you. You must let me go with you, please!" 

Link turned his head and started running as fast as he could towards the bridge. You tried to catch him, but he dodged you skillfully and you fell to the ground. He only turned his head to look back, but didn't stop running. 

"Link, wait! You don't understand!" You started to get up. "I--!" 

"(y/n)..." 

The light spirit's voice called you, suddenly. You turned to look back at the spring, and there was its light, floating above the water. 

"You... were you talking about that imp? Is... is she the one that is supposed to help Link? Tell me!! You know who I am, don't you?! You--!!" 

"Yes. I was talking about you. But right now he needs to do this alone. Until he comes back in his true form, you have to wait." 

"Wait? Anything could happen to him inside that twilight! I need to be with him!" 

"Destiny has great things for him in store...; he will come back. You know it is not time for him to fail." 

"...is it not...?" You whispered, giving your back to the spirit and rubbing your hands. 

This was it, the moment when you both had to unite your strength to finish this mission. You didn't want to leave him alone... This kind of destiny he had to endure had never been fair. But if you failed... it'd be even worse. 

"(y/n)... You know he first has to prove himself worthy." 

"He IS worthy. He has the Triforce on his hand, what other proof do you need?!" 

"He has inherited it from his ancestors as a mere vessel. We do not need any proof; the Triforce of Courage itself is what needs it. We will see, if he comes back, if he passed." 

You sighed. There was, really, nothing more you could do, but wait. So, you'd use this time to ask more of the questions that roamed in your head. 

"I... I don't understand... how was the twilight able to spread into this world? There is no way it can come out of the Twilight Realm just like that! Someone from this side must've helped them!" 

That was why you couldn't trust that imp at all. Judging by her shadowy appearance, she had to be from that other realm. What if she was using Link for something evil and there was nothing he could do about it in that form? 

"We do not know either... But you are right. Someone from this side must be helping the king of twilight..." 

"Unless he himself comes from this world." You said, annoyed. 

"We do not know." 

A moment of silence passed, but the spirit still did not disappear. So you kept asking questions. 

"Who was that imp hiding in Link's shadow?" 

"A being from the twilight. We do not know who she is either. But she can be trusted." 

"Oh, really?" 

"You'll have to trust her. Don't forget that disbelief and being disrespectful to the divine might have brought you to where you are now. Don't fall in the same mistake of your ancestors." 

You lowered your head. 

"I have nothing to do with them." And what does the imp have to do with the divine anyway? 

"And yet your act like them. You have been given a chance. Do not waste it." 

Finally, the spirit disappeared once again, leaving you feeling more miserable than before. You sat down on the ground. What else could you do now? The spirit was right... 

It was ironic how the world was being threatened with losing the blessings of the Goddesses, and you already were in that state. Saving it meant saving yourself, in the end. That was why it was more important now... and about Link... he already had this responsibility on his shoulders, but if you could lighten it, even if just a little bit... 

You sighed. "That kind of destiny is never fair... Link... Please be safe... Please..." You closed your eyes. "Please let him come back safely..." 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Your perception of time faded at some point, thinking of all the possible outsomes for Link's little endevour and worrying about the worst you could imagine, when... suddenly, your mind came out of itself with the rays of the sun, and the light of the spirit manifesting itself again before you. You jumped, worried about how much time had you been sleeping and why had you fallen asleep precisely now; but judging by the coldness in the air, and the strength of the sun, it was early in the morning. Besides, the encounter with Link had been already very late at night...

"(y/n)... wake up." The spirit said. "My brother in Faron Woods has been revived... Light has returned to the forests of Hyrule." 

"What?" You got up immediately. "Then he did it... He actually did it!" The Faron Woods were very big, maybe that was the reason why he had delayed that much time. Hopefully nothing more had caused him trouble... 

You turned to leave, but the spirit stopped you. 

"Before you go, remember... the past is the past... and you have to focus on your present. What unfortunate events you experienced before can't matter anymore. You can't let them interfere with your new duty." 

"What... are you talking about?" Anger started growing inside you. "'They can't matter anymore'? They are exactly why I'm here in the first place! If it hadn't been for what I went through, this wouldn't be necessary! If the Goddesses had interfered when they had to, none of this would be happening!!" 

"Don't forget that you weren't the only one who suffered. You are being selfish." 

"I know I wasn't the only one, but can you really blame me for feeling this way?! I haven't been able to rest in ages!! I'm... I'm so tired..." 

"No. We do not intend to make less of your suffering." You crossed your arms, and looked to the side. "(y/n)... Please understand... the Goddesses have never meant but good for you, as well as for all their creations. Everything happens for a reason and you have to go along with it, even if you don't understand it." 

"...right now I don't have many choices, do I?" 

"We're sorry, (y/n)." 

You sighed, unfolded your arms, and shook your head. "...You know what? I... I'm the one who's sorry. I... I'm acting like a teenager. I brought all this upon myself, anyway... I will do my best to amend it. There's nothing else I can do..." 

"...Good luck." 

The spirit disappeared again. You didn't move for a while, and only looked at the ground. But you had to get going, and finally left the spring, crossing the bridge to Faron Woods. 

Certainly, the dark wall was gone. The forests seemed as normal as ever. You walked along the path that went through them, looking for Link. The spirit spring of Faron Woods was ahead; maybe he was there... 

And yes, he was there. When you saw him, you stopped on your tracks, frozen. He had regained his original form... he wasn't a wolf anymore. But he wasn't wearing his normal clothes; instead, he wore a green tunic... a green hat... everything completely different from any kind of clothing that the people of the forests used these days. But, once, those green clothes had been the very thing that marked people as forest folk. 

In this time and age, however, those green clothes were symbols of the Hero. The fact that Link was wearing them, meant that he had proved himself worthy... that the power of the Chosen Hero had awakened inside him. The sight filled your heart with happiness and sadness at the same time. 

Link had his back on you, and the imp was talking to him. She saw you before him because of that, and laughing, went back inside Link's shadow. When he heard your footsteps, he turned around. 

"(y/n)..." 

He barely gave you time to smile at him, because he ran towards you immediately, and hugged you tightly, without saying anything else. He took you for surprise, and ended up hugging him as well. Who were you kidding? You were very happy to see his face finally, to see that he was safe... And, seeing him dressed like that... 

"It's okay..." You said softly. 

"I was so worried about you..." He said, holding now your head against his mouth and chin. You inevitably felt your face becoming hotter. "I didn't... know what happened in the village after I left... Some goblins attacked us in the spring, and... they..." 

"They kidnapped Ilia and Colin... I know...; they went to the village after that, and were carrying them..." The memory still made you feel so angry and impotent... 

Link sighed. "They also kidnapped the other children, right? I heard about it when I entered the village as a wolf to get these weapons..." 

"Yes... We... we tried to stop them, but there was nothing we could do... We were lucky that they didn't kill us while they were at it." 

"I... I also saw that Rusl was hurt..." 

"Yes, he was injured, but it wasn't very severe. Everyone else is okay, too. Well... as fine as they can be at this moment..." 

Link tightened you even more, and kept quiet again. You couldn't help but to breath deeply and slowly caress his back. He was so tense... he had been through so many tough things in one single day... 

"Calm down..." You told him. "We can still save the children, we can't give up on them. We can still make things right." 

"...The light spirit... Faron, he said that you were the one who needed to help me with this... quest. I thought... they meant Midna..." 

"Midna? Oh... that little imp?" 

Link chuckled. "Yes. But still... I don't want you to put yourself in danger, there is no need for you to help me, I can do this alone." 

"No, Link..." You separated yourself from him a little, so you could see him face to face. "This has to be done by the two of us. This is how things should be. It doesn't matter if you don't like it... it's... our destiny." 

Link frowned and looked at you like that, again without saying anything. You couldn't blame him if he wasn't contempt with that explanation, but you could not explain any further. 

"I don't understand." He said, but didn't let you answer before he continued talking. "You have been avoiding me so much, but now you have no problem in having to travel with me on a whole journey." 

"...It's not that I don't want to be around you. I told you; you are my friend. I just... didn't want you to grow too fond of me." Link rose an eyebrow. "Look, I... I knew that something dark was coming. I already knew that I would be involved in it, and I didn't want you to be worried about me when the time came for me to leave. But now we're stuck in this together..." 

"How could you possibly have known that?" Link was just growing more and more angry. 

"Well... you said that I was hiding something, didn't you? Please, just..." You finally stopped hugging him and stepped back. "Don't ask me more questions. I won't be able to answer them and I don't want to keep lying to you." 

"Keep lying? (y/n)--" 

"Link, please." 

The blue-eyed man just looked at you, and then sighed, looking to other side. You lowered your gaze, and shook your head slowly. Both of you stayed quiet for a while, until Midna came out of Link's shadow again. 

"Well, what are you two waiting for, now? It's enough drama for one day, don't you think? Can we get going? I have some interests in this quest, too." 

"What exactly do you want, Midna?" You asked her, annoyed. 

"She doesn't need to tell you." Link said brusquely. "It's her own business and she can keep all the secrets she wants, don't you think?" 

Midna covered her mouth mockingly, looking at you, and went hiding again. 

You snorted with indignation. "Link, it's different. She is from the twilight, which is exactly what is threatening Hyrule right now!" 

"She has only helped me so far. As long as she keeps doing it I don't mind helping her at all. It's a favor for a favor. And if its not the same, would you mind explaining why?" 

You closed your mouth, and avoided his gaze again. 

"...that's what I thought." He whispered, and started walking further into the Faron Woods. 

"Link... before continuing..." You said, almost shyly. He stopped and turned his head. "The villagers would be very happy to see that you are safe. We are still not far from there, and..." 

Link nodded. "Let's go." You nodded, still shyly, and followed him back to the village. 

What a good way to start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the third chapter!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this! As you can see, we learned a little more about your past, although everything is not yet fully clear! If you put attention at the contents of that chest, you might get an idea... Everything will be revealed at its due time!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Link are ready to reach your first destination. It is time to learn about teamwork, and set aside your troubles to advance closer towards your ultimate goals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm so sorry for this delay! I know I had just said that I would upload one chapter per week, and I let like 3 weeks pass!! I'm so sorry guys, between college assignments and out of confidence with my writing, I didn't continue right away. But here we are! My motivation came back (I just needed to listen to some Zelda ReOrchestrated!) and I don't have as many assignments as before, so we're back! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You both were received with tears of joy in Ordon. The villagers were so happy to see that Link was safe; so relieved. You, too, felt very happy seeing them like that, after all they'd been through so far. 

They asked where and how you had found Link, but neither of you wanted to give many details; especially, you didn't want to mention the twilight. Luckily, the villagers didn't insist. 

Link particularly refused to talk about what exactly had happened to him after the goblin attack, other than saying he had been captured. He hadn't told you, either, when you tried to make conversation with him while walking back to Ordon. He didn't say where he had been taken to or how he had managed to escape, only answering that he had received help. Everyone understood that he had had a terrible experience, and didn't want to make him remember it any longer. 

Still, the villagers didn't let you go until you had eaten a lot of food -replacing also what you had in your backpack with new supplies, and after assuring them that you both would rest (sleep) properly before leaving, being that Link particularly hadn't slept at all the night before. 

Since going and returning from your house would take precious time from your hands, Link told you to stay in his own home. It would be more practical. And there you were now. 

Other than all the talking done with the villagers, Link and yourself hadn't actually exchanged words at all since the discussion in the forest; the atmosphere around both was still very tense. You couldn't blame him... but you really could not talk more about the matter. There was no need...; as long as you both succeeded, nothing else should matter... 

"You can sleep in my bed." He said. "I'll be fine down here." 

Link's house was inside a big, old tree, and to reach its entrance, you had to climb a ladder. Inside, he only had stuff that he used for Epona and for the ranch, aside from crockery, books, a few random decorations, a couple of individual couches, and a small table with a single chair. There was a little space he used as kitchen, and further into the house, the entrance to his basement. 

"No, you use it. You have been through more stress than me. Don't you miss your bed?" You told him. 

"My couch is soft enough for me." He answered, restrained, still storing some things inside boxes. He was preparing his house to be left alone for quite some time, while packing some stuff to take with him. 

You sighed, frustrated, and started looking around. 

About decorations, what he had more than anything, were pictographs. Lots of them. 

"You still have that pictograph box?" You insisted, trying to start a conversation and lighten the tension. 

"...yes, but it doesn't work anymore. It's way too old." 

"...Well, that's a shame, they don't sell them around Hyrule at all." You said, more to yourself. 

"Mmm." 

He was getting on your nerves. "... where did you get it?" 

"...my mom had it. And many generations before her in her family. I don't know where they got it from." 

Oh, you knew. But that didn't matter right now. Link just didn't intend to talk to you properly. So you gave up, and kept inspecting his house. 

He had two sturdy wooden platforms that served as first and second floors. In the first one -reachable by ladder, he had a desk, many books and some pencils. In the second one was only his bed, next to a small window that faced directly to the entrance of Ordon Village. Another ladder connected both floors. 

You spoke again. "I've always wanted to ask you... Where is... your parents' stuff? They had a lot more... well, things around. Now it actually seems kind of empty." 

Link was now lighting a fire in the chimney, but turned to look at you a little confused. 

Oh, that's right... 

"I... I mean... you know, my mom..." 

"...yes, they did." Link turned again. You knew he was very perceptive and astute, but surely he wouldn't actually guess your little secret... "I've stored everything in the basement. I didn't think they should be around anymore." 

You stayed quiet, looking at him with sadness. He did have many pictographs around his house, but not a single one of them was of his parents. 

"You miss them so much... that you can't even look at something that reminds you of them?" 

Now Link stayed quiet. Perhaps... you had gone too far with that question... 

"...I'm sorry." You said.

Thinking that he was not going to answer, you decided to finally leave him alone and go to sleep. But he broke your expectations. 

"...I guess." He whispered. 

You turned and looked at him again. "Link..." He was standing next to the chimney, looking at the fire with bitter sadness. Walking towards him, you hugged him from behind, hoping he wouldn't make you let go out of his still present anger. But he didn't say anything at all. 

There was no point in continuing with that conversation, so both stayed like that for a while, just staring at the flames and letting their warm calm both your hearts, so as to assimilate what was going to happen in the next days. 

You had never found easy to be around Link, or hear or talk about him. Even less, hug him like now you were, or the way he had before, in the forest. He reminded you of very sad events, and made you feel... way too nostalgic. But... he was very important for you, nonetheless. And you worried about him. 

His existence only meant trouble for Hyrule, for the Hero is supposed to come back only when he is needed. How would such existence be fair? What freedom did he have? It was a very heavy responsibility. And as if that was not enough, he had to grow up alone. To live alone. He did have friends, and everyone in the village loved him, but even though he was not an antisocial person, being truly open with people was not something he liked doing. He didn't talk much, he mostly kept to himself, and would prefer to work alone than in teams. His life was truly lonely. 

...You wondered... if you hadn't left Ordon Village when he was a little boy out of cowardice, would that had helped him to be happier after his parents had died? You... only wanted him to be happy, but even since then, your actions only caused him the opposite effect. 

And yet, he seemed to be accepting what new task he had in front of him with no complains. As humble and obliging as he had always been. And you had always appreciated that virtue of his, very much. He was truly the bravest person you had ever known. 

"Please use your own bed, Link." You said, finally breaking the calming silence. "It'll be easier for me to put your couches face to face and sleep between both. You'll only wake up in pain if you do that, and that won't help at all when we leave." Link looked at the floor, and you could notice that he really didn't like the idea. But surely he was considering that you were right. "Please?" You insisted, to convince him. 

"Fine..." He said, and you both got up. He helped you pushing the couches as you intended, and then wished you good night while climbing the ladders to his bed, but suddenly stopped. "...Why don't you sleep with me?" He said, smiling both jestingly and suggestively. 

Your face must had gone red, because his smile widened. You were very happy to see that he was in a good mood again, but you rolled your eyes and turned your back on him, walking towards where you had left your backpack to take out one of the sheets you carried. 

"Stop being an idiot and go to sleep already." You told him. 

He shrugged. "I had to try." You threw at him one of the couches' cushions when he continued climbing, and hit him on the side of his face. 

"Good night, Link!" You told him while he arrived rapidly to the second floor. 

"Good night, (y/n)." He whispered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As always, you didn't sleep at all. During the night, you just stared at the ceiling, or got up various times, watching the fire burning in the hearth, while thinking. 

The center of your thoughts were always Link or you past. And this would certainly not be the last time. 

When the sun was already up in the sky, and the coldness of the morning was starting to leave, you decided to wake Link up. Hopefully he had had enough rest by then. Besides, you didn't want Midna to get desperate and wake him up in a mean way. 

You climbed the ladders to Link's bed, and stood next to it, just watching him sleep for a few more seconds. The sun's rays entering from the window fell directly upon his face, and yet, he wouldn't wake up. He must had been really tired...; you wished you could let him sleep for the rest of the day, but you had to get going. So, kneeling next to him, you poked his cheek gently with one of your fingers. You couldn't help it; the scene melted your heart. 

"Link..." He frowned a little bit. "Link, we need to get going..." You insisted, poking his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead..." 

Slowly opening his eyes, still with a frown, Link looked at you. 

"Good morning." You said, poking his cheek once more. 

Link smiled, a little surprised. "Good morning... What time is it?" 

You got up and he sat in the bed. You could see, when his sheets uncovered him, that he hadn't removed his green clothes. "Almost noon, I think. Remember that Sera said yesterday that she wanted us to have breakfast in her house? This will be more like lunch, but we should get going." 

Link nodded, and got up. 

Some minutes later, when you both were ready, you left the house and had lunch in Sera's. After assuring her that you'd travel safely, and saying goodbye to the rest of the villagers, you finally left for your first destination. 

"A temple deep within the forest." Link said, while you both walked through Faron Woods. "That's where the spirit told me to go first." 

"I...see..." The Forest Temple...? 

"... what is it?" 

"No... nothing. Um, so, we have to match the powers of the king of twilight... with whatever is being kept in there?" 

On your way, Link had been explaining to you what the Faron spirit had told him. 

"Yes. I don't know what it exactly is, but I don't suppose that it will be easy to find." 

You sighed and shook your head. "Not if it's as dangerous as the spirit said it was. I imagine it's very well guarded. Hmm... Do you... know how to get there? To the temple in the forest the spirit talked about?" 

"I have an idea of where it might be." Link nodded up, signaling ahead of your way. You both were passing through a tunnel, past the Faron spring. Ahead, after a short opening, the tunnel continued, but the way was closed by a gate. 

"I thought this was never closed..." You said, walking towards it to check if by chance you could climb it, but the ceiling of the tunnel was on your way. 

"Maybe that guy over there has the lock's key." Link said, walking ahead of you to your right, where the last big clearing of the forest marked its exit, before the great Hyrule Field began. There, in the clearing, was a lonely house, and a fire was lit in front of it. 

"Was all of this covered by the twilight, too?" You asked Link, when you reached him. 

"Yeah... even past the tunnel and further into the woods." 

"Well then, good job, sir." You said smiling. It really did make you feel proud of him. 

Link smiled, too, and stopped in front of a man sitting next to the fire. "Good day, sir..." 

"Hunh?!" 

The person Link spoke to, for you, was a synonym of 'weirdness'. His nappy hair was tightly curled, and stylized as a sphere around the guy's head. You weren't sure of how to properly describe it. It was extravagant, but what made you have to bite your lips so you wouldn't even smile, were his clothes. He wore a very short blue tank top, puffy white shorts, and sandals. You didn't mean to be rude, but... yeah. 

However, he seemed like a nice guy. "So... it's the Ordonian!" He said. "You seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so I got thrown off for a second!" 

"Heh, yes, it's me. My name is Link, and this is (y/n)." 

So he and Link had already met. You had crossed through that way only twice in your life, and the guy had not been there back then. You suspected that he was around Link's age, but there was actually no way to tell. Maybe his appearance and seemingly optimistic attitude were what made him look younger. 

"And you brought a friend today! My name is Coro, nice to meet you!" You smiled and nodded, as an answer. It seemed to you that he... blushed a little, when you did...? Nah. "Well, listen... things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, ok, guys?" 

"Actually, we're trying to put an end to all these awful events." Link said. "But we need to go further into the woods for that, and..." 

"Ah! There are so many monsters now... I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the Temple. But... you guys... you wanna get back there, huh?" 

You nodded. "Yes, it is very important that we go to that Temple. Can you please lend to us the gate's key?" 

"You sure do look geared up for it... So, yeah! Here you go!" 

You received the key from him. "Thank you very much." 

"You're welcome! Hehe, you're not from around here, are you, girl? You don't sound like an Ordonian; I've only heard that accent in Castle Town!" 

"Uh, yes. I... was born there. The accent hasn't left me, I guess..." You smiled nervously, and you could feel, although he didn't say anything, Link's eyes watching you curiously. 

"Oh, yeah..." Coro continued. "The woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full!" 

"They're still like that?" Link said, annoyed. 

"Yep! You're definitely going to need to use your lantern a lot in there, so bring all the oil you can!" 

"You did bring the lantern, didn't you?" You asked Link. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh, but the oil your lantern can hold might not be enough for the trip, guy!" Coro kept saying. "And check this out! I have a special, one-time offer of a bottle full of lantern oil for only one-hundred rupees! How about it?" 

You both looked at each other. You had that quantity, but one-hundred rupees were definitely still too much. Link raised an eyebrow then, smiling at you, and signaling the guy with an almost unnoticeable tilt of his head. You frowned, sadly understanding what he meant. 

"Um..." You swallowed, smiling shyly, hugging yourself, and looking at the ground. "Well, we don't have that money right now... but, you know, it is really important that we go through there without delay, before more monsters come back..." You looked at the guy, smiling as gracefully as you could. "So..." 

"Uh... I-I guess I can make a little discount, then!" He said. "S-say... eh... eighty rupees?" 

"Oh, um, I think we only got like... sixty-five..." 

"Ah! It's okay, it's okay! I'll take that, no problem!" 

"Thank you very much!" Sweet, sweet relief. 

"Thank you! Here you go! And hey... keep using that lantern so you'll come back and buy more oil, okay?" 

You nodded slowly... 

He gave you a bottle filled with oil, and Link handed him the money. You both thanked him again, and walked back towards the gate. 

"You owe me this. I hate doing stuff like that. I feel... dirty." You whispered, feeling ashamed of yourself. 

"Don't look at me like that. I was just expecting you to lower the price a little, but you went even lower after he made the discount. That wasn't my fault." 

"Hmph! It's just that it was too much money..." After opening the gate and returning the key to its owner, you and Link entered the continuation of the tunnel. 

Just as you had been told, it was very dark in there, even though Link had lit some torches before, when he passed through, rescuing Talo. Inside were many monsters, such as deku babas, keese and rats, which weren't hard to kill, but could be tricky if you got distracted. However, Link hadn't let you touch a single one of them, deliberately getting in your way to kill them first (you both decided that he should keep the sword and shield, being that you had your daggers). When you told him to stop doing that, he just looked at you severely and kept walking. What was wrong with him? He wouldn't answer when asked that either, so you gave up. 

After quite a while, the light of the exterior shined dimly ahead of you. However, the forest itself was not that much brighter. In front of you, a very thick, purple fog covered the way completely, making it barely impossible to see further ahead. 

"This is not good..." You said. "I'm not sure we should even touch that fog." You had never seen fog like that, but there was a particular fetid smell in the air, coming from it. Even without touching it you felt sick. 

Link got closer to investigate, but Midna suddenly came out of his shadow. She hadn't appeared at all since the day before, and you certainly hadn't missed her...; She started inspecting the fog. 

"This is obviously the work of dark powers. Most likely, the ones contained in the temple we are looking for. That means that they will consume your precious world if we don't get them first." 

"Does it have to do with the twilight as well?" You asked. 

"...no." You could notice that Midna had restrained herself with that answer. "Not exactly. The kind of harm your world of light would receive is different. Not just twilight... but utter darkness." She seemed to acquire a darker mood, contrasting very much with the cocky attitude you had seen on her. She definitely did not only know much more than she revealed; there was something very important about her. You just had that feeling... 

Something snatched the lantern away from Link and stood ahead of you. It was a monkey with a pink ribbon on its head. It started waving the lantern in circles, holding it with a stick and causing the fog around it to begin retreating, as if it was afraid of the light. The monkey then started signaling towards you, as if it wanted you to follow it. 

"Hey, what's this monkey's problem?" Midna said, with anger in her voice. Then she turned to look at Link. "You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!" 

You really hated how she spoke to Link like that. "She is trying to make us follow her!" You told her, angrily. But Midna completely ignored you, and went back to Link's shadow. 

Link shook his head at you. "It's okay, let's follow her." 

"I don't understand how can you be so patient with Midna. She doesn't have the right to treat you like that, even if she helped you!" 

Link didn't say anything. He just dismissed it, again shaking his head. 

You both started following the monkey. This was basically the main part of the Faron Woods, where the forest thickened and went deeper and deeper into the land. It was not a small area at all, and the monkey apparently pretended to guide you through its entirety. You only had to protect it everytime a monster appeared hidden in the fog and tried to attack. But this time, Link wasn't going to let you touch any of them either, killing them himself instead. 

"The Temple is this way..." He simply said when you confronted him again. "I'm starting to recognize this road." 

You sighed and dismissed it again. You trusted he was right about the Temple, because, truth was, you had never been to that part of the forest...; although you had probably been to the Temple you supposed you were going to, this forest was just not familiar to you. Finally, the monkey arrived to a mound, where the fog couldn't reach anymore. It then dropped the lantern to the ground and ran away, right when it turned off, having ran out of oil. Link grabbed it, and you both continued along the way ahead. 

Another short tunnel, and another clearing. The first thing you noticed there, was a strange wooden structure, resting against the wall of rock, but your attention had to deviate to the two monsters that were patrolling that same area. You charged at one of them, but Link moved faster than you and pierced its stomach with his sword, doing the same thing to the other, with greater expertise than you had expected. You were surprised... you had had much more years to practice your fighting abilities, and yet he was much faster than you. But this had to stop. 

"Link, please stop doing that. I can fight by my own, you need to stop protecting me." You said, annoyed. 

"I am faster than you." He answered, inspecting the wooden structure. "If I can get to it before you, I will do it." He turned to look at you. "I won't let you get hurt." 

"And I don't want you to get hurt because of that! I'm here to help you, not to be a burden! Link..." 

"I'm not letting you get hurt!" He repeated, again looking severely at you, as if he was scolding you. "You should not be here in the first place; if it had been me I would've made you stay home and safe." His words now sounded bitter, as he walked towards you. "After the kids... after Ilia... I don't want to lose you, too. (y/n), you..." He placed one of his hands on your cheek, but you avoided his gaze. "You--" 

"No, Link..." You had to stop him before he said anything else. You felt where this was going, and you... you didn't want to hear it. Your heart would just not resist it. This was not the first time he was like this with you. And this was not the first time you had stopped him... Why wouldn't he give up? Why would he always try again with this? Why couldn't he just correspond to Ilia? She was always being with him the way he was with you now, and yet...; he only made it harder for you to be around him. 

Well, you knew why he felt that way about you, because you felt the same way towards him. And that was exactly why you had to stop him; that attraction between both... it wasn't real. It was just a reflection...

Link slowly took his hand away from you face. "...I won't stop protecting you. Not if I can." 

"...Then please let me protect you, too." You said. "Let me do what I desire to do as well. I can fight, and I want to protect you and save the children just as much as you do. Please..." 

He lowered his gaze, smiling bitterly, centering then his attention on the wooden structure to examine it in detail again. "It was ordered by the spirits, anyway, right?" He said. 

"Coming with you was my duty, and something I wanted to do by my own accord." 

"Will you ever tell me why exactly? Why you're always hiding something from me, or why you particularly had to come along?" 

When he heard nothing but silence from you, he sighed heavily, shook his head, and decided to cut the conversation brusquely. "...This is a bridge... part of one, at least." 

You closed your eyes. It was better like this... "...what is it doing here?" 

"I don't know... but I don't think those monsters were here just by mere chance. This must belong to some important location." 

You got near it too, and both inspected it a little longer, ignoring the tension in between. Since there didn't seem to be something you could do about it, you left it alone and kept walking, arriving to yet another clearing. 

Except this one covered a much wider area than the others. 

If looked upon with close attention, the whole ground was covered with squared rocks, so as to create a path. This made you think that this was an artificial clearing. There was, to the left side of the entrance, what seemed to be a shop, attended only by a strange bird that spoke and urged you to go and buy something from him. It had strange... hair...? It reminded you of Coro... maybe it belonged to him? 

But even the talking bird wasn't enough to distract you from the main sight in front of you. Ahead, the clearing narrowed, creating a path that went over an abyss like a bridge, and, at its end, was a truly gigantic tree. 

It... it must have been so, so old... you wondered... if... 

"What... is that...?" Link said. 

You were watching the tree, like hypnotized, and didn't notice at all what Link was talking about, until he started walking closer to it. 

There was a white and golden wolf in front him, sitting on the ground next to the beginning of the narrow path ahead, looking at Link as if it had been awaiting for him. The wolf's whole being shined, from its beautiful fur to its red eyes. You approached both it and Link. 

There was... definitely something strange about that wolf. The closer you got to it, the eerier you felt. It wasn't threatening, but you didn't feel comfortable in its presence at all. 

"Don't worry, it doesn't seem hostile." Link told you, when he noticed that you were afraid of it. "How can you fear this and not the monsters before? Calm down..." 

"I... I don't know..." Yes... It made you feel afraid. And you hadn't realised how much it scared you until Link tried to comfort you. "I... don't know why...; I... I don't fear it might attack me, its just that...--!!" 

And then, it struck you. It was guilt. The sight of this wolf fed the guilt of so many years accumulated inside you and obstructed your throat with it. You felt how the need to scream and cry was suddenly taking over you, with growing speed; you wanted to hide yourself from the wolf and the eyes of the world. You couldn't even stand to be in Link's presence, you just wanted to run away! Link noticed all these emotions manipulating your expressions, and grabbed you by your shoulders when you started to retreat. 

"(y/n), what is it?!" You only shook your head, speechless, unable to look away from the wolf's eyes, with tears accumulating around yours. Right then, the wolf growled and adopted a fighting stance. Link turned around immediately, standing in front of you and taking out his sword and shield to protect you. But before any of you even realised it, the wolf jumped at Link with great speed and a strong bark, knocking him to the ground. 

"LINK!!" As fast as the attack happened, the wolf disappeared from sight, and the horrible sensation that had been preying on you, slowly left with it. You fell to your knees, grabbed Link's shoulders and started shaking them. "Link... Link, wake up!! Oh, no... Link!!" You lifted him and put him on your legs. He definitely wasn't hurt, so what had just happened? What kind of creature had that been?! Why had it made you feel like that?! 

Midna came out of Link's shadow. "What is going on?!" 

"I... I don't know!" You said with desperation. 

"What is that supposed to mean?! Why did Link faint?!" 

"The wolf jumped at him, and he just fell unconscious! I don't know why if it just disappeared!" 

"The wolf?! What wolf?! You two were only standing like a pair of idiots in front of that wall!!" 

You almost stopped breathing. "You... you didn't see it...? The... the wolf, you didn't see it?!" You felt so stupid right then... you had just stayed there, cowering like an idiot... And why hadn't Midna seen the wolf? She was hiding in Link's shadow but she could see everything you both did! You watched the wolf for enough time for her to notice, so...? You thought that she was surely going to shout at you all manner of insults now... 

But she didn't. She looked at you with an expression you couldn't read... was it concern? "Okay, you need to breath deeply and calm down. Whatever wolf you're talking about didn't hurt Link, it just induced him into a dream of some kind. You seemed calm and collected before, where did that girl go?" 

Her words slowly helped you to clear your mind again. You told her what and how it happened, with as much detail as you could. It... had been nice to know she was actually there accompanying you, and hadn't left you alone. In the end, she did seem to believe your words, even though she hadn't seen or heard the wolf, or even noticed you and Link talking about it. 

"I'm sorry..." You said, looking at Link. "That wolf... I don't know why its presence affected me so much... I lost myself completely..." 

Midna didn't say anything, but just stared at you. 

"Why did the spirits say that you needed to help Link, or that he needed to help you?" She asked, like out of nowhere. 

"..." Why was she asking that now? "...There... is something I must atone for. The spirits... they know it." 

"They told you that you had to?" 

"N-not exactly... I just knew it. It's complicated. But they did confirm it." 

"...Hm." Midna flew around you, and finally stopped next to Link, putting a hand on his cheek. "Don't get me wrong. But maybe you shouldn't be here, even then." 

You looked at her, a little offended, but mostly confused. "...why?" 

"Well, whatever it is you're atoning for... Are you sure you're ready to handle it? We've only just begun with this quest, and I don't know what that wolf was supposed to be or where it came from, but look at what it did to you by just being there." 

You stayed silent. 

"Sure, you can fight any danger and are not afraid to risk your life." She continued. "But when confronted with your inner demons, you became completely useless." ...You... you didn't know what to say. She was right... so, so right... "If this is atonement for something, I have the feeling this will only get harder for you as we advance. Now, look at Link. You don't want him to protect you, and yet you were completely helpless without him. Luckily he wasn't hurt, but just because the wolf didn't intend to hurt him. What if it had? According to what you said, it was definitely much more faster than Link. You were not able to protect him instead, and he could have died." 

You looked at Link with a horrible pain in your chest. As much as you hated to admit it, she was right. If Link distracted himself to protect you, he put himself in danger as well. You knew that, wasn't that what you were trying to avoid? The reason why you had to come with him? Whatever the wolf had done to you, you simply gave in to it. You were doing this for redemption of that same guilt and yet you didn't fight it when it faced you! Not even when just minutes ago you were telling Link to stop protecting you! 

"You... you are right." You finally said. "And I thank you for saying it... but I can't turn back on this. I need to keep trying. I need to do it." Midna frowned at you. "I know you don't trust me... but I promise I won't fail again like this." 

"...Hmph." In that moment, Link started moving, wanting to wake up. Both you and Midna looked at him. "Don't promise me anything." She said. "I don't need your promises. Just prove it with your actions." Then she went back to the shadows. 

"...thank you..." 

"...What... what happened?" Link had opened his eyes and was grabbing his head, intending to get up. 

"Link! Are you okay? Wait, rest a little more if you're not feeling good..." 

"I'm just a little dizzy... How much time was I unconscious...?" 

You caressed his back as he slowly sat up, so to help him relax. "Just a few minutes... the wolf disappeared, it didn't even hurt you... Or... did it?" Maybe it had messed with his head, like it had done with you. 

"No, no, it... it transformed itself into a... some kind of... stalfos..." 

"A... what? A stalfos? What are you talking about?" Wolves didn't turn into stalfos, or viceversa... You'd never heard of something like that. Both were completely different things, not to mention that neither had been seen in the southern forests of Hyrule for a long time... 

"I know, it doesn't make sense..." Link scratched his head. "It probably wasn't one, because, he... he taught me a certain ability to use with my sword. And he said he'd teach me even more..." He stayed quiet, covering his eyes with his hand. "I'm having trouble remembering every detail..." 

You couldn't understand what was going on, nothing made sense. A wolf transforming into a stalfos and teaching someone how to fight? 

"It... couldn't have been evil." You said. "Its wolf form was shining with a beautiful light. I've learned that light always represents good..." 

"Well, no, he wasn't evil... he... he wanted to help me." You looked at him utterly confused. "He said that those abilities were meant for one who carries the blood of the hero... The one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast." 

A strange and ridiculous suspicion made nest in your mind. 

"I think this has something to do with me transforming into a wolf in the twilight." Link continued. 

"You think he has something to do with the twilight itself?" You asked him. 

"No... well, at least not exactly. He said that to look for him again, whenever I felt ready to learn another skill, I should look for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. That their sound calls to the spirit of the beast. It will wake him up." 

You both stayed silent. So... Link believed that his transformation was due to this golden beast. Certainly, they weren't only both wolves, but they were also very similar. And now that he mentioned it, you really didn't know why had the twilight transformed Link into a beast, rather than just not affecting him at all, as it shouldn't have. 

"(y/n)... What happened with you? Why did you feel so scared with that wolf, with... him?" 

You didn't answer immediately, just looked at him, worried. "I'm... not sure..." You were intending to fight, should you ever encounter that wolf again or not. Midna was right after all; everything would surely get harder and harder for you during the quest... this was a trial, after all. You needed to overcome every obstacle to succeed. But, the reason why the wolf had been able to put you like that, you didn't know. Most likely the Goddesses had sent it on purpose, to help Link and prepare you both for tougher challenges somehow. 

Link sighed deeply while his dark blue eyes rested on you. "For once, since we started with this, I don't believe you to be hiding something." He said, caressing your hair affectionately, and putting some behind your ear, leaving you alone then to get up. "Let's go." 

He reached out to you to help you get up, and both walked up the bridge towards the great tree. The entrance had no door, but was blocked by a strong spider web. To both sides of it, two more monsters standed guard. 

You looked at Link, who looked back at you when you took out your daggers. He nodded, reluctantly. 

"Just be careful." 

You smiled, and charged at one of the goblins, while Link took care of the other, breathing relieved when he turned at you and saw that the other monster was dead. 

"You see? I can handle myself." You told him. "We just need to support each other." 

"I wasn't going to take my eyes off you, anyway." 

"Me neither." You smiled. 

Link chuckled while approaching the spider web. Using the lantern, he burn it out of the way, and both ventured inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know Coro's hairstyle is called an afro, but I'm not sure the term would even exist in Hyrule, so... xD Also, in case you are wondering too, they don't know either that the "monsters" are called bokoblins and bulblins, so they don't call them that way. Later in the story they will learn that information.)  
> I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! This was way more honeyed than the rest, I think... I hope it wasn't annoying and that you enjoyed it instead :D  
> As I said before, I will try to post the chapters more often (especially next, since the Forest Temple is what follows, and its easier to narrate) Please forgive my rudeness with this delay!! TTwTT! And thank you for reading!


	5. A Temple Deep Within The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first dungeon in your quest has come! The Forest Temple! Be ready for teamwork... you'll need it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more immersion, I suggest you listen to the Twilight Princess soundtrack corresponding the scenes! That's what I do while writing, haha. This is, also, the longest chapter so far. I hope you like it!

Definitely, this was not the Forest Temple you knew. 

Not that you had thought it was, at least, since you saw the enormous tree looming in front of you. But the only other place you could think of, to try to guess what this place exactly was, didn't make any sense at all, either. Because if it was IT, it should be speaking. You know, the tree. But it wasn't. 

Or... maybe it just didn't want to? 

After the spider web burned, you and Link were greeted by a small, dark tunnel, inhabited by a few keese. You walked through it, and reached a large room, barely illuminated by various torches. To one side, vines grew, reaching almost the very tall roof, and some gigantic fungi could be even used as platforms to stand on. The place had been decorated with totem columns, and ahead, the way continued on a platform that was out of your reach. 

This place was not like anything you had seen before, or anything you remembered. It was similar to that other place, but nothing more. 

"...are you listening to me?" 

Link's voice popped your bubble of thought, and you turned to look at him, startled. He had just killed a deku baba in front of you, but you hadn't even noticed. 

"I'm sorry... What were you saying?" 

Link shook his head and nodded up. Right below the platform you couldn't reach, the monkey that had guided you was trapped inside a small cage, guarded by another goblin. Both you and Link charged at it, but another deku baba rose in your way. Instantly reacting, you jumped at it and cut its stem, killing it, while Link took care of the goblin. 

"Why do they insist on messing with these guys?" You muttered while trying to calm the monkey. 

"I don't know... let me release her." With a spin attack, Link broke the wooden cage. The monkey celebrated the act, and climbed to the platform behind her using the vines that grew on the wall. Once on the top, she started signaling you to follow her, just as she had when she took the lantern. 

"Doesn't it look like she's beckoning you?" Midna came out of Link's shadow, and spoke to him teasingly, and ignoring you, as if the conversation outside between you two had never happened. You just shook your head, when Midna disappeared after adding: "Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!" 

Link didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes and took out the slingshot he had been keeping inside one of his pouches, killing with it two spiders, of about the size of your face, that crawled around the vines. 

"Go on." He told you. 

You nodded, smiling at his expression and started climbing before him. He obviously realised the reason of your smile, and after you both reached the top, he said, with a smile of his own: 

"You know what's funny, too?" 

"...huh?" 

"Those spiders in the vines. They were babies. That means that their mother must be around somewhere." 

You stopped short, watching as he walked past you to inspect a circular door made of stone that closed the way. He perfectly knew that you could stand spiders like the ones he had killed, but... that you couldn't even think of their mothers. 

"What? Aren't you coming?" He said, since you still hadn't followed him. 

"Very funny." You said, moving again. 

"You tell me." 

"Okay, I'm sorry!" You crossed your arms. Link only chuckled and tousled your hair, which in turn made you blush. Luckily, he didn't see that, since he then grabbed the stone door, as steadily as he could, helping himself with some cracks on its surface and started pushing it to the side. 

"It's stuck... I might be able to... make it... move..." He said while pushing, and just as he was finishing the last word, the door rolled and opened the way. You were, needless to say, amazed at the strength he possessed to move that thing... as stuck as it had been... The monkey expressed her amazement for you, and entered through before you two. 

You couldn't help noticing... that the symbol adorning the door was the same red symbol that decorated the little shield you owned. 

The next room was bigger than the last, but just as tall, and much more illuminated. You were standing atop a staircase, while there was a scaffold in the center of the room, with stairs to reach it placed only on its front side, facing you. On the walls of the sides of the room, there were two doors, but the only way to reach them was using two ropes that connected their "porches" with the scaffold in the center. On the opposite side to yours, there was another door, with a bigger porch, but there were no ropes or stairs, or vines to reach it. 

The monkey urged you to move forward, and so you did, but right when you were reaching the scaffold... 

The "mother" of the baby spiders, an enormous skulltula, slid down from its web to meet you. You trembled, but reached your daggers instinctively, and threw one of them to its eyes, provoking it to retreat and emit a terrible squeak, upsetting it, but giving Link enough time to cut it with his sword when it was still distracted, and finished it with-- an Ending Blow. 

You stood there, frozen, watching him cut a spider web string that was suspending a chest in mid-air, once the skulltula had disappeared as every slain monster did. 

"Since when..." You started, babbling your words. "S-since when-- h-how did you... learn t-to do that?" 

Link looked at you, after opening the chest and retrieving a map from inside it. "I told you, the wolf taught me a new sword skill." Then he raised an eyebrow. "Why that face?" 

"It was... j-just too amazing! I guess I have been underestimating you a lot..." 

"Mmm." Link grabbed your dagger from the ground and walked towards you, looking deeply into your eyes with a straight face. You retreated one step. "Well, thank you." He said and gave you the map and your dagger, but you felt that he hadn't believed your words. 

"Y--...you don't need this anymore?" You asked him, trying to dismiss the matter. 

"No. It's a simple pattern." He said, looking around the scaffold. After examining the map, you folded it and put it inside your backpack. 

There were four torches on each corner of the scaffold. Link took out the lantern and lit every one of them with it. Instantly, a staircase raised from the ground, connecting the path to the porch were no rope was tied. The monkey ran and crossed it, expecting you to follow it again. 

"Good work." You said. Link nodded and followed the monkey. You sighed, and did the same. Had you angered him again? 

You were nervous now, again about that golden wolf. What was it? Why could it teach Link such a technique? The strange suspicion that nested in your mind when talking about the wolf before came back, and your body trembled by just thinking of it. But you shrugged it off your mind. 

Link pushed the door out of the way again, and you three went through the entrance. Now, you were outdoors. 

A very strong wind was blowing. Before you, a long bridge stretched, reaching to yet another tree as large as the one you had just left. Looking around, it seemed as if the whole forest from that point onwards consisted of such giants, and you wondered... if, by chance, you knew who they had sprung from. For only once in your life had you seen a tree such as these. 

There were two more bridges to both sides of the one in front of you, that were turned by the wind when it caused some small vanes to move, and connected or cut their own paths. 

The monkey went on before you two and started crossing the bridge, but, midway, it stopped, scared; from the door on the other side, a bigger monkey emerged, holding a strange white boomerang that emanated dark energy. With a shriek, it threw the boomerang and cut the ropes that suspended the bridge in place. You covered your mouth when the little monkey couldn't reach your side and seemingly fell to the abyss, while the biggest monkey mocked you by hitting its own arse with its hand, and went back to where it had come from. 

But the smaller one was fine, having clung onto the wooden tables of the bridge. It reached your side, with a disappointed look on its face, while both Link and you smiled relieved. The monkey signaled you to follow it back to the previous room, and so you did again. 

"Oh! What's going on?! Has there been a monkey fight?!" Midna appeared, annoyed as always. "As if I hadn't enough with you two being angry with each other all the time!" You both frowned at her. "Whatever, I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she's been wanting to take you somewhere since she lured you here, so maybe you should just follow her?" 

She hid in Link's shadow again. Neither Link or you said anything, and kept going on. Midna hadn't remarked the obvious just because; she had taken advantage of this opportunity to tell you how tired she was of you two going tense every minute, because of Link being annoyed by your ever-present secrets. It ashamed you... but you couldn't speak, damnit! There was no point! If you did, Link would get either angrier or very sad, and you didn't want any of those things to happen. The three of you would have to just deal with it. 

Back in the central room, the monkey jumped to the rope on the left, and hung from her feet, clapping then at you. 

"Really?" You said, understanding what she wanted you to do. "I don't think she'll be able to resist our weights." 

Link laughed. His mood had lighten; maybe he had understood Midna's message, too. "Do you want me to go first?" 

"...no, you're heavier than me and you'll tire her before I even get a chance to go." 

Link laughed again and shrugged at you. "Go on, then, but no one will catch you on the other side." 

"I don't need you to catch me!" You answered with indignation, as you ran and jumped at the edge of the scaffold to grab the monkey's hands, and let go when you swung near the other side, landing steadily. "See?!" Link followed you almost immediately, with no problems at all. 

"Let's go, then." He said amused. 

"I think that every door inside this tree is going to be stuck." You noticed, when Link had to, again, push the circular door out of the way. 

"This place has surely not been visited in a very long time." He said. 

The next room was very dark. It stretched to both left and right, and the weak light that allowed you to see came from the right side. Before going that way, Link's attention was caught by something moving, to the left. At the same time, you felt as if something was watching you attentively in the shadows. When both of you turned to search what was bugging you, you found, precisely, a bug. A very big bug, standing at about your size on its slender legs, observing you with its big insect eyes, that covered almost the entirety of its head. THAT was exactly why you hated these abandoned places right in the middle of the forest. They were filled with spiders, deku babas and-- and... you didn't even know how that bug was called!! 

Without hesitation, you grabbed and threw at it one of your daggers, and it pierced it right in the middle of its eyes. But, instead of dying and exploding with a cloud of shadows like every other monster did for some reason, the bug bent its knees and leveled itself to the floor, suddenly glowing with a very bright reddish color. 

It was going to explode like every monster did, alright, just in a... somewhat different way. 

Link quickly pulled you a few steps to the opposite side, and covered you with his own body. The monkey, who had been now just waiting for you to continue, quickly hid behind both. The explosion didn't take long, neither did it reach far, luckily for you, and so you turned to see its result: the wall behind the bug had completely been destroyed. 

"Good job!" Link said, and you pushed him away, feeling your cheeks becoming red. 

"At least I uncovered another path." You walked towards the place of the explosion, holding your wounded pride on your throat, to inspect whatever was behind the destroyed wall after grabbing your dagger. 

But right when you reached the weapon with your hand, another bug, just like the previous one, came out of its lair, that resulted to be right below the place where the other had been standing, and where your dagger had fallen. You jumped backwards, startled and disgusted of having such a thing so close to you. 

Link started laughing hard, shaking his head. "I thought you had seen the hole on the ground!" He said, reaching out to hold your hand and put you back on your feet. Even the monkey seemed to be very amused by your reaction. 

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" You shouted, more ashamed of yourself than ever. Now you knew that the enormous eyes on the insect weren't the real thing... but it still disgusted you. Especially since you couldn't help imagining how many of those things were right below you! They could blow the entire place up of they tried. 

"Heh, don't get so red, (y/n)." Link said, containing his laughter. "Or you'll explode like one of them." Before you said anything else, he put his right arm over your shoulders. "Come on, I'll be between it and yourself. It didn't explode when it saw you, so it will probably leave us alone if we don't get close enough." 

You nodded quietly, your heart pounding like crazy with that proximity. Link simply smiled and walked with you, staying as close to the wall opposite to the insect as possible, trying to reach the way opened by the explosion again. Just as he said, the bug wasn't interested in exploding, although it never took its eyes off you. 

"Well, you see? It's okay." Link said, still hugging your shoulders. Sadly, the path ended right there, with another wall and only a few red pots on the ground. 

You... felt stupid at the fact that he, again, had to protect you in some way. 

"Thank you..." You said. "I'm sorry..." You knew how to fight, how to defend yourself, why did you always become so dumb when Link was around?! It was frustrating. 

Link seemed to read your thoughts again. "(y/n), it's okay. Protecting you at least from the few things I know you fear is my pleasure. Spiders, bugs... aren't those things unimportant...? If you're not letting me know more about the really important matters about you, this is the least I could do." You frowned, looking at him. He had a bitter smile and looked at the ground. "I... wish I could protect you from everything. That's why it bothers me so much when you don't speak to me about something." 

"Link, I..." 

Link shook his head and breathed deeply. "I'll try to stop doing that. Just forgive me if my emotions betray me sometimes." 

You couldn't help it; you hugged him, and he hugged you back. 

And that was when you could see, behind him, that one of the red pots that were on the ground was moving. Something white and spherical could be seen inside it, and the monkey was looking at it with curiosity. 

"What... what is that?" You whispered. Link turned around and frowned with you when he spotted the pot. 

"A spider egg about to hatch, surely." He said, very sternly. 

You pushed Link away, while he laughed again. "Oh, your moment of sweetness is gone, huh? Very funny." With your courage back, you kicked the pot, making it crash against the wall and break in pieces. 

The monkey ran to hide behind you again, and even Link was startled, when you three saw what was inside. 

"Phew! Out at last!" The creature said, to your surprise. It was speaking! "Gracious... Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out! You were a big help... Thanks!" 

"You're... welcome..." 

Its voice was... well, HER voice, was... it reminded you of a cucco. If cuccos could speak, that was definitely how they would sound. Her body, after all, wasn't far from looking like one, anyway. 

"I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes!" 

Her body was that of a cucco. With... well, many small breasts. Perhaps the rest of her appearance wouldn't had mattered to you at all hadn't it been for that particular characteristic. Not even her small humanoid face, with her rounded red eyes. But she was nice and well-mannered, and actually funny to listen to her voice. So you soon stopped caring about her appearance. 

"You must need something here, too." She continued. "Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurers? You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful! I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave! So don't think of me as a burden!" 

Both you and Link looked at each other with confusion. 

"Um... I suppose she'll really be helpful?" You said, finally. 

"Well... okay, then." Link answered, a little doubtful. 

"Good! My name is Ooccoo! Now let's get started!" She diminished her size at incredible speed, and bolted to hide inside you backpack. You flinched when she passed next to your face, but nothing else happened. 

An awkward silence followed. 

"So..." Link put his arm over your shoulders again. "Let's go back and continue." 

"Ah... right." 

Again, you both pressed yourself against the wall so as to not bother the strange insect, with the monkey closely following you. Now, you took the right path. There was another spider web blocking the way, which Link burned with his lantern. 

Another big room. Its entire floor consisted of water, and a few bridges were there to go across and reach the two other doors in the room. A single deku baba awaited you at the entrance, of which you took care. Then, the monkey advanced before you to show you once again where it wanted you to go, crossing the bridge to the left, passing the first door and crossing one more bridge, that was missing a part in its center, and thus requiring you to jump. But on the other side, another skulltula watched you, hanging from her web, very close to the floor. There was no way to cross and avoid her falling on you, at that distance. 

Link observed the gap between the two sides of the bridge and took out his slingshot. "Those things are not very intelligent. If we're luckily, she won't jump, but be ready." 

You nodded, and prepared your daggers. Link cut the spider's web with the slingshot, causing it to fall, and, just as he predicted, instead of jumping over the gap to reach you, the spider fell to the water when it tried to walk. Since it wasn't able to float or swim, it soon drowned. Now you were able to continue. 

The monkey walked to the second door, and stood next to it, waiting for you two to open it. But this one had three metal chains crossed over it, with a big lock in the center. 

"We need a key..." You said, looking around. "But it could be anywhere... Hopefully, not where we can't reach it." 

There was another bridge to your right. It lead to a space where four columns were placed at its four corners, each with small vanes at their tops. On the floor, a trail connected them in a particular pattern, and behind them, a gate closed the way to a big black chest. 

"I suppose we'd need to activate them in that order." You said, when Link followed you. He observed the columns carefully. 

"But we don't have a way to do it." He said. "I don't think that we just need to move them; my guess is that we have to be fast enough so that the first ones don't stop before the last ones even start moving." 

You snorted. Oh how these places complicated themselves. "Hmph. Maybe we can with the help of the monkey." 

"Maybe we're just not supposed to do that just yet. There must be another way to enter where the monkey wants us to." He turned to look at the door that you had ignored to reach the one where the monkey guided you. The very first door of the room. "Maybe there...; If I remember the map correctly, the door with the lock should lead to the bridge that was at our right where we met the big monkey. And that door over there..." 

You took out the map. Your memory, sadly, was not as good as Link's. "That door leads to the rest of this Temple. The key could literally be anywhere there." 

"We must check." Link said, and both went back there, with a confused monkey following you. 

Luckily for you, the chest containing the key you needed was right on the other side of that door. The rest of the room, which contained three more doors, was unreachable: yet another bridge connected both doors to the sides, but the one you had entered through and the one on the opposite side were completely cut off by the same bridge. Being that at its top it had more vanes, you both guessed that the bridge needed to rotate in order to be used. But, just as with the columns, there was no way to do it right now. 

Now you could enter the locked door. It lead you to the bridge Link mentioned, and you went through the door on the other side. 

This was inside the other big tree. A very tall, circular room. At its center, another of those totem columns was placed, and on top of it, a cage, with another monkey trapped inside. The one that accompanied you jumped to meet it and tried to break the cage, with no success. 

"Oh, she wanted us to free her friend..." You muttered. "I wonder how many more are being held captive." 

"Let's help this one first; we can think about the others later." 

Both of you followed the way down to the side. Ahead, there was ANOTHER bridge. 

"This is driving me crazy." You said annoyed, while crossing it. "If I ever write about this adventures, having to describe every single bridge in this place is going to be ridiculous." 

"It would be your fault for wanting to write about this in the first place." Link answered, amused. 

"One can dream..." 

Link walked ahead of you, and was already on the other side of the aforesaid bridge. "Be careful, this doesn't seem very stable." He said. 

You shrugged, still annoyed. Right then, the structure gave in to weight and age and broke, barely making you fall with it hadn't you been able to hold onto the edge, while Link grabbed your other hand. 

"Damnit... Now how are we supposed to go back?" 

He helped you climb, worried. "Don't worry about that, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" 

"Y-yes-- No! No, no, don't worry... I'm okay. Only the irony hit me hard..." 

Link smiled, relieved, and hugged you tightly. "Okay, then, let's continue." 

To help the poor monkey to escape the cage, you had to make it fall from the column, by making it stagger. Once the monkey was free, two goblins, who had been watching you from an upper part of the room, came to attack you, with anger. Of course, you killed them. And with the help of the two monkeys, you were able to go across the gap caused by the absence of the bridge. 

The monkeys guided you back to the main room, where the scaffold was. Now, they wanted you to enter the room opposite to the one you had just left. To help you reach it, you had to swing with one of the monkey's help again. The door was blocked by more spider webs, and more fire was required this time. 

Inside the next area were three rooms, in two of which were two more monkeys that needed to be rescued. To reach them, there was a point where you had to sacrifice a lot of those exploding bugs so that a certain kind of carnivorous flower, and a bigger version of deku babas would die and open the way for you, or give you a key they had eaten. That made you very happy, needless to say. Stupid bugs. 

There was another point where there were suspicious eyes observing you from underneath some panels on the floor, but you and Link managed to avoid stepping on them, and they didn't come out, whatever they were. With this new companions, you reunited with the other two monkeys, and together they guided you back to the long bridge destroyed by the big monkey. 

One by one, the monkeys hung themselves from their feet, expecting you to again swing and cross to the other side. 

You looked down. Before, only a few meters had separated you from the ground. Now, there was an entire abyss below you. 

"I'll go first." You said, smiling. "You know, we don't want you to tire the monkeys with your weight." 

Link was evidently worried about you, but he smiled back. There was no going back. "I'll be right behind you." 

Taking a deep breath, you jumped, and jumped, and jumped five times until you reached the beautiful other side. The rush of adrenaline was still pounding on your chest when Link made it safely too, and both breathed deeply with broad smiles on your faces. You nodded at him, he nodded back, and without saying anything else, continued to the next room. 

The first thing you saw when entering was the big monkey, standing atop one of approximately ten totem columns arranged in a circular pattern in the room. The door closed with a gate behind you. Was this supposed to be a trap? 

"So now we have to fight him." Link muttered. 

From up close, the monkey was way bigger than it seemed before; it was even taller than Link, who was, in turn, taller than you. It wore a strange helmet. 

You and Link prepared your weapons. 

With a shriek, the monkey threw the boomerang, cut with it the stem of two baba serpents that hung from the ceiling, and then started jumping from column to column, targeting you. 

"I know how to get to him!" Link told you, his gaze fixed on the monkey. "Can you handle those things for me?" 

"I will!" You shouted, charging at one of the baba serpents. With the sword, it was easier for Link to attack and truly wound the monkey, so you were not getting in his way this time. 

Avoiding the attacks of the boomerang, and while it cut more baba serpents from the ceiling, you saw how Link lunged against the column where the monkey was standing on, so hard, that it lost its balance and fell to the ground. Link took advantage of that and attacked it with his sword fiercely, until the monkey regained its stability and jumped back to the columns. 

"He's really tough, isn't he?!" You said, once the last deku serpent was dead, exactly when the monkey jumped back up. 

"He won't resist much longer!" Link shouted, preparing to lunge again. 

"Wait, I got you!" You threw both your daggers at the monkey right when it was jumping in mid-air, piercing its helmet, and causing it to fall to the ground again. Link jumped at it and sliced it with his sword once more, continuing to attack it relentlessly, until, finally, the monkey had enough and tried to escape. But weak as it was, it hit itself against a column, losing its consciousness. 

Then you realized that it wasn't wearing a helmet: an insect had attached itself to the monkey's forehead, and with the hit and the wound caused by your daggers, it couldn't hold any longer to the monkey, and died soon after. You grabbed your daggers back. 

You and Link looked at each other relieved, but suddenly the monkey got up. You weren't sure of how it would react now, so you readied yourselves again. 

But, upon noticing your presence, the monkey was prey to panic and fear, and fled from you, leaving the room through a crack in the wall. It had dropped the boomerang, which now shined with clear light. Link walked towards it to pick it up, but it suddenly surrounded itself with a gale, rising from the ground, moving all the leaves around it. And then, it spoke. 

"I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please... Take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you." 

You and Link smiled at each other. 

"If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind aiding you in unforeseen ways." 

The boomerang circled around you and Link, and let you catch it. 

"Keep it." Link said. "I don't really have the means to carry it." 

You put it inside your backpack. One of the boomerang's extremes jutted out of it, but it wasn't enough to make it fall, and it helped you to grab it easier. 

"I bet even the monkeys should be satisfied now." Midna suddenly came out, not really bothering to hide the relief on her face. "Ok, let's continue combing this place. We already found something good, so let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet." 

She hid in Link's shadow again, and you both walked back to the entrance. 

Oh, right... It was closed. 

"Well, its time to see if we can finally deal with those vanes." You grabbed the boomerang and, as the Fairy of Winds had told you, focused your gaze and energy on the vanes, releasing the weapon then. 

The boomerang hit it and made it spin, and with it, the gate that had closed the circular door started rising out of the way. But it suddenly stopped. 

"Aw, come on..." 

"Try again..." Link said. By the tone in his voice, you could tell that he was hoping, just as you, that the gate would not remain there and leave you trapped inside. 

You nodded and tried again. The gate rose once more, and once more it stopped. You clicked your tongue and did it again. Finally, the gate was off the way and allowed you to leave. Of course, Link had to push the door to the side, too. 

"Why must everything here be stuck?" You exclaimed. Link patted your back. 

"I told you, the place is old. Come on, you're starting to sound like Midna." 

You looked at him with indignation, and were about to retaliate, when you saw something behind him. "Oh, look... There's another monkey trapped in a cage..." 

Now you could reach the bridge on the other side because you had the boomerang to move its vanes. That would mean that this area would also be clear. And, of course, that you could save the monkey held captive right there. 

And so you did. With the help of the boomerang, you moved the two parts of the bridge and crossed to the other side, where the monkey was. Just as the others, it was being guarded by a monster; a goblin in this case. Link went ahead and killed it, piercing it from behind, and then, using the boomerang once more, you broke the string holding the monkey's cage in the air, and freed it. It left you immediately, probably to join his friends. 

"Well, I guess there are still some monkeys you haven't freed yet!" Again, Midna appeared suddenly, startling you. "I must admit, you two have been redeeming yourselves very well! You know, at this point, you should just save them all and see what you can get for it!" And then she hid again. 

"We can use the boomerang now to open the big chest, remember?" Link said. 

"Right... let's go..." 

"Tired?" Link chuckled. 

You rolled your eyes and kept going. But, when you had the chance, while Link was not looking, you observed him carefully. Now that he mentioned it, surprisingly enough, he seemed fine; not tired at all. 

Could he ever be less wonderful...? 

With the boomerang, you opened the gate to the big chest. Inside was a key, a ver big one, that obviously was for the boss of the monsters. 

The monkey that you saved guided you to another part of the Temple. Now you could make the bridge where the single key had been, to move and go to the other side. There were all the monkeys that you both had saved, waiting, and this one joined them. 

Midna appeared once more. "I guess in order for us to check the Temple out completely, we need the help of the monkeys. Ah well... Let's help the rest of them! Come on! Be good children!" 

"Why so charitable?" You asked, rising an eyebrow. 

Midna's expression went straight. "I want to find what we came looking for and leave this place right now. So hurry up!" 

"You had to ask?" Link said, with a sarcastic smile, when Midna went back inside his shadow. 

"Leave me be." 

Three more monkeys were left to save. It didn't take long, but it did require you to keep working together as a team. 

And you both were pretty good at it. 

When all monkeys were together, they all formed a vertical line in the last room were they had all been reuniting. That way, you could cross the room. By swinging again. 

"Oh..." 

"Let me go first this time." Link said. "I think that my weight won't be a problem for all of them, don't you?" 

"Okay, go on..." You answered. An abyss was below the monkeys as well this time... "Be careful." 

Link jumped and grabbed the last monkey's hands without problems, and landed on the other side cleanly. 

He nodded at you, and waited. 

You breathed deeply, and went next. The hands of the monkey grabbed you firmly, and let go of you right when you intended to reach the other side. 

Link had positioned himself right where you were about to land, to catch you. He grabbed you by your waist and then put you down, with a huge smile. 

You closed your eyes smiling nervously. "Y-you didn't have to do that." 

"I know. But I had to do it at least once." He walked to the big boss door, still smiling. 

You sighed. "Link..." 

"Can you give me the key, please?" He interrupted you. He probably knew that you were going to repeat how he should not be like that with you and all that, and he wasn't going to let you. 

You handed him the key, deciding to let it slide. If it made him happy... 

The boss' room was very quiet, the only sound coming from four waterfalls that fell on the far wall to the other side. However, the air felt so heavy and dense, it was actually a little hard to breathe. And not to mention the smell. It was really disgusting, and it wasn't hard to tell where it came from: the water. The waterfalls flowed to a lake, that was not that big, but seemed very deep. And all its waters were of a sick purplish color. They were poisoned. 

"This is why the forest is in such a state..." You whispered. 

A few rocks jutted above the water, and on them were standing some of the exploding insects you hated so much. 

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. It was very subtle, but noticeable nonetheless. And it didn't take long for you to realise what was happening. 

From below the water emerged two enormous heads of what perhaps used to be normal deku babas. 

"What on earth made them grow that way?!" You shouted. 

"The insects!!" Link shouted back. You immediately understood what he meant. 

You took out the boomerang and focused on one of them. Then, when you felt that the boomerang had understood what you wanted, you turned your attention to one of the heads. You couldn't take much time, because they could attack you at any second. 

Hoping that it would work, you threw the boomerang at them. 

And it did work! The boomerang trapped the insect in its gale, which caused it to become a glowing ball about to explode, and then, when the wind moved it towards the giant baba's head, it ate it, provoking the insect to explode inside its mouth. 

"Yes!!" 

Link urged you. "Now the next one, come on!!" 

And so you did. You threw the boomerang at another insect and then directed it to the other head, obtaining the same result. Both heads now sank back into the water, defeated. But Link took out his sword. 

"If this is protecting what we came looking for, it surely hasn't ended." 

You stood next to him, waiting, right before the ground started shaking again, except with much more intensity than before. 

The two heads came back, but, this time, their main body rose between them. 

It was an enormous bulb, with a neck so long that made it almost touch the ceiling with its head. It opened like every other baba did, except that it resembled more a very ugly flower, and possessed a bright yellow and red eye in the place of a tongue. It growled at you, deafeningly. 

Both Link and you retreated. The exploding insects and the rocks they stood on had been destroyed when the monster emerged, and so there was no way to attack it the same way as before. 

"We have to find a weak spot..." you said rapidly. "We have to see how it attacks and hope there is an opening in its procedure..." 

Right then, one of the smaller heads charged at you. Link held out his shield and put himself before you. 

"Stay behind me!" 

Somehow he was able to withstand the impact of the monster, even making it dizzy and retreat wobbling. 

"By the Goddesses, how can you be so strong?! Are you alright?!" You asked him, really worried. 

"I am!" Now the other head charged at you again, and again Link withstood the impact and made it retreat. Then another blow came, once the first head had recovered, and then the second again and so on. There was no way in the room to move where the monster couldn't reach you, so Link had to keep resisting. And he could be very strong, certainly, but he was not going to last forever. Especially when the central head started attacking too, spitting a venomous, purple liquid in great quantities, that you definitely had to dodge. 

There had to be something you could do; maybe throw the boomerang at the big eye when you had a chance, because it seemed to be the weakest spot you could find in it, but what if it ate it? Would it work inside it? It wasn't likely. And what about the slingshot? No, it was too weak... 

That was when a familiar sound resonated in the room. Looking up, you found that the big monkey that held the boomerang was calling you from an opening high on the wall, from which a long rope stretched to another opening on the opposite side. 

"What is it doing here?" Link grunted, trying to not be distracted by it and still receiving the impacts of the monster. 

"I-I don't know..." Was it going to attack you, too? 

The monkey answered your question, by showing you that he was holding one of those exploding insects. It then jumped holding onto the rope, swinging from side to side between the monster and you two. 

"Oh! Okay, I'll try to hit the eye with that, be ready!" Link nodded and you stepped out from behind him, aiming at the insect. You had to make sure to just take it and not harm the monkey along with it. Certainly, the fact that they were moving from side to side didn't help at all. 

You threw the boomerang, trying to be as fast as possible so you wouldn't receive an attack instead. It successfully took away the insect from the monkey, and directed it to the eye of the monstrous baba, exploding gloriously right on its eye. 

"That's it!! Well done!!" Link shouted, charging at the creature once its head fell to the ground, temporarily knocked, attacking mercilessly the eye that was now within his reach, until the creature regained consciousness and rose once more. 

This became your strategy to beat it: You exploded an insect on the boss' head to knock it, and Link attacked it with his sword when it fell. It was perfect team work. 

"Use the Ending Blow, Link!" 

You thought you saw Link looking at you with a puzzled look on his face, but he charged immediately at the monster and you couldn't tell if it had been your imagination. 

The Ending Blow finally killed the creature, which started, as the plant it was, to wither, until its eye fell from the body and exploded, completely disintegrating itself. Immediately, the room's atmosphere lightened, and the purple water became crystalline once more. You and Link took a deep, deep breath. 

The withered body of the boss baba soon exploded as well, but, instead of the common dark clouds that usually appeared, it separated itself in thousands of flat, black squares. Somehow, they seemed fuzzy, ever more when they started to join together again. 

You and Link weren't sure of what to expect, and so remained alert. But the squares only formed a piece of... stone? 

"Is... this what we were looking for?" You whispered, while it remained floating above Link's hands. 

"It must be." 

It was engraved with strange patterns... the same patterns on the dark wall of twilight you had seen. Was that the reason why it seemed familiar to you? 

"Eee hee hee! Well done!" Midna said, when she came out of the shadows. "That's... what I was looking for." She grabbed it with her hair, which became longer and wider, taking the form of a hand for the purpose. 

"And what is it?" You asked. 

"That's a Fused Shadow." She answered. 

Your breath stopped. 

"It's what the light spirit called dark power." 

And your heart stopped with it. 

"Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?" Midna continued, slowly lightening her mood. "Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" 

Why was she collecting these?! 

"There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest..." 

Link looked at you, and then looked back at Midna. "What are they for?" He asked. 

"Well, if you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two." 

You just couldn't trust her. There was no way you could. 

"I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee!" She turned her hair back to normal, and with it the Fused Shadow disappeared from your sight. "So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two..." 

"What are going to do with these?" You asked suddenly. Although you were calm, your voice had a forbidding tone in it. 

"I already told you." Midna answered, turning her back on you and making a portal appear on the ground. "I'll tell you once you get the other two. Now, are you all done here? I'll get you out of--" 

"Don't play with me, I know what Fused Shadows are! What do you want with them?!" 

Link looked at you frowing with surprise, while Midna did with genuine strangeness, but shrugged it away. "Oh, you do? Do you mind explaining it for the audience?" She dared you. 

"They are the reason why your race ended living in such a horrible place to begin with." You answered boldly. Midna was speechless. Perhaps not so much because of what you knew, but because of how you had said it. "There's no way I can trust you until you speak clearly. How can we know that you do not work for the king of shadows? How would we know that you're not collecting them to go and give them to him?!" 

That touched Midna in a very sensitive matter. 

"Ugh how DARE you say such a thing!!!" She screamed. "YOU know NOTHING, you pathetic human, NOTHING!!!" 

Midna rose her hair as she had done before, with crazy anger in her eyes, and tried to beat you. But Link took out his shield and stood between both, receiving the blow. Because of how he retreated by it and the expression of pain on his face, you could tell that the hit had been much more stronger than those of the baba boss... 

"Enough!!!" Link shouted. Midna looked at you with absolute hatred in her eyes, while you looked to the side, frowning. "(y/n), explain yourself and give me a good reason to be on YOUR side and trust YOU in the first place." 

"Why are you on HER side, to begin with?!" You asked him, annoyed. "She helped you, but she could perfectly be using you for something evil! Those Fused Shadows ARE dark powers, that's why they were sealed away! How can you know that she is not sided with the enemy?!" 

"Because Princess Zelda trusts her!!" 

... 

"... W-what...? Th-the princess...? You met the--" 

"I met her in Hyrule Castle, the place where I was being held captive. When Midna saved me, she took me with her. She was a captive, too, in her own castle! And yet she trusts Midna, and if she does, so do I!" 

"..." 

"Now, why is it that you know about Fused Shadows? Where did you learn from them or from Midna's race?" 

You stayed silent for a moment, every second feeling like hell to you. 

"I read about it." You muttered finally. "In Castle Town." 

Link was obviously not believing a single word. 

"...And how did you know that the skill I learned is called 'Ending Blow'? I never said its name." 

You looked at him with wide opened eyes. That's right... How could you be so careless...? "I... heard about the legendary sword skills from the soldiers in Castle Town, too." 

Link closed his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "Well now I don't know if I can trust you." 

"...you don't have to." You said, with pain in your chest. "As long as we rescue the kids and stop the menace, everything will be alright." 

Neither of you said anything else. Link just turned to face Midna and went to stand on the portal she created. "Just take us out of here." He said, and looked at you, waiting. 

You walked towards them, and stood on the portal, too, next to Link. One last look of hatred from Midna, and you were out of the Forest Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed again! But not as much as before, at least! I made it longer to compensate, I hope you liked it. As you could see, drama just doesn't want to leave you alone! Haha, thanks for reading!


	6. Intermedium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link needs to know some things about you, just so he's not embittered anymore... At least, for as long as this quest continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to make some progress for today after the little accident with what I already had e_eU so I wouldn't leave you in the dark any longer! :D I hope you like it!

After the storm, a second of darkness...; and then the blinding light of the sun, shining above the familiar view the Faron Woods' spring was.

Or, rather than the light of the sun, it was the light of the Faron spirit, who welcomed you with a most relieved tone in its voice.

"Heroic Young Ones..."

But then gained a more dreaded tint.

"Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight...; Leave these woods and go to the east, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you will find those you seek..."

Despite your previous quarrel, the same hopeful expression illuminated both yours and Link's face.

"But know that those lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk."

No matter, you thought. There was still hope for your dear friends...

The spirit then turned to speak directly with Link. "If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared." Link nodded, impassive. "Heroes chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go east, to the land of the spirit Eldin."

Neither of you spoke after the spirit vanished. Not only because of the ever-present tension between you two that just refused to leave, but also because both were immersed in your own thoughts.

To begin with, there was the prospect of the children being nearer to you than what you had previously thought, which was a relief; but then, there was the fact that you didn't know what state they would be in... especially having in mind that them being in the Eldin Province meant that they had been trapped by the twilight.

And then, there was the "what then", regarding you, particularly, when you reached the entrance to that twilight. What would happen to you once inside?

"Well, well, that's better." Midna appeared, and even though moments ago she seemed consumed by anger, she was now acting cool and collected. You couldn't tell, though, if she had gotten tired of waiting for you two to do something after the spirit disappeared, or if she had been collecting her thoughts as well. "Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee!" And she confused you more when she laughed. What was going on in her mind? She had just calmed herself and now was trying to leave the quarrel behind, as much indignant as she had been? That said a lot about her maturity. Or about her sharpness; she wanted things done, after all, didn't she? She went on: "Of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you? And along with them, your precious friends. I mean, at least I THINK you do." When saying those last words, Midna looked at you challengingly. She... she wanted to fulfill her goals, whatever they were, but so did you. So you nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"Good! Now..." She ignored you again, as if you had disappeared from her world, and spoke to Link. "Don't worry. When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you."

"I wasn't worried." Link answered. "But I appreciate your concern."

"You're such a good boy! Now, the first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out. Alright? Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Link just muttered something that sounded like "Come on." and then began to run towards the exit of the forest. He didn't say anything else, not even when Coro, while passing next to him, asked if you had succeeded with whatever you were doing at the Temple. A little ashamed of hearing your own voice in that tension, you nodded at him with a faint smile and went on, trying to catch up with the fast pace of Link's footsteps.

Right before Hyrule Field began, two more goblins were standing guard. Link charged at them and killed both swiftly with a fierce battle cry, one that you hadn't heard on him before. This sound of his voice made you shiver, because you could tell that he wasn't really protecting you this time, by not allowing you to fight the monsters again; he was taking out his anger with them. He wasn't calmed at all.

...This couldn't continue like this. You had to say something to lighten his mood, to really calm him... But you didn't want it to be another lie. Maybe... there was some way to talk with him about your situation, something easy to explain... Like what you had said to Midna.

Well, except that Link would want a more detailed explanation than just saying: "There is something I must atone for." You had to explain yourself as much as you could, but also you needed to be careful of extending yourself too much.

The sight of Hyrule Field at dusk made you forget about those matters, though, even if just for the second you set your eyes on it. The sky was already turning red, and made a beautiful contrast with the threatening black and copper clouds of the twilight, far to the north, northwest and east of the Kingdom.

As the spirit had told you, you ventured into this great field towards the east. But at this rate, night would catch with you before long.

"Link..." You said, after clearing your throat.

"Mmm." He hadn't stopped running at all.

"We... should find a place to rest for the night. I want to get to the kids as soon as possible, but we need to be at our full before our next challenges."

Link turned to look at you, and then nodded up, in the direction he was running to, towards a little hill where some trees grew. From there you could perfectly see your surroundings, and be a little protected at the same time because of those same trees.

"Oh..." He was ahead of you, not only in pace. And right now, he wasn't waiting for you, anyway...

Just like before, two goblins were standing guard atop the hill, and just like before, Link killed both mercilessly. "I'm going to clear our surroundings. You gather some firewood." He said, barely looking at you, and left.

You didn't complain just because you knew he was already in a terrible mood, but you didn't take your eyes off of him while he killed every monster near the little hill, just in case he would get in trouble. Besides... you were under the impression that he was somehow trying to clear his mind that way, taking out his anger on those creatures. So, you gave him his space, and decided to use this time alone to think about the things you would tell him.

When he came back, you already had gathered the wood in a circular manner for the fire. You just needed the fire itself. Link realised this and handed you his lantern, before sitting down, somewhat tired. He did seem calmer now: the look in his eyes gave him away.

Perhaps some monsters far in the distance could see the light and thus your position, but the nights in the open field of Hyrule were way too cold to be spent without some fire to warm them up. And speaking of that, you took out from the backpack the two sheets you had brought, handing one to Link. You also took some of the food, and divided it for both, along with the water. To be honest, this was mostly for him, since you didn't need to eat at all, but you had to pretend to be hungry and all that, at least.

"Thanks." He said.

You nodded. "...Link, I need to tell you something."

Your tone caught his attention, and he looked at you over the fire. "About what?"

You supposed that he was already suspecting 'about what'. "Well... about all these secrets I keep from you."

Link seemed to be piercing through your soul with the look he was giving you, even though his expression was just stern. "I'm listening."

You took a deep breath. "First of all... you know that I was supposed to come with you in this quest, as the spirits told you. That I am supposed to aid you."

"Mhm."

"It doesn't mean that I'm doing this against my will, of course, because doing this is a necessity I have. You see, I... I once had a certain duty. Some time ago. And I... I failed it." You swallowed, bitterly. "Now I need to make up for it. This is... my atonement."

Link raised both his eyebrows.

"Don't get me wrong..." You continued. "I do care about Hyrule, and most importantly, about the children. I love them and I want to save them; I would give up anything in my power just to see that happen. I just have... a personal interest in this as well, so to say."

"Like Midna." Link said.

"...Yes, I suppose."

Link sighed, and it made you very nervous. Was he not believing you? Maybe you really weren't making any sense... By the Goddesses, you didn't want to upset him again...

"You said that you already knew that something was going to happen." He said. "And that you distanced yourself from me because you didn't want me to miss you when you had to go. That was about this 'atonement', then?"

"Yes, it was. I was hoping to be the only one involved, though..." You wished to be, rather. Because back then, you perfectly knew that, being that Link was around, he was, without a doubt, going to be involved with whatever was going to happen.

"What kind of duty you had?" He asked, and frowned. "And... how old were you?"

Of course he was going to ask that...; as far as he knew, you were only a 16 year-old, and you hadn't done anything dangerous since you had met, some years ago.

"Well... Believe it or not, I was a child." Link frowned more. "I know, I know... you don't have to believe that, but I was. And this is where the second part of my explanation comes. Link... because of the nature of what I did, or... was supposed to do, I can't speak freely about it. That's why I can't explain everything to you..."

"(y/n). That's what I don't understand. Why can't you tell me, now that we both are involved in this? Whatever kind of duty you had before, has brought you to the same mission as me, now. Why are we specifically supposed to help each other and yet cannot share those secrets? Why were we put on the same road, then?"

You closed your eyes and pressed your lips. "That's how the Goddesses decided it. I was 'assigned' to you. That's all."

"The... Goddesses?"

"Yes. They... It's not that I'm some divine being sent by them, I was just chosen for a specific task. Please, don't worry about this anymore. I... I promise you that all will be made clear, eventually. Then, I will be able to explain everything properly. Or... you just will understand it. It depends on how things occur... But, in order for that to happen, we need to succeed and defeat this evil first."

There was the fact, of course, that you couldn't possibly guarantee success, and you supposed that Link was putting that into consideration... He just stared at the fire, frowning and thinking, while you looked at him eagerly. Perhaps you had spoken too much... perhaps there had been no need for you to extend like that... Or you just hadn't made sense at all, to begin with.

Finally, he spoke. "It really is hard to believe that a child would be put through some duty which when failed, would require you to go through something like this. It doesn't make sense." You swallowed. Of course, he wasn't going to believe you! You should have known! Even when you had told him the truth, when said out loud it just sounded absurd... "But..." He lifted his gaze from the fire at last, to look at you. And, for your sweet relief (and surprise), he was smiling. "But for some reason not even I understand, I believe you. I'm... choosing to believe you." You smiled, too, immensely relieved. "You just don't seem to be lying this time. I suppose it's hard for me, too, to explain why."

That's right... he was so good at detecting your lies.

Ever since he was a little boy, if you lied for some reason, he would blink twice, tilt his head to the side and smile hugely, saying: "That's not true!", just always! You didn't think that it was because you were a bad liar, since no one else doubted you like he did. The only reason why he hadn't found out that you didn't sleep or eat, or that you were actually the woman he knew as your mother, was because those were extremely absurd assumptions by themselves. But, being as intelligent as he was... it wouldn't come as a surprise for you if he had thought of that already, even if just for a moment.

"Thank you... for believing me." You said.

"Thank you for trusting me."

He stared at you, slowly widening his smile. There were no words to describe how you felt when he did that. He wasn't angry anymore, he was happy, and boy, how you loved when he was happy! Seeing him like that made it all worth it, it was motivation for your life...; Perhaps you hadn't told him everything, but it was enough for now.

If you succeeded your quest, though... which you had to do, there was no avoiding the truth; he would have to know everything. And you just hoped... you hoped that he would be able to endure it. Because it was definitely not something he was going to like.

"We will need to guard the camp during the night." Link said, with raised spirits. "I'll take the first watch. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

You nodded. Even though you could notice that he was actually tired, you needed to pretend to sleep at least for some while, because you weren't intending to let his round extend too much. He would have all the rest you didn't need.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours seemed to pass, and you couldn't hear Link's footsteps anymore. You were just lying on the ground, giving your back to the fire. It was comfortable to close your eyes and literally rest them, but it wouldn't matter how much time you did so, you would not fall asleep. But you were used to that...

Slowly, some footsteps began to approach you. You closed your eyes again, and felt how Link kneeled beside you. You were expecting him to wake you up, but, for some reason, he just stayed there. What was he doing? After a few seconds, he bent over you, and kissed you lightly on your cheek.

You had no idea of how on earth you didn't open you eyes immediately, or how he didn't notice the heat coming out of your ears.

"(y/n)." He called you, putting his hand on your shoulder.

"Mmm?!" THEN you opened your eyes, widely, widely. "Oh, right, right..."

Link chuckled. Whether he did because of how abruptly you had woken, or because he realised that your expression was because of his kiss, you never knew. "Thanks. Wake me up again if you feel tired." He said.

"Don't worry about that, you rest."

During Link's, and now, your own watch, no monsters had approached the camp. Perhaps they were too lazy to run all the way through Hyrule Field to where you were, or were way too tired to care at that time. You wondered if they slept at all.

One hour, two hours, three hours, and so on, until you supposed dawn was about to break, because of the coldness in the air. You were sitting on the edge on the hill, looking straight to the east. Because of the clouds of twilight, you couldn't see the sun rising on the horizon, and it was probably going to take more time for its light to reach your side of the world. You thought about waking Link up, but perhaps waiting some more time wouldn't hurt. You wanted Link to sleep as much as he needed, and so, you waited for a couple of hours more.

Suddenly... when it seemed a good time to continue...

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Midna's voice almost made you fall from where you were sitting, for she had just approached you silently and spoken right behind you.

"Gods--... Don't do that!!" You said, trying not to wake Link.

"Whatever, answer me." She said. "Why aren't you sleeping? I've observed you since back in Link's house, and you just didn't sleep at all that night. I supposed that it was because you were anxious, but you're still not sleepy at all?"

"I'm just stressed, Midna. I had my hours of sleep before Link, remember? I just can't sleep anymore." This was true, actually...

"Hmm... If you say so."

Both stayed silent, just looking at the clouds of twilight. You had fixed your situation with Link (for now, at least), but not yet with Midna... making those moments a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, listen, I'm... sorry about--"

You began apologizing, but she raised her hand to make you stop, closing her eyes and shaking her head. You sighed, believing that she was still angry with you, and got up from your seat, walking towards Link to wake him up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

You turned around to see her. "What?"

"The twilight. You have to admit."

You turned your gaze from her to see the dark and copper clouds on the horizon. "...Yeah, it is. It's a shame that it's dangerous."

"It's a shame that it's dangerous for you, because you can't appreciate it. For me and my people, it is home. And back there it's also even more beautiful. It is not a 'horrible place', as you called it." You remembered those words. You were so sorry... "But I understand why you said that. The twilight has only brought misfortunes to this world, even when it wasn't supposed to hurt anyone..."

Midna sounded regretful. Was she apologizing in turn? So... she was truly just trying to stop the spread of the twilight. But still... at what cost?

"Anyway... LINK!!!" She flew over to him, slapping him lightly but many times on his cheek to wake him up. "I want to go already!!"

"No, don't do that!" You tried to grab her, but your fingers went through her shadowy form.

She smiled mockingly. "Oops!" Link had opened his eyes with the little slaps, and looked at Midna, annoyed. She was just looking at her nails, as if nothing had happened, and when noticing him, she pointed at you. "That was her. And she ate your breakfast, too."

"What?" Both you and him frowned at her, confused.

"Oh, you're no fun at all! Just hurry up and get going!" Then hid back in Link's shadow.

"I'm sorry that she did that..." You said ashamed.

"Don't worry... I had enough sleep... But what about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Are you hungry?" You smiled at him and handed him more of the supplies.

"How much do we have left?"

"Not much. I hope we can find something in Kakariko Village."

"That's the town in the Eldin Province, right?"

"Yes, that one."

You hadn't been there yet, in a very long time. You wondered how it looked like now...

Breakfast done, fire extinguished, you were up and going. The occasional monster appeared every now and then on your way, but they weren't nothing you couldn't handle. Besides, Link wasn't in a bad mood anymore, so you both cooperated when dealing with them again.

The road was proving to be quite the challenge. Hyrule Field was very, very big, after all. You had been running, walking and resting for three hours already, and half of the way still seemed to be remaining. But you had to endure.

"HEEEEEEY!"

Both of you were startled when a person shouted in the distance. Running towards you came a postman, dressed in white shorts and a sleeveless shirt, with a red hat on his head and a red signboard that read "Postman" secured on his back.

You shook your head, incredulous; they hadn't changed those clothes in centuries! His eyes were bulgy and his cheeks sunken, but he seemed in a very good condition.

"Go no further!" He said. "There is a black wall ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters but it seems impossible... I am the honorable and dependable letter carrier, known to some as... the postman."

"Yes, we could tell by your... signpost." Link said, apparently as amused as you were.

"Very well, now that I have introduced myself, please!" He reached his backpack and handed you a letter. "Take this letter and read it at your leisure!"

"Th-thank you..." You said, receiving it.

"Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" He turned around immediately and began running away, not letting you say anything else to him.

"Hey!" You shouted at him. "The forests to the south are safe! You can take refuge there!"

The postman didn't say anything but appeared to hear you, for he then deviated his steps towards the south. You both smiled and looked at the letter; he was just introducing himself further with it. You stored it in your backpack and both kept going.

Some more time than a couple of hours later, the entrance to the Eldin Province wasn't far anymore; just a few meters ahead, through a pass between two small hills. Just as the postman said, the road was closed by a dark wall. The same kind of wall that had blocked the way to the Faron Woods.

Midna appeared. "Hey, it was much closer than I thought..."

"What do those markings mean...?" You asked.

"They're just symbols of my people." She said. "Now, we need to talk an important matter here. You remember what will happen once inside, right?" She looked at Link. "When you set foot in there, you might be a wolf again for quite some time... For as long as it takes for you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyway..."

"I know." Link said. "I'm ready."

"Very well... Now, about you." Now Midna looked at you. "I have no idea of what would happen to you, once inside. My best guess is that you will pass unto a spirit form, just as the guards we saw in Hyrule Castle. Remember, Link?"

"Yes..." He said, thoughtfully. You didn't like where this was going.

"That would make you blind to what Link and I do." Midna continued. "And you would be of no help at all. In the worst case scenario, a creature from the twilight would find you, catch you, and turn you into one of them. So... I do believe that it is best for you to wait here, outside."

"She's right, (y/n)." Link said. "Please wait here. I'll try to be as fast as I can."

You stayed quiet. Maybe they were right... Although, maybe there was a chance for you not to... or... Ah...

"Very well, then..." You said with resignation. "I'll wait for you here."

"It's settled then!" Midna said, excited. "I'd suggest that you step behind, and remain far from here, just in case a creature of the twilight feels your presence and drags you inside. Which is what happened first to our friend here." Link forced a smile. "So, shall we go? Eee hee!"

She went towards the black wall and crossed it without a problem.

"Please, take care while you're here." Link said, grabbing your hands.

"Don't be silly..." You said, with a faint smile. "You take care; it's more dangerous in there." You let go of him and stepped back. "I'll be right here."

Link nodded, returning the smile, and approached the wall. Then, the same hand Midna used when grabbing the Fused Shadow appeared, but much bigger than before; it grabbed Link aggressively and pulled him inside the twilight.

You sighed, closed your eyes, and sit on the ground, with you back against the wall of the hill. There was nothing you could do right now, except to keep a low profile and not attract more monsters...

You trusted that they would come back safely. But could you really be blamed for worrying?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, folks! This was a little interval before continuing to Death Mountain!  
> Guys, I wanted to thank you all who have been following this story, and thank you for your kind words. You make my heart jump with happiness! I didnt' think that people would be liking my work so much, and I really hope you will like what I have in mind as the plot twist. I really, really hope you'll like it. Thank you so much for reading!  
> (And don't forget, constructive criticism is still very welcome and needed!)


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children of Ordon Village are safe, but you can't take them back to their parents if the roads of Hyrule are still dangerous. And on top of that, the shadows are now actively hunting you.  
> You need some new skills if you want to proceed...

  
_I was supposed to take care of him... He... He was completely alone, and yet I... I fled... I turned my back, and abandoned him when he needed me the most..._

How much Hyrule had changed in the long years of your absence. What used to be in the south and what used to be in the north were still there, but completely different. Familiar still, but very different. One great example was the place where you had grown up. It used to be in the forest when you were a child, but nowadays it was nowhere to be found. 

Had so much time passed that even the land had changed? Perhaps time had passed way faster than what you had previously thought. But for the land to change... wouldn't that require much more than hundreds of years? It was all so confusing... 

You really wanted to meet Princess Zelda. She surely would know how to explain everything to you; the Royal Family always knows the deepest secrets of their Kingdom (why wouldn't they?) and you had so many questions for her... 

In the distance, many monsters had arrived to substitute the ones you and Link had killed along the way. How could they know that their companions had been slain? You had no idea. Just as you had no idea about how were they related to the twilight. 

Specifically... And speaking of that... Who was this "king of twilight" Midna and the light spirits spoke about? How had he been able to spread twilight into the World of Light? You just couldn't take this questions out of your head. Midna had to know his identity, at least... And yet, she kept it a secret. Perhaps her situation was similar to yours, and that was why she couldn't tell you... You only knew that you were not in any kind of position as to demand an explanation from her, being that she, and sadly, Link, could perfectly not trust you either. You had learned this the hard way, after all. 

Right now, you could only proceed with your quest, and eventually everything would be revealed. Hopefully. 

A couple of hours passed, perhaps a little bit more, if anything, when suddenly, the dark wall beside you shined blindingly. You covered your eyes with your hand and tried to see what was happening through your fingers, but the light just wouldn't let you see at all. When it finally faded, the dark wall was completely gone, and the way ahead had returned to normal. 

Link and Midna had succeeded once again. 

"Well done." You whispered with a huge smile, and began running in that newly opened direction, where a huge gorge awaited you. Right in its center, far in the distance, there was a bridge over a narrow fissure, and on the horizon, the Death Mountain crowned the whole landscape. 

"...What... the hell happened to that place?!" 

The volcano you remembered was a very, very tall and pointy mountain, whose peak was surrounded by a ring formed by its own smoke. The volcano you had now in front of you, however, was... well, its pointy peak was missing, and in its place, the summit was rounded, giving you a very good view of its flowing lava. 

It was as if the whole place had...-- 

"Maybe it erupted while I was gone... But... That looks like a terrible explosion..." 

Had something... catastrophic happened in Hyrule while you were gone? Was that the reason why everything was so different? Ugh, you wanted to know! But you couldn't figure out the answer with the little knowledge you had, and it was so frustrating. 

Some minutes after you had begun running, something lying on the ground caught your eye. In the distance, it looked like some kind of thick, wooden stick... but as you approached it, you recognized what it was. 

"It's... Link's wooden sword..." 

One half of it was stuck on the ground, while the other was lying by its side. You grabbed both. 

"Then the kids were really taken this way..." 

Hopefully, Link had already found them. Putting the broken sword on your backpack, you continued your way. 

You crossed the gorge, so eager to find out if the children were safe, that you almost didn't feel tired of running. It would probably take a lot of time for you to reach Kakariko, though...; Hyrule had probably changed, but it was as big as ever. 

The whole gorge was filled with more monsters, flying and terrestrial, that were not an obstacle for you at all, but did take some of your time in the end. So, when you reached the other side of the gorge, one that led to yet another pass between the mountains, it was getting dark already. Kakariko Village was surely to be found on the other side, though, so it didn't matter. The problem was that the way was closed by a gate. 

"Is this supposed to keep the people trapped inside?" You whispered. 

The terrain from that point ahead was arid and barren; another difference from the place you remembered as Kakariko Village. Maybe because of the eruption...? 

Right when you were climbing the gate and reaching the top, someone called you from the other side. 

"(y/n)!" 

"Ah, Link!" 

He came running towards you, greeting you with his hand. 

"I'm sorry I didn't go to get you before." He said. "There were some errands I tried to attend to before going." 

"You 'tried'?" You jumped and landed next to him. 

"Yeah... I'll explain it in a second. But come first; the kids really want to see you." He smiled. 

There were no words to describe the happiness that filled your heart when you heard that. Your eyes widened and you tried to say something, but you couldn't force any sound to come out of your throat. 

"They're safe and sound." Link added, when he noticed your loss of words. You smiled and hugged him tightly, while he hugged you back. "I know..." He laughed. 

You let go of him and resumed the way towards the village with Link following you, first with a slow pace, still grasping the fact that the kids were ACTUALLY there... Then, as excitement overcame you, your steps turned into a sprint. 

Kakariko was in a wider area of the same pass between the mountains, and just like around the gate, the whole place was arid, too, except for the small spirit spring that was right at the beginning of the village. It would take some minutes to walk its entirety, but this Kakariko was still much smaller than the one you once knew. Not even the layout of the houses was the same. 

If a catastrophe had occurred in Death Mountain, it had definitely reached this village. Maybe that was why... 

But you had no time to worry about that, for, next to the spring, the kids you were so eager to find were looking at you with widened eyes and surprised smiles. 

"(y/n)!!!" They all shouted and ran towards you, while you opened your arms, falling on your knees, and tried your best to hug them all at the same time. 

"I'm-- I'm so glad you're all safe..." You babbled, caressing their cheeks one by one. You were so happy and anxious at the same time; you just wanted to hug them all and never let go of them! You were so, so happy, so relieved! 

"You came, too!" They repeated over and over with happiness. 

"I knew you would..." Colin said shyly, tightly hugging you. 

You placed one of your hands on his head and kissed his forehead. "Of course I would! I'm so sorry it took us so long..." 

"Don't worry, we were kept safe by Mr. Renado!" Talo said happily. 

"Mr. Renado?" You repeated. 

"That would be me, young one." 

A tall, swarthy man was standing next to you, smiling. His dark brown hair was long, and he was dressed with what looked like a ceremonial robe. He probably was the village's shaman; like a chief shaman, perhaps. 

"I believe you are (y/n), am I correct?" You nodded and he continued. "Just like Link, the kids have spoken a lot about you. Especially Colin." 

The little kid smiled shyly at you and you tousled his hair. "Yes, that's me. I... cannot thank you enough for taking care of the children..." 

"No, no, don't mention it." He answered kindly. "These children were so scared and weak when I found them, it would had been a crime not to help them." 

"The monsters just left us to die!" Talo said. 

"But Mr. Renado found us and saved us." Beth continued, happily. "And this is Luda! We met her here in Kakariko." 

A girl about Beth's age stood next to Renado, smiling as well. Her short dark brown hair and brown eyes, as well as her clothes, showed great resemblance to him. She greeted you with a nod of her head. 

"Renado is my father." She said. "It has been a pleasure to have the children with us." 

"Thank you so much." You nodded back at her. "But, tell me..." You turned to the kids, with a worried look on your face. "Wasn't Ilia with you?" 

"N-no..." Colin said, with sadness. "Those monsters left me with the other kids, but they must have taken her somewhere else..." 

"I see..." 

"No matter." Link said, placing a hand on your shoulder. "We will find her, too. Right now these guys are safe, and we should be thankful for that." 

You nodded, smiling softly. 

"Please, come." Renado stepped to the side showing you the way with his hand. "Stay with us tonight and rest; tomorrow you have much to do." 

"You already told them about our little quest?" You asked Link, while following them. 

"Basically." He said. "But it's... it turned out to be more complicated now." 

"Why?" 

"...let's go inside. I'll explain you there." 

They took you and Link to a hotel, placed in the center of Kakariko. Just as most of the town, the place was in ruins. It gave you shivers to think that, had the twilight spread to Ordon, the village would had been in this same state. 

The kids helped Luda preparing the dinner for everyone, while telling you (with particular exaggerations when Talo's turn came, who swore to have fought one of his captors) what had happened to them after they were kidnapped, and how they had been found by Renado. None of them had noticed their passing into spirit forms; they just saw the dark monsters and the strange change in the ambience the twilight caused. 

Renado also told you that, from Kakariko, only him, his daughter, and another man had survived... Everyone else had been consumed by the dark beasts. 

"Link explained to me that you intend to put and end to the chaos spread in Hyrule." He said then. "It is truly a joy to know that someone is fighting actively against this evil. However... he also told me that you need to proceed to Death Mountain for that purpose, but I'm afraid that it won't be possible right now." 

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about." Link said. "What we're looking for is apparently up there, and it seems to me that this is the reason why the Gorons won't let anyone through... They're... in a very bad mood, to say the least." 

Link seemed very annoyed suddenly, fixing his eyes on the table and tensing his mandible. You noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" 

Link shook his head while Renado laughed lightly. 

"Young Link tried to reason with them... but the Gorons wouldn't listen to someone who isn't a match for them in strength. So there was nothing he could do." 

Link sighed. "They're... pretty strong." 

Both you and Renado looked at him with widened eyes. 

"You don't mean to say that you ACTUALLY tried to fight one of them?!" 

Link didn't answer; he just closed his eyes and snorted. "If as you said, Mayor Bo was able to defeat them once, I can do it, too. Tomorrow we will go back to Ordon to ask him how exactly did he do it, and then he is going to teach me." He got up. "Now, I'm gonna see if the kids need some help in the kitchen." 

He left, while you and Renado followed him with your eyes. The shaman with a surprised expression, and you with a supressed smirk. 

"But I told him it was dangerous!" Renado said, still worried. "I thought he had merely tried to talk with them! I can't understand, if he tried to fight them, how on earth he didn't get at least some broken bones!" 

"Well... he's got some divine luck." You said. "Judging by his reaction, something in him did get hurt, though: his pride." 

Renado blinked twice, and then laughed amused. "I see..." 

You both turned to see everyone in the kitchen. Link was helping chopping some vegetables, happy to be among the children once more. But he was surely still thinking of his defeat against the Gorons, and counting the seconds until he could retaliate for it. 

"He won't rest until the Gorons listen to him." You said. 

"You know him very well, I can see that. Are you both...?" 

"...Are we--? Oh, no! No, we... We are just very good friends..." You blushed lightly and shook your hands to deny what Renado was thinking. 

"Very good friends, of course." The shaman didn't insist, but your blush had been way too obvious. You lowered your head, ashamed. "Well, take good care of him. His stubbornness could lead him to big disappointments... And being how the Gorons are right now... Who knows; maybe they would get only angrier if a human were to challenge them and managed to defeat them." 

You sighed. "I hope not... But, did Link say... that Mayor Bo defeated them?" 

"Yes, he did. He was young back then, and that was around the same time when we first met. I have no idea of how he did it, though... He only said it was thanks to his hard training, but as strong as he could've been, I can't begin to imagine how would his be even comparable to a Goron's strength." 

"...a mistery indeed..." The Mayor had even more to him than what it seemed... 

Both of you remained silent for a minute, until you spoke again. 

"Mr. Renado... I wanted to ask you something..." 

"Go ahead, my girl." 

"Well... Do you... know what happened to Death Mountain? I mean, before this events...; I remember that someone said once that the volcano didn't look the way it does now. And it certainly seems...--" 

"Destroyed?" You slowly nodded. "Mmm... I am no expert in the subject of Hyrule's history. And I must say that, if the mountain did look different once, it must had been many centuries before me or even my grandparents were born." You looked to the side, disappointed. "But I do know some things... Rumors and legends of the Gorons, for the most part." He stopped, collecting his thoughts, while you eagerly waited. "They say that a long, long time ago, the last terrible war Hyrule suffered took place. It was so terrible, that even the whole Kingdom had to be reshaped in order to save it. Supposedly, Death Mountain erupted with terrible wrath around those times, as a result of the change in the earth; it destructed itself, and the old village located here. Only because of divine intervention did some inhabitants of these parts manage to survive and rebuild their homes... And ever since then, the volcano has remained completely inaccessible." 

"...Oh..." 

So... the remains of the Fire Temple were submerged forever in lava... supposing it hadn't been destroyed in the process. 

"We can't really know how much of that is true, though." He ended. 

For Renado, these were only legends. But you were sure that they were true. Most likely, the war he spoke about was the same war where you had actively participated; when everything in your life had fallen apart. Immediately after such war had ended you had fled from Hyrule. Whatever happened after that to your beloved Kingdom was unknown to you. 

"Do not let these tales of old make your heart grieve." Renado said when you remained silent and sad. "Whether they are true or not, what has been done has remained in the past. The efforts of many have been put together to overcome every misfortune throughout the ages; the spirit of the people has remained, and that alone means that our world is still the same as then. It is still home, and that is what matters." 

It was as if Renado had read your mind and knew exactly how you felt. His words filled your heart with warmth, and calmed your thoughts. Funny... you were much more older, and yet you were far from being as wise. It was also sad, because you had learned nothing in all those years, then... All had been a waste of time... Rather than living them, it was as if you had remained frozen. 

You nodded. "Yeah, you're right." 

At least, soon it would all stop for you. 

Link and the kids served the dinner after that. The evening passed with the children being the center of the conversations: How brave they had been when enduring their hardships, or telling Luda how she would love Ordon if she ever went to visit them after they returned. When almost no food was left, a balding, short man, wearing a welding helmet, arrived. 

"Oh, you are having dinner?!" He shouted. "And you didn't tell me! I have been starving, you know! After all the stress I have been through, can't you possibly show some mercy?!" 

Luda closed her eyes. " I went to knock on your door to invite you. And you said 'Go away! I've got so much mess to clean in here!' I supposed you weren't hungry." The kids giggled under their breath. 

The man cleared his throat. "I... I... Well, I WAS busy! The monsters destroyed my storehouse! BOOM!! Nothing was left!" 

Link suddenly choked with his food, and started hitting his chest before drinking some water. 

"Are you ok?!" Colin asked him, and Link just nodded smiling nervously. 

"Well, you can stop complaining or sit down and eat with us." Renado said. The short man stood still for a second and then sit down, beginning to serve on his plate everything he could. "And while we're at it, you already know Link--" 

"Yeah, yeah, nice boy, saved us, etcetera." 

"...this is (y/n)." He looked up and finally noticed you. You waved your hand at him, amused. "She is Link's friend, and has come with him to keep helping against the threats." 

"Ah... Great! More manpower! I mean, womanpowe-- you know." He resumed eating. 

Renado growled slightly. "And this rude and impolite man is Barnes, the bomb maker of town." 

"Manufacturer!" Barnes corrected. "But not anymore! At least not until I craft everything AGAIN!" 

"Barnes!!" Renado silenced him. "Can't you stop shouting on the table?!" 

The bomb manufacturer lowered his helmet. "Of course you young heroes can come and buy as much as you want when I am done." 

Talo jumped on his chair. "Oh! Can I have a bomb, too?! Just one!" 

"Absolutely not." You, Link and Renado said simultaneously. 

"Aw..." 

After eating, Renado sent the kids to sleep. They were staying at that same hotel, and now that you and Link were there, too, he and Luda moved to their own house for that night. 

"At what time will you leave tomorrow?" Colin asked you, before going to his bed. 

"Hm..." 

"Leave after breakfast!" Beth shouted from her own bed. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." You said. "Now go to bed, Colin. You all deserve a good rest." 

"Yes! Good night, (y/n)! Oh, is Link asleep already?" 

"He's probably just preparing his bed. I'll tell him good night for you." 

"Okay!" He then ran to his own bedroom, and you walked to yours, where Link was staying as well. 

"Colin says good night." You said, when you entered the room. 

Link nodded. "You know... We could've chosen a room with a double bed." He said, already lying on his. 

You frowned and looked at him, with a slight blush you didn't notice. "No, Link. It's way too hot here and I don't want any source of warmness near me tonight." 

Link chuckled. "One of these days." 

"I said no." You took off your boots and your gauntlets, and lying on your own bed, covered your legs with the sheets, taking off your pants below them. You felt observed, though, and turned to look at Link again. He was looking at you and smirking. 

"What are you looking at?!" You asked him, even more blushed. 

"Nothing, sadly. You know, the sheets..." 

"You're such a--!" Without thinking, you threw your pillow at him. He caught it. 

"And what are you going to use now?" He laughed. 

You looked down and realised that the one you had thrown was your only pillow. "...Throw it back." You said. 

"Come for it." He smirked again. 

"Link!" 

He laughed again and threw it back at you. You placed it in its proper place and rested your head on it, as if you feared it might try to throw itself back at Link. 

"I'm glad to see you in such a good mood." You said. "But keep those energies for the Gorons." 

Link groused, and you giggled silently. Then both stayed awkwardly quiet. 

"(y/n)... Seriously speaking." He said, after a while. "If we do survive to all this..." 

"...what...?" Those words...; a quick flashback crossed your mind, but you shook your head to forget it. "Link, what are you saying?" You continued, not letting him say anything else. "Of course we'll survive. Don't worry about that." You turned your back on him. "Now, try to sleep, since we can have decent beds..." 

"...Yeah..." 

He sounded discouraged, and didn't continue with what he wanted to say. You regretted having to cut his words like that, but the last time someone said that to you... everything simply went wrong. 

Better to leave everything the way it was. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, the kids were up early to make breakfast for you and Link, and some more food to take with you. Renado gave you his word that he would protect the children until you came back, and so you were ready to leave. You left the wooden sword you had found along the road in the gorge with the kids, since Talo wanted to try and fix it. 

When walking next to the spring, about to exit the village, a sound coming from behind you called your attention. Some fast footsteps approaching... 

"Don't tell me it's those monsters again..." You said, remembering the day when the goblins had entered Ordon Village and kidnapped the children. 

"It doesn't sound heavy like one of their boars... or as many..." Link noticed. And in that very moment, a bay horse with some particular white markings in the middle of its face, white feathering and white mane and tail, came running at full speed from the other edge of town directly in your direction. 

"Epona!" 

"Link, she's not stopping!" The mare seemed out of her mind; she wouldn't stop, no matter how much Link called her. She simply wasn't recognizing anyone. 

"I'm going to seize her, you watch out!" Link shouted. You got out of the way immediately, but he waited until the very last moment to do it, so that he could startle her, and it worked: Epona stopped a few meters ahead, and Link took that opportunity, mounting the horse skillfully from over her hind legs, where she couldn't see him coming. Epona reared and started running again. At this point, the kids, Renado and even Barnes were outside already, attracted by the commotion they'd heard. 

Link managed to take control of his horse, by preventing her from hitting or crashing against anything on her way; and after several seconds, the mare stopped. 

The kids went running to them, shouting about how awesome that had been and how amazing Link was. You followed them closely behind. 

"Don't be too excited near her." Link told them, relieved, patting Epona's neck. "She's still a little nervous." 

"But they're right." You said. "That was quite the deed!" 

He smiled. "Well, now we'll arrive faster to Ordon, but I'd like to check how she is doing before leaving; I don't know what those monsters could've done to her." 

You nodded. "Take your time." 

Epona was unharmed, thankfully. After feeding her some fruits and providing her enough water, you were truly ready to leave. 

"You're not too shabby a wrangler after all!" Midna said to Link. She had appeared immediately when the kids were out of sight. "You did a good job getting us a faster transport to your town. Now go finish your errand so we can get back! Get a move on!" And disappeared again. 

"..." Link grinned, not yet mounting Epona. "Hey, (y/n). We have a problem." 

"Mm? What is it?" 

"Well, I'm carrying the shield and the sword. Normally you'd have to ride sitting behind me, but it would be very uncomfortable with these weapons, don't you think?" 

You smirked and frowned, understanding where he was going. "Or, you could give them to me. I'll secure my backpack on Epona's saddle and I'll be able to carry them, then. You will be riding, you have no business using your weapons while doing so." 

"Nope, it won't do." He mounted. "You'll have to sit in front of me. But I can still ride, of course. You won't have to do a thing." You looked at him, vexed and blushed once more. He wasn't going to give you the weapons, and struggling for them on Epona, who could still be startled, perhaps, would be a bad idea. That was why he had mounted before you could do anything. So, reluctantly, you took off your backpack and strapped it on the saddle. 

"Good to know you're still the kind young man I know." You said sarcastically, mounting in front of him. "But since I'm here, I'll ride, thank you." You snatched the reins from Link's hands and, prompting Epona on her rears again -almost making Link fall in the process- began riding. Very fast. 

"You're going to tire her too soon!" Link complained, holding onto the saddle. 

"Then we'll rest!" You shouted, excited. 

It had been so long since you rode a horse! Riding Epona, particularly, instead of bringing you nostalgia and sad memories, made you feel alive; the wind against your face, the speed in every one of its particles, how could it not?! Besides, there was nothing like riding a horse on an open field! 

"Hold on tightly!" You shouted. "We're gonna jump that gate!" 

Did you mention how much you loved horseback riding? 

But the joy of the speed didn't last long for you, because... 

"Mr. Link, Miss (y/n)!! WAAAAAAIT!!!" 

The postman came running towards you, in his peculiar athlete-like manner. 

"How on earth is he able to find people at all?!" You said, annoyed, when you were forced to stop. Link laughed. 

"Greetings! I have come to deliver a letter. Its a letter from Ooccoo." He reached to his backpack and pulled out a letter that he handed you. 

"Ooccoo?" Link repeated. "I had forgotten about her..." You agreed. When had she left the backpack? 

"Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" And he ran away. 

"How did the mail receive a letter from her without being scared of her appearance?" You said. 

"I don't know." Link smiled. "I'll read the letter; you keep going." 

You gave him the letter and resumed the way. There was no time to lose. 

"Well... She just thanks us for our help, and says that we perhaps will meet again somewhere else." 

"Hmm... at least she's not angry with me for having kicked her pot against the wall." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Just as expected, the road to the Ordona Province had been much faster than before, and you only stopped once to eat something, even when you, of course, didn't ride the whole way at the speed you started it. 

At the village, you informed everyone that their children were safe, and under the care of Kakariko Village's shaman. The parents' relief was priceless! They had once more the strength and joy to continue with their lives normally until their kids came back. This also took a very heavy load off your back, helping you to concentrate better on the quest at hand. 

Sadly, Ilia was still missing, and when the Mayor asked you about her, neither you nor Link had the courage to tell him that she had not been with the children. 

"I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own... They're all still in danger, to some extent, if this evil you're huntin' is still out there..." The Mayor stayed silent, his hand on his chin while he thought of something. He had invited you to take a break in his house. "What I should be askin' is how I can help out..." 

"We... were going to speak to the Gorons, since they need our help, too..." You said. "But they refuse to talk with anyone..." 

"What's that, now? The Gorons of Death Mountain?" 

"Yes. Mr. Renado said that we needed to earn their trust with strength, and only then would they listen--" 

"So we came back to you." Link interrupted. "You once fought against them and won, right? I need you to teach me whatever you did back then." 

You sighed. Link was still so eager to fight the Gorons... 

"I see... So Renado told you that..." You both nodded. "Well, it's true... I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust. ...With the help of a little secret." 

"A secret?" Link repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes... Ehem. I CAN teach you the secret... but can you both promise me that you absolutely, positively will NOT disclose it to anyone?" 

You both looked at each other with confusion. What was this all about? 

"Our... lips are closed, Mayor." You said. "As long as you help us..." 

"Good. All righty, then. Absolutely no one!" 

"No one at all." Link shook his head. 

"Come this way, then." 

The Mayor lead you to an adjacent room, in the middle of which was a little circular arena, lifted by about one meter from the ground. Opposite to the door you came through, a platform held some kind of altar. Both its sides were adorned with drawings hanging from the wall: to the left, drawings of the Mayor in his youth posing boastfully, and to the right, even much older drawings of fighting positions you had never seen before. There were also some signboards to the right of the entrance, and some fabric strips of different colors hanging from a rope in the ceiling. 

"My girl." The Mayor stopped next to the arena and spoke proudly. "What I'm about to teach Link here might not be possible for you to accomplish--" 

"Why not? I can fight just as much as him." Men... 

"It's not really about skill, or, to some extent, about strength. Its about your body weight, my girl, and you're... well, you're just not as bulky as our lad here." 

You laughed loudly, while Link frowned. "'Bulky'!?" He repeated, offended. 

"You know, muscular!" The Mayor tried to amend his choice of words, but his laughter wasn't helping him very much. "It was a compliment, m'boy! Now, now, don't look at me like that and come closer. (y/n)! Take a sit! I am going to teach this young lad what pain truly is." 

You shrugged and sit on the floor. "This is surely going to be worth remembering until the end of time." You said, amused. 

Link growled quietly and approached the Mayor. 

"Very well. Link, you've heard of sumo wrestlin', right?" 

"I... think I have." 

"Well, Gorons like to match strength in sumo contests. Luckily for you, the basics of sumo are the same as stoppin' chargin' goats... something in which you happen to be an expert. So, you already have the practice." 

Right. Link always could stop the goats that escaped from the ranch and came running down the hill, even though those things weren't precisely small... 

"To begin with, if you're gettin' in a sumo match, chances are you're in an arena like this one. The first fella to push his foe outside the arena wins. For this purpose, you have to grab your opponent and push him towards the edge behind him, but of course you have to have your reflexes very active to avoid being grabbed. You can either move to the sides a few steps, or crouch to avoid the grabbin', but nothing more! You are not allowed to move any further from your opponent. You follow still?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. When the opponent is sidesteppin', the other can strike him with his hand to stagger him and use that chance to grab him. All is basically a circle of actions and reactions. So! Grabbin', sidesteppin' and strikin'. Three techniques, all of 'em pretty basic. But master all three and you'll be shovin' folks out of the arena in no time, lad!" Link nodded thoughtfully. "Now, rather than explain a lot, why don't we just get to it? Come into the ring, lad. Oh! But first! The rules are the rules! There's a specific fightin' costume that you have to wear!" 

"Is it really necessary right now?" Link said. "We've no time to waste..." 

"Mmm, but I don't think any of the old ones I have will fit you..." The Mayor didn't seem to be listening to Link at all, with his hand on his chin again. 

"Mayor--?" 

"No matter, we'll dress you properly still! Now come!" He grabbed Link by the shoulders, despite of his protests, and exited the room while telling you to: "Wait a little bit, (y/n)! We'll be ready in a second!" 

"Y-yeah..." The Mayor did seem very excited when it came to sumo wrestling... How much time had passed since he last practiced it with someone? 

Anyways, you still wondered if Link would be able to resist the Gorons' strength, even once he learned how to wrestle with them. Maybe you'd end up having to figure out another way to persuade them... 

About ten minutes later, the Mayor came back. And by the Goddesses, you wished you hadn't seen him. At least... not from behind. He was shirtless, barefoot, had bandages wrapped around his knees, bracelets on his wrists, and the girdle he usually used over his daily clothing. But below that... he only wore his underwear. A very... singular kind of underwear that, in the back part, was merely a thin piece of cloth that basically didn't cover his buttocks at all. 

You quickly closed your eyes and lowered your head. "Mayor, what the--?" You heard footsteps coming from behind him. Oh... Had the Mayor made Link wear that as well?! 

You opened your eyes, unable to contain the curiosity growing inside you and observed as Link entered the room. 

No, he wasn't wearing that weird underwear; he still had his pants on, just rolled up a little. With bandages on his wrists and a girdle similar to that of the Mayor's, Link only lacked a shirt, too. 

Oh, and his boots. 

...Oh. 

You slowly lowered your head, and luckily neither men saw how your face turned into a tomato. Certainly, with how much he worked everyday with different kinds of heavy work... Link was... well, very well... in a very good shape. 

You know, 'bulky'. I-I mean, muscular. Your mind was a hot mess... 

"Okay, lad, stand right there and do as I do!" Both were already on top of the arena, and you had barely noticed. Link stood on your side, and both watched as the Mayor, bending his knees with both hands resting on them, suddenly lifted his right leg in the air sideways, and stomped on the ground with it very heavily. "This is to show your manliness and intimidate your opponent! If you don't do this, he will feel offended, and you don't want to fight an offended Goron, lad!" 

Link lowered his head without responding, and imitated the act. Of course, even though he too stomped hard, his weight wasn't comparable to that of the Mayor. 

"Okay, prepare yourself!" The Mayor crouched, and so did Link. Your heart started beating really fast... "Ready?... Fight!!" 

Link tried immediately to grab the Mayor, but the older man, despite his size, crouched and dodged him easily, grabbing him instead, beginning to push him towards the edge of the arena. Link struggled for some seconds but managed to free himself and sidestepped in time to avoid being grabbed again; but the Mayor, once more with reflexes way superior to those of any man his age, struck Link on the face and managed to grab him once more. Link struggled again, with anger showing on his face, and once more managed to free himself; but he was already standing on the edge of the arena, and was sent outwards anyway. 

"Tsk..." 

"What's the matter, Link?" The Mayor stood with his hands on his waist, looking at Link from above the arena. "Did you think I was gonna take it easy on you? If you can't prevail in a match like this, then you'd have NO chance against a Goron! You seem to understand the basics, so use them!" 

"I know!" He answered. "Let's try again!" 

"All righty! Remember, watch closely for my movements! Now, come at me again!!!" 

Link resisted longer than before, but he was defeated again. And again. However, he didn't give up at any moment, and always tried once more. Everytime he did, he became better, but... he was still being too hasty. 

"Link!" You called him before they started another round. "I know you're eager to fight the Gorons and make them hear you! But you have to really concentrate in what you're doing!" He already had the strength, the skill, and even the patience. But his eagerness to fight the Gorons was making him reckless. "You have to know the moment when you can attack! Just like using the sword! Either look for a hole in your enemy's defenses or force him to create one, and then strike!" 

"She's right, my boy! Don't be so fretful! Enjoy what you're doing, savor the moment of victory! Fight me as if you were fightin' one of the Gorons!" 

Link breathed heavily and nodded. "I'm ready!" 

This time, Link was the first to make a move again, but with much greater agility. He seemed about to try and grab the Mayor once more, but it was only a trick; instead, when the Mayor was about to evade him, Link struck him with his palm and grabbed him immediately by his waist, lowering his own body to pry his opponent in the opposite direction. 

"That's it!" You shouted with excitement. 

The Mayor freed himself after having retreated many steps, trying to grab Link instead, but the young man sidestepped quickly and once more struck back with his palm. The Mayor lost his balance, and Link grabbed him immediately. Just a couple of steps were needed this time to push the older man towards the edge behind him, and, with a last effort, Link threw him out of the arena. 

"Yes! Well done!!" You raised your hands in the air, clapping. 

"Whoa ho! Not too shabby, lad! That was natural talent through an' through! I'm sure you can take on the Gorons... Now, let's change to our normal clothes. Because the secret I was talking about still has to be revealed." 

"You mean... this wasn't it?!" Link said with irritation. 

"Of course not! You've gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone, lad... But strong as you are, though, you can't hope to beat the Gorons wrestlin' with power alone. Those Gorons are made of rock!" 

That was what you were thinking. What else did the Mayor have under his sleeve...? 

"You mean, you... you somehow managed to be as heavy as them?" You said, incredulously. 

"Naw... Well, it wasn't _me_ , precisely. Just wait a second! Let's change our clothes first!" 

Some minutes later, Link came back before the Mayor, and stood next to you, waiting for him. 

"You did pretty good!" You told him. "That was truly great!" 

He smiled. "Thanks. You actually helped me come to my senses with your words. I wasn't really thinking what I was doing... I just wanted to finish quickly so we could go back." 

"And kick the Gorons' ass." You said, supressing a smile. Link simply tittered. "You know, maybe you would had won faster if you had been wearing the proper clothing for sumo wrestling like the Mayor." 

Link looked at you with a disgusted smile. "...You didn't have enough watching me shirtless, huh?" You closed your eyes and shrugged. Link changed his tone to a very suggestive one, but at the same time kept a serene air about him. "I believe that that underwear would look better on you than me, anyway. Maybe one of these days I'LL teach you some wrestling. How about that?" 

You pushed him away, your face exploding, with heat coming out of your ears. "You just learned how to do it! Don't act as if you were already an expert, you--! You--!" 

Link once more had that smirk on him that you liked so much, but you avoided looking at his face. There was no way to hide how yours had turned once more into a tomato, right in front of him! It was so absurd, you had to control yourself, woman! 

Link was about to say something else, but luckily for you, the Mayor came back. "Okay, lads!" He was carrying a heavy chest with him, which he put on the floor. "The secret to beatin' the Gorons... is locked away in this chest. Take it with you." 

You both stared at it with confusion. 

"Go on, lads!" The Mayor insisted. "Open the chest!" 

Link approached it, and opened it. When he saw its contents, he covered his eyes with one hand and started laughing quietly. 

"What?" You asked with curiosity. "What is it?" 

With some effort, Link took out the contents of the chest and showed you: It was a pair of boots, completely made of iron. 

...Oh! So that was it! 

"You can probably tell, but those boots are made of iron, lads. Whoever wears 'em won't easily be pushed around... even by a Goron. So, if you're fixin' to fight a Goron, be sure to wear those boots. It's pretty hard to walk with them, though... Just be sure that none of them notice when you put them on and off." 

Those reminded you of another pair of iron boots you once had. Surely these were not the same, though, for yours only had iron attached to the lower part of the boots, while the rest was made of leather. Besides, after warping back in time, you hadn't looked for them again. They remained locked away in that cave... 

Mhm. Yeah. 

"...Let's be square, though, lads..." The Mayor got closer to you and spoke in a lower tone: "You can't ever tell ANYONE about those boots! 'Specially Renado!" 

"We won't." Link assured him with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Mayor." 

"Don't mention it. Now go! You've gotta hurry to Death Mountain and help the people of Kakariko! And... Please, don't forget to come and tell me whenever you find my daughter!" You nodded, and left the Mayor's house. 

Walking back to Link's house, where you had left Epona to rest, you realized that it was getting dark. 

You sighed. You didn't want to, but... "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to leave..." 

Once more, you stayed with Link. While eating something for dinner, Link observed the iron boots the Mayor had given to him with some concern, trying them on. 

"I'm just wondering how am I supposed to climb with these up Death Mountain. Or how the Gorons won't notice that I'm walking like an idiot..." 

"Just carrying them will be complicated, too..." You observed. 

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you two!" Midna startled you both when she suddenly came out of the shadows. She pointed her finger and shoot from it some orange energy at the boots. They disappeared. 

"What did you do?!" 

"I'm making your life easier, you silly girl! This way you won't have to carry them around, and any time you need them, you just have to give me a call! Even with a quiet tone, I'll hear you. And then I'll put them on you, Link, and no one will notice. Especially those Gorons!" 

You both stared at her with surprise. 

"I know, I know." She said. "I'm great. You don't have to thank me." 

"Well, thank you, anyway." Link said with a huge smile. "Really, thanks a lot, Midna." 

You could tell that, being how rude she was towards Link on a daily basis, the fact that now Midna had helped without having been asked to, meant a lot for him. It showed that she really wasn't that bad after all. 

Midna remained silent for a second, and you swore you saw a blush run across her face. "Well!! You're a pair of idiots! Where would you be without me?" And then went back into the shadows. 

You and Link just smiled at each other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, you were back on the road. Once more, you were the one riding Epona. 

"Oh, wait... Stop." Link said suddenly when passing next to the Ordon spring. "This reminds me of something..." 

"What is it?" 

Link dismounted Epona and walked towards the spring. "When I was a wolf, inside the twilight in Eldin, I found one of those howling stones the Golden Wolf spoke about." 

"O-oh... And... how did... that work?" 

"The stone was howling a song through a hole... I howled back at it and suddenly... I was transported to a strange... spirit version of Hyrule, I suppose... ; the Golden Wolf was waiting for me there. Then we both howled the song together, and he showed me where to find him next; right here." 

Link entered the spring, but you were hesitant to follow him. Would the sight of the wolf provoke the same sensation in you as before? 

"Yes, there he is." Link said, and turned to look at you. "If... you don't want to see him, you can wait there. I'll be back soon." 

"N-no, I... I want to face him. Besides... I need to make sure nothing happens to you while you're asleep." 

Link smiled and approached you when you dismounted Epona. "Come, then." He reached out for your hand. "It'll be okay." 

You smiled weakly and grabbed his hand. With your heart in your throat, you both walked into the spring. 

Just as before, the Golden Wolf was merely sitting on the ground, next to the clear water, looking at Link, waiting for him. The very moment you saw him, the uncomfortable sensation from before came back, trying to gnaw your insides once again. The wolf suddenly looked directly at you, and you could feel how your legs began trembling. 

But you refused to panic and cower like last time. "Why are you doing this to me...?" You whispered. "Who are you...?" 

It was as if you already knew the answer... it was right on the tip of your tongue... but you simply couldn't grasp it. 

Link tightened his grasp on your hand. "Don't look at him." He said. "Just look at me." 

You looked away from the Golden Wolf and saw Link giving you a soft smile. 

"Wait here a little bit. Maybe I can get him to tell me why he's doing this to you... I'll be back." He took out his sword and walked towards the Golden Wolf, who, just like last time, adopted a fighting stance and jumped at Link with amazing speed when he approached him. 

You caught Link's body before he fell back, and slowly placed him on the ground, placing his head on your legs, like before. Midna appeared then. 

"That was a much better demonstration of self-control!" She said. 

You sighed. "I still don't understand what happens to me... Tell me, did you see the wolf when Link found him in the twilight?" 

"No, he just howled at the stone and then passed out, just like now." 

"Hmm..." 

The Golden Wolf was teaching Link fighting abilities that you had only seen once, a long time ago; the mere sight of him provoked in you a terrible sense of guiltiness, regarding the events of your past. You also had the feeling that you already knew who that was, although you had never seen such a wolf before. 

"You say its a Golden Wolf, right?" Midna asked, thoughtfully, after observing your confused face for a while. 

"Yes, it is... Why?" 

"Mmm... No, nothing." Midna flew around you, crossing her arms. "I thought it rang a bell, but naw." 

"...I know that I'm in no position to demand anything from you, but, if you do know something about this... please, Midna, I need to know it." 

"I said I don't." 

"..." 

You obviously didn't believe her. She was hiding something... hiding even MORE than what you thought. But, didn't that put you both in the same level, then? 

After a while, Link began moving, and a few seconds later he opened his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" You asked. 

"Yeah... It was the same as before..." He sat down slowly, putting a hand on his head. "But he didn't say anything about you... I asked him, but it was as if he hadn't even heard my words. You are okay, right?" 

"Yes, I am... Whatever the wolf does to me, it ceases when it disappears... So don't worry, Link. Thank you. I'm sure we'll find out about this in the future..." You looked at Midna, making her understand that you still believed she knew something. 

"Well!" She shrugged, ignoring you. "Now that you're done here, let's get going. We still got much work to do." 

When Midna went back into Link's shadow, you both mounted Epona again. 

The road back to Kakariko was calm, even nice. Like the first time with Epona, you only stopped once to rest and eat some of your supplies, before continuing. 

"Something strange happened when I met the wolf..." Link said, when the entrance to the Kakariko Gorge was beginning to be visible in the distance. 

"Strange?" 

"Yeah... You see, he taught me a skill that I can use with my shield. A 'Shield Attack', he called it." 

Another of the Hidden Skills, you thought. 

"He then proceeded to tell me that I must 'open a hole in my enemy's defenses and use my sword to strike without hesitation.' Maybe... it was just me and I don't remember correctly, but... I swear those were almost the same words you told me when I was wrestling against the Mayor." 

You stayed silent. He was right, the words were similar. Was that merely a coincidence? 

"That's really strange." You said. 

"And, now that I remember it... He called these skills his 'lost art'." 

You almost pulled Epona's reins and made her stop, but you managed to control the impulse. " _His_ lost art?!" 

"Yes. What is it?" 

You swallowed. Now that he mentioned that... everything related to that Golden Wolf was related to something-- to someone... in particular. The guilt he ignited in you was related to that person. The skills he was teaching Link were only known to that person. And yet the Golden Wolf called them _his_ lost art... 

And on top of that, didn't you feel like you knew who the wolf was?! 

"...(y/n)?" 

"I'm sorry, it's all so confusing... Um... Link, do you remember the song you used to call him?" 

"Yeah." He hummed it. His voice sounded so good... "It was very simple, but beautiful. It somehow made me feel... completely at peace." 

You stopped breathing, and your whole body trembled. That was... That was the Song of Healing. Such a long time had passed since you had heard it... 

Could that wolf... be...? 

No... No! It couldn't be possible! It just didn't make any sense, that person was--... He was dead!! This had to be another divine intervention, just as you thought the first time you saw the wolf. He was someone sent by the Goddesses to aid Link and force you to face your own demons! Nothing more! 

"(y/n), do you know the song?" Link had obviously noticed how quiet you had remained, and felt that something was wrong. 

You didn't want to lie again... "I've heard it before... I... just know that its called the 'Song of Healing'." 

"Healing...?" 

"Yes." You frowned. "It saddens me more than it heals me, to be honest..." You said with bitterness. 

"...(y/n)--" 

Before Link could finish his sentence, you both noticed something moving ahead of you, already inside the gorge. It was... like a stampede... 

"Those... Its those creatures again!" 

The same group of goblins who had kidnapped Ilia and the children were riding in the same direction you were going. 

"They're riding towards Kakariko!! Quickly, we have to reach them!!" 

You prompted Epona to run as fast as she could, and really started to close distance very quickly, being that they were more in number and necessarily traveled more slowly. But even then, they entered the village before you could reach them, and when you got there... The monsters had stopped, almost about the middle of the village. You noticed that their leader -the fat goblin wearing an armor- was holding Colin in the air. 

Anger consumed both you and Link. This time those bastards would pay for sure. They would not get away again! 

When the monsters noticed your arrival, they quickly resumed their way, leaving Kakariko behind. You of course, followed them without stopping at all. 

Just like the other entrance of the village, the one on this end was closed with a gate, which Epona jumped over without hesitation. 

Hyrule Field continued this way. The clouds of the twilight looked so threatening here on the horizon, where no mountains interrupted the landscape before you; only Hyrule Castle could be seen in the distance, from a much closer point. 

The leader of the goblins was standing alone, mounting on his boar, right in the middle of the field. He had tied Colin to a long pole on the boar's saddle, that perhaps would be normally used for holding a banner of some kind. He looked at both you and Link challengingly while you still stood at the edge of the field. 

"He wanted to meet us, right...?" 

"...Epona won't be as fast or agile with both of us mounting her." Link said. "You dismount and let me fight him instead." 

"He can't be much more agile on that thing." 

"I don't want to risk it. He must be planning something." 

The fat goblin mockingly beckoned at you. 

You bit your lip. As much as you too wanted to retaliate, Link was probably right... Besides, even though Epona trusted you and all, Link was her master in the end, and he would be able to control her better if she got scared again... So, reluctantly, you began dismounting Epona. 

But then the goblin started making a terrible sound, apparently complaining about the fact that you were retreating. With the grace of a monkey, he pointed at Link and Epona, then at you, and again back at them. You could notice in his little red eyes that he remembered very well the fact that you had arrived in Ordon just in time to ruin his attack on the village. 

You and Link looked at each other, and you mounted Epona once more. 

"If you let me, I'll ride once more." You told him. "You just make sure to hit him where it hurts." 

Link sighed and nodded. 

"Okay, girl..." You whispered to Epona on her ear as you slowly approached the goblin. "I need you to be brave and strong right now. I know you can do it!" Epona seemed to understand you and whinnied. But you were still worried... As much as she trusted you, you couldn't tell if, in the midst of battle, it would be better for Link to ride her so she'd feel more comfortable. After all, Epona wasn't used to what was about to happen. 

When you were right before the leader, he grabbed his horn and blowed on it. 

Link sighed with anger and you tensed Epona's reins. Lots of heavy footsteps started to approach from the distance, and soon, grossly substituting the line on the horizon of the field, a very numerous pack of goblins mounting on boars began closing on you. Each boar had two goblins on them: one carrying bows and arrows, and the other a torch to light them in one hand and their maces in the other. 

"Those can't last for long if they ride fast." Link whispered, referring to the torches. "They are not very intelligent, apparently..." 

"But they're too many... Any of them could get to hit us easily..." 

"They will all aim to a single spot the first time if we don't move immediately, so try to wait for the right moment to avoid them, and instead of just running away afterwards, turn around and ride behind them before they aim again. I'm sure that those boars are really not very sharp at turning around with those short legs. I'll take care of the rest." 

Link spoke fast and with complete confidence in his words. You nodded, and waited. 

The leader then growled at everyone when they got close enough, and began riding away from you, while the rest of the goblins aimed at you with their arrows on fire. 

You waited a few moments, and then quickly prompted Epona to move away from the spot, barely managing to avoid their shots, but avoiding them altogether. However, the goblins were still too far and you couldn't reach behind them before they aimed again, so you had to repeat the maneuver a couple of times more until it was possible. 

Just as Link had guessed, the boars couldn't turn around fast, and since the goblins were confused when they saw you riding towards them instead of escaping, they didn't react fast enough before Link began attacking them. He managed to kill the ones sitting behind with their bows and arrows on many of the first boars of the line, and the rest, who tried to fight him back once they realised what was happening, were simply shoved off of their mount when Link received their hits with the sword and twisted it to push them. 

"Now go after the leader! Epona can outrun these things easily!" 

You did as he said and started to approach the fat goblin, who had remained still, observing from a safe distance. You could see his anger and surprise when you started to pursue him. 

"You expected us to be dead already, monster?!" You shouted at him. 

The creature began escaping once again, as he wasn't really carrying any kind of weapon with him. 

"Get as close as you can!!" Link shouted. 

Epona reached the leader's boar with her great speed and you were running side by side now. Link began aiming his attacks to the leader directly at the vital points of his armor, and it started tearing apart from his body, since rather than being a proper armor, the goblin wore thick pieces of metal. However, riding at the same speed of that boar meant that your own speed had to be diminished, and soon the rest of the goblins were catching up with you. 

You had to move away from the leader in order to avoid the attacks of the rest with their maces, but it was now easier to avoid their arrows since only a couple of them were left carrying bows. Without the thread of so many long-range attacks, it was also easier to get behind them and repeat the strategy of killing them or shove them off their boars. Now only two or three of them were left pursuing you, but you went after the leader again. 

Few pieces or armor were remaining on him, and Link could now attack his body directly. The goblin resisted considerably, but he was inevitably weakened after a while and finally lost his grip on his reins. Hadn't he been apparently secured to the saddle in some other way, he would had fallen from the mount, for he lost consciousness. He regained it almost immediately, though, and rode towards a large bridge at the north end of the field. 

You followed him and jumped over the fence obstructing the way to the bridge, just like him. Immediately after doing so, a goblin standing next to the entrance shot a flaming arrow at the fence, and it being made of dry twigs and grass, set on fire right away. On the other end, another goblin did the same. Their leader stood before that other end of the bridge, facing you. 

"He wants to... fight directly on the bridge...?!" This was bad... Even if Epona was more agile than the boar, the bridge offered little room for maneuvering. "He is going to throw us off the bridge..." 

If there was a river below, it was so so deep that it wasn't visible. If you fell... you most likely wouldn't survive. 

"We'll have to move out of the way in the very last second... Before he can realise where to move his boar to hit us." Link said thoughtfully. "I'd want you to dismount and wait here, but... if I can't shove him off before he reaches this end, he could hurt you..." 

"Link, don't worry about me. If we're going down now.... we're going down together." 

Link smiled warmly. Right then, the fat goblin began his sprint towards you as fast as he could. 

"Let's do it, then." 

Epona was an amazing horse. She could understand the situation perfectly, and for a boost of courage, she whinnied and stood on her hind legs before running forwards at full speed. 

"Remember! Wait for the exact moment!!" 

You had to succeed. If you failed now, if something distracted you, if you didn't react when you had to... If you moved Epona in the wrong way in one single instant... everything would be lost. Lost for you and Link, for the kids, for Hyrule. For everyone. Failure was simply not an option. 

You didn't even think of it. When the fat leader of the goblins was but half a meter from Epona, and he began pulling his reins to push you, it was as if your eyes observed everything in slow motion. You pulled Epona to the other side, avoiding the boar's head only by a hairbreadth. It wasn't until you heard the goblin's painful scream that you realised that you hadn't fallen, that you were still riding, and stopped Epona before fully reaching the other side. 

Link had only managed to cut the goblin's belly, but the hit hadn't been enough to push him over, for he was trying to be careful not to hurt the boar instead and make them fall along with Colin. "He's coming again, let's go! This time I will shove him off of this bridge!!" You nodded, realising that you weren't safe still. 

The image of the goblin not falling from the saddle, even when he was unconscious, came to your mind. 

"He's tied to the saddle!!" You shouted when you realised it. "You have to either cut the saddle or sever the ties!" 

Link smiled in acknowledgement and lowered his sword, but keeping it straight still. "I got it. (y/n), when we pass next to him, lower your body as much as you can!" 

By a hairbreadth once more, you avoided being pushed over, and then bent over Epona immediately. Link unleashed a powerful slice on the goblin's saddle (hadn't you lowered your body, the attack could've hurt you too, for the way Link moved his arm had been from bottom to top), and then moved his arm backwards to repeat the movement directly on the goblin himself, all with amazing speed. 

The cry of pain of the once boastful leader of the goblins resounded full of hatred as it echoed down through the walls of the canyon below the bridge. The two goblins standing guard at both ends of it, ran away in panic, with their leader having been defeated. 

You... You had actually made it!! 

Epona celebrated by standing on her hind legs and whinnied again. You and Link had no words to describe the sense of satisfaction that filled your heart. 

You quickly rode towards the boar who had kept running in the opposite direction even after his master had fallen, since Colin was still tied to the pole. After managing to make it stop, Link untied and brought Colin down. But the kid wasn't waking up. 

"He's still breathing..." Link said. "And he doesn't seem hurt... but let's go quickly back to the village. Renado will know how to treat him." 

He carried Colin in his arms, and the four of you returned to Kakariko. 

Everyone in the village had been observing your battle against the horde of monsters from behind the gate. When you arrived, they moved back to the center of the village with you. Beth and Talo showed signs of having been crying, but now they were praising your skills in battle. 

"We couldn't see anymore when you went towards the bridge, but we knew that you were going to beat that monster!! And you did!!" Talo said with excitement, while you dismounted Epona. 

"We weren't going to leave you." You told him with a smile, passing your arm over his shoulders. 

"Good job, girl." Link said to his horse. "I'll feed you and give you water in a minute." He was still carrying Colin with him. 

"Is he going to be okay...?" Talo asked, worried. 

"Yes, don't worry." Link smiled. "He just passed out..." 

"Oh... Oh! He's waking up!" 

Suddenly, Colin started opening his eyes. Being that the kids wanted to see him, Link lowered him slowly and placed his legs on the ground, while still holding the upper part of his body. Colin saw him first than anyone else when he woke up. 

"Link..." He said, with a very weak voice. "Is everyone... ok?" 

Link smiled to him. "See it for yourself." He said quietly. 

Colin realised that he was surrounded by everyone in the village: The kids, Luda, Renado, you... even Barnes. 

He smiled, relieved. "...Good." He then looked at Beth, worried. "Beth... I'm sorry. You know... for shoving you. Are you mad?" 

Beth shook her head with a huge smile. Colin closed his eyes. 

"I... I think I finally understand. I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link..." He raised his hand in the air. "He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave..." He closed his fist strongly, and then lowered his hand again, wearily. "That's why I didn't understand either when you explained to me what strength was, (y/n)..." You smiled at him tenderly. "You saved me, didn't you?" 

"We gave our best to do it. "Link said. 

Colin rested his head against Link's arm. "You... You can do anything. You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine too, can't you?" 

Both of you nodded decidedly. Colin breathed with relief, and then lost consciousness again. 

You knew that he had merely lost the little strength he had left, but the kids worried to death when they saw him. Talo tried immediately to take him away from Link and carry him himself on his back. Link didn't try to stop him, since, just as you, he was delighted to see the change in attitude he and the rest of the children had towards Colin. Renado stepped out and helped Talo, carrying Colin in his arms. He then bowed at you and Link. 

"Do not worry. He merely sleeps." He said to the children. "So long as he continues to rest, he shall eventually open his eyes." Then he spoke to you. "Now, go and proceed with your errands. I shall watch over the children of Ordon, I swear it. They shall never encounter danger while I breathe. I will take full responsibility for them until they are returned safely to their village. You need not worry for them." 

"Thank you very much, Mr.Renado." You said. The man then turned around and left with Colin. 

"Are you going to see the Gorons?" Luda asked, before leaving, too. You nodded. "I am sorry you have to do this task for us. I will be here with Colin, so please, do not worry about him. Leave his care to me! I just hope you can do something about the Gorons..." 

"You can leave Colin to me, too!" Beth said. "You'll see, Link, (y/n), I promise! I'll make him all better while you're up on the Gorons' mountain!" 

Everyone left then. You and Link stayed silent just standing there, looking at the ground. 

"Good job for you, too." Link said, smiling. 

You chuckled. "For a moment I thought you were only going to say that to Epona." You joked. 

Link laughed quietly and lowered his head. "But what about me? I did my part, too." 

You smiled at him and slowly hugged him, very tightly. He hugged you back. 

"Good job, Link." You whispered. 

He smiled. 

You stayed like that for some seconds, just enjoying the moment. 

"I'm... going to feed Epona." Link said after a while, very slowly separating from you. You sighed and nodded. 

Link walked away a few steps, apparently thinking about something. You turned around and stared at the spirit spring, but then you heard his footsteps coming back. You turned back at him. "What is i--?" 

Link approached you before you finished your question, and kissed you on the cheek. 

But he still touched the corner of your mouth. 

He then observed your blushing, surprised face, smiling, caressing your cheek. 

"I promised to myself that I would at least do this if we survived." He said. "I had to keep my word." 

You didn't know what to do. You just lowered your head and looked to the side. "L-Link... I--" 

"No, leave it at that for now." He smiled slightly bitterly. "I know what you're going to say. Just... let me enjoy it for now." He turned around again, and left. 

You stared at his back, but then gave your own back to him and approached the spring. You kneeled next to it and touched the water with one of your hands. 

If this was a small intermedium, a small moment in time when the calm came before the storm... Then you would let yourself enjoy it too. Just for now. 

Your other hand touched the spot where he had kissed you. 

Just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I made this really long again to compensate for my absence xD I know, I'm a terrible person... but we're advancing through the story! Thank you very much for your support, guys, it means a lot to me!  
> I really, really hope you liked this chapter, and that it wasn't too much... especially at the end, heh, hehe. I've been fixing some errors in previous chapters, and made some adjustments in time and space when traveling through Hyrule. If this is going to be realistic, this has to sound like the huge Kingdom that Hyrule is supposed to be :D  
> If you notice any inconsistencies or errors in the writing, please let me know and I'll fix them as fast as I can. Or maybe I made them on purpose (?) (like giving proper bedrooms to the hotel in Kakariko).  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter!  
> Oh, and Happy Halloween!


	8. Shadows of the Past, Shadows of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between you and Link, you were supposed to be the one who knew more about Hyrule's hidden secrets. But every new step that you take only creates more questions in your own mind. Some, really painful.  
> For Link, however, it is finally time to prove himself before the Gorons, and gain their trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one new tag, now that the topics regarding them are beginning to be more evident.

Epona approached you from behind, and lightly touched you on the back with her muzzle. You turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello, girl. Taking a break?"

Epona nickered and touched you again on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But let me tell you, you did a great job back there. Thank you for heeding my instructions, and for trusting me." You patted her, which she seemed to enjoy, and then she proceeded to drink some water from the spring.

Back when you first began living in Ordon Village, when Link was a little boy, his mother told you that "Epona" was a common name used in her family to name horses; mares, particularly. Such tradition had been held for generations, but no one in her family remembered anymore when it had first started. Not even her grandparents knew, when they lived.

It seemed that only you remembered. That was why everytime you called Epona, you felt very proud to know that her name had turned into such a prominent legacy.

"You will have to wait here until Link and I come back. But don't worry, you won't be alone with the kids and Renado here."

Epona just moved her ears backwards to show you that she was listening to you, but didn't stop drinking water.

"Heh, I won't bother you, then. Now..." You looked up to the sky. "We'd better get going. I wonder where Link is..."

Something cold went through you suddenly, and you saw how dark bubbles came out of your chest and accumulated in front of you. Your heart began beating really fast. What the hell was happening?!

"Eee hee hee! Did I scare you?"

"...what the--?! ...Midna!!" She had merely gone through you by disintegrating herself...

"Oh, calm down, you noisy thing. We brought you a present!"

"A... present?"

"Here."

When you heard Link's voice behind you, you couldn't help but to blush a little bit, remembering the scene from before. You hadn't moved at all from the spring after he had kissed you...

You turned around, and there he was, holding a Hylian shield before him. He was also carrying another one on his back.

"It was my idea to buy them for you both, of course." Midna said with a smirk. "To begin with, Link's cheap wooden shield would only burn sooner than later in that Death Mountain, with all those burning projectiles threatening to fall at any minute, not to mention that your back would burn even more easily, for that matter. And you still need to get me my precious Fused Shadows!"

You took it and observed it with surprise. The pattern on them had changed slightly with time, but those shields were always so beautiful...

"Wh... Where did you get it...?"

"Malo is selling them in that shop, can you believe that?" Link said. "He decided to do something to help reconstruct this village. He's also selling some other stuff. Oh, and this is for you, too." He handed you a chest belt strap, with which you could carry the shield on your back. You took it and put it on.

"Thank you, Link." He smiled. "Malo, huh? Well, that's... that's great, but... Where did he get them from?"

"They were already being sold in that shop. He only took over it."

"Well, good for him! It's so amazing to see how much these children have changed for good..."

"Yeah... I also bought some red potion from him, for recovering wounds faster. Just in case."

"We can help him by buying from him, certainly."

"Hey!!!" Midna shouted suddenly. You realised that you had been completely ignoring her, and had to suppress an ironic smile. It usually was the other way around! "You can talk about your babies later! We still have more important things at hand! You already saved them, so forget about them already!" She flew over to Epona while you frowned at her, and shooting the same orange energy as before, she disappeared your backpack. Since it had been secured on Epona's saddle, she was startled in the process.

"Midna!" Now Link called her with anger, going quickly to calm his horse.

"What are you doing?!" You asked her. "What do you want my backpack for?"

"I'm carrying it for you! Didn't you learn anything from my act of mercy with the iron boots? You might need what you have in it up there, you idiot. Or would you rather leave it here?"

"...N-no... Eh... Thanks."

She shrugged. "I already told you. I just still need you alive to get me my Fused Shadows." Then she herself disappeared.

You sighed. "Is she okay?" You asked Link, regarding Epona.

"Yeah. Anyway... Let's go."

The road to Death Mountain was past Kakariko Village, almost right before the part of Hyrule Field where you had fought against the horde of goblins.

None of you mentioned the kiss from before, and somewhat acted as if it had never happened. More of less. However, awkward silences still put in an appearance every now and then. You

wanted to simply believe that Link was concentrating on the fact that he was finally about to fight against the Gorons. You solaced yourself with that thought, and decided that you just didn't want to interrupt his thoughts. Link wasn't saying anything either anyway, or showing signs of wanting to do so.

Some minutes after entering the pass to the Gorons' territories, you reached a 'dead' end. To continue, you had to climb a lattice set against the wall that blocked your way, and then walk the road above. The lattice had been put there as some sort of protection, perhaps, since there were rocks behind it that would probably roll down the path from which you came, and provoke the road above to collapse, without such a support. A wooden ladder was set against the wall to help people climb it, but it was broken.

"There is a Goron up there, guarding the way." Link said, when both stopped. "He was the one that didn't let me through."

"Is he right above there?" You asked, lowering your voice. "I hope the boots really resist and prevent you from being pushed over..."

If the Goron was standing too close to the edge of the wall, then Link probably wouldn't have enough space to receive his attacks before falling down.

"Okay, hang on." Midna said, appearing without warning as usual. "I think you will need my help more than you think in this mountain. First, let me check where that Goron is."

Midna rose in the air, peaking over the edge of the wall, and coming down after a few seconds.

"That Goron is some several meters ahead. I bet you can approach him before he even really notices you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Now go!"

She hid in the shadows once more, and you both, taking a deep breath, started climbing as quietly as possible.

She was right; the Goron was standing guard from quite far a distance. You finished climbing very slowly, and stood up. But that was when...

"Ho! You are back again human?" The Goron did notice you, obviously, and immediately recognized Link, stomping on the ground with exasperation. "And now you brought another intruder? Do you really think that such a weak and tiny person can help you against me?"

"You are only going to fight me!" Link shouted. "Come on!"

"You will never pass! You cannot hope to match our brute force!" The Goron curled up, hugging his entire body, and formed a ball, beginning to spin towards Link at a high speed.

"Oh, Goddesses..." You whispered. Even with the boots on, Link still had to stop him with his own hands! And nothing could stop a Goron in that form! Why didn't you think of that before?!

"(y/n), stay right where you are until I completely stop him, and then run next to me!"

"Link--!"

"Just trust me!" Link started running to meet the Goron halfway through his path. "Midna!" He muttered.

His normal boots darkened, changed their shape, and suddenly they had been substituted by the Mayor's iron boots. Immediately after that, the Goron reached Link's position. You couldn't help it and covered your mouth with both hands, expecting the collision to crush Link, now that the boots theoretically wouldn't allow him to be pushed backwards.

But no, none of that happened. Link was actually pushed backwards an entire meter at least, while he incredibly received the Goron with his hands, even stopping his spins.

"(y/n)!!" He called you. You were so surprised that you had barely forgotten the instruction he had given you, but quickly moved to stand next to him. Then, in an amazing demonstration of strength, Link lifted the Goron some centimeters in the air, turned his body around in the opposite direction to yours, still holding him, and threw him away.

With your mouth half-opened, you heard how the Goron cried out as he couldn't stop himself before falling, rolling then down the road towards Kakariko. The iron boots darkened now, and Link's normal boots took their place.

Link dusted his hands, and his eyes shined 'savouring the moment of victory', just as the Mayor had told him. He turned around to see you, wearing a satisfied smile.

"Now we can continue."

"Aren't... your arms in pain or something?" You asked. You were so surprised, that not even your body knew how to blush anymore, even when butterflies were actually fluttering in your stomach; you still had that half-opened mouth drawn on your face that probably made you look like an idiot.

Link frowned and shook his head, confused.

"Link, you lifted a Goron from the ground!! And then threw him away!!"

He smiled. "Well, he WAS heavy. I won't deny that. But come on, we still got a long wait to go."

He went on ahead of you, running, as you tried to keep up with him.

Death Mountain was almost just as you remembered it. Even though the road had notably changed due to the volcano's eruption -being very narrow now, the kind of volcanic rock looked just as before, and so did the ambience. Not to mention it was as hot as it had always been. But, even though you weren't particularly a fan of hot climates, you always enjoyed visiting Death Mountain.

At a certain point ahead, you heard a familiar sound of rock scraping against rock, and soon you saw another Goron coming your way, spinning down the hill just like the previous one.

"Midna!" Link called her immediately. You moved to the side, and the iron boots were on Link right in time for him to stop the Goron in the middle of his spins; just as before, Link lifted him from the ground and threw him off the way. Again, Midna removed the boots as soon as Link was done needing them.

"They probably were watching us from above the hills..." Link said, looking up. "I suppose he won't be the last one..."

You pointed at him with a trembling finger, biting your lips.

"...? What is it? Are you alright?" He asked you, worried.

"Y-you did it again!" You sounded so ridiculous, but you couldn't help it. The fact that Link was so strong even against a Goron was... truly amazing...

"Huh? 'Did' wha...? ... (y/n), you can't drool everytime I lift a Goron in the air."

You blushed... "...I-I wasn't drooling..." Link only smiled, and you shook and lowered your head. "Agh, I'll stop, don't mind me. Sorry..."

"Don't apologize; its flattering. At least that way I know that you do like something about me."

You immediately looked at him. He was still smiling at you.

"I... I think we should get going." You said. Link nodded, still smiling, and went ahead as before.

He seemed so happy...

Along the road, three more Gorons tried to block your way like the first two; and just as them, Link frustrated their efforts and sent them rolling down the road behind you.

The reason why you enjoyed visiting Death Mountain so much were precisely the Gorons. They had always been such a kind, friendly tribe. Easy-going, relaxed, and at the same time honorable and loyal to death to those they esteemed. It was painful to see how they had changed now because of the evil spread in their lands; your heart needed to help them so much. You wanted them to live peacefully once more...

Back in the days of _your_ war, the Gorons had received marcial training for the first time. Before that point, they had been known for being lazy; an attribute that completely disappeared when they discovered their love for wrestling. Ever since then, they passed from being a tribe of medium-sized creatures with thin legs, thin arms and big bellies, to a tall race of strong, heavy fighters. When you met them for the first time as a little girl, their laziness bothered you a little. But once they showed the will to change for good, not only for them but for the sake of the entire Kingdom of Hyrule, while at the same time managing to keep the core of their culture, they gained your full respect.

That was why you wanted to help them. You needed to.

Some minutes after going through the same narrow pass, you reached an open area, where some fissures on the rock were releasing hot fumes from below the ground. Above the walls surrounding this open area, various goblins were standing guard, watching the road below with bows and arrows on fire. You and Link hid before venturing any further.

"We'll be easy prey with them in such positions..." You said, observing them.

"Maybe I can... knock them out with the slingshot if I hit them in the head..." Link muttered, while taking out the weapon from the largest of his pouches. He grabbed a small rock from the ground, and aimed at the closest goblin, trusting in the little strength the slingshot possessed.

The rock hit on the goblin's head, effectively knocking him and making him fall down from his post. Link hid again before being noticed by the rest.

"He probably died with that fall." You said.

Link nodded, waited a few seconds, and then did the same to another goblin. As the ones closer to you were being cleared out of the way by him, you advanced slowly, still hiding behind big rocks so the others wouldn't see you, but trying to be as close as possible to them for Link to successfully hit them on their heads. In the end, there were about seven or eight goblins, and, although not all of them fell from their spots and died with the fall, all were successfully knocked out, leaving the road safe for you to cross it.

But before proceeding, you wanted to ask Link about something that had caught your eye. A stone that completely stood out because of the kind of rock it was made of... and the patterns that adorned it.

"Link, is that... the howling stone you spoke about?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

You approached it, observing it with awe.

It was so similar to the gossip stones that were so common in Hyrule centuries ago... except that the Sheikah symbol carved on this one was much more obvious here, if that was even possible.

You followed its contours with your finger. "The song you heard... Was it coming from this hole?" You asked Link, as he approached you.

"So it seemed." He said. "...You didn't really tell me everything you knew about it."

You sighed and got up. "I'll try to explain what I know. You're probably going to wonder again how is it that I know all that... but believe me, I'll be honest with you as much as I can."

"I... suppose you can explain yourself later, as you... told me before." Link sounded slightly annoyed again, but he was trying to be patient and understanding, apparently.

"I hope I can, yes. But first, let's move away from here before those things wake up."

Link nodded, and both continued along the road ahead.

"Okay, so..." You took a deep breath, thinking about where to start, as you walked. "I believe I know who could have created that howling stone. Have you ever heard of the Sheikah tribe?"

Link seemed confused, and slowly shook his head.

"Well... they used to be the guardians of the Royal Family of Hyrule. They were often called 'Shadow Folk', or just 'the shadows of the Hylians', because of how they always worked literally in the shadows to take care of their duties, and because of the very nature of their culture. Their symbol was the eye carved on the surface of the howling stone, all with the three eyelashes above it and the tear below it."

Link frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, there's no doubt about it. The powers of the Sheikah were also of the same... shadowy nature, helping them pass unnoticed and unobserved; mostly messing in one way or another with the mind of their enemies, or whoever they were using it on."

"...Just as it does with me losing consciousness..." Link muttered, thoughtfully. You nodded.

"Most likely. Your vision of the Golden Wolf after that could have been provoked by the stone as some sort of... hallucination; even if it was real, it wasn't happening here in reality, but inside your own mind."

"But... Why would the Sheikah create a howling stone to begin with? Under orders of the Royal Family?"

You sighed. "Maybe... But that's what I don't understand. You see, centuries ago, after a... major incident, their relationship with the Royal Family was somewhat severed. It was all due only to a part of the Sheikah people, not to all of them, but still... the honor of the entire tribe was stained. They stopped serving the Royal Family after that, by order of the King himself. And... before that I don't think that any howling stones existed. At least... not as far as I know."

The only similar artifact you could think of were the gossip stones, but, despite their similarities, they were definitely not the same thing. Unless the gossip stones had been tampered with and modified to serve a new purpose... after all, you hadn't seen one of those around at all, even when, back then, they used to be everywhere.

Both you and Link remained silent a few seconds.

"For whatever reason, the Golden Wolf has only helped me so far..." Link said. "If the Sheikah, as you said, created that howling stone, then it was for the particular purpose of helping me... being that the Wolf said that its sound calls to the spirit of the beast. And since he mentioned that the Hidden Skills were meant for 'the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast', and then he called them his 'lost art', he must have been referring both to my wolf form, and his own."

Suddenly, it was all clear to you. It struck you like a red-hot sword piercing through your heart with the speed of an arrow.

The 'spirit of the beast'... Link and the Golden Wolf shared such a spirit. Why else would they share it if it wasn't because... the Golden Wolf was none other than...

"First, the spirit Faron said that me transforming into a wolf was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rested within me..." Link continued, speaking more to himself, placing his hand on his chin. With every word he said, your heart throbbed faster and faster... you felt about to faint... "And that they were awakening. Then the Golden Wolf also said that the Hidden Skills were meant for one who carries the blood of the hero...; if he himself turns into a wolf as well, and those techniques are his own... then he must be--"

"The point is that, regardless of the Sheikah's relationship with the Royal Family, they decided to help the next chosen hero whenever he appeared, it seems." You said, brusquely interrupting Link. You just couldn't let him keep talking. The whole realisation was driving you mad. "I don't know why or how, but I think we can delve into that later." Luckily for you, a strange hissing sound coming from above, warned you in time to step away, and avoid a flaming rock that was about to fall right on your head. "Careful!!" Soon, many others of about the same size started falling after that one.

"This place was like this when I first came as a wolf... I guess it's only gotten worse..." Link muttered, taking out his shield and holding it above his head. You imitated him and both moved to a safer spot in the pass, where a short part of the mountain itself served as a small roof for you.

This distracted Link from the topic, and gave you time to calm down. Also, the danger of the falling projectiles made Link believe that the worried look on your face was completely due to them.

But now you understood who the Golden Wolf was. It was, perhaps, still a theory, but everything pointed out to it being true. It explained why his presence provoked such terrible sensations in you, or why he knew the Hidden Skills...

But something in you still refused to believe it. There were still some parts of the mystery that didn't make full sense. For example, what did the Sheikah have to do with all that matter? The fact that they apparently were related to all this mess actually worried you even more. It could either be bad or 'good' news... You... you didn't know what to think...

"(y/n)..." Link called you, with a worried look of his own, looking up to the sky. "Don't you think that the Golden Wolf is the Ancient Hero of legend?"

...Exactly what you wanted to avoid. Putting it out loud gave it weight that you weren't willing to carry... so you didn't answer right away.

"I just have that feeling." Link continued. "Everything points to him, and I don't even know a lot about that topic..."

You sighed with sadness. No, no one knew very much about him.

You closed your eyes, resisting the urge to cry that was accumulating behind your eyelids. All this conversation was being too much for you. Why did you have to go and speak so much?! Now how were you supposed to tell Link to stop without seeming suspicious? Without making him angry...? Because explaining more would require you to speak about your suspicions of Midna again, and he was not going to like that...

"It... could be." You answered with restraint. "But... we can't be fully sure. If the Sheikah are involved, chances are that this is all being created by them. And that could be a bad thing in the end, being that I can't tell which side of the Sheikah tribe did it."

There was the fact that Midna had appeared miraculously to save Link when he was imprisoned. You wanted to trust her, you really did, but it was becoming even harder than before. Wasn't her race composed by the descendants of the exiled Sheikah, after all?

"Why...?" Link asked. "...What... exactly did they do that severed their ties with the Royal Family?"

"...They betrayed the Royal Family, when they revealed the most important secret they were supposed to hold."

"What... secret?"

"...Lend me your left hand, please."

With confusion, Link extended his hand to you. You took off his gauntlet, and put your finger over the triangular symbol that was drawn on the back of his hand.

"This. Do you know what it is?"

"It's... the Triforce. Well, the symbol of the Triforce."

"And what is the Triforce?"

"The... power of the Golden Goddesses that... they left behind after creating our world."

You nodded. "And who told you about the Triforce?"

"My mother..."

"She, and many other people nowadays, are able to know about the Triforce in the first place, thanks to the traitorous Sheikah. The existence of the Triforce was supposed to be a secret to prevent others from trying to steal it and ensue chaos in the world. A secret known only to the Royal Family and their closest guardians... But then they spread the word, and now, centuries later, its existence is not a secret anymore. Back then, it provoked a terrible war."

Link kept looking at the symbol on his hand. "...Is it true that it can grant any wish of whomever touches it?"

"Yes, when it is complete. You only possess the Triforce of Courage." You pointed at it. "The other two are the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power."

"And where are those two?"

"...On someone else's possession. I don't know whose."

You certainly knew, but you had spoken too much already.

"And why are the three separated?"

"...Now, you look like a little kid, asking so much questions." You laughed, nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I want to know. This thing has been on my hand since I was born and yet I know too little about it. And you seem to know so much about this..."

You bit your lips. He did have the right to know. "...The Triforce splits itself everytime someone who does not possess balance between power, courage and wisdom touches it, asking for a wish. After the split, that person keeps the part of the Triforce that he represents the most, while the rest go to those existing that personify them more than anyone else."

"And who... provoked it to split?"

"A man that... died a long time ago. He was the one leading the armies of those who wanted to steal the Triforce."

"So... was he actually able to steal it in the first place?"

"No... That's... a complicated topic. But no, he didn't." And at the same time, he did. But this would be for another day...

Link remained quiet as you looked up to the sky, noticing that the flaming projectiles had ceased falling. "We should get going... ... Link?" He was still looking at the symbol on his hand, bitterly. "Link, what is it?"

"Why do I have this now, if that happened so long ago...?" He whispered.

You held your breath, looking at him with hesitation. "Because... of the Ancient Hero. You carry his blood, remember? You inherited it from him. The one you possess, the Triforce of Courage... he once possessed it, too. You are as worthy to hold it now as he once was." You tilted you head to the side, feeling your heart on your throat. "Does it... bother you?"

Link sighed. "No... no, but... I wonder if everything would be different now if I didn't have it..."

You smiled with sadness. You had seen the same concern on someone else's face once... on that of the Ancient Hero himself... "Yes, it would." Link looked at you with confusion. "Hyrule wouldn't have its Hero to save it. It would be doomed without you. I know that this may not sound very comforting either... because it means that you carry a very heavy responsibility. But that is why I'm here... to share that load with you and help you through all of this."

Link smiled back at you, and then realised too that no more rocks were falling from the volcano. He lowered his shield, like you, putting on his gauntlet once more. "... Why do you know all this? Is it related to whatever you did as a child?"

You looked at him, simply nodding with sadness. He frowned and slowly grabbed both your hands, holding them between his own.

"(y/n)... Not only I am in need of your help, but you are also in need of mine, right? Whatever it is that you need me to help you with in this quest... I will do it. I would do everything in my power to grant your wishes..." He smiled softly. "Even if the Triforce I hold is only a fragment of the whole." He closed his eyes, lifted your hands and kissed both. "Even if I don't really know who you truly are."

You opened your mouth, not really knowing what to say, feeling his warmness completely embracing you, and your own getting hold of your entire face. Tears began forming in the corner of your eyes, but you closed them, and contained them.

If he only knew... If only he had any idea of what was going to happen...

Link let go of you, and looked at the sky. "Let's go then... before those things start falling again on us."

You nodded... and followed him.

No more Gorons were encountered along the way who would had tried to stop you, until you reached the foot of the territory's main mountain, which, along with the surrounding hills, formed a small valley. By the time you reached this point, it was dark already.

Being that you were standing right at the entrance of such valley, every single Goron standing guard along the mountain trails could see you. You noticed that they spoke to one another while pointing at you, and one of them even helped another reach a higher platform, by curling up into a ball and throwing the other upwards when releasing his body, whereas that one entered the mountain from a gate, probably to warn more members of the tribe.

"At least now we know where we need to go and how to climb there..." Link said. "If I hit them with the sword, they might curl up trying to protect themselves..."

"...We can then try to immediately climb on them, and wait until they throw us in the air..." You said, understanding his plan. "But... we would have to do it at the same time... otherwise they would be careful and not let themselves be fooled like that twice."

The problem was, also, that jumping from the Gorons' back both of you at the same time, meant sharing the limited space you would have to accommodate the landing. Even though jumping and landing at the same time without losing balance was certainly not impossible, you both still would need some sort of practice before actually trying, and there was no time for that, just as there was no time for risking failure either.

What to do...?

Link breathed heavily and furrowed his eyebrows, examining the trail you would have to climb. His silent, thoughtful air that he commonly had about himself was back, now that he was concentrated and focused again at the task at hand.

And... now that you thought of it... he had been really talkative lately...

Suddenly, the hissing sounds from before came back, and now even the ground started shaking.

"Damn, they're falling again!" You shouted.

The volcano was releasing more red-hot stones, now even bigger than before, that were falling all over the valley. You and Link had to move out of the way of many; about to be crushed, hadn't your companion seen them before it could happen.

But there was one that both had to evade at the same time: A gigantic rock that fell after all the smaller ones; it was about twice the size of Link's house, perhaps even a little more. It got stuck completely on the ground when falling, instead of being destroyed by the impact like the rest. Even smoke came out of it, because of how hot it was.

"Goddesses... At this rate, Death Mountain is going to erupt again..." You whispered, worried. You needed to find the Fused Shadow kept in there as soon as possible.

"Whoa... This looks dangerous." Midna said, appearing from the shadows, now that the Gorons couldn't see her because of the enormous rock blocking their view. "You two delayed so much with your little conversation that even the mountain got tired of waiting! This must be its welcome for you! Eee hee!"

If your suspicions regarding the Sheikah were true, and related to the traitorous part of them, Midna had to know something about all that subject. Hadn't she been about to tell you something regarding the Golden Wolf before? Maybe she wasn't evil, maybe she WAS trying to help (the princess trusted her, and you were trying to believe in her Wisdom), but until all was clarified... you couldn't bring yourself to fully trust Midna, as much as you wanted to.

"Now, before you proceed, you, pair of lovebirds..." You blushed a little... "I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't think that your plan of jumping at the same time from the Gorons' back would be a very good idea. Besides, judging by the small platforms up there..." She pointed at them. "You will have little space to fight the Gorons with (y/n) next to you, Link."

Was that... the first time Midna had mentioned your name?

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Link asked. "Are you going to help us again?"

"Not you. Only her. I'll lift her in the air until she reaches the top, and then I'll accompany you while you climb like the strong young hero you want to prove yourself to be." She laughed.

"Why can't you do that with the two of us?!" You asked her, annoyed. "It would make everything easier!"

Link chuckled. "But the Gorons wouldn't respect anything about us, and won't listen to what we have to say. No, I'll fight and gain their trust instead."

"Link..." His courage never ceased to amaze you...

"You see? He doesn't want to go the easy way. And you might only prove to be a burden yet again!" You frowned with anger. "Let's go then! And you wait right here!" She shouted to Link. "You might need the boots somewhere up there!"

Link smiled at you. "You're not a burden at all, (y/n), don't listen to her. But this will be better this way. I'll meet you at the top."

You nodded. "...Be careful."

"Okay, then!" Now Midna shot at you her orange energy. You didn't feel anything when it touched you, but suddenly, you couldn't move a single muscle of your body. You looked at her, widening your eyes in confusion. That was pretty much the only movement you could do, besides breathing way too lightly...

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention that you would be immobilized while I lifted you like this! I know that it doesn't feel like the most convenient method of transportation, but it was either this, or waiting down here until who knows when!"

She directed your elevation with her hand, and you rose in the air before the surprised eyes of the Gorons. They seemed to observe you with... awe? Maybe at least that way they wouldn't try to attack you...

But right now you didn't really care about that. The little movement that Midna's power allowed you to do, wasn't being enough to breathe properly: you felt almost like suffocating. Luckily, your ascension wasn't particularly slow, but still, the mountain was very tall, and it felt like you had meters and meters to go that never ended. If Midna had warned you, you would had prepared yourself, but she took you completely by surprise!

Just a little more, you thought... Just a little more!!

You closed your eyes tightly when you felt that you could not hold your breath any longer. And then...

...Your feet landed upon a strong surface, and you opened your eyes to discover yourself on the highest platform at the top of the mountain. The next second, unable to resist your own weight when the energy released you, you fell on your knees and grabbed your throat, coughing and breathing heavily.

"That Midna..." Had she tried to hurt you on purpose?! Or was she just being as careless as she appeared so often?! She had definitely heard your conversation with Link; if she knew anything about it, then she was surely suspecting that you could know her little secret. Had this little "torture" been related to that?!

"..."

You shook your head and tried to calm down. You sounded like a paranoid... nothing could fully prove your theories yet; it was still too soon to point your finger, even with all the evidence you had so far. So... you decided that you wouldn't reclaim Midna about this. Not now.

You got up, slowly, and approached the platform's rail, trying to see if Link was visible from there, but he wasn't. He had to circle the mountain, so maybe you'd see him once he reached the frontal side again...

Oh, yeah. There he was.

As far as your could see, Link fought against the Gorons that stood on his way, succeeding at making them curl up into a ball to defend themselves, and climbing on their back to reach the next level. As he proceeded around the mountain, he was sometimes out of sight, then back again, and so on.

You had to wait, patiently, just like when he ventured into the twilight. But you hated having to do so. You wanted to go with him, to accompany him at every stage of his trials, to be his support at all times... However, there were some things that he had to do alone. He, was the Chosen Hero. His was the terrible burden... His was the blessing and the curse of having to return everytime and only when Hyrule was in danger.

You wished you could be there with him everytime, so that he wouldn't have to be alone...

But you couldn't... and your heart wept everytime you were reminded of that reality.

Turning away from the rail, you realised that Death Mountain itself, the volcano, was very close to you from there. Its colossal image loomed before you, and its magma shined beautifully in the dark of the night. From there, you could appreciate much better the state it was in, now.

A terrible, terrible explosion. And to think that you once walked happily about its very top... with... someone who, now... if that was truly him... only brought pain to your heart when you saw him.

But how could his consciousness be 'alive'...? Being that Link was alive... that _this_ Link... was alive... it was simply impossible. The Sages themselves explained that to you back then...

Anyway... you didn't have the strength in your heart to think of that. You just wanted it all to end already...

After some time, you finally heard Link's footsteps approaching from behind you. You turned around, eager to see him, and there he was, about to climb the back of the penultimate of the Gorons guarding the trails, jumping to the next platform, and readying himself to fight against the last one.

"Human! Turn around and go back from where you came!" The Goron shouted, his arms crossed, not yet moving from his position. "I'm not going to repeat myself!"

Link's only answer was to ready his sword and approach the Goron, who tried to hit him with his fist. Link resisted with help of his shield, and struck back with his sword. The Goron curled up like the rest after receiving two or three more slices, and then Link climbed on his back.

The next time you saw him he was spinning in the air, landing cleanly before you moments later.

You smiled widely. "You're such a smug."

Link returned the smile. "I'm happy to see you, too."

You just couldn't help it: you quickly hugged him, very tightly. Link observed you with surprise and slowly placed one of his arms around your waist, and the other on your head.

"What is it?" He asked, with a confused smile. "We only split for some minutes..."

"I... I know... I'm sorry..." You said, with embarrassment. For some reason, that short time had been enough to make you miss him terribly... surely because of all the sad thoughts that had invaded your mind. "I... don't know what came over me." You wanted to let go of him, but he didn't let you go instead. "...Link...?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he tightened you, and remained like that for many seconds. Finally, just shaking his head and sighing, he spoke. "Sorry. Shall we continue?"

You nodded, as he finally let you go. Then both ventured inside the mountain.

A cave was what awaited you after a dark tunnel, where six Gorons were standing next to a wrestling ring. The very moment they saw you, they curled up their bodies and began spinning, not yet moving from their spots.

Link didn't even had to call Midna, for the iron boots appeared on him immediately.

"(y/n), stay behind me!"

"Link, they're too many!"

The Gorons started spinning towards you, and Link prepared himself to receive them... but they were stopped.

"ENOUGH!"

On the other side of the cave, two more Gorons were standing guard before another gate. The voice that had spoken came from behind them, and they stepped aside to let its owner show himself.

He was another Goron, of course, except that he was much older and shorter, though surely no less strong.

"Are these two young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers." He observed you. "Come closer."

You swallowed. Link was still wearing the iron boots, and he would not be able to move without their sound becoming too obvious. The Gorons were not the brightest of the races, but they were not stupid!

Even then, Link started walking towards the older Goron, and... it was as if he wasn't wearing them at all. As if their weight was suddenly gone.

You walked behind Link, surprised. Perhaps, while you waited for them, he and Midna had devised something else to hide the boots' presence as much as possible, and she was somehow making them lighter... carrying them somehow, maybe, while at the same time Link wore them?

"I am a Goron elder, little humans." The older Goron spoke, when you were before him. "I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain... circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe instead of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"Yes... we do." You answered. "My name is (y/n), and this is Link. We came here to help you with the problem regarding the mountain. Link has fought our way here to come and convince you of listening to us and let us aid you."

"He is strong... for a human. But what has the little girl done, then, hmm?"

"I--"

"Without her I wouldn't had gained the strength to face you." Link answered in your stead, speaking firmly. "She has come with me, with the same strong will as I have."

You smiled at him warmly.

"...You have done well to come this far." Gor Coron said. "However..." He crossed his arms, strictly. "The mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed, regardless of their intentions. Unless..."

Link pierced the elder with his eyes. He knew what was going to happen; he had been looking forward to it with eagerness... This was what the Mayor had truly trained him for.

"I could make an exception..." Gor Coron said, with a huge smile, pleased with Link's sureness. "...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

This was it.

Link nodded, unwavering.

You were so damn nervous. Link had shown great ability when he finally beat the Mayor... but a Goron was a different thing! You trusted Link, without a doubt, but you prayed to the Goddesses to protect him.

Link smiled at you with confidence before climbing on the ring. Gor Coron climbed as well, and both assumed their positions on each side.

"Don't forget..." You whispered. "Don't precipitate yourself..."

Link shook his head. "I won't."

As tradition dictated, Gor Coron lifted his leg to the side and stomped hard with it on the ground. Link did the same. There was no way for him to do it that easily with the iron boots, so Midna must had been helping him somehow, definitely. You supposed that she'd have to stop once the wrestle began, though.

"Ready?!" One of the other Gorons shouted, rising his hand. You breathed deeply...

"Come on, Link... You can do it..."

"FIGHT!!"

For a split second, none of the combatants moved; it seemed to you that both tried to see what the other was going to do, as their first 'move'. But then, Link was the one who moved first, intending to move to the side. You could see how the purple eyes of the Goron elder shined when they spotted their opportunity, and thereupon tried to strike Link with an open palm.

But Link was expecting him to do that, and was prepared to grab the Goron as soon as he noticed his intentions. Gor Coron didn't see him coming, and had a hard time trying to free himself from Link's grasp, as he was being pushed in the opposite direction. But the struggle didn't last long, and Link lost against the elder's tussling, receiving a strike directly on his face and being grabbed instead.

You stopped breathing at that moment. If Link was struck, he could have more chances to regain control, but once the Goron grabbed him, freeing himself depended solely on the strength of his arms against literal rock.

You saw how Link's legs were trying to remain in place as much as possible, and certainly, hadn't it been for the iron boots, whose creaking noises sounded as Link dragged his feet to stay in place, he would had been pushed out of the ring already. They were giving him time.

He finally managed to free himself, but the Goron tried to strike him immediately to grab him again. Instead, Link sidestepped in time, and both grabbed each other simultaneously, pushing and struggling to make the other lose balance.

The amount of strength that Link was showing was astounding. The iron boots merely gave him weight to be able to stand the elder's, while the rest of his efforts were only the result of his physical force.

Suddenly and without warning, Link let go of his grip and moved immediately slightly to the side, provoking Gor Coron to lose his balance in just the blink of an eye, which Link took advantage of, striking him with his open palm and sidestepping once more to avoid one in return.

This last movement resulted crucial, because Link seemed to be about to strike again, and that forced the elder to move towards the opposite side -which was closer to the edge. Link grabbed the Goron immediately, and, with one last grunt, shoved him off of the ring.

"Yes!!!" You closed both your hands into fists, while the Gorons that had been watching the fight with you ran to see if their elder was alright.

"I am glad we heeded the elder's words and did not attack you, Brother..." One of the Gorons told Link, with absolute amazement showing on his face. "It might have been we who were sent flying..."

"Who would had imagined the elder losing..." Another Goron said. "I know! The elder let you win! There is no other way a tiny thing like you could have won!"

Link shook his head. He was breathing heavily, but threw a faint smile in your direction.

You could see how tired he was, and taking opportunity of the Gorons' distraction, you whispered:

"Midna, my canteen bottle, please!" She had your backpack, remember?

The object materialized on your side of the ring, first being just its shadowy form, and then turning into the real object. You climbed up and walked up to Link, handing him the water with a huge smile drawn on your face.

"Here, young hero."

"Ah, thanks." Link received it with relief, and swigged various gulps.

Gor Coron had remained silent the whole time but spoke finally, still lying down on the floor, on the same spot where he had fallen. His voice was filled with surprise.

"Young warrior... You have a strong will... and sharp eyes." He slowly got up. "Fine traits... Want to see how well you can use them?"

Link nodded in appreciation, climbing down with you from the ring. "That's what we came for."

The Goron elder got up, and spoke gravely. "You have seen it, then... The mountain, erupting without pause. Let me explain... When it began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. We had to check the state it was in, to ensure its safety... But the moment Darbus reached out and touched it... everything went wrong. He collapsed... and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!"

Link and you looked at each other, worried. The treasure was surely the Fused Shadow... and it most likely had transformed the patriarch just as it had transformed a simple deku baba back in the Forest Temple.

"And what happened with him...?" You asked. "Where is he now?"

"He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him... and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain... "

"I see..."

"It grieved us to do this to our patriarch... but we had no other course of action."

You could only imagine what kind of monster the patriarch had turned into... Such was the power of the Fused Shadows. Was collecting them for Midna the right thing to do? Well, you couldn't turn back now, especially since leaving this piece there meant a possible second eruption of Death Mountain...

Gor Coron spoke to Link, then. "You are strong, young warrior, and the sharpness of your eyes shows me the greatness of your spirit. I tasted both myself! That is why I ask this favor of you... Go to the aid of Darbus!"

Link nodded firmly, and then Gor Coron turned to you.

"If your will to help this young man is as strong as he claims it to be, then you may enter the mines as well. Even if your physical power might no be enough to face our patriarch, I trust in the strength of your own spirit, for you have in your eyes the same sharpness I saw in your friend. The spirits have guided you here, this I know, for there is no other reason why you would come asking to enter our sacred mountain with such noble hearts. So, do what you came to do. I, Gor Coron, need your help... On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid!"

"I swear that we will save your patriarch, and bring the mountain back to normal, sir." You said solemnly. "You can count on us."

Gor Coron smiled, and crossed his arms, turning to the two Gorons standing guard before the entrance to the mines.

"You two! Let the young warriors pass." The Gorons moved to the side immediately. "Now, listen, young ones. The mines are full of traps, all placed to protect the treasure from thieves. And worse than traps... Since the eruptions began, foul creatures of all shapes have settled into every corner of the mines. Getting to the patriarch's location will not be easy."

"We are ready." Link said. "Don't worry." He looked at you. "Let's go, (y/n)."

With one last reassuring glance towards the elder, you ventured with Link inside the Goron Mines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time to write an update faster than before, yay! I need to take advantage of the days when college is bein nice to bring you new chapters! I hope this one was worth it, and that you enjoyed reading it.  
> I hope that those of you who know about the famous Zelda theories out there, could manage to guess which ones I am using in this fanfic with this chapter; I made various obvious allusions to them! Those theories are the base to this story's plot.  
> Thank you very much for reading!


	9. The Sacred Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to like hot climates... and these mines are a good example as to why. But you need to endure it, because the Goron patriarch needs your help. Don't worry, though; there's a nice surprise waiting for you inside.

At least you didn't need a Goron Tunic. 

But that didn't make those mines any less suffocating. They weren't exactly the kind of mines everyone would expect, like, some sort of intricate tunnel system; rather, the first room was a huge cave filled with magma: various parts of the ground were missing, which meant that you would have to jump over the gaps -some wider than others- and risk falling to a most painful death if you wanted to continue. And as if that wasn't dramatic enough, the critical state Death Mountain was in, provoked some areas of the magma lake to rise aggressively every now and then in a column-like manner, blocking exactly those gaps you had to jump over to proceed. Further ahead, there was an iron structure built like some sort of cage over the scorching lake, used to cross to the other end of the cave. 

You were curious about what the Gorons used these mines for... Gor Coron said that they kept a treasure -most likely a Fused Shadow- inside, but you were still wondering if that was all they used the place for. Perhaps they also got their food from there. You know, those 'delicious' rocks they ate. 

There were many pipes and tubes going all over the ceiling and the walls, and on these, inside the cage structure, some big holes shot out strong flows of fire, which produced a loud buzzing noise that filled the entire cave. 

You coughed because of the gases the magma emitted. "I-I hope there's a point ahead somewhere where we can breathe more easily..." 

Link observed the scene before you with furrowed eyebrows, shrugging and shaking his head. "Since we can't be sure, we should hurry." 

"Yeah..." 

The entrance of the Goron Mines was above a small mound, so you followed a trail that took you down, and... closer to the heat. 

"The magma seems... steady in its timing when it rises..." You noticed. "We can only hope for it to remain like that and jump fast." 

There were two sides to follow: on the right side, no magma jumped between the first gap, but it did between the second, which was also wider; on the left side, both the first and second gaps were fairly short, but magma jumped between the two. 

"I think we should take the left route." Link said. You observed both options, still trying to decide. Either way was equally awful to you. 

"Ungh, whatever... let's just go." Being so close to the lava had your face hot as hell, and you both were already sweating. You knew that Link's clothes were even warmer than yours, but he wasn't openly complaining; however, his expression was more than enough to notice his discomfort, though. 

Walking to the left side, Link said he wanted to go first. He prepared himself, and jumped over the first gap immediately after the magma settled, without any problems. He approached then the second, but suddenly the ground on the edge crumbled when he stood on it. Link barely managed to step back and avoid falling. 

"Are you alright?!" You asked, your heart beating like crazy. That was so close! 

"I am! This was why I wanted to come first, to check the ground!" 

"...Goodness, Link, just be careful!" 

He now had to jump even further, but he made it to the other side before the magma column rose. He turned and nodded, beckoning at you. 

"Okay..." You whispered to yourself. 

Approaching the edge, you looked down at the lava. The heat and the gases it gave out made your eyes burn and water, forcing you to close them tightly and rub them with your fingers. Such a good idea... 

"(y/n), don't think about it too much, just jump!" Link shouted from the other side, trying to make himself heard over the sound of the fire flows behind him. 

"I know!!" Heh, you were supposed to be the more experienced one and there he was, giving you advice. 

Jumping over the deep abysses in the Forest Temple didn't seem as bad as this... it was the idea of the burning magma what was bothering you so much right now. And it had been the same in the Fire Temple... But... it was kinda late for doubts. 

"Okay, here goes nothing..." 

Waiting for the right time, you jumped over the gap and landed safely on the other side. The next gap was wider since the edge had crumbled, but it was slightly higher than the ground were Link was standing now, so the jump wasn't really that long. Containing your breath mostly because of the magma's gases, you waited for the rising column to settle, and jumped over. 

"You okay?" Link asked once you were on his side, looking into your eyes with concern, since they were a little red. 

"Yeah, don't worry... Let's continue." That look he was giving you with his deep-blue eyes made you shiver a little bit... "H-hey, Link." You called, trying to clear your mind as you walked forward. "How... did you manage to walk with the iron boots so easily back there with the Gorons? I've really been wanting to ask you." 

Link smiled. "I wasn't wearing them when we approached Gor Coron." 

"...what? No...; I saw them on you." 

Link shook his head. In that moment, you reached the entrance of the cage-like structure, which was followed by a short tunnel blocked with burnt wooden planks, placed near to the entrance and a little further ahead. "It was an illusion created by Midna." Link continued, as he grabbed the planks and broke them easily, clearing the way. You were standing now next to a pressure switch on the ground. "When I climbed up the ring, she put the real ones on me." 

You were fairly surprised. "I... didn't know she could do that." Well, there were many things you didn't know she could do. 

"I had already seen her change her own appearance. If she could do that, changing some simple boots wouldn't had been the great deal, I suppose." 

Now it was one of the fire flows what prevented you from continuing. Link's expression turned a little gloomy, but it didn't look as if it was because of the fire. 

"...what is it?" You asked. 

He shook his head and walked back to the switch. "She just... showed me that ability of hers in Hyrule Castle, when... after we met Princess Zelda." 

You raised an eyebrow. "So? Why the long face?" 

He sighed as he stood on the switch, and muttered: "Midna, I need the boots, please." His normal boots changed into the iron ones immediately. The switch below him lowered with the added weight, and the flow of fire blocking the way, stopped. A ticking sound could be heard suddenly inside the wall where the fire had been coming out from. 

What that meant was obvious. Both started running to pass before the flow began again. You went across it successfully, but right before he stood in front of it, the iron boots reappeared on Link, preventing him from moving faster and almost making him fall to the ground. 

"Midna!!" He grunted with anger. The iron boots were gone right away, and he advanced immediately, making it just before the flow resumed its escape. 

"Why the hell did she do that?!" You said, angry, still with your heart on your throat, wanting Midna to hear you rather than speaking to Link. 

"Oh, sorry!" She said, appearing suddenly. "But Link seemed to be acting resentful of me even after all I've done for him! I had to give him a little scare so he would forget it already." 

"Resentful?" You repeated with annoyed confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" You looked at Link, who shook his head while panting and rolling his eyes. 

"I just used his friends' appearance back in Hyrule Castle to remind him of the danger they were in!" Midna said, with an innocent but at the same time, teasing tone. "That was all, but he took it so badly...!" 

You couldn't believe how careless she really was. 

"...Midna, you knew perfectly how worried he was back then, and yet you decided to play with him like that?!" How the hell were you supposed to keep trying to like her if she did things like those?! First when you were suffocating as she lifted you in the air, and now this! 

Link sighed heavily, ignored you both, and kept walking. 

"Oh, not you, too..." Midna said, yawning. "That was exactly the reason why I did it. To give him a little taste of the reality he was in." 

"And you just decided to almost get him burnt because of that?!" 

"Oh, you two are a pair of--" 

"Could we please, just, continue?" Link interrupted, raising his voice and then lowering it at the end of the phrase. He was standing on another switch. "I just remembered the occasion and it bothered me, that's all. It doesn't matter anymore." 

"See? He knows I wasn't going to actually hurt him." Midna giggled. 

"Just don't do it again." Link told her, sternly. Midna only shrugged. "Now, I need the boots, please. The flow of fire is farther this time, and we also have to jump over another gap, so be prepared, (y/n)." 

You nodded, with a frown, while Midna disappeared after putting the iron boots on Link once more. 

The ticking sound came back, and you hurried to make it to the other side of the flow, which escaped from a hole placed right next to the gap you had to jump over. Both made it without problems, but you still had to go around the corner of the platform you were on and pass in front of the danger a second time, but in the opposite direction. This time, Midna didn't have any 'great ideas', to your relief. There was one more jump you had to make towards another platform, where a ladder took you to the ceiling of the cage structure. 

"Careful." You said, grabbing your shield when you noticed a fire toadpoli sneaking on you from the magma. It shot a fireball at you from its mouth, which you deflected with the shield. You were already expecting to see those things in here. 

"Shield Attack?" Link asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

"...What? N-no... Deflecting projectiles with a shield is not that hard..." You didn't even stop to think what you were doing... 

"You just need steady aim." 

"Well... Yes--" 

"You didn't read about the Hidden Skills in a book, did you?" He folded his arms. 

You swallowed. Why were you such an idiot? That's all you wanted to know sometimes. Slowly, you shook your head. "I'm sorry I had to say that before. Now, let's... let's continue." You turned around to climb the ladder. Link just followed you with his eyes before climbing too. 

"I thought those techniques were supposed to be a secret." He insisted. "Meant only for the Ancient Hero's bloodline." 

"Well, some of the 'easier' ones aren't really a secret. Many people... saw him using them, back when he lived, and imitated them as much as they could." 

"...Mmm. And how did you know that thing was going to shoot something from its mouth?" 

You looked at him with a tired look on your face. "Oh, you're not gonna get angry at me because of that, are you?" 

"I'm just asking." 

"...I was trained, Link. That's why I know about some monsters, about the Hidden Skills, and about Hyrule's history." You tried to ignore the matter, while looking around to find how you needed to proceed next. You didn't want to start an argument with him again. 

"I'm just trying to understand why would anyone train a child in such a way." Link said, speaking calmly. "You said that I would find out eventually, but I can't help it, I'm just curious." He shrugged. "It's about you, after all; it interests me." 

At least he didn't want to argue either. To be honest, the heat was already bothering you both enough. "Just know that I was supposed to help you. And I needed training for that." 

Link stayed quiet, suddenly deep in thought. You observed him with curiosity, but, deciding not to push the conversation any further, you looked around again. 

You could see, through the gases emitted by the lava, what looked like a door at the other end of the cave. To get there, you had to jump from atop the ledge protruding on the wall opposite to you. But more flows of fire closed the way, coming out from a hole in another cage-like structure at the edge of that ledge. 

"Do you see the switch for that?" You asked Link, looking around for it. 

Link snapped out of his thoughts and began looking around too. "...Yeah, there it is." He pointed towards the opposite side of the fire flow. 

Luckily, to get to that side, there was a rocky platform right in the middle of the magma lake that you could use to go across. 

"There's no need for the two of us to go to the switch and come back. You wait here." Link said, going then to activate it. When the flow stopped, you quickly passed before it resumed its escape. Slowly walking down the path next to it, you noticed that you had indeed seen a door, but it was blocked by gates, and a thick iron platform would have to be pushed down to open them. 

You also saw three torch slugs creeping around; two on the ceiling and one next to the gates. You threw both your daggers at the ones above you, killing them instantly. 

"The Gorons put their weight to good use in these mines, huh." Link said, when he caught up with you. Jumping from the structure you were standing on, he landed on top of the iron platform. Midna put the iron boots on him a moment later, and with this increased weight, the platform lowered, opening the gates. Link killed the remaining slug then, and you picked up your daggers from the ground. Now you both approached the door. 

And guess what? It was stuck. 

You rolled your eyes. "Oh for Hylia's sake. This again?" 

Link laughed as he pushed the door out of the way. "Must be the heat or something." 

You grunted, and entered the next area. 

There was no ceiling there, and you had an open view of the night sky from outside the mines. That was better for your lungs, definitely, even if the floor consisted of more lava. However, what called your attention were the three big cranes constructed on the iron scaffolding built in the area. Each had a circular 'head', instead of some sort of pincers. The flat side of the 'head' looked down to the floor, and it was made of a shiny turquoise material. Both you and Link observed them, astonished. 

"Are those magnets?" He asked. 

"Yeah, they are." You nodded. 

"...This looks very functional to me, even if those cranes aren't working right now. It's... weird to think that a working mine like this one was built specifically to only keep a Fused Shadow inside." 

"I... suppose this was one of those mines where the Gorons extracted their food from. And then it was chosen to guard the artifact." 

"Maybe." 

None of the cranes were reachable from where you stood. The one closer to you, built right in the middle of the room, was surrounded by some goblins, but they hadn't noticed you yet, since they had their backs turned on you. 

You could only go in two directions; left and right, up and down, respectively. From where you were, you could see that a door was at the end of the left route. But... "That door over there has a lock and chain..." 

Link walked to the other side, and leaned on the rail bordering the platform. "There's a chest down there, guarded by some of those monsters... Maybe the key's inside." 

You followed him down the ramp that way. The monsters noticed you and immediately ran to attack you before even reaching their level. 

"These things are way too predictable." You said as you placed your foot on the chest of one of them to help you pull out your daggers from his body. "I mean, if they are supposed to be hunting us now, they're not improving at all." 

Link chuckled lightly as he killed the last one. "Oh, excuse them for not being as experienced as you." 

You frowned at him. "I didn't mean it in that sense!" 

"I'm joking, calm down." He laughed teasingly and opened the chest. Certainly, a key was inside. "Now we can continue." 

You returned from where you came and then took the ramp on the left side. But the mines insisted in putting your life in danger at all times: now you had to jump on two rotating platforms before reaching the locked door. If you didn't move fast enough before they turned around, you would fall directly to the magma below. 

"This place is full of traps, indeed." You muttered. 

"Want me to go first?" 

"...No, I'll go." 

You waited for the first platform to be steady, jumped to it, approached the other edge immediately and jumped again. The platform turned right after that. 

Between both rotating platforms, there was a third, stationary one. You waited for Link to jump there with you before going for the next. 

"I'm sure a Goron would force those platforms to turn faster with their weight." Link said, in a troubled tone. "I... think they prepared these traps to be a challenge for someone like them, but... for us, and surely for them..." He looked at the goblins standing next to the central crane. "It isn't really hard to go through." 

You nodded, understanding what he meant. Those monsters had entered the mine and advanced farther into it without apparent problem. Aside from the danger the lava itself represented, it wasn't being particularly hard to proceed. "But, well, we haven't advanced that much... maybe later it will really become harder." 

You hoped it wouldn't be the case, though, just so you could move faster through the mines. If you were going to take away the Fused Shadow kept inside anyway, there would be no need for traps anymore. 

Using the key, you opened the locked door. 

"...okay, wait." You stopped Link before he tried to loosen this door as well. "Let me try it this time. If what is jamming the doors is just the heat or something like that and not the age, I should be able to move it." 

Link snorted and smiled. "Okay, go ahead." 

Glaring at him, you firmly grabbed with your hands the wooden surface of the door, and began to force it open. 

...Do you know that weird, empty sensation you get when lifting something, believing it to be heavier than how it actually is? Well, this door wasn't stuck at all. 

Link had to catch you before you tripped over your own feet, since the door moved away easily and you ended up lunging yourself with it. 

Your cheeks flushed uncontrollably in embarrassment. "If you laugh in even the slightest of tones, Link, I swear..." 

"I was just going to comment on how adorable you are, even if you're such an experienced and knowledgeable fighter." He answered 'innocently', shaking his head but unable to hide a wide smile. 

Of course his words only helped your cheeks to become even more red. "...It's not funny!" You said, separating from him. 

He lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't say it was. It was a compliment for saving me the embarrassment of trying to open that myself." 

You jostled him before proceeding to the next room, but you smiled, imagining Link tripping over instead. 

Then again, he probably would had been more careful. 

The little bliss you had before with the open view of the night sky ended, because you were once again inside a closed cave. While the ceiling was completely made of the turquoise magnet you saw outside, the floor was still a lake of magma, and it too shot up in column-like gushes in some areas. In the center of the room, there was a small structure made of white rock, which seemed as some kind of passageway, but it was blocked. There was a door above it, but it seemed unreachable. 

"Maybe up here..." You said, looking at a platform placed above you, next to the entrance you just came from. "But it doesn't look like we can climb and reach it, even if you help me to climb..." And it didn't seem possible with the door above the white stone structure, either. 

"Let's go down and investigate the place, then." 

There was a ramp there that took you down. At its base, a dodongo was awaiting you. 

"Whoa, wait." You grabbed Link by his arm before he got any closer to it. "Those lizards can breathe fire..." The dodongo was observing you exactly at the base of the ramp, preventing you from leaping down. 

"Then what do we do?" 

"Well, its weak spot is its tail. The rest of its body is very hard, although... it can't turn around very fast... Oh." You threw a dagger at its tail, piercing it, provoking the animal to immediately turn around and find whatever had attacked him. 

Distracted as it was, you took the chance to leap down from the ramp. Link went around the dodongo to attack it with his sword, while you stood away from its flames. You knew that Link's sword was what would really hurt the monster, so there was no point for you in getting any closer. You just waited next to the white stone structure. Part of its walls were missing, leaving only its iron framework underneath visible. Through it, you could see another door. 

"So that really is where we need to go..." 

There were various platforms protruding out of the lava, which you would have to jump on to get inside the structure in the first place. 

"Ready to jump again?" Link said behind you. 

"...If you must ask, not really. I'm tired of this heat... But let's go." 

The wall blocking the door could only be moved pulling a chain attached to one of its sides (and to get there you had to jump over the lava again...). But just as Link discovered while pulling it, there was some kind of mechanism inside the stone structure that pulled the wall in the opposite direction if he let go of it, giving you little time to make it around and pass before it closed again, and little chance to be careful with the gushes of lava while trying to avoid them throughout the way back. 

"Eee hee hee, you had to jinx it, didn't you?" Midna said happily, appearing from the shadows. "You wanted challenge? There you have it!" 

"Are you supposed to be cheering us, Midna?" You said, massaging your temples with your fingers. Your head was starting to ache a little bit, damnit. 

"I'm sorry, it isn't working? Now, don't go falling and dying on me, we still have two Fused Shadows left to get!!" 

"(y/n), go and wait next to the wall until I open it, I'll get there after that." Link said, once Midna had already disappeared. 

You were really not liking how he had to do all those things for you, since he was the one who could carry the iron boots. Well, rather, since he was the one with the physical strength on the rest of his body to, for example, pull a wall made of stone, or lift a Goron, however slightly, in the air. Even if you could lift your feet when wearing those boots, and even if you weren't particularly weak either, your arms were not as strong as his, at all. 

"...Fine..." You muttered. "Be careful." 

"You be careful." He smirked. 

Blushing mildly (it was really hot in there, you know), you went to stand by the wall, carefully jumping your way there. Link pulled it, and you passed. Now, it was his turn. 

The wall moved to its original position faster than what you thought. Link had half the way still to go and it was almost closed! You tried to push it back to give him more time, but trying was absolutely pointless. It was so heavy! In the end, Link did make it, but he had to leap forward and roll to make it in time. 

"Good." You smiled. 

The door behind you wasn't stuck either, as you discovered, opening it yourself again. 

A fresh ambient, although still a little hot, received you in the next room. There was no lava in there, but water. The entire room was divided in half by a lattice, and the ceiling was made of the same turquoise magnet. However, the only other door was placed above, completely out of reach. 

"The lattice is torn down there." Link said, walking to the waterside. 

"But how do we get to the door...?" There was a switch underwater, right below an iron hoop placed on the magnetic ceiling. "Hm... maybe that switch will activate a magnetic charge..." 

"...then the iron boots would be pulled up there." Link concluded. 

"Looks like we'll have to share." You smiled. The iron boots may be too big for your feet, but they seemed kind of adjustable about the calf part. Hopefully you wouldn't slip from them... "The dip will be a great refresher inside these mines, even if the water is hot." This water seemed to have been brought from outside the mines somehow, so there were no gases coming out of it. It didn't smell funny either, and you were very thankful for that; your head was aching precisely because of the suffocating ambient the lava and magma created. "... ...After we finish here and return to Kakariko, we're going to take a shower. It's just right and necessary." 

" _We_ are?" 

"Or would you rather stay dirty? It's been a while since we had a chance to do so." 

Link smirked as he removed his hat and folded it to put it inside one of his pouches, diving then into the water. Moments later, he emerged to the surface, pulling his hair backwards and the water off his face, looking at you. 

...He looked so damn good like that... 

"I asked because it sounded like you wanted to bathe _with_ me." He said, the same smirk still on his lips. "Not that I have a problem with that, of course." 

Trying to pretend that you didn't have an embarrassed smile or the reappearing blush on your face, would be useless. But you did try to contain your exploding emotions and not shout at him, like you did almost everytime he started flirting with you. You sighed, closed your eyes and lowered your head. 

"...I know that, for some reason, your... libido is high lately, but please, save yourself the shame of having me turning you down. Again." 

Link smiled openly. "I don't understand why you keep doing that, though. It's not as if you didn't like me. Do you seriously believe I don't notice how blushed you get in moments like these?" 

You had to admit. Link really didn't know when to give up. "...We have to concentrate on more important matters right now." Your heart was beating really fast. It annoyed you to notice how hard it actually was to keep calm in that situation. 

"You're not denying that you like me, though." 

You rolled your eyes and dived into the water, swimming immediately towards the open part of the lattice to go through it. Link followed you, without erasing a goofy, triumphant smile from his face. 

Both of you surfaced between the switch at the bottom and the hoop above you, taking a deep breath. The water hadn't been as hot as you though it would be, strangely. Maybe there was something behind the stone walls that kept it that way? 

"I want to go first." You said fast, looking up, avoiding at all costs the conversation you knew Link was going to try to continue. 

"...Are you sure you will be able to walk with the iron boots even if they're been pulled by the magnet? They are already pretty heavy." 

"I want to try. It won't be easy, but I know I can do it. I'm not that weak myself." Even if you had to drag your feet to move, you were determined to make it. 

"Alright." Link swam backwards, to clear the path between switch and hoop. 

You placed yourself directly above the tile switch. "Midna, I need the boots." You said. 

The instant weight pulling you down to the water almost startled you, but the trajectory you followed, which put you directly on the switch as you intended, didn't last but a few seconds. You had barely touched the ground, when an incredible force pulled you back to the surface and out of the water, stamping your feet abruptly against the surface of the magnet on the platform above. You had to separate your legs to avoid having the upper part of your body moving in a whipping manner and hitting against the magnet too. 

"That was close..." You muttered. 

"Are you okay?" Link asked you from the water. "That was... aggressive." He chuckled. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." 

Now, the interesting part. 

You tried to lift one of you feet, straining your entire body in the process. You were expecting it to be hard, and you certainly weren't disappointed. Funny enough, though, it was way easier to just shuffle your way up to the upper part of the platform, and that's what you ended up doing, smiling amusingly. You could hear Link giggling as he saw you, too, and you gave him a quick, knowing smile. 

But the hardest part wasn't moving your feet; it was going over the edge of the platform to go from being upside down to upside up. That was because, if you kept simply walking towards that edge, your upper body would remain down unless you did the good abdominal effort of lifting your own weight upwards, too. 

"Okay, here we go..." As if you were doing crunches (something you hadn't done in some time, to be honest), you forced your torso up while still moving forward. "Almost... there..." You grunted to yourself, until, finally, gravity was no longer against you. You walked a few steps more, and breathed with relief. "Your... turn!" You called Link, panting. You noticed from there, that another door was across the room, above the one you came in from. 

Once Midna took the iron boots from you, you went to lean on the edge to try and see how Link did now. Not that you could see very much, really, but you heard when he hit against the magnet, and how he was actually able to lift the boots, unlike you. 

"You made it seem harder!" He said, teasingly, as he made his way towards you. 

"'You made it seem harder!'" You mocked him, imitating the grunting voice he spoke in. "You don't sound like having a nice walk, either!" 

You both laughed. Eventually you could see him in the edge of the platform. He, too, forced his torso forwards to move. You noticed, amused, how the chainmail he wore below his green tunic was also being pulled firmly towards the magnet. That meant that he was carrying even more weight, in a sense. He was also holding his sword with his hand, preventing it from slipping from its sheath and giving in to the magnetic field. 

Finally, he stood next to you, panting and wringing out the water from his tunic. 

"Okay, if that door above there leads us back to the room we just came in from... we should try this one behind us first." You said, thoughtfully, and started walking towards it. But Link didn't follow you immediately, and you turned around to see him. He was merely looking at you, smiling. 

"...What's wrong?" 

He shook his head. "...I'm just puzzled." 

"About... what?" 

"Well..." He looked down, still smiling. "Two things. First... Are you really just going to ignore our conversation from before? You like me, just as I like you, and you're not going to say anything about it?" 

You didn't dare to look at him, so you directed your gaze to the water below. He was right... but... "I... already told you, we... we have other important things to do right now." 

Link didn't say anything, he just kept staring at you, with a confused look, rather than a disappointed one. He remained like that for probably just a few seconds, but since you didn't know what to say... or rather, since you refused to speak, it felt like hours for you. 

"Okay... Let's do something." He said, finally. You were not expecting something like that as an answer, so you looked at him with curiosity. Wasn't he going to get angry again because of your silence? "I'll leave you alone with this, until we finish our job here at the Mines. Then you will talk about this with me. I think I deserve that, (y/n)." 

You sighed. Truth was, you could not keep avoiding this conversation. It wasn't right... Again, you had to think about what you were going to say to him. 

"Alright..." You nodded. 

"Thank you." Link smiled. "Let's continue then." 

... 

The ambient in the next room was fresh too, even if no water was present in it. 

The entrance stretched itself as a tunnel, and far in the center of the room, there was a sumo wrestling ring. Standing right in its center, there was a Goron. A tiny, old Goron, using a cane. He had a fume on his head and many on his back; that was the first time you saw a Goron like that. If he was older or younger than Gor Coron, it was hard to tell. 

The room was conditioned to be inhabitable, and it even had a tall rock serving as some sort of altar, holding a strange red glowing stone. You squinted, thinking for an instant that it was the Goron Rub-- oh, no, it wasn't. 

"Ah... I thought I felt a presence... but what a surprise to find two young humans..." He greeted you, as you slowly approached him. 

"We... came here to help save your patriarch." You said, as respectful as you could. 

"Indeed... Word has come to me of you... and if Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true." 

How... did he know about you, you wondered. I mean, you had arrived here before anyone else, right? 

"...I am one of the four Goron elders. Gor Amoto is my name." 

His skin was not as wrinkled as that of his fellow elder, so maybe he was younger. He, however, seemed weaker. 

"This... this is Link." You said and Link nodded. "I am (y/n)." 

Gor Amoto smiled. "You are heroic, young humans. Please, you must lend this tribe you power." Then he handed you a strange, long metal object, made in part with turquoise magnet. You didn't know what it was, but it seemed incomplete. "That is one of the key shards that, when merged together, form the key to the room where Darbus is being held. He is our patriarch." 

"I see..." 

"The key is split into three pieces. Each of us elders keeps one." 

"Ah, were you trying to protect it from the monsters invading the mines?" You asked him, observing the key. 

"From those bulblins, yes." 

"So that's how they are called..." Link whispered. 

Gor Amoto hit him immediately with his cane on the side of his abdomen. 

"Ouch! What was that for?!" 

"How come you didn't know that?! That's basic knowledge, young man! Those creatures are all over Hyrule!" 

Link rubbed his side, muttering something unintelligible. 

"We... haven't really been to Hyrule until very recently..." You tried to explain, making an inhumane effort to not start laughing at Link, and hoping that the older Goron wouldn't hit you, too. He seemed so pacific before doing that... 

But he just kept explaining himself, as if nothing had happened. "They have been old enemies of ours since quite a long time... Always irrupting in our territory, always trying to plunder and steal our treasures. Until now we have been able to keep them at bay, but lately, with this evil going out of control in Death Mountain... they have found their way easily even inside our mines. That's why I and the rest of the elders remained here, because those disgusting creatures locked away doors with their chains and locks." 

"Well, don't worry..." Link said, sounding a little resentful. "We are going to drive them out of here." 

Gor Amoto smiled again. "Thank you, young man." Link smiled, too, but Gor Amoto rose his cane again, and Link flinched to evade him. However, the elder only gestured with it as he spoke. "You must hurry to the other elders!" 

"Y-yes..." You said, still containing your laughter. 

"You can leave this chamber from the door up there. That way you will properly proceed throughout the mines... Oh, also, take the map inside that chest behind me. It might come in handy for you..." 

"Thank you very much... Ah! Perhaps you should keep this." You handed him the key you had found before. "Just in case." 

"Thank you, my girl." 

After retrieving the map, you and Link climbed a ladder, making your way towards the upper door. Suddenly, one of the pots placed next to it moved staggeringly, and you could see a familiar white sphere protruding from its opening. 

You approached it, assessing the situation poor Ooccoo had gotten herself into. 

"I don't think we can pull her out without breaking this thing." You said. 

"But how did she get in there...?" 

You shrugged and lifted the pot. "Let's take her out of here with us, and free her out there." You whispered. "I don't want the elder to shout at me, too." 

Link snorted, and followed you. Once outside, you were about to throw the pot against the wall. "I'm sorry, Ooccoo. I hope it doesn't hurt." You said, but the pot broke suddenly by itself, as Ooccoo could finally get herself out. 

"Phew! Free at last!" She said, very relieved. "Gracious... You're those nice fellows who helped me out the other day! How nice to see you again!" 

"I don't think we did much for you back then..." You began, distracted with her curious constitution. You wondered what she was... 

"Nonsense! I was able to investigate that temple from a safer spot thanks to you! Now, since we've found each other again, let's stick together for a bit, hmm? Just as before, I'll be right with you, so if you want to warp out, just let me know!" Now she bolted towards one of Link's pouches, and remained there. 

"Well, we can ask her to take us out if the gases in here start to kill us or something." You said amusingly. "And then we can come back." 

Link chuckled. "I hope we don't need to." 

To get through the other door, you had to walk on the magnet present on the walls, and make it to the other side. However, the physical requirements of walking on the sides were greater than just being upside down and lunging forward, because preventing your body from flexing to the side was way more exhausting, not to mention a little painful. You certainly weren't going to break, but still. 

"This is... for all that time... I didn't exercise..." You spoke to yourself, in-between grunts. When you finally made it, with relief you sat down on the floor to rest, waiting for Link. 

You had thought about it too many times already, but he really never ceased to surprise you. He was lifting the iron boots, unlike you who just dragged your feet, to walk, while at the same time straining his body to remain straight. That really required a very good condition... 

"Why are you so... tough?" You asked him, sincerely concerned, when both could continue through the door. He just smiled. 

You were standing now on top of the white stone structure with the sliding wall. In front of you, there was a switch. Above it, an iron hoop. And the door you had to go through was on the opposite side of the room. 

It was certainly not a short distance. 

"Our heads are going to explode with all the blood rushing to it." You muttered. Now the suffocating heat had returned, and it made the idea of the road even more awful. 

"We have no choice, though." Link said. "I can go first now, if you want." 

"Hold on a minute." Midna appeared, wearing her usual cocky smile. "As amusing as it is to see your heads become red when being upside down, I'm not sure about how safe this little trip is gonna be for you. You might end up falling to the lava or something, and I'll be left behind like a total idiot." 

"You can join us if you want." You said, forcing a smile. 

"..." Midna literally slapped you. Now Link was the one containing his laughter. 

"Ouch! Hey!" 

"So, as I was saying... I can make you both go through the room, in the air, just as I did with (y/n) outside! It will be much more easier." 

"Are you going to warn us properly about the 'side-effects' this time?" You asked, rubbing your cheek and frowning. 

Link lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

Midna burst out laughing. "Eee hee hee!!! I was wondering when were you going to complain about that! I was surprised you hadn't mentioned it, to be honest, but you just returned to the simpleton idea I had of you." 

...You wanted to hit her... so badly... 

"Midna, stop bothering her already." Link said. "If you're going to help us, please, just do it. But what does (y/n) mean by 'side effects'?" 

"Patience, wolfie. Now, hold your breath!" 

Just as before, and before you could warn Link to take a deep breath, Midna shot at you her orange energy, and you couldn't move a single part of your body like before. You managed to look at Link; he seemed as surprised as you were the first time. Luckily, the way ahead was much shorter than the previous one outside, and you didn't feel like suffocating this time. 

"You're very welcome!" Midna said happily, as she let you down and freed you from the paralysation. "Just don't expect me to do it all the time. I'm already doing enough for you!" Then she went back to Link's shadow. 

"You... had to hold your breath the entire time when she lifted you outside...?" Link asked you, taking a deep breath. 

You nodded, proceeding to open the door before you. "But it was fine. I was just taken by surprise." 

"...I'm sorry about that..." 

"Don't make it sound as if it was your fault." You smiled. "Don't worry now. Come on." 

You were back in the area where the cranes were located; from there, you had access to the one in the middle of the room, and by activating it, two more cranes were accesible, so to get to the next room. 

"...We have to be careful when we're lifted with the boots here." Link said, observing how the first crane rotated. "We might hit our head against the ground when the magnet pulls us towards it." 

Oh right... since the magnet turned you upside down, there was that little risk. And there was no water here to slow down the speed of the movement. 

Luckily, none of that happened, and you were happy to see, once in the next area, that there was more water inside; although the monsters that immediately turned around to see you the moment the door to the room was opened, approaching you and jumping over the water, erased the smile from your face. 

"What are those?" Link asked, lifting his eyebrow and grabbing his sword. 

"Tektites." You remembered that when you were little, they used to give you the creeps; that single attentive eye resting fixedly on you as they approached, their spider-like legs and the way they jumped, making you feel like you were going to miss your attack and they would get you. "They're jumping just a little bit right now, but they can go way farther than that. Be careful." 

"Are they too hard to pierce through?" 

"No, they're actually pretty weak in that sense." 

Link nodded and walked ahead of you to receive them, killing them all at the same time with a spin attack when they jumped to get him. You smiled at how easily he handled them. 

Realizing that now you were kind of playing a part that a certain forest fairy had once, you chuckled... You just hoped your voice wouldn't start sounding as high as hers, annoying Link (and yourself) in the process. 

You never stopped wondering what became of her... 

"These mines are better prepared to keep intruders out than what I though." Link said, as both made your way through. 

"What made you change your mind?" 

"Well, if we had decided not to open the only reachable door when we first entered, but rather try to climb the scaffolding outside to reach other areas faster, we would have no idea of where to go and get lost." 

"But why would we try to do that in the first place? If the mines have a linear path, that's the obvious route to follow if you want to get to the 'treasure'." 

"Not we, but an intruder. Remember the room where Gor Amato was? It seemed that he's usually not the only one inside there because of the many seats around the ring. Perhaps the place is usually more inhabited, but everyone was evacuated when the incident with the patriarch occurred. An intruder would be forced to avoid them, and that would require them to avoid the linearity of the mines; otherwise they would get caught easily." 

Oh! "...They would get lost... and risk going over the many traps over and over while trying to find the proper way to follow..." 

"Exactly. The traps themselves may seem easy enough to go by, but going through them over and over and over, along with the pressure of getting caught and the stress the heat would provoke, might make an intruder lower their concentration and fall victim to one of them." 

"Good point..." 

The Goron Mines were resulting to be quite the ride indeed, even if you knew where to go. Not only did you require a lot of physical effort in order to advance through them, not mentioning the suffocating ambient inside which made you and Link cough often and for the first time drink all the water you had brought; they were also proving to be full of nostalgia for you. First, the dodongos; then, the tektites. Now you were facing some beamos... As if traveling with Link alone hadn't been enough. 

But aside from that, the mines were also quite fun. Laughing at each other everytime you had to walk on the walls using the iron boots relieved you from the annoyance of the heat, and at the same time somehow made you both feel... closer to each other. All this journey was about you and Link against the perils you would find along the way, bur for some reason, here in the Goron Mines that sense of unity between both felt more fleshed out than ever. A long time had passed since you last felt like that, but it was certainly not a new sensation at all. However, it was a new sensation for Link. And that had been worrying you, until, just as you feared, Link started talking about both his and your feelings, a few rooms back. 

Certainly, you had been noticing throughout the mines that Link kept looking at you at some moments, for no apparent reason. When you fought, or used the iron boots and forced yourself to move forward; everytime he cheered you up or laughed along with you, there was a certain spark in his eyes as they were placed on you. 

You knew what such a spark was because it surely was in your eyes too. It was tiresome having to repeat yourself at every single minute that you couldn't allow such feelings to flourish, but everytime Link proved himself to be more intelligent, or stronger, or more passionate towards this mission than you had previously thought, everytime he surprised you with something new... it was a lost battle against the logic of your mind. 

You supposed that this was similar to what Link thought about you. He had never tried to hide his feelings for you, ever since he discovered them. No matter how many times you had turned him down in the past. 

You couldn't lie. You loved everytime he flirted with you, or simply looked at you with that spark in his eyes... It... He melted your very soul. But when you remembered what your fate would be once this quest was over... allowing this bond to grow turned into a cruel mistake. 

However, that same fate was also the reason why you didn't dare to ruin Link's happy mood anymore with your bitter aura. Seeing him smile, now that he could, even amidst this whole ordeal... Wasn't it a little better at least? 

You thought about all this while trying to put your mind together to figure out the best way to talk with Link, as you had promised him. Your... "general objective", sadly, was simple: to reject him again. But how to do it, after basically confirming him that you too... that you too--? 

"Look out!!" 

Link suddenly pulled you behind a metal crate with rocks inside. Only then did you realise where you were; moments before you had just been following Link, deep in thought, not even noticing that you were once again in an area with an open view of the sky... and even better, with no lava there either. 

Such a nice weather was very appealing to the bulblins too, for there were a lot of them with bows and arrows, firing them at you the very moment they saw you entered the area. 

Link peaked from behind the crate, trying to look at them. 

"Wait..." He chuckled. "Their arrows cannot reach this far... ... we still can't get closer to them, though..." 

You also peaked from the other side. "What about you try to knock them out with your slingshot like you did down the mountain? At least that way we would have time to move around." 

"They're way farther than before... the slingshot won't make it unless I get really close to them. Maybe if I aim higher, but..." 

Certainly, Link was really good at fighting both with his sword and his body, having trained most of his life with Rusl, and his use of the slingshot was very good... but this was a whole different thing. "Hmm..." However, you had trained using bows, when you were younger, and then for war, where calculating shots like this was... needed very often. "Well, let me try. I believe I can shoot them, and keep myself out of their reach." 

Link looked at you, puzzled, handing you the slingshot and the pellets. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

With the little weapon, you walked out from behind the crate, towards the point where all of the bulblins' arrows were hitting against the wooden floor. You observed the distance between you and them, and then looked up at the sky behind them. Grabbing one of the pellets to measure its weight, you shook your head slowly, as you calculated the shot. 

"There's no wind... but still I won't make it from here..." And yet you couldn't get any closer to them, or their arrows would reach you. Then, looking around you, you saw another crate to your left. "Ah, that will do." You climbed on it, and then readied the slingshot, first aiming at one of the bulblins, and then rising your aim as if you intended to shoot at the dark sky. And so you did. 

In a moment, the pellet was shot straight up, but suddenly made an arch-like movement as it lost altitude, eventually hitting the bulblin you had first aimed to, right on its head, and provoking it to fall to the water below. Before the little rock finished its trajectory, though, you quickly did the same with the rest of the monsters next to that one, before they could imitate your idea and now get you for good. 

They fell down, too. You smiled and looked back at Link, who was already walking towards you with his own surprised smile, and the same little spark from before in his eyes... 

"Do you have any other 'secret abilities' I need to know about?" 

You chuckled. "Some, yes. But you'll see them when they come in handy." 

Link shook his head. "You could've used the slingshot from the very beginning, you know? Or were you enjoying seeming my... untrained abilities?" 

"Well, of course! You needed to practice." You jumped down from the crate, giggling, while Link still shook his head trying to contain his own smile. "I can use the slingshot from now on, if you want, but you'll have to carry it still, since I have no pockets to keep it in." 

"Or maybe you can teach me to use it like you." He answered, taking back the slingshot and the pellets. 

"When we get out of the mines. Deal?" 

"Deal." Both began looking around then, to see where you needed to go next. "I guess you were right about these mines being one of those where the Gorons got their food from." 

You nodded, but remained silent. Now that he mentioned it, you remembered that, before, the Gorons didn't need any kind of mines to get their food. Any cave would do. Maybe they had become more organized and methodical since then, or... maybe this was one of the mines they opened to get resources for the weapons used by the Royal Knights. 

When you were in the army, sometimes you were in charge of checking the quality of the weapons that came from them. The Gorons actually turned out to be exceptionally great smiths, so you really had no complaints about them. However, you never had the chance to visit one of the mines in person to check them and see how they worked, while making sure the Gorons weren't over-working themselves. No, that task was assigned to someone else. To... to _him_ , actually. 

While you were just standing there, thinking, Link had already found a key for the locked door to your right. He beckoned at you, standing next to it, and you went quickly. The lock was already lying on the ground. 

"Sorry, let's continue." 

After the next room, where more water substituted the magma below, and two more rotatory platforms to go over it were in your way (one of them a very big one that required the use of the iron boots to avoid falling, as you couldn't make it to the other side before it rotated again), you found the next Goron elder's chambers, which were very similar to the previous elder's, with a sumo arena in the middle, many seats around it and an upper floor, along with many other decorations. 

"Oh... Ah... The young humans." He said, in a weak, high-toned voice. He, too, was much smaller than the rest of the Gorons, his back was very hunched, he had very huge lips, and was also very skinny. "I am pleased to see you make it this far... I am one of the Goron elders of the Goron tribe. I am called Gor Ebizo. You have heard of the plight of our patriarch. Otherwise you would not have come to see me." 

"We have, yes. I am (y/n), and this is Link." You said. "We're glad we are able to help you." 

"Well, take this." The elder said, and handed you the second shard of the key to the patriarch's location. "Now..." He continued, before letting you talk. "There is one more shard, but seeing you has reminded me of the dangers that line the path to it... You see, there is something that may help you. A weapon, said to have been left in this mine by the Hero of old." 

Your eyes widened. "A... A hero of old?!" 

"Yes... It is beyond price, and so we have protected it through generations... Now that our tribe balances on the brink of ruin, it could aid in our salvation." 

"But which one is it?!" You insisted with exasperation. You never knew about any of his weapons being left behind by the Hero himself in any of the Goron mines, even if he frequented them. Was the elder talking about a previous incarnation? It couldn't be... Could it? 

The elder seemed a little surprised with your over-excited reaction, as did Link, but didn't comment anything about it. "The Hero's weapon is stored safely up ahead... You can see for yourself. Talk to the guard and take it with you, with the blessing of the Gorons." 

You nodded, whispered a quick "Thank you." and ran towards the ladder ahead, while Link gave the key to this chamber's lock to Gor Ebizo, and followed you quickly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked you once he caught up. 

"N-nothing I just... want to see this weapon." You opened the door that lead you out, back to the room before the elder's chamber, except one floor above. To your left, you spotted the next door you had to reach, but getting there required the use of the iron boots again, to walk on the magnetic wall and go across the room. 

"Midna, the boots, please!" You urged her, and, glad that she didn't come out to complain about your tone, you began the way before Link. "Let me go first, I'll be fast!" You told him. 

"(y/n), what are you--? ..." 

You didn't even notice the fatigue while crossing the way, and, even though you knew that you still had to wait for Link, you couldn't help but want to move fast. If it was true, and THE Hero had left behind one of his weapons here... why... why hadn't he told you? 

Next came Link, trying to be as fast as he could seeing how you were so eager to find that weapon, still with confusion showing on his face. Together, you entered through the door. 

But after you did, it was suddenly blocked with a gate, trapping you inside. 

"Oh for Hylia's sake..." You didn't have time for this, what now?! 

The room was... circular, hot as hell itself, very much illuminated thanks to the huge lake of magma many meters below. In the middle there was only a big, circular, magnetic platform suspended in the air, hanging only by four chains that could barely hold its weight. On the far, opposite side, there was a big Goron using an iron armor, sitting on the ground in front of another door. 

You walked towards him, followed closely by Link, stepping on the magnetic platform. 

"Excuse me...--" You began, but the Goron interrupted you. 

"Whoa, humans!" He shouted when he noticed you, getting up quickly. You tried to speak, but he interrupted you once more. "What business do humans have coming here?! None! No business!" 

"Wait, we mean no harm! We came here with permission of--!" 

"No! This is a forbidden place! I will protect this treasure from you!" 

Without previous warning, the Goron jumped with great strength, landing on the middle of the magnetic platform with terrible force, shaking the whole structure so badly, that it began to break apart from the chains suspending it. 

"(y/n)!!" 

Reacting before you, Link grabbed your clothes and pulled you back, out of the magnetic platform. However, in the process he wasn't able to move away too, as just an instant later the whole thing fell down, crashing against the magma below and barely managing to float above it. 

"LINK!!" You shouted, falling on your knees and grabbing the edge of the ground where you stood, observing the scene with horror. 

"I... I'm fine!" He shouted, in a weak, grunted voice, trying to get up and regain his balance after the aggressive fall. The entire platform was shaking and tilting because of the unsteady movements of the magma. 

"You won't be for long, human!!" The Goron shouted, trying to intimidate Link with a fighting stance while walking towards him. 

"We didn't come to steal anything!" Link responded, grabbing his sword and shield. "Your elders asked us to--!" 

"Nonsense!!" As the Goron moved his weight to Link's side of the platform, it started tilting even more, putting Link dangerously closer to the lava. 

"Midna!!" Both you and him shouted at the same time. The iron boots appeared on Link immediately stopping him from slipping to the magma. Midna appeared next to you a second later, looking down with genuine concern. 

"What the hell is wrong with that Goron?!" 

But now Link was slower, which made evading any attacks from the Goron practically impossible. 

You didn't know what to say... You felt that Link was down there because of you; that the Goron had attacked because of your carelessness... Maybe if you hadn't walked so excitedly towards him, if you had remained at the entrance of the room and explained yourself calmly... 

From there, you could throw your daggers at the Goron to distract him and somehow try to help Link... but the problem was that you didn't want to really hurt him... 

You ran immediately towards the closed door, and tried calling for Gor Ebizo. 

"Elder, sir!!" You shouted. "Please, Gor Ebizo!!!" No, he would not hear you with an entire room separating you from him. 

"If you would stop and go ask your elder, you--!!" Link kept trying to explain why you were there, but the Goron just would not listen, and he wasn't intending to leave Link alone, either. He lifted his arm and closed his fist, ready to attack. 

"Dammit!!" 

Before the attack hit him, Link sliced the Goron's belly many times with his sword. Even though a Goron's skin was way too hard to be actually cut even like that, it still surely hurt very much. Intending to protect himself, the Goron curled, forming a ball with his body. 

Not losing any time, Link grabbed the Goron by his armor, and once more showing his great strength, pulled him towards the edge and made him fall to the lava. The Goron howled in pain, before managing to jump back to the platform. 

"Hey!" Midna, who had remained watching the fight, called you. "Calm down! The Goron may be an idiot, but our little hero is managing himself very well against him!" 

You quickly returned to see what was happening just as the Goron jumped back up. 

You trusted Link, you knew he was strong, you knew that maybe if he tried his best, he could beat the Goron... but, besides the guilt you felt, there was some other thing... 

You wanted to protect him. You needed to keep that broken promise... 

"Ah, human! You really mean business, don't you?!" The Goron grunted, preparing himself to attack again. 

"You are leaving me no choice, but I don't want to fight you!! I already told you, we came because your elders asked us to!" 

"Well, I'll tell you what, little human! The magma in this room is subjected to a simple mechanism that will make it rise after some minutes, if the chains above are loose!" He pointed upwards with his index finger, which could easily be as wide as your forearm. "If by that time you manage to survive, I will listen to whatever you have to say, even if it sounds like nonsense!" He started lunging at Link. "Prove that you are honorable, little human!!" 

Link prepared himself to receive the attack with determination, and just before the Goron impacted against him with all his weight, Link once again managed to slice him, finding immediately an open spot to do so. The Goron cried in anger and tried to attack with his fists, but the Hylian blocked him with his shield, pushing his arms back and opening his defenses to attack with the sword relentlessly. 

He had to be fast enough so either he would be close to actually pierce through the skin, or just the pain would become so intolerable that instead of going backwards, the Goron would instinctively try to curl again. 

And yeah, it worked. But instead of just remaining like that, the Goron began spinning, gaining speed quickly to push Link over the edge. Still, Link managed to grab him by his armor, and once more sent him off the edge of the magnetic platform. 

Even though the Goron tried in different ways to push Link instead, he wasn't succeeding at all. The young warrior couldn't afford a single mistake, after all; he wouldn't have a second chance if he did, because the Goron would easily throw him off the platform even with the iron boots on, and into the magma if given the chance. 

Midna giggled amusingly. "I don't know why you would be sent to help Link at all!" She told you, watching the fight below. "He can perfectly defend himself alone! I chose him for a reason, after all!" 

You didn't answer anything. That whole topic was more complex than just being about Link's safety, even if that was also part of the reason why you were there. 

Midna looked at you. "Hey, answer me! Why were you sent to protect someone who can obviously defend himself without you??" 

You frowned, still looking down at Link and the Goron. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were being rhetoric." 

"Ugh, forget it." She remained silent for a few seconds, before speaking again. "But how long will it take this damn 'mechanism' to rise the magma level again?! At this rate Link is REALLY going to get tired! Maybe that's what the Goron is expecting to happen, though..." 

"Maybe, but... it will take a long time for Link to really let that tiredness get to him. Even if he already feels like that." That was why he was just so great. 

Midna chuckled and kept watching Link fight. 

Suddenly, a buzzing sound resonated behind the walls. The magma level started rising then, pushing the magnetic platform upwards until it was where you had found it when first entering the room. Midna giggled, pleased, and hid in your shadow, disappearing Link's iron boots seconds later. 

The Goron was lying on the ground, missing his helmet, while Link was standing, with his hands on his knees, both panting and breathing heavily. 

With a huge smile, you quickly ran in Link's direction, hugging him just as you reached him. "Goddesses, you had me so worried..." 

He smiled and hugged you too, but he was leaning his weight on you more than just hugging you. He really was exhausted. "I'm just tired, don't worry..." He then looked at the Goron. "Will you listen to us now?" 

"...Ugh... That... hurt a lot. Who knew that humans were capable of such feats of strength..." The Goron got up and began attaching the chains to the magnetic platform again. The magma level decreased just as he finished. "So... the elders sent you?" 

"Yes..." You said. "They asked our help to save your patriarch." 

"...Ah! So that's why you are here!" Both you and Link gave him a death stare... "In that case, take the weapon of the Hero of the past... But in exchange, you have to save the patriarch of our tribe!" 

"Thank you..." 

The Goron walked towards the door he had been protecting, and you both followed him. He grabbed the gate that blocked that door and pushed it upwards; with it, the one that blocked the other door also rose. 

"With skills like yours, even the patriarch can be brought back to his senses..." He said to Link. "But I must know... Why did you bring an even tinier female human with you? Can she fight too?" 

"Yes, I can." You answered him, annoyed. 

"Well, if you say so..." The Goron scratched his head. "In any case, the Hero's weapon will come in handy to you, if you are defenseless..." 

You were going to respond something, but Link stopped you. "Leave it. It's not important." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "We will proceed now." He said then to the Goron, who nodded. 

"No. Wait. I have a question." You said quickly to him. "Maybe you can answer it to me." 

"Huh... What is it?" 

"That... weapon, the Hero's weapon. Was it brought here after he... after he died?" 

"Oh, of course not. He brought it here himself." 

"But... why? I mean... Didn't he need it anymore?" 

"Ah, well... I don't really know that much..." Again, he scratched his head. You could feel a small twitch of annoyance below your eye. "Maybe you could ask that to the next elder? He will surely know." 

"Yes... I will. Thank you." 

The room where the Hero's weapon was kept safely was smaller, but here, too, many parts of the floor were missing, showing the magma below it, and cutting the path to the other exit. Right in the middle of the room, there was a chest (surely where the weapon was) and to the left a few small boxes were stacked against the wall. 

"I hadn't realised that we're already completely dry since we dived into the water." Link said, taking out his hat from his pouch and putting it on. "We'd normally be still a little wet, but with this heat..." 

"Haha, I know... ...Um... Link?" You turned to him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Before anything else happens... I... wanted to apologize." 

"Apologize? For what?" 

"Well, I... think that... if I hadn't been in such a hurry... You know, if I had approached the Goron with more tact... you would not have had to fight back there... You won, but... still... Also, if I had been more careful, I would had backed off the platform myself, and you wouldn't had fallen with it... But I was so eager to proceed, I didn't, I--... I'm sorry..." 

Link furrowed his eyebrows, a smile forming on his lips. "(y/n), what are you saying? It was bound to happen, that Goron would not listen anyway. And for pulling you out of the platform, it doesn't matter. Neither you nor I got hurt, which is what really matters. Don't worry about it." 

You still felt guilty, but you smiled at him. 

"However..." 

"Huh...?" 

"If you really feel that bad, maybe you can do something about it." 

He was still smiling, but you were still so ashamed for what had happened, that you didn't think anything of it. "S-sure, I..." 

"Ah, but not now. Maybe once we're back in Kakariko, while taking that shower you spoke about before." 

Your expression went from worried to confused, to incredulous, and then angry. 

"...You are such an idiot." You began walking towards the chest, red as a tomato. 

"Oh? Then you're not as sorry as you said you were." 

"Link!!" 

"Some other time, then." 

You glared at him, whereas he smiled at you, but then you directed your attention to the chest, to ignore him. 

Suddenly, again, your heart was beating really fast. Nervously placing your hands on the chest, you opened it slowly. 

Inside, there was a bow. A long, wooden recurve bow, reinforced with steel, beautifully engraved with patterns from another world. It was really, really old, but it looked as if it had just been found inside a certain swamp temple. 

Carefully, your mouth half-open, you took it. 

You couldn't believe it. 

"It is..." You whispered. The sight of the bow brought countless of flashbacks to your head in a single instant. It felt as if you suddenly had travelled back to the past... It almost felt unreal. 

Link was just as amazed as you, even if he hadn't seen it before. It was hard not to be; it truly was a beautiful bow. "But how... can we be sure that it really belonged to the Hero...?" He said in a quite tone. "Maybe that is just part of the Gorons' legend and... it really belonged to someone else. Maybe they thought that was the Hero who left it here, but were only mislead..." 

"No... No, this... This is really it." Your smile was huge; you couldn't take your eyes off the weapon. "It is the Hero's Bow." 

"What if it is... a copy?" 

You shook your head and looked at him. "It is the real one. Trust me, I know it is." He only seemed confused... "But I... I still don't understand why it was left here..." 

Link sighed and crossed his arms. "Let's find the last elder, and then you can ask him. Ah..." He leaned inside the chest. "You missed this." On his hand, he hold a brown quiver, and when you saw it, your heart dropped to the ground. 

The quiver was made of a strong fabric that resembled both wool and silk in its stickiness and resistance to tearing; it also had leather, which helped as additional support and decoration. All materials had been bought in a market in Castle Town, and its seams were pretty well done, considering that its crafter had been a complete beginner in sewing, and even after all the pricks she got while making it. 

It also had been a gift for the Hero. From you. '(y/n)' had been sewn in the lowest part as a signature, rather than its future owner's name, as a little "revenge" from a previous joke. 

You quickly snatched it from Link's grasp, before he could see the name on it. 

"...Why don't they look as old as they should be?" He asked. 

"Both things were blessed by a great fairy..." You said, examining the quiver. 

"A great fairy?" 

"Yes, a leader amongst the smaller ones. You know, the ones the adults tell stories about. 'To never grow old and always serve their user.'" It had been such a long time since... Goddesses... 

Why was this here...? 

Link was more and more confused with your changing expressions. 

"(y/n), is everything okay?" 

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I... just..." You shook your head. "It doesn't matter, um... do you... want me to help you to adjust this below your shield?" 

Link observed you in silence for a few seconds, which... confused you, but then he smiled lightly. "...I think you should keep them. Your aim is better than mine, anyway. Besides, you were really looking forward to finding this, weren't you?" 

You opened your mouth, but didn't say anything immediately. Smiling lightly too, you nodded. "It's just that... the idea that it belonged to the Hero of old is... amazing..." 

Link only smiled. 

You took off your own shield to adjust bow and quiver below it. Maybe you'd figure a more practical way to carry them once you were in Kakariko. 

"I suppose we will have to take the arrows from the bulblins for you to use them." Both of you giggled. 

"Yeah..." And as you did, the little boxes to the right caught your attention from the corner of your eye. You turned to look better at them. 

Wait a minute... 

"Or... maybe if I'm lucky there will be some here..." You could see that those boxes held both the symbol of the Goron Ruby (which had been present in every door inside the mines) along with the symbol of the Royal Family of Hyrule. "They used to ship weapons in these things..." 

"Oh, really...?" Link followed you, confused. You cut open one of them, and yes, it was filled with arrows. "I'm surprised they can be used after such a long time." 

"Every weapon used by the Royal Knights was blessed by the fairies. Being that the Kingdom of Hyrule protected them, too, they helped the army in return by granting great resistance and other qualities to their weapons." 

"Did you read about this, too?" Link asked you, opening more of the boxes and grabbing more arrows for you. 

"...Yes... Anyway, these will do for now. I can't carry any more." 

"Wait a minute!" Midna suddenly made herself visible and flew around you a couple of times, with a smiling expression, before stopping between you and Link. "I'll tell you what, (y/n). I carry all these arrows for you -because it would be a total waste to leave them here- and in exchange, you answer me a question I want to ask you, whenever I feel like asking." 

You lifted an eyebrow. "What kind of question?" 

"Oh, a simple one! You see, I... kind of see everything below _everything_ , you know. Everything at all." Her eyes deviated to the quiver for a few seconds before seeing you again. "If you don't want me to carry them, I can ask you right now, but I suppose that it wouldn't be a good idea..." 

"O-oh... Ah... W-well, yes, thank you..." 

"Great!! Now, maybe you can check how well that old bow works by cutting those ropes? We're almost at the end of this hellish place and you're delaying too much!" Again, she disappeared. 

Blocking the other exit of the room, a drawbridge made of thick iron was tied to the wall with ropes, which intersected in a single point. 

"What was she talking about?" Link asked suddenly. 

"I don't know... But I don't want her to attack me right now with silly questions. I'd rather answer whatever she has in mind after we're done here." Link again just looked at you, puzzled. You cleared your throat. "Anyway, want to see if I can cut the ropes with a single arrow?" You prepared the bow. 

Link folded his arms again. "You're showing off now?" 

You shrugged teasingly and shot the arrow, striking exactly the point where the ropes were tied together, cutting them and causing the bridge to fall. 

"Now we can continue!" You said happily. It was nice to see that you hadn't lost practice. 

"Now you have to teach me how to use the bow, instead of aiming better just with a slingshot." Link told you. 

"Haha, I will." 

 

Only one more room separated you from the last elder. It was circular too, filled with beamos, but they were no problem at all thanks to the bow. 

"Ah! You are here at last!" The elder greeted you once you reached him. His room was just as the previous elders', with the sumo wrestling ring, the many seats around and all. 

"We're sorry to interrupt you..." You said, as the elder had been sitting in the middle of the wrestling ring, meditating. 

"Don't worry. I heard that you might pay a visit, young humans. I am farsighted in all things, so I was expecting you." He too was much smaller than the younger members of the Goron tribe, but taller than you and Link. He was probably the skinniest of them all, his hair (which was made of rock) was also longer than any of the rest of the Gorons you've seen so far, and his skin was either also darker, or he had so many tattoos on his body that the few lighter parts visible seemed like tattoos themselves. "Here you go... the last key shard! Now combine all three of them!" Going directly to the point, he handed you the last piece. 

You took it, and after Link took out the other two parts, you placed them together. Each shard stuck to each other thanks to the magnetic parts they had, completing the form of a cylinder with a wheel-like ring on one of its sides, engraved with some Goron runes. You had really never seen a key like that before. 

"As you surely already know, if you use that key, you can open the room where Darbus, the tribal patriarch, is being held." 

"Yes, thank you, sir. We will make sure to bring your patriarch back to his senses." 

The elder nodded. "Who knows how powerful Darbus is in his new grotesque form... But I suppose I should trust your power, considering you came this far..." 

"Don't worry... We're prepared to deal with him." Link said. 

"Very well then, hurry now! To the patriarch's room!" 

"Y-yes..." 

The elder sit down again, preparing to continue his meditation. But there was still something you needed to know. 

"Before we leave, sir... I wanted to ask you something." 

The elder didn't move from his position, not even opening his eyes. "What is it?" 

"About this bow..." You took it out. "Why... did the Hero leave it here? Didn't he need it anymore?" 

Now he did open his eyes. "Ah... Well, surely he did need it. But our tradition says that he left it here in anticipation of a certain event he was foreseeing." 

"A... certain event?" 

"Yes. We weren't told what exactly... But I am certain he meant the chaos that these lands are experiencing right now." 

Was... _he_ somehow preparing the ground for the next hero? For the next incarnation...? This was the thought that came first to your mind. And... yes, it was possible. After all, you both had learned very well all about his... reincarnations, and how there would always be something threatening Hyrule, always calling him back. 

Maybe that was also why Link was encountering the Golden Wolf. Maybe the Hero himself was indeed teaching Link his lost art... The reason why the Sheikah were involved was still a mystery for you, but the reason why the Hero had left the bow in the Goron Mines seemed to be connected with that entity. 

However, even if that was the most believable explanation, there was... something bugging you, still. 

"Is something wrong?" The elder asked you, as you had remained silent after his response, merely thinking. He looked at you with slitted eyes, which made you a little nervous. 

"No, no... I... was just wondering if the Hero somehow knew about these current events. I guess we'll never know, though..." 

What worried you was that no previous reincarnation had had the need of teaching something directly to the next. Why now? It could just be that not all of them knew that there was going to be a next incarnation of themselves, followed by another, and then another... But even if just that was the case, and the Hero was already preparing the ground for the next... why hadn't he told you? This was the key question. Because he either did hide it from you for some reason, or whoever was behind this wasn't truly him, and your suspicions of the involved Sheikah were true. Or... 

_"There's something important we need to talk about."_

...Maybe he did try to tell you, but he... 

...He didn't have time. 

"Well." The elder continued. "Maybe he didn't know exactly what it was going to be like, but he probably knew of something that worried him about the future." 

You widely opened your eyes. "You... think so...? Because he did know about--" You cut your speech. Again you found yourself speaking too much unnecessarily. "Well, no... Don't mind me. I'm just making absurd guesses." 

The elder lifted both his eyebrows. "We can only make guesses where we are. No one would know what the Hero had on his mind. But I think that right now we all have our own roles to play, and that's all we should be concerning ourselves with." 

You nodded in silence. 

Link had just been listening, but suddenly spoke to finish the conversation. "(y/n), we should be going now." 

"Yes, of course... Thank you, sir." 

"Good luck." 

There was no door on an upper level here, so you just went back through the main door. 

"...I'm sorry if I delayed too much." You said, as you proceeded. 

Link shook his head. "You had me curious, too. I had the impression that you were worried about something." 

You smiled bitterly. "No... don't worry. I just realised that there are... so many things I actually don't know about... even though I thought I did." 

"Maybe we'll get to know about them along the quest." 

"Yeah..." 

The next area was almost as big as the one where Midna helped you go across through the air. You didn't have to walk on the ceiling again the whole way to the other side, but jump over the gaps between the few stone platforms that protruded out of the magma. They were also filled with either dodongos or torch slugs, making it basically impossible to jump on those platforms without being attacked, and most likely fall to a certain death. 

Except that you had the bow. With it, which could even pierce the dodongos' tails, going through resulted ridiculously easy. 

Easy, too, was finding your way back to the open area -the one which also had water- and firing from a safer distance at the few bulblins that had substituted the ones you had already killed before. 

"Where are they still coming from...?" 

You and Link had basically wiped out every single bulblin in the mines as you proceeded through them. Were they finding their way in through the open areas existing inside? If that was the case, then it would be a good idea to tell the Gorons to close the ceilings after you were done... 

But, by arriving to the room located right outside where the patriarch was being held, the questions about how the bulblins were finding their way in so easily and fast, were answered: They weren't 'finding their way in' anymore. They were already there, surely waiting to be sent out if they were needed. 

Standing guard before another drawbridge, many bulblins stood in your way. They didn't notice you when you entered the room, because all of them were on the opposite side, separated from you by more magma. 

Link grabbed his sword and shield. "How about I charge at them, while you cover my back?" 

You smiled. "No problem." 

Immediately, you shot at the bulblins, one by one and as fast and precise as you could, while Link went to meet them and fight them directly. They were many, but their numbers were quickly reduced. 

"They're really not that much of a challenge..." You laughed, once all were dead and you advanced to retrieve as much arrows as you could from their bodies. Then, you aimed at the drawbridge's ropes. 

"Be careful once it's down." Link said. "I heard commotion on the other side when I was fighting, so there must be more inside." 

And they were surely trying to be quiet to get you by surprise, you thought. "Okay, here we go." 

Certainly, just as the bridge went down, a larger quantity of bulblins charged at you immediately. Now, instead of using the bow, you grabbed your daggers, and with Link, you lunged at the monsters fiercely. 

Again, perfect teamwork. You guarded each other's backs; when one didn't see a bulblin about to attack them, the other did and killed them before they had a chance to actually attack. Finding advantage of the other's movements as well, you fought those monsters almost as if you read each other's minds. As if one was an extension of the other. 

When the last bulblin fell to the floor, none of you said anything. Only the sound of your heavy breathing could be heard. Not even in the Forest Temple had you been so coordinated. The sensation was really amazing, just... just as you remembered it. 

You could feel Link's gaze on you again. "What was that...?" He asked. 

You swallowed and smiled nervously. "We've been... traveling together for a long time now... Let's go, we're almost there." You said. Link followed you, deep in thought. 

The great door to the patriarch's chamber was circular, made of iron, enormous, and tied with chains. Decorated above and on its center with the symbol of the Goron Ruby, there was a torch on each side of it. The key fit perfectly on the lock, as expected, and the door opened itself for you. With a deep breath and a nod towards each other, you ventured inside. 

The chamber was almost completely dark. Many short columns decorated it in a circular patern, and standing in its center, there was who you supposed was Darbus. 

He was a gigantic humanoid figure, who didn't actually resemble a Goron anymore. His entire body was not only black; it didn't even have any other color on him, not even highlights. Because of that, he gave the illusion of being completely flat. And he looked as if made entirely of coal. 

Both arms and legs were tied with chains, although those on his legs were apparently just intended as weight to slow him down. On his head, he wore a strange helmet that doubled as a mask, whose forms reminded you immediately of the Fused Shadows. 

Slowly, you and Link approached him, unsure of what to do. Calling him would be pointless, since the dark magic that was possessing him wouldn't allow him to think at all, probably. You didn't know if he was asleep either, because you couldn't see his eyes. 

But you didn't have to wait any longer, as, just as you approached him, a red light shone on his forehead, and soon, red eyes peered through two holes on his mask. 

He suddenly realised where he was, and just as he saw you, he growled deafeningly at you with its huge mouth filled with overgrown lower fangs. Both you and Link grabbed your weapons. 

"His weak spot is that red crystal on his forehead." You said quickly. "If we break that thing, we will surely free him from the Fused Shadow's hold." 

Link nodded, just as Darbus suddenly lit himself up like a coal on fire when he couldn't break free from the chains, illuminating the entire chamber with fiery light, and revealing that you were standing on a magnetic ground. 

"...Would it be enough to hit the red crystal with your arrows?" Link asked, observing the ground. 

"It might hurt him, but I'm pretty sure we need something stronger to completely destroy it. Like your sword." 

"...Hm..." 

The fetters and chains holding Darbus' arms were soon weakened once they turned red hot, and he freed himself immediately. 

"If you distract him with that crystal, I'll make him trip over with those chains on his ankles!" Link said, pointing down at the magnetic ground, as you both retreated from Darbus' reach. "Then we can attack him directly!" 

"Sounds good to me!" 

Putting yourself before Link, you aimed at the crystal on Darbus' forehead, as he approached you. The arrow didn't break it and only bounced back, but it made him cover his face in pain and totter around. Link quickly ran around him to catch one of the chains. 

"Midna!" 

Once the iron boots were stuck on the magnet, Link pulled one of the chains with great effort, pulling Darbus' leg too and making him fall flat on his belly. The flames on his body were completely extinguished, and he seemingly lost consciousness. You were ready with one of your daggers, and you pierced with it the crystal when you had Darbus within your reach. It helped, even if it was a small weapon. Then, moments later when Link got there, he attacked it relentlessly with his sword until Darbus got back on his feet and lit up his fire again. 

"For a crystal, that thing resists too much..." Link said, while you both ran far from Darbus and waited for him to turn around and follow you. 

"It's the dark magic... Here he comes!" Again, you shot an arrow at his forehead, and it had the same effect on him. 

Being that he just wouldn't learn to avoid it, it was a great example of the kind of power that had created that black magic, the Fused Shadows: A mindless hatred, irrationally filled with anger and with the sole purpose of destruction. In the Forest Temple, where the Fused Shadow had taken possession of a deku baba, its influence had manifested itself by sticking to the baba's predatory instinct, while giving it a vile and malicious intent. Now, on possession of a sentient being, the Fused Shadow could somehow flesh out its original nature even more, as it once did with its creators. However, unlike them, Darbus couldn't take control of his own conscience, thus giving space to the hatred and anger contained inside, in their purest state. 

The crystal resisted two more attempts of both you and Link trying to break it, until an Ending Blow, where Link pushed half his sword into Darbus' head, finally succeeded. 

Darbus howled horribly in pain, flailing his arms around and then covering his face, while the crystal shone with all the power it had left. Being broken, the light seemed to come out in thick drops as if it were bleeding, and the room gradually recovered its normal illumination the more the crystal shone, until it destroyed itself. Darbus stood paralysed for a moment, and then, just as it had happened in the Forest Temple with the giant baba, his form exploded in thousands of black, flat squares, leaving his original body on the ground. You went to see if he was alright, and yeah, luckily, he seemed to be. 

The squares then began joining together in a fuzzy rush, and formed the second Fused Shadow. 

"Eee hee hee! Well done!" Midna came out of your own shadow, and grabbed the artifact with her hair as she usually did. "Now we have two Fused Shadows..." 

One more... You were closer and closer to the end... 

"Hmm... You know, you've been very helpful so far, so as a reward, I'll tell you an interesting story." Midna said. 

This was something you really wanted to hear. "...About what, exactly?" 

"Zant." Her hair went back to normal as the Fused Shadow disappeared from her grasp. "That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over your world." 

"Zant...?" You repeated. You really had never heard that name before. In a way, it was a strange relief... 

"He's very strong." She continued. "You would be nothing to him in your current state..." 

You could feel how Link tensed when Midna said those words, just as you had. Certainly, you couldn't underestimate someone who had covered almost the entire World of Light in Twilight. Especially, since he basically had pushed away the power of the Goddesses themselves to do so. That still didn't make full sense to you, but that was the person who had done it, nonetheless. 

"But Zant will never be my king!" Midna's voice was full of resentment and indignation. You remembered when you accused her of being collecting the Fused Shadows for that king, and how her reaction had been similar, just way more angry. "I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength. Not that your Zelda is much better... It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life full of luxury... How does that teach duty?" You wanted to complain about that remark, even if Midna had a point in a way, but she corrected herself before you spoke, turning away from you. "...But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm in her..." 

You and Link looked at each other in confusion. What was that whole monologue about? "That's... good to know, but what... does that have to do with... Zant?" You asked her. 

Midna didn't look at you; in fact, she didn't even seem to have heard you. "No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine." She also seemed to be speaking to herself. You wondered what was on her mind... 

"So... Are you looking for the Fused Shadows to fight Zant?" You asked again. 

Midna created a portal on the ground to take you out, looking at you with a knowing smile. "Well, just one more left... Shall we? Eee hee hee!" 

She wasn't intending to answer you, for sure, but the answer seemed obvious. Link shrugged, smiling at you, too. "Let's just get out of here." He said. "I need some fresh air." 

"Wait..." You looked at the patriarch, when he suddenly began getting up. 

You could see why he was the leader of the Goron tribe. He was even bigger than the Goron guardian from before, the stone on his body adorned it in a very unique way on his arms and legs, and his hair was cut in an angular way, which helped with his already threatening appearance. 

"Unngh... Urrgh... What am I doing here...?" He grabbed his head. "Unngh... My head, it aches..." 

"Do you... not remember?" You asked him, surprised. 

"I... urrrgh... So much pain..." 

He was so lost, he didn't seem to notice neither you nor Link. 

"Should we wait until he feels better...? I mean, as long as he doesn't attack us the moment he snaps out if his confusion, thinking we are intruders..." 

"Mmm..." Link frowned and observed the patriarch. "I think he will be fine if we leave him. He'll most likely attack us before asking questions, and I just want to rest already..." 

You giggled and nodded. "Let's go, then." Stepping on the portal, you both left the mines. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A second later, you found yourself in the spirit spring, in Kakariko Village. The sky was still a little dark, but dawn was already finding its way up in the sky. The chilly air made you shiver, but it was well received. It felt as if it was even fresher than you remembered it to be. You and Link looked at each other, smilight quietly. 

The spirit Eldin spoke to you, suddenly but gently, illuminating its waters with its pure light. "Heroic ones... North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru... you shall find one who you seek..." 

"Ilia..." You whispered. 

The sound of opening doors and hasty steps came from behind you. Watching you with utter amazement, Renado, his daughter, and the kids from Ordon were all standing outside of the shaman's house. They were apparently attracted by Eldin's light, and had probably witnessed his short speech. 

Renado and his daughter, Luda, were helping Colin (who you were really glad to find awake and healthy) to stay up. He slowly began walking towards you, but the strength on his legs had not recovered completely yet, and he fell to his knees. You and Link quickly went to help him, smiling widely. 

"Are you okay?" You asked him. 

"Y-yeah... But, Ilia... You've got to save Ilia! That's who the spirit was talking about, wasn't it...?" 

Link nodded, reassuringly. "Surely, yeah. We will find her, Colin, because we're heading next to the Lanayru Province. Don't you worry about that." 

"I know you will... Whenever I thought I couldn't go on, I would think of you and Ilia and hold on..." Slowly, he got up again, and smirked. "See? I... I'm fine now." 

He made you feel so proud. Despite the little self-esteem you sometimes felt, knowing that thanks to your efforts someone was happy, always lifted your spirits. 

"Link, remember what I told you back in Ordon? That I wanted to be just like you when I grew up? You don't have to worry about me anymore! You and (y/n) can go save Ilia!" 

You slightly elbowed Link, who smiled flattered. Surely, he felt really proud too. 

Renado approached you. "Do not let their fates trouble you... leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear it. Go to those who need you." 

"Thank you, Renado." Link said. "We know they will be safe here." 

The rest of the children stood next to the shaman. He continued speaking. "In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero... and your deeds bring them all to mind." You looked down... "May the graces of the great Goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way." Renado placed then his right hand over his heart, and bowed deeply. Following his example, all kids did the same. 

You heart was filled with warmness and happiness, but at the same time... with bitterness. Bitterness, for how very familiar this all was. For how you remembered every 'deed' Renado spoke about as if they had happened yesterday. And how none of them mattered in the end, because of the destiny that hunted you and the Hero for years... until it came true. 

On the other hand, you looked at Link. He was surprised, flattered and humbled at the same time. You could see all those feeling on a sole expression. He swallowed and nodded, smiling, and then looked at you. 

"I... think I'm going to rest for a while... I'll see you all later." 

"Oh! We can prepare you some food Link!!" Beth said, holding one of his hands. 

"I--" 

"Let us help you be comfortable, mister Link!" Luda said too, holding the other hand. "Let's go, Beth!" Both began pulling Link towards the hotel. 

"(y/n)!" He called you. "We'll talk later, don't forget about it!" 

"Yes, but go now with the children!" You giggled happily, observing the scene. 

"I'm going back to my watch!!" Talo shouted as he ran away behind Link, while Malo just walked away towards his new shop, after a shy: "Bye". 

Renado laughed heartily. "Much has happened here, but at last I feel joy beginning to return to this village, thanks to you..." 

You sighed deeply. "It has been our pleasure." 

"Seeing how the spirits themselves are aiding you, my soul can rest knowing that you will succeed in helping us all. Don't forget, we are here to help you too in any way we can." 

You nodded. "Thank you, sir. I can see how even the children are now actively helping you..." 

"Yes, they are. Even Talo, who was so saddened by the incident with Colin, has at last recovered his good spirits. That boy wanted dearly to help, so he keeps watch from the observation platform now. It is high above the bomb shop." 

"Oh, really...?" You looked up in the direction Renado was pointing at. 

He nodded. "I am sure that if you and Link were to go there to speak to Talo, he would be happy." 

"It would be a good idea, yeah... But, right now, I think I'm going to rest, too. It's been a hot night..." 

"Of course." Renado laughed. "I offer you my home or any room in the hotel, if you wish to sleep." 

You yawned lightly. "Y-yes... Thank you very much." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey... Hey! Are you awake? Please don't tell me you fell asleep on the straw again..."_

_"What? Of course I'm awake! You distrustful woman..."_

_"Ah, good! I'm not going to take much time from you anyway, I just brought a... a gift for you."_

_"A...? Whoa! A new quiver! ...Did you make it?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Oh, (y/n), thank you... You didn't have to-- ... It has your name on it."_

_"Uh-huh, yeah. It does."_

_"..."_

_"What? I told you I would have my revenge!"_

_"I was just a kid!"_

_"If you don't like it, give it back then."_

_"Oh, I'll give it back to you someday, but not now. You'll see. Now come here... You really are something, did you know that?"_

_"But I love you~"_

_"Hahaha, I love you, too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy New Year, everyone! I hope your holidays were pleasant, and that you didn't gain weight like I probably did with all the food I ate.  
> Please, forgive my long absence. In short, I had a moral breakdown and I lost confidence in my writing, because of some awful experiences I had in the past weeks. But I know that you guys, who are liking this story are always giving me support, and so I'm really sorry for having stopped posting. I feel way better now and full of energy, though! So, expect chapters posted normally again. But still, I'm really sorry if I disappointed you, and for not notifying you in any way before. u_u  
> I'll be seeing you all later. Thank you very much for reading.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say that it is better to tell a painful truth, than keep lying. Others say the opposite.  
> There are some times when you can't generalize the choice. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do read the notes at the end! We have some important things to discuss!

Little was left until night; the room where you were was poorly lit, only illuminated by the already dying lights of the day. 

You had returned really tired and sleepy from Death Mountain, but it wouldn't matter for how long you rolled on your bed, for how long you kept your eyes closed, or how many times and how deeply you yawned... you still could not fall asleep. 

You were used to it already, but it had never been less irritating. Sure, eventually you would regain your energy if you remained resting for as long as you needed, but everyone knows how tiresome it is not being able to fall asleep, even when you feel like you could at any moment. 

Since you had been lying on that bed all day, you weren't tired anymore, and the need to sleep was gone, but you still didn't want to get up. You wanted more of this peace for a little longer. 

This was the same room in the hotel at Kakariko, where you and Link had stayed, two nights before. He, by the way, was still sleeping on his bed, while you... well, pretended to. 

Link barely moved when he was asleep. He was such a heavy sleeper... remaining exactly in the same spot until morning. That was why the thought of him ever finding out that you never slept didn't worry you. No... Who actually worried you, was Midna. In that very moment, she was probably aware that you were awake, that you had not fallen asleep at all during all the time you had been there on the bed. 

You could tell, as you spent more time with her, that, just as you were suspicious of her, she was also suspicious of you. Even more so now, if she, back in the Goron Mines, saw what you think she did. 

Now both Link and Midna wanted to talk with you... You had a lot of explanations to give. 

"(y/n)? Are you awake?" 

Colin's low voice reached you from the room's entrance, and there he was, next to the door, trying to focus his eyes in the darkness and to discern if yours were open. Seeing him there amused you awkwardly, as, if you hadn't heard him speak, suddenly seeing him peeking like that into the room would had surely startled you. 

"Yes, I'm... sorry I slept for so long... What is it?" 

"Oh don't worry! I know that you came back really tired! Link is also asleep, isn't he?" 

"Yes, he is." You said, glancing at Link for a second. "But first, tell me: How are you feeling?" 

"Oh, so much better! I don't want to stay in bed anymore, I need to regain my strength!" 

"I'm glad to hear that." You smiled. 

"Hehe... Well, I'm sorry to disturb you both, then, but I came because Renado said that you needed to eat something to regain proper strength, too, and the dinner is almost ready!" 

"Ah...! Thanks Colin, I'll wake Link up and we'll see you down there." The child nodded and left hurriedly. 

You sighed, slowly getting up, stretching and rubbing your eyes. Then you walked up to Link's bed, sat next to him, and placed your hand on his shoulder, which he didn't notice at all; he was so deeply asleep, that you could probably leave him like that and he would not wake up until the next morning. He looked so comfortable... But Renado was right; you needed to eat properly. Well, Link did. 

"Link?" You called him softly, while lightly patting his shoulder. He was wearing some different clothing, just as you, that Luda had given to you when she offered to wash your clothes, before you two retired to your room to rest, hours ago. You both felt a little ashamed about having her doing it, so you insisted on doing it yourselves, but the sweet girl said that it was the least she could do in exchange for all you had done for the village. She really wanted to help in some way, and so you stopped asking her not to. With this hot, dry climate, anyway, your clothes were probably already dry at this point... 

Link seemed to hear you calling him, but he simply frowned, breathed deeply and moaned, ignoring you. You smiled, amused. "Come on... Dinner's almost ready. Aren't you hungry?" 

Still frowning but not opening his eyes, he spoke in a sleepy voice. "Dinner...?" 

"Yup." 

Yawning, he looked at you with slitted eyes. "I... thought it was tomorrow already..." 

You shook your head. "Nope. We're still in the same day." 

"...mgghh..." He closed his eyes again. "Did you fall asleep, too?" 

"...No... I tried but I couldn't. I guess I felt way too dirty to sleep like that." 

Better to come up with that excuse, if Midna was listening to your conversation. 

"Why didn't you take the shower, then?" He opened his eyes wide and smiled. "Oh, were you waiting for me?" 

You smiled too but gave him a slap on his shoulder. "No, I was lazy because I was still tired. It was quite the dilemma, you know..." You got up from the bed. "Now, stop making time to remain lying there and get up, sleepyhead. I'll wait for you downstairs." 

"Fine..." 

The kids were doing a great job again preparing dinner; you could tell by the delicious smell that reached you from the hotel's kitchen. You rejoiced, imagining that their parents would never believe that their children were being so helpful here (you yourself still couldn't fully believe it), and more importantly, so nice to each other. Even Malo, who always pretended to be unaffected by whatever happened around him, was helping, now that he had closed his shop for the day. 

They wouldn't start a fight every so often anymore, either, especially with Colin, who they now fully respected. 

"Need any help here, kids?" You asked them, entering the kitchen. 

"No, thank you, miss (y/n)!" Luda answered you. She was the one that lead the children when cooking, for she had taught them everything they needed to know for that. 

"We're almost done, (y/n), don't worry!" Talo said. 

"Alright." 

A few moments later, Link came down too and joined you in watching them, also with a still incredulous, but proud look in his eyes. Renado arrived at the hotel minutes later, and then you joined him at the dinning area, where the children began bringing everything they had prepared. 

Renado was right; you could breathe the happiness in the air since the problems in Death Mountain had been solved. The shaman told you while you ate, that many Gorons had been coming down from the mountain to Kakariko by order of their elders during the day, bringing resources that could help in the reconstruction of the village, and they themselves helping with it, too. 

"The hot spring on top of the hotel has water again, and so it is now open. You can use it if you wish." Renado told you happily. "Springs like that one are the main attraction here for tourists from other parts of Hyrule. If they start coming again, that little income will be well received as well." 

"We just have to open the way from the Lanayru Province..." You said, looking at Link, who nodded back. 

"Just one more area of Hyrule." He said. 

"I've been wanting to ask you..." The shaman commented, thoughtfully. "What... exactly are those dark clouds that cover our land? And why are they here...?" 

"Yeah, why?!" Talo asked as well. "Could they... come back...?" 

"We'll make sure they don't." Link answered immediately to calm him down, along with the rest of the children, who moved nervously on their seats. "We call them 'clouds of twilight'. Apparently, they are what is created when the light spirits somehow lose that light they hold. But... I can't exactly explain why..." He looked at you, as if exchanging thoughts. Maybe something like that actually happened, even if he didn't really notice... "Or... Can you explain it?" He asked you. 

"...I guess I can try... Although it would be a little complicated to do it properly. Mmm..." All the kids were observing you so expectantly, they made you giggle a little bit. "Simplifying it, the clouds of twilight 'cover' the light of the spirits; by taking it away, they prevent us from enjoying its rays, so to say." 

"What does that even mean?!" Talo asked, annoyed. 

Renado laughed. "That light conforms the 'laws' that make our world work as the Goddesses intended it to." 

The children observed him with utter confusion. 

You smiled. "Maybe you guys need a little history lesson in order to understand." 

"Like a bedtime story!" Beth shouted excitedly. 

"We haven't had a bedtime story in a long time..." Malo added quietly, with his particular sternly tone, but still evidently sad. 

"...Go on, (y/n)!" Colin said, interrupting the sad silence that threatened to take over. "It doesn't matter if we're not yet about to sleep." 

"Yeah, (y/n), come on!" The rest of the children joined in insistence. 

You nodded, raising your hand to calm them down. "Okay, okay. Let's see..." You made yourself a little more comfortable in your seat. "Do you know how the Goddesses created our world?" 

"Oh, you're going THAT far into the past?!" Talo exclaimed. You, Link, and Renado began laughing. 

"Calm down!" You said, between laughs. "It's just a short remembrance so you can understand me. Now, do you know, or not?" 

Luda raised her hand. "Each of the Goddesses created a part of our world, right?" 

"Exactly. Do you know which of them is Din?" 

"Yes!" The girl joined her hands happily. "The Goddess of Power! She was the one who created the barren land! Just like here in Kakariko and Death Mountain!" 

"Yes, exactly. But she also created the fertile soil: 'With her strong, flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth', as the story goes." 

"She created the land in its entirety, then!" Beth said. "So, thanks to her, we've got where to live!" 

"Yup. Now, who was Nayru, and what did she do?" 

"She created the laws of the world." Malo said, again quietly. "She is the Goddess of Wisdom." 

"Exactly. All life on this land can keep on existing thanks to 'the spirit of law' that Nayru gave to the world. For example, some plants grow, give their fruit, die, and are then reborn from their seeds, so we and other beings can keep collecting our food from them. Animals also grow up and then die, to feed the soil on which those plants live. Everything in the world keeps working for an unlimited time thanks to our cycles. And we are also joined by natural phenomena, such as the passing of day into night and vice versa, which are part of this law, too." 

"That would be Time, right?" Luda asked. 

"Yes. That's also why Nayru is often called 'the Goddess of Time'." 

"...We humans also have to die eventually, right...? To help as part of the cycle..." Colin asked you, thoughtfully. 

"Yes... But you kids shouldn't worry about that just yet. Okay?" They nodded. "Okay... So... Who is left, then?" 

"Ah, Farore! The Goddess of Courage!" Said Colin again. 

"And what did she do?" 

"She... created all living beings..." 

"...who would uphold the laws that Nayru had created. Exactly." 

"That's us!!" Talo shouted with happiness. 

"Yes, all of us. Now..." You made a short pause, looking for the right words to use. "...The light that the spirits guard and hold is the very 'essence', if you wish, of the Goddesses' creation, and all what it means: the fertility or infertility of the land, the beings that inhabit it, and the cycles by which they work." 

"Ooh!" The kids sang (along with Link, who smiled at you, amusedly), in chorus. 

You laughed lightly. "Now, returning to the clouds of twilight. Hm... Remember how, while they were here, the hot springs got completely dry?" All the kids nodded. "I bet you that every single plant out there even stopped growing, too, during that time." 

"Because their cycles were interrupted, right?" Beth asked you, and you nodded. 

"Oh!" Talo hopped happily on his seat. "Because the plants that were already out wouldn't grow more, but nothing new was going to grow from the soil, either!" 

"Yes, precisely!" You turned to look at Link. "Tell me: Have you ever seen any animals around when you go inside the twilight?" 

"No... only monsters that took even more grotesque forms, but no real animals." 

"And what about the people?" 

"I... can't see anyone, either. Only souls, like small embers floating in the air." 

"Why?!" The kids shouted. 

"Because the twilight takes away the light of the light spirits." You told them. "And since that light is the very essence of the Creation, which includes us..." 

"So... it's even as if... as if the clouds of twilight transformed this land into something that... that is not what the Goddesses created..." Renado commented, thoughtfully. "They forsook us from that divine influence, or presence, somehow..." 

"Yes... so to say." You said, sighing. "Someone brought that twilight into this world by somehow taking away the light from the light spirits, intending to rule us. We call it 'twilight' because it is not complete darkness; if it was, being the exact opposite of light, everyone would probably simply disappear, instead of remaining as souls. But I am just guessing here... Maybe we would take on different forms... I don't really know..." 

Renado remained deep in thought, worried, but so did you. Even though you had tried to explain what the clouds of twilight were doing to the World of Light, those effects didn't fully respond to the previous understanding of Twilight that you had. People appearing only as souls was a probable effect, yes; the soil itself not working the way it should, maybe... just not because its cycles would be interrupted, but because the soil wouldn't be fertile anymore. In other words, there was no reason for time to stop inside the Twilight in that way. Otherwise, Midna's ancestors wouldn't had been able to evolve into beings adapted to it. 

In the end, you certainly were no expert in the matter. 

"But thanks to you that's not gonna happen!" Talo shouted. "Right?!" You and Link shook your heads. "See?! We will be fine! Although..." He scratched his head. "I don't understand why our souls look all like embers. That's what you said, right, Link? That we looked like embers, but why?!" 

"Oh, that's right! Surely we can't all look the same!" Beth added. "I mean, Luda and me are girls and Talo, Malo and Colin are boys; they surely looked more... ugly!" 

"Hey!!" 

"No, everyone's souls looked the same." Link repeated. 

"What, but why?!" 

"We all look the same on the inside, young ones." Renado said, with a gentle smile."We mortals make up differences between races or genders, or social statuses for different reasons, and thus, we tend to make less of others sometimes. But that is all nonsense, because we are all equals in essence and nature. I'm sure that even the souls of the Gorons of Death Mountain look like ours." 

Link nodded. 

"But... But we don't look the same... We are not the same people!" Talo insisted. "We ARE different!" 

"Every mortal has a form that serves they better depending on different reasons. And yes, we all are different people. But that doesn't mean that our souls should look any differently. Don't we all have feelings and hearts inside, Talo? Hearts are not different among races. How else could you become friends with the Goron that is helping you up there at the platform? It's the same with our souls." 

Talo smiled proudly, satisfied with the answer. 

"Um... I have another question..." said Colin, quietly. "Why don't the monsters turn into spirits, like us? Link said that they look more grotesque..." 

"They are not... living beings exactly like we are, am I correct?" Renado answered him, looking at you. 

"No, they're not... Not exactly." You said. "When the clouds of twilight take over, they take away everyone's physical forms, and leave only what each living being is in essence, so to say... It's a little complicated. Now, even though monsters _are alive_ , they are really not part of the cycle with which the world works. They are literal embodiments of evil, or Darkness, which is opposite to the Light that the Goddesses created; the form you see of them everyday is what they already are in essence. That's why they explode in a little dark cloud when they are destroyed, and don't leave a body behind. So, when inside the twilight, they don't turn into spirits, they just have their wickedness even more fleshed out by it... At least, that's what I assume." 

"Did the Goddesses create them, too?" 

You sighed, and didn't answer immediately. "...I don't really know. One could think they did... It's hard to understand why they would allow Darkness to exist in the first place, but nothing can be created without a counterpart. It is never the case..." 

"Ooh!! (y/n), you know so many things!!" Talo exclaimed. 

"She sure does." Link said. 

You smiled nervously. 

"So... in order to push the clouds of twilight away... you must give back the light to the light spirits?" Luda asked you, and you nodded in response. "How do you do that?" 

"Link can answer that question." You smiled at your companion, and everyone turned to look at him. 

"...Well... the light can be retrieved from creatures of the twilight that stole it, and then returned to the spirits." 

"Really? You can touch that light, then?" 

"Not really... It stores itself inside a special vessel that the spirits give me for that purpose." 

You loved how Link was so curt about his responses. It seemed that he had only become more talkative with you in the past few days, not with everyone else. 

Now Renado spoke. "But how are you able to do that while inside the twilight? Don't you pass into spirit forms too? Or could anyone retrieve the light of the spirits if they knew what needs to be done?" 

You shook your head. "Link is the only one who can enter the twilight and keep a physical body. I would turn into a spirit like everyone else if I entered." 

The kids were really surprised to hear that, and looked at Link with widened eyes. "Really?!" 

"He's got a very special soul." You said, smiling softly at him. 

Link smiled back but shook his head, humbly. 

The Golden Wolf... That's what you thought, at least. Because you still weren't fully sure about the nature of that being. Everything about it did indeed point out to the previous hero... But you didn't fully understand why. Its existence didn't make any sense... And then there was the thing with the Howling Stone you had seen. You still suspected that the Sheikah could simply, somehow, be behind everything, and that would mean that the Wolf wasn't real... 

Ugh, you were utterly confused. However, if Link could enter the twilight truly because of the previous hero, then, maybe you... 

"Ah! Surely you enjoy that great privilege because you actually are a reincarnation of the Hero, young Link!" Renado exclaimed, very excitedly. 

"Reincarnation?! That exists?!" 

Now all the kids were excited about the idea, and all were asking questions at the same time for the shaman to answer. Renado explained to them how it is believed that everyone's souls reincarnate at the end of their lives, but, that, according to the legends he'd heard of, a hero would only come back when Hyrule needed him. 

"It is said that the Goddess Hylia would always bring back his soul to fight for Hyrule. That she would not let him be lost in history." 

"The Goddess Hylia?" One of the kids asked. "Weren't they just Din, Nayru and Farore?" 

"Well, Hylia is a guardian deity, child." 

"Ooh..." 

But... the more Renado spoke, the more nervous you felt. Sure, his knowledge of that legend wasn't... 'complete', but... Link didn't know a thing about this particularity the shaman spoke about before this point. He had already learned about him being a descendant of the previous hero, but he didn't know that his soul would reincarnate over and over again just to have a life of heavy responsibilities without end... How would he take that information? With that idea consuming your mind, you couldn't take your eyes off of him, whom at the same time wouldn't stop looking at Renado, as he spoke. 

On the other hand, that topic about his reincarnation was what confused you. How could Link be alive, and the Golden Wolf be wandering about at the same time, if they were a reincarnation of the other? It just wasn't possible. In the past, this knowledge had been pierced through your skull with special cruelty, and that was exactly why you suspected that the Wolf wasn't real. That it was only inside of Link's head, appearing only because of the influence of the Howling Stone, which, undoubtedly having been created by a Sheikah, had the ability of tampering with the mind. 

But then again, if this was the case, how could they see each other the first time, before Link encountered the Howling Stone? Why could YOU see him, too? So many questions... 

"Link, does this conversation... bother you?" You asked him, worried. "The fact that you might only be born... for this purpose?" 

"No...; To know that I can actually protect my loved ones like this... It's really an honour. Besides, I'm not alone. You have been with me since the beginning of this quest; we have accomplished everything together. As far as I'm concerned, I'm no more 'hero' than you are." 

Renado smiled, both girls let go a tender "Awww" and the boys just opened their mouths wide, while you looked away from everyone with flushed cheeks. 

Link had been transformed into a wolf, taken captive soon after... He had found himself in such a strange, dark world, where monsters lurked everywhere, and where the few people he saw were only spirits that couldn't see or hear him... And on top of it all, oblivious to the luck of his friends and the village, he was completely unable to help any of them... It had been too much. Too much in such a short time. 

And yet, now that he could actively fight against every threat... He was okay. And it was relieving to know that. 

But just like last time, all the heroism, all the perils faced... They would only lead to a bittersweet ending. An unfair, bittersweet ending. 

"Being a hero sounds so cool!!" Talo shouted excitedly, waving his arm in the air as if he was holding a sword. "Always a life of fights!! I wish I could be one just like that!!" 

A sudden anger built itself inside you when you heard the kid's words. He had no idea...What was he thinking?! Even the other kids were agreeing with him, celebrating Link and asking him more questions about how fun traveling through Hyrule surely was. Didn't they remember 'how fun' it had been to be kidnapped?! To be afraid of whatever creatures roamed around in the twilight?! 

"Yes!" Talo kept shouting. "When I grow up I'm definitely going to take Link's place as hero, and I'll--!" 

"Talo, please, you have no idea of what you're saying!" You suddenly told him, way too brusquely. "It's not something to be taken lightly, don't speak of it as if it was a game!" 

An awkward silence followed. Everyone looked at you with widened eyes... 

Talo lowered his head and spoke lowly. "I-I'm sorry..." 

You realised what you had just done, your mind cooling down progressively, just as sudden as it had heated up. Did you really just...-? Your mouth ajar, you looked at the young kid, then at everyone else. "I'm... sorry, Talo, I... let myself go with that. But... it's really a... delicate topic..." 

"You're not... angry?" He asked, still with his head lowered. 

"No... No, of course not. Come here..." You opened your arms, and he ran towards you to hug you. 

"Well... (y/n) is right... Regardless of everything, this is not a light topic." Renado said to break the silence. "It might be too complex to try and explain to children the actual risks and sacrifices that a hero of any kind has to endure. But it is okay if you look up to the Hero, Talo. There's still no need for you to understand more than the inspiration he makes you feel. Especially since you now know him personally." 

Renado was talking to the kid, but you could feel his words as a sort of scolding for your words. 

"He's right..." You said. "Don't mind me, Talo. Um..." Shyly, you got up. "Thank you for the dinner. I think I'll... take that bath in the hot spring... I really need it." You slowly began to leave, but turned around before exiting the room. "How about... I show you how to use the bow that we got up there in the mountain, tomorrow before we leave, Talo? Would you want to see that? And maybe then you can forgive me..." You smiled nervously. 

"Oh... Yes! Do you promise?" 

"Of course! So, um... Good night, everyone. I... probably won't see you again today." 

"Miss (y/n)..." Luda got up and followed you. "Let me show you the way to the hot spring." 

"Ah... thanks..." 

You followed her, awkwardly feeling how everyone else's gazes followed you as you left the place. 

"You can also take a normal bath over there, in case you want something more refreshing for this climate before going to sleep." The girl told you. 

"Yes, I think I'd like that..." 

She smiled, and once you were on the first floor, she guided you towards a door that led outside, where some stairs seemed to get to the roof of the building. "The hot spring is up there, following those stairs; you won't miss it. I hope you find it to your liking." 

"Thank you, Luda. I'm gonna get one of those towels you left in our room before, and then I'll come back." 

The girl nodded. "Oh, and miss (y/n), don't worry about anything." She tilted her head in the direction of the dinning area. "We know that you and mister Link have been going through a lot of stress lately, with all you've been doing... So, I'm sure that no one thought down there that you were mean on purpose." 

You sighed, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I... Thanks." 

Luda nodded again, smiled, and left downstairs. 

You went back to your room to get that towel before going up to the spring. But the door opened before you left. 

"(y/n)..." It was Link. 

You had the feeling that he would want to talk about that little incident downstairs, but you really didn't want to have to explain yourself or to hear how you had been overly rude to Talo. You knew you had. So, you turned around immediately, sighing heavily. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened down there. I didn't...-" 

"What? No, don't apologize..." Link scratched his head. "To be honest, I wasn't... very comfortable with that conversation." 

You frowned. "...Why?" 

"Well... all that talking about the Hero... how I'm his reincarnation and how that makes me 'cool'... It felt like only I was getting all the credit for what we've done, when, actually, we have done everything together so far." 

Goodness, this man... Always so humble. "...Not everything. You know you're the only one who can enter the twilight and give back the light to the spirits. If you weren't able to do that, not a thing of what we've done together would even be possible." 

"I know but... I feel like anyone could have done that in my place, anyway. I mean, I understand that I am the reincarnation of the Hero, even though the reason why is still not fully clear to me, but I feel as if I had just happened to be in the right place at the right moment. How can you tell that someone else couldn't have done what I have, had Midna found them instead? To begin with, she can enter the twilight...; I don't mind helping her, I'm not complaining, but she could probably collect the light by herself if she wanted." 

See, everyone? THIS was exactly why you didn't want to talk about that whole topic down there. You feared how that would make Link feel, and here he was now, doubting his own importance. 

"Midna would probably be hurt by the light if she had direct contact with it." You said, sitting on your bed and leaving your towel aside. "That's why she needs your help. It just couldn't have been anyone else but you. Be honest with me now.... You said down there that this whole idea of being a reincarnation didn't bother you, that you liked the opportunity it gave you. Why are you making less of yourself now?" 

"No, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to make less of myself. Even if I'm really a reincarnation, I'm still my own self, so it doesn't matter." 

You sighed. Probably, you worried way too much about him, as if he was still a little kid. But hearing him say that with such certainty... It actually made you feel really happy. 

You just wondered if he would still feel like that once he knew the rest of the story... 

Link continued explaining himself. "It's just that... Maybe I'm able to enter the twilight thanks to the spirit of the Wolf that I do possess, but even then, why would that make me more 'especial', if everything I have done, you have done it too, and vice versa? It doesn't seem fair and it doesn't make sense to me." He sighed in annoyance. "When we get the Fused Shadows, we, together, help the people; just as we did with the Gorons by removing the source of evil inside their mines. The spread of twilight has affected everyone in different ways, either by destroying this town or by kidnapping kids in ours, for example, and again, together, we have helped to amend both of those issues. Isn't helping the people of Hyrule in those ways part of the hero's 'job' as well?" 

You opened your mouth a little bit and looked to the side, not knowing what to say. Again, Link had proven to be wiser than you, even though you were much older. Really... 

"You have been a part of it, just as I have. That was exactly why that whole conversation was bothering me." Now he sat down on his bed. "I didn't want to say anything because the kids were so excited about it and all, but... they were just leaving you behind when they began talking about the Hero and how cool 'he' is and all... when not a single thing that I've done has been a difficulty for you." 

Smiling softly, you spoke jokingly. "Well, I... definitely couldn't lift the iron boots when walking on the magnets..." 

Both laughed heartily. You... appreciated so much how considerate Link was. It was you who had been making less of yourself, reducing the importance of everything you had done so far, just because he is the Hero, and you're not... You were just his... Well... no matter. There was a reason why you were here with him. In normal circumstances, the Hero would do everything by himself... 

And then, as you two laughed together... you noticed it again. The spark on Link's eyes as he observed you... 

Slowly, you deviated your own eyes from him, remaining awkwardly silent. You remembered then that he still wanted to talk with you about... _that_... 

It was going to sound terrible, but... maybe if he saw no initiative from you, he wouldn't try to...- 

"You deserve as much recognition as I would. I wouldn't had made it this far if you weren't with me... You know that, right?" 

Inside your mind, it was as if a million alarms were suddenly warning you about the imminent 'danger'. You had to cut that conversation immediately... 

"I... Yeah, don't worry. I wasn't... implying anything different. Um... I need... a bath now..." You began walking towards the door. 

"(y/n)...-" 

You smiled nervously, waving your hand at him. "...I'll see you later, okay?" And left in a hurry, closing the door behind you, leaving Link alone in the room. 

Ugh... So rude... So rude!! You REALLY hated yourself some times! But you just didn't want to have to say 'no' to him again! You just couldn't... Not anymore. You didn't want to have to lie again, to come up with more excuses; to pretend that you didn't- ...no... to _convince_ yourself about not... loving him. 

You sighed. First your rudeness with Talo and now this... You really needed to clear your mind and relax. Hopefully the hot spring would help with that... 

Days... were sure hot in Kakariko in this time and age. But nights could turn very chilly, as you soon discovered when taking your clothes off, before entering the hot water. It didn't make sense to you how anyone would like to use the springs during the day, but at night... it was perfectly understandable. You were glad about the fact that no one was using them at that moment... 

Sitting on the ground, with your back against a rock protruding out of the water, you looked up to the starry sky, trying to calm your uneasy thoughts. You sighed, thinking that it would really be nice if the water tried to drown you, at least (since it wouldn't succeed anyway). Or if the ground just swallowed you, so that you wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore, without giving up directly. 

It came to your mind that day when Midna told you that you weren't ready to face whatever you had to, if only seeing the Golden Wolf made you feel the way it did. You thought back then that you could force yourself to overcome that feeling and every other challenge you'd face in the future. You thought that, as long as you didn't lose your conviction, you would be fine. But everything was turning out harder and harder everyday, just because of that connection with Link, which grew bigger with every second you spent together... And it was only going to get worse... 

And then there was that incident with Talo. You covered your face with both hands, while shaking your head, remembering with shame the sad expression he gave you. 

Talo had reminded you of some similar words you yourself had said when you were a child... and how fate had stabbed you in the back with your own hopes and dreams, some time later. He really had no idea of what he was saying. No idea at all... 

But still... "He is just a kid..." You muttered, still covering your eyes. "Why did I get angry with a kid for something like that?! Expecting him to understand things like an adult... I'm such an idiot..." 

"I think the kid deserved it. He's always so annoying." 

Midna wouldn't succeed at provoking a heart attack in you, if she was actually trying to achieve that, but she knew exactly how to try. 

"Why must you always do that?!" You shouted at her with your heart in your throat, instinctively flexing your knees upwards and folding your arms to cover your body, since the water wasn't exactly murky... "Goodness..." 

"Life is too short to consist of boring entrances. Don't you think?" 

You looked at her with annoyed confusion. Those particular words sounded ironical when directed to you, but surely she wasn't hinting at that... topic. 

"What do you want?" You needed time with yourself right now, damn it. Why did she have to come and ruin it? 

"I just wanted to exchange some words with you! Remember?" 

"...Couldn't you wait at least until I'm done here?" You certainly didn't need any more drama for this day. You just wanted to take a nice and quiet bath, was that too much to ask?! 

"Nah, you wouldn't try to run away without your clothes." You immediately looked at the spot where you had left them, as the awful idea crossed your mind... 

...But they weren't there. "Ugh, Midna, give them back immediately!!" 

"Not yet! You're more vulnerable now, and your words will be more honest! Not that you could escape from me, anyway..." 

You breathed deeply, rubbing your temples, trying to calm yourself down. "Okay, okay... What the hell do you want to talk about?" 

"Directly to the point, then! Great!" 

Midna suddenly made the quiver you had found in the Goron Mines, appear out of thin air, and attempted to throw it to the water, but you caught it before it happened. 

"Careful!" 

"Look." Midna flew around your head. "I've been trying to treat you nicely, even though you are not exactly nice to me..." 

"Because you give me reasons not to be. I tried to be nice, too, but you're not helping most of the time." You said, still trying not to get angry. "I don't trust you, and you know that." 

"Trust! Funny that you mention it! How dare you talk about not trusting me..." She took the quiver from your hands, turning it around so the name on its lowest part would be visible for you. "... when there are things that are supposed to be 'old' with your name on them?!" 

"Oh for crying out loud..." This just wasn't happening, right? 

"What?! Either the old hero had your exact same name, _casually_ , which would REALLY be interesting, or a centuries-old accessory that has been kept in the Goron Mines since forever, and supposedly hasn't been touched by anyone in ages, has YOUR name on it because you somehow tampered with it, and that was why you were 'so certain' that it belonged to a hero!!" 

"You really cracked your head thinking of those explanations, didn't you?" You spoke gravely, doing your best not to sound nervous. "I have nothing to explain to you; I have questions of my own for you, too, and I'm sure that you won't want to answer them either. How can you come asking me all that if you yourself aren't exactly 'coming clean'?!" 

Midna smiled mockingly. "Because your reasons for not trusting me are mere assumptions based on what I haven't told you, but my reasons for not trusting you are based on things that you have actually said and done! Everytime Link asks you about something and you get so nervous about it... I'm sorry, (y/n), but you are the worst liar I have ever met! I always suspected that you were hiding something, even though I couldn't understand what exactly, but I figured I'd just watch you carefully. And then I saw your name on this thing..." She chuckled. "My curiosity reached its limit! Now... I am going to ask nicely only once. Why does this quiver have your name on it?" 

You looked away from Midna and from the quiver she held at a very close distance from your face, unwilling to speak. 

"Fine." She said, since you refused to say anything, flying away from you and leaving. "I'll go tell Link that he has to let the Gorons know that their mines are not as safe as they thought they were, because you-" 

"Ugh stop, dammit!" 

She looked back at you, lifting her eyebrows. "I'm listening, then." 

This was so unfair! It angered you so much that Midna was forcing you to talk about this, even when she was still hiding a lot of important secrets about herself, too! 

...You could just try and keep lying. If Midna actually told Link what she said she would, you could tell him that she had come up with it all; that she somehow changed the quiver or that she added the name on it, something, whatever. But... there were so many details, little or bigger, that'd put you in a disadvantage... Because, you were sure that, the fact that Link didn't openly mention it anymore, didn't mean that he wasn't still suspicious and bewildered about many of your actions; for example, actually, your eagerness to find the hero's weapon inside the mines. You just could tell in his expressions. He was being patient, trying to give you the benefit of the doubt since you did tell him that everything would make sense eventually. But this would be going too far... 

Midna had you stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. 

Maybe... Maybe you could say a little bit. Not everything you had been hiding, just enough so Midna would leave you alone... And then you could try and convince her of not telling Link. Maybe... 

You took a deep breath, glaring at her and then closing your eyes. "That quiver has my name on it, because I made it." 

"You somehow placed it in the mines afterwards, then!" 

"...No. It is as old as it is supposed to be. Just as the bow." 

Midna lowered her head, still looking at you, in disbelief. "I'm not playing games, (y/n)." 

"Neither am I. It did not belong to me, but I made that quiver." 

She frowned deeply. Her eyes began scrutinizing yours, but of course she wouldn't find the traces of lies she was looking for so eagerly. "You're lying. Because that would mean that you-" 

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I didn't add my name to it recently, I didn't use an already old quiver or its materials to craft another one, and I didn't place it in the Goron Mines. I didn't even know it had been left there. I simply made it." 

Now Midna's eyes widened. Even though you could tell that she still didn't want to believe you, you noticed in her face the realisation of your words, even in that shadowy form of hers. 

"You're lying! You could perfectly be lying! How would I know you're not?!" 

"Well, I certainly can't prove it. But you wanted the truth, didn't you? There it is! _I_ made that old quiver." 

Your entire body was shaking out of nervousness and anger. Yeah, you could probably try and prove that you were saying the truth, but you had no intention of proving anything to Midna. You felt that, either way, she was about to start a ruckus... 

"But that doesn't make any sense! You're trying to tell me that you are actually a centuries-old person?! How would you even be still alive?!" 

Good question... 

"I... don't know-" 

"What do you mean you don't know?! You just happen to be immortal?!" 

"Would you please lower your voice?! Everyone in the hotel is going to hear you..." You rubbed your eyes brusquely in annoyance. "I don't know why I'm still alive, I've been wondering the same thing for centuries. I wasn't born as someone immortal, I was just a normal human being..." 

"Wait a minute. Is this the reason why you don't sleep either? Because I know you don't, and don't try to tell me otherwise." 

"Well... Yes." You were right. She had never stopped watching you at night. Talking about creepy... "I suppose the reason is connected. I've always assumed that. One day I just... realised... that I couldn't sleep, that I didn't feel the need to eat... that I wasn't aging, and eventually... that I couldn't die." 

You remained silent for a moment, remembering those days with bitterness, while Midna wouldn't get her eyes away from you. 

"It has been all so confusing...; I have tried everything I can to find out what happened to me... But I've never had a clue. At least... not until very recently. Since I met Link, to be exact." 

Midna went to sit on top of another rock protruding out of the water. Annoyed, you fixed your position a little bit to face her, still trying to cover your body properly. "You did mention that this quest was an atonement." She said, folding her arms. "That you were 'assigned to Link' for that matter. And you made it sound as if traveling with him particularly was part of the atonement, along with the quest itself." 

"In... a sense, it is, yes." 

"Is that why you're always trying to avoid talking with me, then?" 

Your entire body went cold, as if the hot water around you suddenly didn't have any effect on you. Even Midna seemed to feel like that, as her eyes widened and she turned to her left, towards the stairs that led to the top of the hotel, where you were; something you didn't dare to do. Instead, you were frozen in place, staring directly at her, who then gave you a quick glance of alarm. 

You slowly turned to your side as well, finding Link's sapphire eyes staring at you, his furrowed eyebrows framing them with confusion and painful incredulity. 

"Hm, (y/n)? Is that the reason why?" He repeated. He was holding a folded towel in one of his hands, which you recognized as yours. That's right... You didn't remember yourself arriving with it to the spring... Link looked at it, when he noticed you looking at it, too. "You forgot it in the room, when you left so hurriedly." He explained, with a bitter, ironic smile on his lips. "It took me a couple of minutes to notice." He left it resting on the edge of the building, as he began walking towards you, slowly. You could only try to cover your body as much as you could, shivering again but even more than before. What were you going to do now...? "I was going to ask one of the girls to bring it to you, but then I heard Midna's voice speaking loudly when I passed next to the stairs..."He looked at her with a stern look. "I figured I would just come to shush you or something, before someone else came and saw you. What luck, don't you think?" 

You could do nothing but remain staring at him, your mouth ajar, and completely immobile. Even though you wanted to say something, anything, just to somehow break the tension before you fainted, no sound came from your throat. 

The silence was so imposing, that you swore you could hear your heart beating like crazy, as if it were trying to make your chest explode. 

Midna looked up to the sky, puffing and blowing, and then looked back at Link. "Well I bet you're glad you came to see what was going on, aren't you? I think I'll let you do the talking now..." She apparently tried to speak in her usual cocky tone, but she couldn't avoid a somewhat nervous one... She seemed to understand the problem you were in. 

It made you think that she probably wouldn't have tried to tell Link about your secrets, if you had asked her not to... But all of this was her fault to begin with. You would not be in this situation if she hadn't come sticking her nose in your business! 

...No... It wasn't because of Midna that you were in this state. She would not have guessed what 'your truth' was, and you would have to tell Link eventually anyway. Things were just happening without you being prepared for them... or rather, without you wanting to be prepared for them... 

"So...? You're... You're 'immortal'?" Link asked you, grabbing the quiver which Midna had still floating in mid air, to see your name written below it, and then observing you with the same confused expression as before. You could finally look away from him, avoiding his gaze, but not saying a word. You couldn't find the proper way to start... "(y/n), just say something!" 

"I-I'm trying!" You shouted with a shaky voice, at the verge of crying. You lowered your head, closing your eyes and hugging yourself tightly, as you were still covering your body. You could hear Link sighing after a few seconds, walking away a few steps, and then coming back. 

"Here." He said, trying to calm himself down. You opened your eyes, and saw him extending your towel towards you. 

You took it, muttering a weak "Thank you", and then Link turned his back on you. Midna looked away too, allowing you to get up and cover your body with the fabric. The air felt more chilly against your still warm skin... 

After a few seconds, Link spoke again, calmer than before, but still sounding shaken. "Now please explain yourself." 

There was no turning back. You couldn't lie anymore... Not about this particular detail about you, at least. "How much... did you hear?" You asked him, in a weak tone. 

He turned around to face you again. "I arrived when you confirmed that you had made that old quiver. Is that really true...?" 

You nervously nodded. "...Yes. I made it. Hundreds of years ago." 

"But... that..." 

You sighed. "As I told Midna... I don't know why I've been able to stay alive since then. It... just started happening. Years passed, and I was still here... It has been nothing but a curse for me." 

The sadness in your voice was too evident, and it even changed Link's expression to a softer one. You were so glad to see that he was not as mad as you thought he would get... but you were still very nervous. 

"But what about your mother? The woman I knew when I was little? Who was she? What about she and your father that supposedly died before you arrived in Ordon?" 

You felt so ashamed that you had to deviate your eyes from him again. "They did die protecting me, as I said, but... not exactly a few years ago. As for the woman you met when you were little..." 

You had to show this to him, too. 

You closed your eyes, breathing slowly and deeply, relaxing every particle in your body. Suddenly but progressively, your skin began glowing in a soft green light. 

It wasn't this glow what made both Link and Midna open their mouths in utter surprise, though; rather, it was the fact that the person before them was suddenly many years older than the young girl that had been standing there, seconds before. 

Your body had aged almost ten years in a couple of seconds. Your height hadn't changed much, but your features had left behind the freshness of adolescence, turning into those of a young adult. 

"I learned this little trick from... an old pair of witches, while trying to find a way to cure myself from this curse..." You said, trying to get used again to that strange sensation. "It... never worked as I hoped it would, but at least... it has helped me to avoid many difficulties that I've come to face because of it." It really felt a little strange... Quite some time had passed since you last were like this... "But... this is my original physical form. I stopped aging when I was like this..." 

Both Link and Midna were shocked, but the Hylian was particularly disturbed with awe and confusion. You could notice in his eyes how he tried to remember every moment he spent with _you_ as a child; how every part of his mind was trying to compare the image he had in front of him at that very moment, with the one he had stored in his memories of your supposed mother. 

"It was you all along...? The person who played with me and Ilia all the time...?" He whispered. 

"Yes... It was always me." 

Link remained silent, assimilating all this information you had thrown at him all at once almost mercilessly. Goddesses... Why did it have to happen like this?! Why couldn't you... Why couldn't you be more intelligent as to avoid this mess?! 

...Being in that form was resulting really uncomfortable... Was it because you weren't used to it anymore...? It was even resulting a little hard to 'maintain' yourself like that, as if that wasn't your original age... So, you decided to turn yourself back into your younger self, for the time being... but it was truly strange. 

"...But what were you playing at, (y/n)...?" Link muttered. "Why did you pretend to be someone else in the first place...?" 

Link had been really close to 'your mother', back when he was a child. You knew how much he had missed her since she left, and how sad he felt when you told him she had died. Because of that, you could understand why he now sounded so hurt, and why he probably even felt betrayed by you in a way... 

"Link, I didn't do it out of fun..." You shook your head, observing him with sadness. "I already told you that I... failed a certain mission I had in the past. Because of that, I fled from this land. I remained far, far away from Hyrule during that time... And then, when I decided to come back, before I arrived to your village... I feared I would be forced to pay for that mistake, and somehow... I somehow felt safer using the identity of my mother..." You chuckled bitterly. "I can't justify that idea with any kind of logic, except that... maybe the fact that she did die protecting me, left a strong scar in my memories..." You made a short pause, trying to compose yourself, as your voice was beginning to shake again. "Our minds work in very silly ways sometimes... But of course, disguising myself turned out to be completely useless. Destiny found me in the simplest of ways, by making me arrive exactly to the place where you happened to live." 

Link was about to say something, but Midna interrupted him. "Okay, okay, wait! Now I get it!" She had been completely quiet until now, merely listening. "The quiver and the bow did belong to the old hero, right?! But it was you who made this particular thingy..." 

You nodded slowly, confused. What was she getting at now? 

"Right..." She took the quiver from Link's grasp, beginning to play with it then, making it draw circles in the air around one of her hands. "Just wait, this is important." She said to the Hylian, when she noticed him impatiently glaring at her. Then she spoke again to you. "You must've known that hero, obviously." 

"...Yes." You said, glancing quickly at Link, again with nervousness. 

Midna slitted her eyes, as she continued. "You're always speaking with nostalgia everytime we visit one or another place, and not just like some sort of knowledgeable person who is excited to find something old, you don't fool me. And..." She widened her eyes, smiling widely. "And the spirit of the Wolf itself, for whatever reason, makes you feel so bad! You two knew each other deeply, didn't you?!" Oh no... "He didn't buy a quiver from you, or anything, you didn't only meet him once or twice; you traveled with him just as you do now with Link!" Her voice turned triumphant and louder, which made you feel even more uncomfortable. You looked at Link again; he too seemed to be realising something, while looking back at you... "That's why this all is an atonement for you!! What you failed was whatever mission you had with him, and you're basically doing it again!" 

"I-I..." You felt how your entire body went completely cold again... Of course she was going to put all the pieces together! And with Link there... 

"THAT is the real reason why you know so much about almost everything all the time!" She continued, happily. "Because you have already been everywhere! Leaving aside the fact that you're old, of course..." Your age itself hadn't particularly bothered you until now, with Midna using what sounded almost like a derogatory tone to address it... 

Link... He observed you with an incredulous frown, eagerly waiting for you to confirm or deny what Midna had just said. 

"Am I right or not?!" She insisted. 

"...Y-Yes..." 

"You... You knew the previous hero?" Link repeated. 

You nodded, remembering him... "Since I was a child. We... were very close to each other...-" 

Link chuckled suddenly, which interrupted you and made you look at him. He was shaking his head, looking away from you. A lump formed in your throat when you heard the bitterness in his voice... "Then that's why you're always rejecting me, then. Because I'm not him." 

"W-what? Of course not! I-!" 

He snorted and chuckled again."No? You should look at yourself when you speak of him. Be honest now, you two were much more than just 'close to each other'." 

"Well, yes we were! But that doesn't mean I wish you were him! You remind me enough of him everyday! Not only are you a hero too, with whom I am traveling in a quest again, you are even wearing his clothes! Goddesses, even your name is the same as his!" 

"Ah, at least I know why you do like me, then!" 

"Oh goodness, wait a minute right there!" Midna interrupted again. 

"What?!" You and Link shouted at her. 

She had been watching the whole scene very entertained... With widened eyes and a wide-open mouth, she spoke to you. "Link is that other Link's descendant, right?! But YOU had a romantic relationship with him! Does that mean that Link is your-?!" 

"No!" You interrupted her, understanding where she was going. Link observed you confusedly again. "Link is... _his_ descendant. But not mine." You sighed heavily. "...What we... What we had... was a mistake." You looked at the confused Hylian, with sadness showing again on your face. "And that's why you and I can't be together. Having a romantic relationship between we both is... a bad idea, a very bad idea." 

"But why...?" 

Should you tell him now, and have him even sadder for the rest of the journey...? Or would it truly be better to tell him after the quest was over, as you had intended? 

And when would it be less painful for you...? 

Link shook his head, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, after observing you expectantly, without receiving an answer. His voice was clearly disappointed... "You know what...? Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore." He turned around to leave, walking towards the stairs. 

You didn't dare to stop him. Only when you heard the door at the end of the stairs being closed violently, did your muscles move again. You laid your back on the rock behind you, looking emptily towards the point where Link had been standing seconds before. 

Midna wasn't saying anything either. She handed you the quiver, without looking at you directly. You looked at it. 

"Please leave it where you took it from." You muttered. Midna sighed heavily, following then Link's trail and disappearing in the shadows of the stairs. 

You looked up to the starry sky, which surely looked just as beautiful as when you first arrived to the spring. Although, with the rain clouds covering your eyes, you couldn't really see it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

...After a long while... you left the hot spring, and went to use the shower Luda had showed you before. You really needed some cold water to refresh your mind. 

You had delayed as much as you could before returning to your room. But you had to stop evading it... 

When you finally went back, it was very dark, and only a single candle, placed on a small table next to your bed, illuminated the room. Did Link leave it there? 

He was lying on his bed, giving his back to the door. Even in that darkness you could notice that his hair seemed to be a little wet, so you thought that he had probably taken a shower before you. Given how much time you had delayed outside, he had probably already fallen asleep. 

At least, you _thought_ he was asleep. 

You closed your eyes, sighing, and walked towards your own bed, noticing that the quiver was again standing next to the bow, where you had placed it originally, leaning against a wall and with the same amount of arrows you had left in it. 

As you rested your head against your pillow, after having blown out the candle, you thought about the day that awaited you, while rubbing your eyes. It was really going to be awkward to travel together after this, to say the least... 

Oh, how you wished everything to be just a nightmare. Sadly, since you hadn't slept in ages, you were really, very sure it wasn't the case. Still, it was surreal to think that Link now knew about that little secret of yours, even if there was still more that he didn't know... The fact that he hadn't let you talk about the rest made you feel a little relieved, but... it was only to delay the inevitable. 

And then there was his jealousy... You shouldn't have told him about his similarities with his ancestor. It had been completely unnecessary... You had only hurt him even more. 

It truly seemed that, just as last time, everything was leading to a bittersweet ending. 

 

The next morning, Link woke up much earlier than previous days, glancing at you just to, probably, check if you were awake. Your eyes made contact for just a second; however, no words, from neither of you, were spoken at all. 

Even though you talked normally with the others at breakfast, when they talked to you first, you and Link still ignored each other completely, and it immediately called everyone else's attention. Colin came to ask you afterwards if you had been arguing the previous night, as he and the other kids could hear your voices speaking loudly on the roof for a while (luckily for you, they couldn't understand what you were saying). You had to admit that yes, you had been arguing, but assured him that everything was going to be alright, and that he shouldn't worry. 

After Luda gave you your clean clothes back and you put them on again, you went to fulfill your promise with Talo, and show him how to use a bow. 

You were certainly not in the mood for that... but you had to do it. 

Talo and his brother had prepared targets in advance for you to hit them. Using probably rotten or burnt wood taken from the ruins of some of the houses, they quickly painted red and white loops on them, and placed them all over Kakariko, apparently with the help of some Gorons. Then, while the younger brother was down with you, the older had returned to his spot on the platform were he watched over the whole village, wanting to see you shooting the bow from up there. 

The rest of the kids were also curious, and so watched as well, along with Renado, and, awkwardly, Link. 

"I told my brother that he wasn't going to see properly from that distance... but he didn't listen." Malo muttered. "That's his problem, though." You smiled, amusedly. Despite his uninterested tone, Malo wouldn't be there if he really didn't want to see the demonstration, too. "So, you know how to use a bow? I've never seen you so much as hold one back in Ordon..." 

"I learned before arriving there." You told him. "I didn't own one in Ordon, so, I couldn't practice." 

"If you lost your practice then you're not gonna hit every target..." He muttered, a little disappointed. 

"Don't worry, I practiced enough up there in Death Mountain." 

"...Whatever. First, shoot through that..." He pointed at the closest target from you. 

You took an arrow from the quiver, took your aim carefully, and shot. Being that the target had been made with very thin and weak wood, the moment the arrow struck it, it completely broke apart. 

The rest of the kids applauded and shouted in admiration. But Malo was not impressed. "Hmph... I guess that one was a bit on the easy side..." You shook your head, smiling amusedly again. "Fine. How about THAT?" He pointed not at the next target according to distance, but to another that was much farther than the first. 

"Sure thing." You said, taking aim again, and shooting. Just as before, the target broke apart, and the rest of the children celebrated once more. 

"She's good at it, Malo, you can't deny it!" Beth shouted, but the little boy ignored her. 

"HEY! HEY, UP HERE!" Talo's voice called you, and you looked up at his platform. You could barely distinguish his form from that distance. "HEY, TRY TO HIT THIS POLE NEXT TO ME!!" 

"Whaaat...?" You muttered, slitting your eyes. Now, THAT was a challenge. Not particularly because of the distance, maybe, but because you couldn't see that pole properly. From where you were, it was a very, very thin black line next to Talo, and you couldn't really discern how tall it was. Making sure to hit that thin black line with the arrow was really going to be hard. 

"It's okay if you can't do it." Malo said. 

You snorted, your pride teased, and aimed again. What made you really nervous was that Talo was very close to it. There wasn't much air, but if you somehow missed and hit him... 

No, you shook your head to get rid of that thought. You needed concentration. After a few seconds, and taking a deep breath, you let go of the arrow. But you couldn't follow its entire trail when it got too far. No one around you could, actually. 

"WHOOOAAA!! You hit it!! YOU HIT IT!!!" But Talo did see it, and you saw the little silhouette of his arms flailing excitedly in the air. 

"Really...?" You muttered, surprised, just as the kids down there celebrated the feat again. 

"Oh... I guess you have a little bit of skill when you concentrate." Malo said, still apparently unimpressed, but with excitement showing in his eyes. "Looks like you really left some battles behind you up there as you said... Impressive." 

The kid suddenly gave you a very deep stare, which somewhat crept you out. You could hear the kids whispering behind you something like: "What are they doing now?" 

"...Is everyth-?" 

"Take this." Malo put his little hand in his pocket, and handed you a necklace. Its dirge was a heart made out of blue crystal, bordered by a golden edge, with a smaller, red heart inside it. 

"Oh..." You took it. Had Malo... MALO, just given you a gift? Really?! "It's really beautiful... Thank you!" You put it on immediately, which seemed to please the kid, because he widened his already big eyes. 

"That was so sweet, Malo! Who would had thought?!" Beth teased him. 

"Shut up." Malo said, but you didn't think she heard him... 

"HEY! HEY!" Talo called again. "NOW LET LINK DO IT!!" 

The kids turned to look at him, who had been standing against the entrance of the hotel, with folded arms. 

"Yeah, Link, come on!" 

"Yeah, now you try, mister!!" 

He shook his head. "No, (y/n) is the one who knows how to use a bow, not me." 

"Aw, come on, mister... You can learn!" 

"Yeah, come on!" 

Not even in his current mood could he resist the kids' big, insisting eyes, and so, sighing, he accepted. They all shouted "Yes!!" happily, as he walked down the stairs of the hotel. 

Your entire body got completely tense, as he approached you, needless to say. He looked at you and you forced a short smile as he lowered his gaze towards the bow, that you handed to him, along with an arrow. 

"Okay, um..." You cleared your throat. This was really awkward... "You've seen how I hold the bow; try to imitate that first." 

"Resting... the arrow on my hand like this?" He asked, very sternly. 

"Yes... that's good. Bend a little this arm... There you go. Now... when you pull the string back, lift your elbow a little more, so that the muscles on your shoulder are the ones making the... effort, not the ones on your arm. That way you save energy..." 

"Like this?" 

"Yeah." 

Even though it seemed easy, you remembered that many of your trainees had some troubles at this point. However, you weren't expecting that from Link. He had always been a great, fast learner, ever since he was a little kid... Right now, he was following your instructions without problems. 

Although... you still avoided looking at each other in the eyes, if possible. This all was really uncomfortable... 

"...Does this remind you of something?" He asked you, suddenly and quietly, as he practiced his aim. For a second, you thought he was teasing you about your time with the previous hero, but you immediately realised he meant the time when you, as your supposed mother, taught him a little swordplay... 

You nodded, swallowing. "...Yes... You've always been a good learner." You sighed. "Okay, he's ready now... Where do you want him to shoot at, Malo?" 

"...If he tried a target too far away, he'd miss it, and that'd be really lame." The kid said. "He should try all remaining, in order." 

Link shook his head, chuckling quietly at the kid's nerve, and aimed at the closest remaining target. A few seconds later, he shot the arrow, and the target was destroyed. 

"There you go, Link!!" The kids shouted excitedly. 

One by one, taking his time, but without error, he hit every remaining target the kids had set up through the village, which made everyone feel really amazed over his recently-learned skill. Everyone except Malo, naturally. 

"I don't believe this is the first time you use that bow." He said. "You surely practiced up there in the mountain, too." 

"No, I didn't." Link answered him, smiling at him. 

"Hmph... But you knew how to use a slingshot. At least you have practiced your aim before." 

"Link, Link! Are you going to try and shoot the pole, too?" Beth asked. "That would be so amazing!" 

"I don't think it would be a good idea, Beth..." Renado told her. "If this is his first time using the bow, a shot like that, so close to Talo, could actually be really dange-" 

Next thing the shaman knew, the sound of the arrow piercing the air was heard, followed by Talo's voice: 

"YOU HIT IT, LINK!! YOU DID IT!!" 

"Yaaay, Link!!!" The kids celebrated again, while the shaman shook his head in disapproval. 

"THANK YOU!!" Talo shouted one last time, waving his arms in the air. 

"...You certainly had to have some sort of luck if you're saving Hyrule." Malo told him, as Link gave you back the bow. 

"You're not giving me a gift?" Link asked him. 

"......I have a new accessory at the shop that could be useful when using the bow. I'll discount 10 rupees from it if you buy it." 

"Okay, then. I'll go in a minute." He then turned in your direction, making a pause before speaking and sighing deeply, as if he had forgotten the previous night for an instant... "...We should be leaving afterwards." 

You nodded, and he left, following Malo to his shop. 

You... decided to go looking for Epona, and you found her happily wandering around the northern end of the village. 

"Be ready for another journey, girl..." You told her, patting her back. "I'm sorry you have to carry us both..." 

"Oh, Sister! Is that your horse?!" 

A Goron standing next to the bomb shop called you, observing Epona with wide eyes. 

"No, she belongs to a friend." You told him, walking towards him with Epona following you. 

"Ah... A while ago she was really curious, sniffing me... I thought she was going to bite me! I tried telling her that I wasn't made of grass, and I think it worked because she shook her head and left..." 

You laughed. "Oh, she's a really friendly horse, actually... She had never seen a Goron before; maybe that's why she was acting so curious." 

"Oh... Well, Sister, since you're already here, why don't you try out Barnes-brand bombs? It looks like he has already started selling them again, now that I was able to bring him a new delivery of bomb ingredients. And all thanks to you opening the mines!" 

"It was nothing..." That reminded you of something... "Tell me, don't bomb flowers grow in Death Mountain? I didn't see any when we went there..." 

"Bomb flowers? I've never seen them up there, Sister!" 

"...I see..." Were they extinct then? "Anyway, that sounds very good..." Bombs always came in handy... And it never hurt to be prepared for everything. "I think I'll check them out, actually. Thanks you for telling me." You left Epona next to the Goron, and entered the shop, unaware of the worried look he gave you, when Epona began sniffing him again. 

"Ah, hello there!" Barnes greeted you. Differently from the last time you saw him, he seemed much happier now. 

"Good evening, sir! Back on business, I see." 

"Yep, I finally managed to get my numbers together and open up shop again. Well, sort of... I guess I've only got one type of bomb, you know, but hey, that's one more than none, right? If only my storehouse had survived..." 

"Yes, I remember you mentioned something about it the first time we met..." 

"Yeah... But hey, ain't as bad as all that... I'll add more types as we go. For now, have yourself a look-see at what I've got so far!" 

"That's exactly what I came for, sir!" 

Surely he had been really busy creating new bombs since the day before, when the Gorons began coming down from the mountain and bringing him resources. You were planning to buy some, just in case they were needed (and you had learned that they always somehow managed to be needed...), because their powerful explosions really could help out of certain troub- 

"... Um... Is that the only type of bombs you have, sir?" On the big counter next to Barnes, next to the empty spaces for, you supposed, the other types he still hadn't made yet, there was a single sample bomb. And uh... Well, you were really unlucky. Because it was a really, really, really small type of bomb. It surely fit perfectly on your hand. 

"Ah! Yeah!" Barnes laughed at the face you were making. "I suppose you haven't seen before this type of bomb anywhere yet, as I am the one who invented it." You shook your head. "Well! Don't let its size fool you! It might be smaller than the traditional type, but its contents are of a special recipe that is just as powerful as a bigger one, and very, very light! It's almost weightless! That way, they can be used as any normal bomb, but I made them having in mind marksmen, just like you, for what I see!" 

You noticed him observing the bow you were carrying. "A... bomb for marksmen?" You repeated. "And... how does that work?" 

"Good question! Can I use one of your arrows?" You handed him one, as he grabbed the sample bomb. "Okay, this little guy looks like a normal bomb from its upper side, but below, there is this space made especially for you to attach the arrowhead to it!" He did exactly that. "See how it fits perfectly? Now you just use it normally with your bow!" 

The whole idea didn't make any sense to you, as the bomb's weight, however light it could be, was more than enough to deviate an arrow from its trail. But when you took the arrow with the bomb attached to it, weighting it on your hand, you supposed that, using a big bow (which yours was) maybe it could be possible if the target was at a close distance, which would anyways be necessary, given the size of the bomb's fuse. 

Hm... Maybe it wasn't as crazy as it sounded... "How much are these, then?" 

Barnes' eyes shined with joy. "Well, they-! Oh but I see that you've got no bag to carry them! If you're interested, I've got a special offer goin' right now: my bomb bag premium kit, which comes with the bag, thirty bombs, and a flint and steel! Just 120 rupees! How 'bout that? I assure you, my bombs are finely-crafted! They're the true height of perfection!" 

You checked the bag where you carried your money. It seemed that you could afford it... but you would have to return home to grab more rupees after this. That, or look for some in the grass. People threw all kinds of stuff in it... "Okay, then, here you go." 

"Thanks a lot!" The man proceeded to fill a bag, the size of a backpack, with the little bombs, and handed it to you, along with the flint and steel. "Well hey, we're open 24 hours a day, seven days a week, so you just drop on by anytime!" 

"Sure. Thanks again." Didn't he sleep? 

You exited the shop, carrying the bag over your shoulder and putting the flint and steel on one of your pants' pockets. You needed to strap it on Epona's saddle... Huh? 

Link was already waiting for you, standing next to Epona. He had already brought his and your shield, strapping them on Epona's saddle, too. The kids (along with Talo) and Renado were there with him. 

"Oh, (y/n), you bought bombs?! That's so cool!" 

You smiled and nodded. "Yeah. They might come in handy..." 

Epona was going to be carrying a lot of stuff now... but you secured the bag on her saddle as well, as firmly as possible. You didn't want the bombs to rub against one another too much... 

"Link, (y/n)... Do you know where to look for Ilia in the Lanayru Province...?" Colin asked, worried. 

"No..." You answered him. "But we'll find her. Don't worry." 

"A long journey awaits you..." Renado said, with a warm smile, as Luda gave Link a bag with provisions. "The Lanayru Province is the biggest; it will take a long time to traverse it and return. You must always remain firm in your commitments, and help each other at all times. Do not forget it." 

You both nodded quietly. 

The kids went all immediately to hug you and Link, and you knelt to hug them back. 

"We'll see you soon, guys." You told them. 

Link climbed on Epona, indicating you with his head to climb behind him. You were carrying the bow now, so you didn't complain. 

"If you go to Castle Town, check the prices on the merchandise there." Malo said as farewell. "I want to see what I am competing against." 

"Sure thing." You said, smiling. "Please take care, guys." 

As Link rode Epona away, the kids followed you to the gate that still closed the northern exit of the village, which Epona jumped easily. You turned around to wave your hand at them one last time, before preparing your bow. You didn't know if there were going to be more riding bulblins in that part of the Hyrule field, but just in case... 

To your relief, there were none. Only some leevers that had perhaps popped from below the ground when they no longer felt a threat on the surface. They were not an issue for Epona, though, and eventually you reached and crossed the Bridge of Eldin without any problems. 

And still, in complete silence. At least, until you saw that some big rocks were blocking the way north towards the Lanayru Province. 

"Time to see how this things work..." You said, reaching out to the bomb bag and grabbing one to put it on one of your arrows. 

"...Will it even work?" Link asked, when he saw the strange combination. 

"...I hope so." You dismounted Epona, and walked a few meters away from her and Link, while placing yourself at a close but safe distance from the rocks. If this didn't work, and it somehow exploded in your face or something, at least they wouldn't get caught in that explosion, too. 

Taking out the flint and steel from your pocket, you used it on the bomb's fuse, lighting it with the hand you were going to hold the bow with, also already holding the arrow against the string. Just as the fuse as lit, you held the bow's grip still with the flint and steel in hand, and aimed, shooting the arrow almost immediately. 

A very big explosion followed -considering the size of the little bomb- the moment the arrow hit against the rocks. Hundreds of little pieces of stone flew around, making you cover your head. Yeah... You had to be even more careful next time. 

Well, Barnes really knows what he's doing, you thought. 

Epona got really scared because of the explosion, and Link had to calm her down before you could approach again to mount her. However, before you did, Midna appeared, with a shocked expression on her face. Just not exactly because of the explosion. 

"Look!" She shouted, pointing at the bridge behind you. 

When you turned around, the middle part of the bridge had turned into a black mass, pulled in the form of flat squares towards a portal in the sky, like the one you saw over the Ordon spring, the day the kids were kidnapped. Except that instead of blue, this one's patterns were red. 

You ran immediately in its direction, just as Link with Epona, but there was nothing you could do, and that particular section was completely absorbed. Moments later, three black humanoid figures fell from the portal (which then disappeared). You stopped on your tracks immediately, when you couldn't tell just what on earth were those creatures. 

They had the legs, torso, and arms of a human male, but these last two members were much longer than their legs. So much so, that it was possible for them to walk on all fours. Also, their torsos grew abnormally the closer they were to their heads, which were nothing but strange flat masks with circular patterns, with thin tentacles coming out of them, as if they were their hair and beards. Their skin was gray, or blue, and it had black lines all over it, forming different patterns, that turned red on their chests, where their heart would normally be. 

Link quickly dismounted Epona, and charged at them with his sword, performing a spin attack twice, the moment the three of them were within his reach. The monsters fell dead to the ground, exploding in the form of small squares than then rose to the sky, forming another portal, now with blue patterns. 

"What... What just happened?" You muttered. 

"Those were Shadow Beasts. They can turn the souls of the people of this world into one of them, if they are caught..." Midna said, a little bitterly. "You can't leave one alive, or it will call the rest back, even if you already defeated them. Keep that in mind if you ever fight them!" 

"But what were they doing here...?" 

"Zant surely sent them as reinforcements to prevent you two from going back..." She looked at the incomplete bridge. "You certainly can't now, with or without them here." 

"He's really aware of our movements..." 

"We should hurry, then." Link said, climbing on Epona again. You did as well, and quickly proceeded the way towards the Lanayru Province. 

Nothing but a long pass through rocky hills and a smaller bridge shaped the road. Some bulblins were found along it, standing guard, apparently. However, Link almost completely ignored them, riding fast towards the twilight wall, giving you only enough time to kill those that shot arrows at you from above the hills, with some of your own. 

After, perhaps, a couple of hours, a little before dusk, the ambience turned almost completely dark, and a faint, bronze light shone ahead. Epona stopped immediately, unwilling to proceed. Not even the bulblins were this far. 

"Ah, we're finally here." Midna said, appearing again. "There's only one Fused Shadow left... So this is the last of the twilight you'll see, I guess. Whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive is up to you..." She was right... Everything was almost over... "Eee hee! So what will you do, (y/n)? With the bridge gone, there are not much places you can go to. And if it's true that this province is so big, I can't tell how long it will take us to return the light to the entire area..." 

That's right, you couldn't follow them... "Well... Maybe... You can pull me inside, too. I know that you're the only ones who can be inside and keep your forms whereas I'll be useless, but at least maybe I can find a way to follow you, or something." You didn't want to be left behind. ESPECIALLY if they were going to leave for such a long time... What were you supposed to do in the meantime? Constantly be afraid about their fate, without knowing if they were still safe, or if something had happened to them? No... no, way. 

Link sighed. "You won't see us, (y/n). Even if we can think of a way for you to know where to follow us, anything could attack you in there. You'll be completely defenseless, and I can't guarantee I'll be able to help you... We can't risk it." 

"Link, I'm not staying here alone and doing nothing for such a long time!" 

"But you are not coming either! It's too dangerous for you!" 

Midna shook her head. "Ugh, you two fight as if you were already a couple, I don't know what difference it would make..." She muttered, and you both looked at her with anger. "Look, (y/n), we weren't really the only ones who could keep a physical form inside the twilight, actually. Princess Zelda could too. But I'm not sure why, and we don't have time to investigate her secret and use it on you." 

Princess Zelda could too...? But how...? If Link was able to enter the twilight thanks to the Spirit of the Wolf, then, why could the Princess-? Wait a minute... 

What if it wasn't the Wolf? What if... What if it was because both of them possessed a piece of the Triforce? ...But why did Link turn particularly into a Wolf inside the twilight, instead of remaining human, then...? 

This changed everything... "Um...-" 

"Come to think of it..." Midna interrupted you. "If Zant is following our movements... leaving you alone could also be a bad idea. Perhaps, even the worst idea of all." 

"Midna, she's not coming with us." 

"Ugh you'd rather leave her behind just because of your stupid quarrel?! At least in there we can see anything that could attack her! I mean, in case you're STILL caring about her safety!" 

Link really didn't want you there... It was still awkward for you both, you could understand it... But... it hurt you a little bit to think that he was still angry with you. Although, you couldn't blame him... 

He sighed heavily and folded his arms. 

"...Okay, it's decided! You'll come with us!! Eee hee hee!" 

"...W-wait..." You muttered. "How are we going to leave Epona alone? And so close to the twilight... She's going to be trapped between this wall and the monsters back there, and for how long?" 

Link frowned, looking at his mare. "It's... not as if you could take her to much places, now that the bridge is incomplete. But no, I don't want to leave her here..." 

"Oh, seriously?! She's going to be fine!" Midna shouted impatiently. 

"There's not even grass here for her to eat." You said. 

"Then I can pull her inside too! That way you could even run at our same pace! Link is really fast when he is a wolf." 

"N-no, I think... it would be better if I stayed here outside with her." 

"Are you serious?! Weren't you so eager to come with us just a second ago?! What, are you going to camp out there next to the bridge for everyone to see you?! Because that was the only part were I THINK I saw grass. Right there in the open field!" 

"I'll be fine, okay? I myself don't need to eat, remember?" You didn't want to mention anything related to that topic, but... "You should take the provisions the kids gave us. And... I don't know, I'll think of something. You just go. I'll look for you in Castle Town the moment I see the twilight clouds are gone." 

No, you still didn't want to be left behind, not at all. But... 

"...Ugh, whatever, you indecisive person." She turned to look at Link. "Come when you're ready." Snapping her fingers, Midna disappeared the bag with provisions and Link's shield, turning around immediately after that, and crossing the twilight wall. 

You appreciated her concern... But you wondered if it was only because she felt bad about the events of the previous night... 

You and Link remained silent for a moment, looking away from each other... "...Thank you for staying with Epona." 

You nodded. "No problem... Uh... Remember that the spirit spring is in Lake Hylia..." 

He nodded. "Oh, ah... I bought this from Malo." He handed you a strange mask that resembled a hawk. It reminded you of another one that you once had, which used to resemble an eagle... "He called it 'Hawkeye'. It can help to observe remote objects... It could help you with the bow, I guess." 

You took it. "Oh... that's great! ...Thanks..." 

Link nodded, and there was another moment of awkward silence. 

"I should get going..." 

"Yeah... Um... Take care in there." 

"...You too." 

He was about to leave, but you stopped him. 

"...Link, wait." He looked at you. "Here... take the bow with you. Midna is carrying the rest of the arrows we found in the Goron Mines, anyway..." 

He observed you with confusion, and shook his head. "No, you keep it. I still have my sword... and Midna herself. You'd only be left with your daggers if I take it." 

"I can defend myself very well either way. The more prepared you are when you turn back into a human, the better. We don't know how things will be over there..." 

Again, he shook his head. "I will be fine." 

"Link, please-" 

He closed his eyes, annoyed. "Just keep it, (y/n), I will be fine!" 

You observed, with sadness, how he turned and walked towards the twilight wall, being pulled inside some seconds later by the same enormous orange hand Midna had used the previous time. 

Anything could happen to him in there, and this had been your farewell... 

Epona was startled again, but you patted her head, holding her reins firmly. "Easy, girl... It's alright, your master is safe..." 

He was both angry and hurt... that was why he was acting like that... But it didn't make it any less painful... 

Pride was really something hard to ignore, wasn't it? 

You sighed with sadness, mounting on Epona, ready to go back. 

...What were you going to do now? Even if you could find enough food to feed the mare, would you find water? You didn't remember seeing any river or anything similar along the way... 

But... that was when you remembered. There was actually something you could do to take you both to a more... friendly spot. Having emergency measures is always a good idea, kids. 

However, before leaving, you had to make sure you would be able to come back here, too, if the need to do so ever appeared while the bridge was incomplete. So, you joined your hands together, made a circular pattern with them in front in you, and then raised both arms in the air. Above them, a ball of green light appeared. 

"There we go. And now... To go back to the other one..." 

You had never tried to warp with such a big animal, though... Or mounting on it, for that matter. Hopefully it would work, regardless... But Epona would have to forgive you for the tight place you'd take her to. 

You looked up and raised your arms above your head once more, as if now you were carrying an invisible sphere between both hands. 

"Please, I need this to work with the two of us... Great Farore... Please... Grant me your Wind!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Mufasa somewhere in there...  
> Hey guys, I'm back! Yeah, finally... Anyways, I come with an apology. I told some of you already, but I delayed for so long now because I needed all the info on this chapter to be told fluently, and I was having some trouble with that... I hope everything made sense in the end! I tried my best, I swear x-x  
> Also, this chapter was going to be longer originally, but I cut it in two parts. I'll be uploading the next one tomorrow, as I'm still editing it.  
> Now, I wanted to talk about some topics mentioned in this chapter.  
> -First, and this is very important: Don't take the Reader's words (and ALMOST no one's words, in fact) as absolute truth. I write from the perspective of what she knows and doesn't, whether what she knows is real or not. The same with everyone else. One of the exceptions being the next point:  
> -As you noticed, I chose Nayru as the Goddess of Time for this story. In general, for the Reader's story, because that's important for her background. In case you don't know why I mention this, it so happens that people usually prefer to have Hylia as the Goddess of Time. In my particular headcannon, Nayru made more sense, as I believe Time to be part of the Law of the World she created. At any rate, it works better for the story, as I said before.  
> -Lastly, I did my best to give the bomb arrows a nice explanation, haha. I know it probably wouldn't work still in the real world, but... well, meh. It's Hyrule (?).  
> If you have questions about any of these topics, feel completely free to ask about them in the comments below. :D As always, thank you very much for your continuing support, and for reading!


	11. In Our Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things can happen in two days... Especially if they feel like an eternity for you.

The whirlwind engulfing you faded as suddenly as it had appeared. Epona wasn't as upset as you thought she would be, and your words were enough to calm her down. The stone below her hoofs was substituted by the wood of a platform suspended over a small lagoon, which supported a small house. 

"Well, it worked!" 

This was exactly why you had created a warp point in your home. For emergency situations just as the one you had been in. And this had been the very first time you had used it. 

Over the years, you had learned to use Farore's Wind beyond its initial limitations. When you first learned it, you were told to use it only in close spaces where its energy wouldn't wander around and about, because, since you still had not enough experience with magic, transporting back to the warp point could go... really wrong. Now, although the nature of the spell still required you to create a warp point before transporting back to that spot, you could create and maintain more than one at the same time, and use them basically anywhere, also with the convenient fact that no ball of green light remained visible at any of the warp points. 

Epona didn't seem very conformable in that little space you had brought her to, but for the time being, you were just thankful for there being enough space for her to stand. 

"I need to get you out of here... But for that, I'll have to leave you alone for a while. You'll be a good-good girl and won't get more upset, right?" You needed her to keep quiet, or the villagers would hear her... At this hour, they were already going back to their houses, having finished their work of the day; after that, they rarely left. But if one of them happened to see you, how would you excuse yourself? Maybe you could think of some explanation, but after the previous night... you honestly didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone anymore. 

So, you took off your gauntlets and boots, and dived into the water. Unfortunately, since you had left, your boat had remained tied in the little dock next to the other houses, not your own. 

As the rest of the village came better and better into view, you made sure that no one was around before continuing towards the shore next to Sera's Sundries. From there, after getting out of the water and wringing out the excess from your hair and clothes as much as possible, you were about to go towards the zone where Link's house was located, but the door of the building next to you was opened suddenly, barely giving you time to crawl immediately and try to hide, almost at the very corner of the wall. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to your house?" 

"No, don't worry, I'll be alright." 

Those were the voices of Sera and Uli. In the position you were, if they turned their heads just a little in your direction, they would definitely see you... 

"Fine, then. I'll see you tomorrow!" 

Luckily, they didn't. Just as you heard Sera closing her door, you peaked to see how far from you Uli was. 

It wouldn't be long before she gave birth to her baby... You wondered how she was doing. It seemed like nothing awful had happened here in Ordon again, which made you feel very happy, but still, you watched her until she got to her home, to make sure she made it safely. Then, you moved quickly towards your destination. 

As you expected, there was no one around. Standing then in the little space next to Link's house, where he usually left Epona, you created another warp point. 

You smiled, and warped back to your home. Now you could get Epona out of there, and she seemed to thank you for getting her to such a familiar spot, however the hell you had done it. She seemed completely relaxed, which was good. But now... 

You had to think about what to do while you were alone. 

Link and Midna would have to go first to the spirit spring before beginning to collect the light. As you had told him, it was located in Lake Hylia. To get there from where they had left, it would take almost half a day, if not a little more, if you remembered correctly, even considering Link's pace as a wolf. There was also the fact that he HAD to rest; being a wolf didn't really prevent him from getting tired. Then, when beginning to collect the light, it could probably be scattered all around the Lanayru Province, which meant that they would have to traverse its entirety again. 

Supposing that everything happened without any extra incidents, Link and Midna would be gone for, at least, an entire day. Regardless of what you did during that time, you had to be constantly checking the horizon, so to depart immediately towards Castle Town the moment the twilight disappeared in the province... 

For starters, you didn't want to stay around Ordon Village. Seriously, you weren't in the mood to explain anything at all to one. It would just be easier to leave. Perhaps... you could camp in the same spot where you and Link had the first time you ventured into Hyrule's field, a few days back. At least until the next morning. There would be enough pasture for Epona to eat, and even a little waterhole was located nearby. 

Yeah, that sounded about right. But before that, you wanted to go grab a short cloak with hood that you had in your house. You could still feel the coldness of the night, even if it didn't actually affect you, and since Midna was still carrying your backpack, the sheets you carried in it were gone with her right now. 

And speaking about that... You hadn't really stopped to realise how nice of her that detail had been. Considering that she still could be very mean, you wouldn't really expect her to do something like that for you. And yet, she did. 

She was really weird. As if two sides of her were constantly fighting against each other to dominate her personality. You really wondered what was the deal with her... Who was she, really? 

Anyway... Some moments later, after having retrieved your cloak (and wearing it already), you let Epona feed a little on the pasture around her, and then you mounted and departed towards Hyrule Field. By the time you got there, it was already dark, but you cleared the area of any monsters around, before creating a fire. 

There you stayed the entire night, pretty much sitting there, looking at the fire and making sure it had enough wood to keep burning. Since Link and Midna probably hadn't even reached town yet, having the twilight clouds gone wouldn't happen anytime soon. Still, it was impossible for you to resist looking towards the north constantly. 

Sometimes you got up to guard the camp, in case some more monsters had substituted the previous ones. These were similar to bulblins, but not quite like them... You had never seen monsters like neither of those two types of creatures. The only similar name you ever heard that reminded you of "bulblin" was "moblin", and yet, these you hadn't seen at all around the forest, where they used to be. Maybe they had left the region long ago, and were related to this smaller creatures. Who knows. 

Distracting yourself thinking about monsters was a little ridiculous. But, as long as it made you forget about that lump in your throat, about that pain in your chest, that hole in your stomach... anything was fine. 

You couldn't blame Link for being so angry and embittered. You just couldn't. How would you look him in the eye again? How would he forgive you...? More importantly, how would he trust you again...? 

Oh Goddesses, and what would happen once he learned about the rest?! It scared you beyond reason to think of it... You were even shaking, it almost felt like a panic attack! 

"Come on, (y/n)... one thing at a time..." You whispered to yourself, breathing deeply. Your anxiety was too high... but there was nothing you could do at the moment. He was absent, it was pointless to worry... 

It was hard to make you believe that, though. 

When morning came, you took Epona to the waterhole nearby, and walked around with her for a while. You wondered if Link and Midna had already found the spirit spring... Or if they had seen Ilia... 

You really hoped she was safe. The way the spirit said she would be found in the Lanayru Province made you think that she was probably alive, but the state she'd be in was something completely different. Hopefully she had been able to escape from her captors... 

Suddenly, someone's voice resonated in the quietness of the morning, almost giving you a heart attack... "Miss (y/n)!!! WAAAAAAIT!" 

"Huh...?" The postman approached you from the east. He was the best hard worker you had ever known, really... 

"Greetings, Miss (y/n)! I have come to deliver a letter." He said, as he reached for an envelope in his backpack. "It's a letter from Ooccoo." 

"Thank you..." 

"You're welcome! My business is concluded now! Onward to mail!" And he left in the same direction where he had approached you from. 

In her letter, Ooccoo thanked you again for your help in the Goron Mines, and looked forward to meeting you in the future. You looked forward to knowing what on the name of Hylia she was, and what she was looking for. Strange little creature... 

Anyway... Since you had absolutely nothing to do, you decided to stay there during the day. Epona was comfortable there, you could see the twilight clouds perfectly from there, too, and you could even watch the entrance to the forests, in case the bulblins came back or something. Although it didn't seem likely now that their leader was dead. 

However, during the late afternoon, you were thinking about the Gorons. Because of the ones in Kakariko, you knew that things had turned out well for them, but you were curious about the state their patriarch, Darbus, was in. Also, you really wanted to have a longer conversation with them about what exactly had happened to their volcano... or about anything in general that they could tell you about the last hundreds of years. Being more long-lived than humans, surely they 'remembered' more than them as well... 

So, you departed, and didn't stop until you arrived at Kakariko. 

Again, it was dark, and none of the kids, or Renado, were outside; which was good, just so you didn't have to explain to anyone why you had entered through the opposite entrance from where you had left the day before, in such a short time. 

At a walking pace, you crossed the village towards the mountain trail that lead to Goron territory. There, the first Goron that had faced you when you and Link traveled through that road for the first time, was now standing in front of the lattice that marked the beginning of said territory. 

"Ah, Sister!" He greeted you the moment he recognized you. "The other day I chased you and your friend off without listening to what you had to say... Please accept my apology!" 

You made a gesture with your hand, downplaying the matter. "Oh, don't worry. Actually, I hope my friend didn't hurt you when he... threw you off." 

The Goron laughed heartily. "Of course not! I really didn't see it coming, but I'm fine! And by the way... Where is he?" 

You scratched your head. "...There was... something he had to do by himself, and... in the meantime, I decided to come visit you guys to see how you were do-" 

"If you are going up the mountain, I will launch you as high as I can, Sister! How about that? You'll get up there faster!" 

"...Well..." You shrugged. "Okay, Let's see how it goes." 

"Alright! You're lucky, as right now my Brothers are preparing a celebration in honour of our regained peace!" 

"...Uhm... I don't think I'll be staying for it... I don't want to leave this girl here without water and food for too long." 

"Oh... Oh! If you want, I can bring her some from Kakariko! That way you can stay, Sister! I am not supposed to leave my post here, and that's also why I can't go to the celebration, but I'll still make sure your... animal friend has what she needs!" 

"Are you sure...?" 

"Yeah, sure! Go in my stead, Sister! Now, get on my back!" 

The Goron curled up into a ball, and you did as he said. Suddenly, his entire body began to shake, as if he were building up energy to release it all at onc- 

"Whoa!!" 

You were launched into the air with great force, but just enough to reach the next level of the road. It was really fun, actually! 

"Thank you!" You shouted, and proceeded. 

Other Gorons that you found further ahead also offered to help you climb in the same way; all of them excited to see you, and thanking you for returning their home and mines to normal. 

When you reached the small valley where their village was located, the first thing you noticed was that the gigantic rock that the volcano had released and that had gotten stuck on the ground, wasn't there anymore. How had the Gorons gotten rid of it? ...Were they capable of eating it all? 

You thought no more of it for the moment, and made your way up towards the cave were you had met the first Goron elder. 

Before entering, you turned your head towards the east... 

The twilight was still there. 

"It's okay... Something must've complicated itself." You said to yourself. "There's nothing to worry about..." 

Let's just enter the cave. 

It turned out that their celebration was being held in there. Some Gorons were playing music with drums, others were fighting on the arena, and they had set up many tables with delicious food on them, ready to be eaten: rocks of the best quality, surely taken from inside the mines, now that they could enter once more... 

Good thing you didn't need to eat, or you'd really be hungry in here... 

"Sister!!" Gor Coron saw you amongst the multitude, and approached you. 

"Hello, sir." You smiled at him. 

"Welcome! I'm glad you're here! We wanted to invite you and the other young warrior, because we wouldn't be celebrating if it wasn't for you! But we were told in Kakariko that you had left..." 

You forced a smile. "Only my friend left... He had some important things to do." 

"Ah, what a shame. But well, at least you're here! Come!" 

He took you (with no possibility of resistance from your part) to the other end of the room, towards the other elders and the patriarch, who seemed perfectly normal now. 

The elder whose body was covered in tattoos smiled widely when he saw you. "Oh ho ho! Well done, young human! I should tell you, I had a hunch you would assist us." 

"It was nothing, sir..." You said, happily. Really... THIS was the best part of helping others... It made it all worth it. "By the way, you didn't tell us your name when we first met..." 

"Ah! Excuse my rudeness, I wanted you to proceed through the Mines as soon as possible... But now that everything has passed, I'll introduce myself properly! I am Gor Liggs, young human! I have heard from my Brothers that your name is (y/n), and that your friend's is Link, is that correct?" You nodded. "A shame he couldn't make it..." You observed him, a little confused... "I told you, I am far-sighted in many things! Now then... It is my turn to show you my gratitude!" Without warning, he hugged you, despite his thin body, with a tremendous strength; you had literally no air left when he let go of you, and the other elders noticed it. They laughed lightly, as you tried to regain some air. 

"It... It wasn't funny!" You babbled, with your cheeks a little flushed. 

"Seriously, now... We owe you much..." Gor Amoto said. "When things calm down a bit, I will travel to Kakariko and help, too, like my Little Brothers." 

"I'm sure everyone down there... will appreciate that a lot." You smiled, still recovering your breath. 

"Hm... Looks like the Hero's weapon came in handy..." Said then Gor Ebizo, observing the bow that you carried on your back. 

"It... certainly did. Do you... want it back?" 

"...The world does not appear to be peaceful enough for us to store it away and not use it. Your journey must have purpose, young human, so you should bear it with you." 

"I... Thank you." Yeah... Speaking about the bow was still a little uncomfortable... So, you changed the subject. "Um, I see that your leader is better now. After we helped him, he didn't even know where he was..." 

Gor Coron nodded, observing the patriarch, who was coming back from beating some younger Gorons on the sumo wrestling ring, without effort. "He wandered home as if nothing had ever happened! It seems he remembers nothing of the events in the mines..." 

"It's better that way..." You said. "I don't think he should remember anything about the state he was in..." The Fused Shadows could do very awful things to every creature... 

The patriarch saw you, and raised one of his eyebrows. He was bigger than you remembered him to be... "Huh? What is it, little human? Do you need something from me?" 

"...N-no, I-" 

"The patriarch of the Goron tribe is Darbus... and that is ME! I heard some monsters slipped through our defenses while I was... distracted... and attacked Kakariko. But do not worry, little human. I have sent some Gorons down to help the villagers. If that's why you're here..." 

"She, along with the other young warrior we told you about, were the ones who helped us while you were 'distracted', Darbus." Gor Coron told him. "She came to celebrate with us." 

"Ah... Well! And where is the other human, then?! I heard of his strength, and I want to to try it against mine!" 

You giggled, a little nervous. "He couldn't come... Maybe some other day. I will make sure to tell him that you want to meet him..." 

"Good. Hey, you!" He called another younger Goron. "Fight me!" He turned to you as he approached the arena again. "Since you have come all this way, you must try the hot spring, young human!" 

You nodded, waving your hand, once again nervously. You were certainly not going to use that hot spring, because you were ABSOLUTELY NOT taking your clothes off around them. 

Gor Coron laughed a little. "I feel you deserve his thanks, but... give him some time. He is proud, and I do not wish for him further anguish..." 

You shook your head. "It's alright, sir. Just seeing that you are even able to celebrate now is more than enough a reward." 

The elder smiled. "We will honor our debt to you, though. If you find trouble, we will do our part to help you. That is a promise, young warrior! Now, please! Enjoy yourself!" 

As other Gorons recognized you, they all began thanking you, over and over, and asking you about Link. Having to repeat yourself so many times was hilarious, actually, and, despite the fact that you were not going to fight against them in the arena, or that you wouldn't eat their food, either, you were having a pretty good time. It helped you to get distracted... 

When you asked them, the elders told you about how Death Mountain had erupted because of the changes in the land in previous times: The disappearance of the original Zora Fountain, and the 'artificial' measures that the Royal Family of Hyrule had taken to save the integrity of the land during the war. All of this had somehow disturbed the earth, and the eruption of the volcano came as a consequence. Then, with the passing of the ages, other changes occurred: The many rivers that flowed through Hyrule turned into deep ravines, and even Lake Hylia was now deep within a canyon of sorts. 

A really long time had passed, huh... 

Then they deviated and began talking about some Goron history, of which they spoke with great pride. And eventually, about how great of an art sumo wrestling was... 

 

Next thing you knew, it was morning already. 

Almost all the Gorons were sleeping on the floor, except for those who had actually had some sleep during the night. As you helped them to store away the tables where their food had been the previous night, you remembered about the enormous rock that was now missing, wondering if parts of it had been served. 

When you finished helping, you decided to ask one of the Gorons, who was standing next to the entrance of the cave. "...I've been wondering... What did you do to get rid of that gigantic rock that had been stuck outside?" 

The Goron's round eyes widened greatly, and his expression turned into a mix of awe and utter amazement. "You won't believe it, Sister... If you had arrived some minutes before you did last night, you would had seen it with your own eyes!" 

"Seen... what?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"A strange imp and a wolf appeared out of nowhere! And then, the little thing flew over the rock, and suddenly lifted it from the ground and made it disappear into that hole over there!" He pointed towards the sky. You could barely see it from where you were, but that was clearly a portal, drawn over the sky of the valley, just like the one that had been created over the Bridge of Eldin. 

Your mouth was wide-open. "W-what? An imp and a wolf? Are you... absolutely sure?" 

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Everyone else just saw the enormous rock floating in the air, but I saw those two perfectly! They appeared just a few meters away from me! And then, just as the rock had, the wolf disappeared as well!" 

What... What were they doing here...? And what would they want that thing for? Oh, goodness... You could only hope they were safe... Were they even collecting the light of the spirit yet...? 

"...Sister? Are you okay?" 

"Huh...? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry... It's just that... that sounded really amazing..." 

"I know right? I tell you, Sister, I had never seen something like that before!" 

You nodded, slowly. "...I'll be right back." 

If they had begun collecting the light the previous day, they should be done by now. It worried you, because you should had been gone already, if you wanted to meet them in Castle Town soon after that. 

Going out of the cave, and standing on the platform outside, you looked towards the east. 

The clouds of twilight were still there. 

This was getting you really nervous. 

Maybe they didn't know where to find the light, and had to traverse the Lanayru Province more than twice. Maybe that's why they were delaying... But you couldn't help being worried. You needed to distract yourself again... 

You decided to go check on Epona. The Goron had kept his word, and she was doing fine. Then, after staying with her for a while, you returned to the Goron village. Since the road from there to Kakariko took some more time than a couple of hours, you were looking forward to check the east once more, atop the platform outside the elder's cave. You thought that surely something had changed after those hours... 

...But no. The clouds of twilight were just still there. 

Your heart and brain were going to explode. Had the Lanayru Province grown even more while you were gone? Had you miscalculated the time?! Goddesses, what was going on?! 

If something had happened to them... If they somehow had failed... 

"No, no, no, calm down..." You closed your eyes. What should you do...? "...I need to go." 

After informing everyone that you were going to proceed with your duties and meet with Link, they all bid you farewell, and you went back to Epona. 

With her, you left towards the Hyrule field in Upper Eldin, where you could get the best view on the Lanayru Province. 

Surely, little was left until the twilight disappeared. There was no doubt about it. It would be gone any minute now... 

Just any minute now! 

But 'any minute now' turned into more hours of waiting. Two days had already passed at this point since you had separated at the twilight wall from Link and Midna... Just what was taking so long? You could only think of the same explanation regarding the scattered light of the spirit throughout the entire province, because you refused to think that something bad had happened to them... 

Maybe... something had interrupted them. Maybe that Zant had sent something else to try and stop them, but surely it had just been a waste of time. Surely he had not succeeded... 

Midnight arrived once more, while you only sit there, looking at where Hyrule Castle should had been in the distance, if the clouds of twilight weren't covering it from your sight. Since there was no wood around to maintain a fire, you were almost in complete darkness; the field being illuminated only by the light of the moon. Epona was asleep, and the only thing that could be heard around you were some insects. 

And speaking of insects... 

Something that startled you jumped near you. It shined brightly, as it if were made of gold... Was it a firefly? 

No, it was a grasshopper. Why... was it shinning? Having grown up in the forest, you weren't particularly afraid of bugs, and so you observed it from a close distance with curiosity. However, that definitely didn't mean that you liked grabbing them, and some moments later, the little thing just jumped away from you, losing itself in the distance, and from your mind. 

Goddesses... What were you going to do if Link and Midna didn't return? You had to enter the twilight... But how? Midna once said that a beast from there had pulled Link inside the first time, so, maybe, if you were 'lucky', you could expect the same thing to happen to you if you waited long enough near the twilight wall. 

But then again, what if you were really transformed into a shadow beast? What good would you be, then...? 

You sighed... In the horizon, Hyrule Castle seemed as beautiful as you remembered it to be... especially with the light of the moon illuminating its white walls... 

...Wait a minute. 

You could see it... It was right there! The twilight was gone!! During that moment when you distracted yourself with that golden bug, the clouds of twilight had disappeared!! Link and Midna had succeeded again!! 

You got up immediately with a jump, and trying not to be rude, you patted Epona on the back to wake her up. "Come on, girl... It's time to meet with your master again!" 

You felt as if she could understand what you meant, as she neighed happily, and you mounted immediately. 

"But we need to save ourselves some distance..." 

Again with Farore's Wind, you were transported back to the warp point you had left next to the twilight wall. Remember what we said about emergency measures, kiddies? 

In no time, you were making your way towards Castle Town. Epona had a good pace; she really seemed eager to meet with Link again, but it would still take many hours to get there. Hopefully, you would be arriving with the first lights of dawn. 

Even though Epona had to slow down her speed constantly, and you stopped her various times so that she could drink some water at least (she was as stubborn as her master...), you still made a good time to the field west of Castle Town. Some more time, and you would see the entrance on the walls surrounding it. 

But just a few minutes before that even happened, something called your attention on the opposite side of the walls, far on the other end of the field. There were some small figures going towards the west, like... a small caravan...? 

Something about it bothered you... You took the Hawkeye that Link had given you, put it on, and used it to zoom in that direction. It wasn't exactly a caravan, just a wagon being followed by a single person dressed in green, riding on a horse. 

Hold on... That was Link!! 

"...Wait...! Link, wait!!" You shouted, as if he could hear you from that distance. Of course, it was pointless. "Where is he going...?" It looked as if he were escorting or guarding that wagon... "Come on, Epona, we need to catch up with him!" You prompted her to speed up, turning towards them, instead of going to Castle Town. They were going in the direction of Lake Hylia... 

Even though you were closing on them, you were still far behind. It wasn't until reaching the Great Bridge that they seemed to slow down. Strangely, though, the wagon stayed behind, whereas Link moved his horse forwards. 

"What... is that....?" There was something, or... someone, on the other side of the bridge. Again, with the help of the Hawkeye, you tried to see who that was... And you were shocked when you recognized him. 

That was the bulblin leader. The same huge, grotesque creature that you and Link had thrown over the Bridge of Eldin days ago. Why was he still alive?! Damn it... 

He even seemed to have learned the lesson, as, now that he faced Link, in the same way he had faced you both before, he was wearing two big iron shields, each secured to each arm, protecting his sides from any possible attacks using a sword. If Link wanted to hurt him, he would have to do it from the front, or the back. 

But that was almost impossible. Link would not be able to reach the bulblin's front before the fat creature simply moved either arm to guard himself against the attack. For the same reason, throwing his sword, or throwing himself forwards, was also a bad a idea. He needed something longer than a sword to reach him, something that could somehow reach longer distances... 

...Something like bow and arrows. 

"I told you to take it with you..." You muttered, prompting Epona to go as fast as she could. 

You were barely reaching the little area before the bridge, when Link and the bulblin leader began charging towards each other. Did Link have a plan?! You couldn't just wait to see if he did, you had to help him!! 

"Come on, Epona, come on!!" You rode past the wagon, not really paying attention to it or its passengers, and placed Epona and yourself quickly against the rail bordering the cliff, as you prepared your bow and reached for an arrow. 

You discovered, as you grabbed it, that it was the last one. 

Your aim was to be perfect, or Link would be in serious trouble. But the bulblin was in motion and had those blasted shields on his sides... As if time slowed down for you, you followed with your body and eyes the movements of the creature and its armour, waiting for an opening, for the right moment... 

When just a few meters were left between him and Link, you shot, and the arrow hit the bulblin leader right on its chest, piercing his skin. 

He dropped his mount's reins, letting out an awful shriek of pain. Narrowly evading a collision, and just as they were passing next to each other, Link attacked the boar with his sword, which made it lose balance and go directly to crash against the borders of the bridge, which, just like the previous time, threw its rider over them and down the canyon below. As he fell, you could see him looking in your direction, shouting enraged, unintelligible babblings at you. 

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes in relief. Link observed you, surprised, and you smiled at him, as he approached your end of the bridge. 

You were so, so happy to see him... 

That was when you looked at the wagon and saw its driver. She was a swarthy, red-haired woman, with some overweight, named Telma, who owned a bar in Castle Town; a bar where you used to work at, in fact, during the time you lived there. 

She was really a great woman; always with an astute expression on her face, she always helped those in need. She used to be a good friend of yours... although, you appeared older during that time, and she also knew you with your mother's name: Dea. 

She looked at you with surprise, as you had basically appeared out of nowhere to help Link. She also seemed to be recalling your face... 

Behind her, by the way, someone was peaking from inside the wagon. Another very familiar face. 

You gasped. That was Ilia!! 

"(y/n)!" Link called you when he arrived. "You're here..." He smiled. He... He didn't seem to be angry anymore... Was he... Was he happy to see you...? 

He did seem really tired, though. Were those eye bags...? 

"Y-yeah..." You looked at Ilia again. There was something weird about her, too... "I thought... we were going to meet in Castle Town...?" You asked Link. 

"Ah! So this is the person you were waiting for!" Telma said with a wide smile. 

"Please forgive us, miss..." Ilia said, shyly... ...'Miss'? "Your friend Link was going to guard our way to Kakariko Village, as we need to get there quickly to see a shaman that can help us... We're carrying a sick child, you see..." 

"Oh... Well, it's okay... Uhm..." You looked at Link, with confusion. 

He gave you a deep stare, as if trying to say something with that gaze itself... "We just met last night." He said. And you thought you understood what he meant with those words... Could it be...? "I couldn't just not help them..." 

"Of course..." 

"I got a horse for him, since he mentioned that his mare was with you... And here we are!" Telma said. "Are you going to be accompanying us, sweetheart? We could definitely use some more help!" 

"Yes, yes, of course..." 

"That's wonderful. My name is Telma, by the way. (y/n), right?" You nodded. "Tell me, haven't I seen you before...?" 

You smiled nervously. "I don't think so..." 

"Hm..." She didn't seem very convinced... and her gaze was getting you even more nervous... You just didn't want her to say anything that could remind Link of that quarrel... Just not again... "Well, it doesn't matter. We're in a hurry right now, and we can talk once we're all in Kakariko. Let's get going, and keep up the good work!" 

You nodded, and eveyone proceeded to cross the bridge, keeping a fast pace at all times. 

"Hey there!" Midna appeared, leaning back over Epona's neck, supporting her head with crossed arms, and startling you, as always. "I thought you were not going to make it before we left! I even went looking for you, but I couldn't find you!" 

"Well, I moved around..." 

"Heh. Anyway, I think you could do with more of these..." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, your quiver felt heavier. 

"Ah, thanks." 

"Now, you should hurry..." She disappeared, smiling as always. 

Now that you had more arrows, you used them to shoot at the bulblins that guarded the passage to the south, standing on the hills surrounding it. For this purpose you rode ahead of everyone, ensuring that the bulblins wouldn't shoot with their arrows on fire before you shot them. It was a long way, and the great disadvantage of this was that you could not recover your arrows from their bodies, reducing the amount you carried much quicker than before. 

When the Hyrule field on the Faron Province was just a few meters ahead, you noticed that the way had been closed with a gate; one that not even Epona or Link's horse could jump over. And even if they could, what about the wagon? 

"Oh no..." You heard Ilia's voice. "What are we going to do now...?" 

"Hold on..." Link said, dismounting and walking towards the gate. You saw him taking out some keys from his pockets, opening the gate with one of them. 

"You had keys for that?" You asked him. 

"The bulblin leader dropped them when he fell off the bridge." He answered as he climbed on the horse again. "I wasn't sure what they were for, but I guess they will work with the gates in Kakariko, too." 

"Good thing you caught them, honey!" Telma told him. "Or we'd be in serious trouble... Let's continue!" 

You were expecting the way to be calmer now, at least until you got to the Eldin Province, whose lower field always had many monsters. But you were dead wrong. 

It wasn't only that the field in Faron had much more monsters than ever before... it was that the great majority of them were more bulblins riding on boars. A very large number of them. The rest were some of the other creatures similar to bulblins, and some enormous birds. 

That Zant was getting more and more aggressive in his attempts to stop you... But you wouldn't let him succeed. 

"Telma!! Ride close to us!" Link told her. "Don't get too far away!" 

"Got it, honey!!" 

While you made a priority to shoot at the bulblins that also had bows and arrows, and at the birds, Link brought down the rest, remaining closer to the wagon than you, protecting it directly. Both of you were basically riding forwards while at the same time circling around the wagon, forming a smaller and a bigger ring around it with your patterns. 

And you hadn't spoken at all regarding that strategy. You just worked very well together... 

Shooting so many arrows at such a fast pace, made you feel almost as if in war again... Midna must've been refilling your quiver constantly, as even though you felt you were close to use every single arrow you carried, you never ran out of them. 

To be honest, she was just as great in this team with you and Link. Without her, you wouldn't be able to do so many things... 

A long and tiring way later, you finally reached the Eldin Province, and were making your way closer and closer to Kakariko. You felt you had shot and knocked down countless of bulblins and their boars, but there were still some of them following you. Just a few more, and their numbers would be completely over. 

You were passing through the bridge in the middle of the field, when, suddenly, you heard a terrified scream behind you. When you turned around to see what was happening, you saw, with horror, that the wagon was slowly catching fire. You had missed one of the bulblins with flaming arrows, and they had hit the wagon... 

"Oh no..." 

"Help!!" Telma was tempted to slow down, so that the fire didn't advance faster, but doing so meant letting the bulblins catch up with them easily. You saw Link killing a bulblin that was maliciously laughing at the scene; surely the one who had shot the arrow. 

You had to do something... Just anything! Quickly!! 

"Midna!!" You and Link shouted at the same time. He seemed to be reminding you (as she did seem to be with you the whole time, refilling your quiver. Link must've noticed it), and you were calling her directly. 

You both had the same idea in mind. "Midna, the boomerang!" You shouted. "Give me the boomerang!!" 

The weapon appeared over your legs and you grabbed it immediately, before it fell off the horse. 

It was the 'Gale' Boomerang, after all, wasn't it? 

You threw it at the wagon, and it created a powerful gale that immediately extinguished the fire. "Are you alright?!" 

"Honey, are you alright in there?!" You heard Telma asking Ilia at the same time. 

"We are!! Thank you very much!!" She responded. 

"We're safe, sweetheart!!" Telma told you, then. "Don't worry!" 

The gate that blocked the way to Kakariko Village was just ahead, and Link quickly got closer to open it. Just as he did, the wagon passed through, with you following close behind it. Link mounted immediately again, and together with you stood blocking the way, facing the bulblins that were getting closer. 

Three boars with two bulblins mounting each of them were left. However, instead of continuing, they slowed down until they stopped completely, observing you with hatred. You aimed at them with your bow, while Link held his sword steadily, ready to charge at them the moment they decided to proceed. 

...Yelling unintelligible things at each other, they turned around, and retreated. 

It wasn't until then that you realised you were panting. You were relieved, and relaxed your aim, looking at Link. He sheathed his sword, and smiled lightly at you. Nodding at each other, you turned around, and walked towards Kakariko. 

...You really had missed him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time you arrived to the village, Renado was already attending the sick child that Ilia and Telma had been carrying with them in the wagon. You were surprised to find out that he was a Zora. Apparently, Ilia had found him in the middle of the field, having fainted out of dehydration, and had then taken him to Telma's bar. No one knew for how long he had been out there, but he was so weak, that merely providing him with water wasn't enough to help him anymore. 

You, Link and Colin waited outside of the hotel room were they had put the child. 

"Miss Telma told us about Ilia..." Colin said. "She didn't answer us when we saw her and called her, and only followed Renado with the Zora boy inside the hotel..." 

"So she did lose her memory, then..." You said, and sighed. You couldn't believe it... 

Link nodded with sadness. "She didn't recognize me when she first saw me, either. Not even when I told her my name..." 

"Oh, Goddesses..." This was terrible... Depending on the seriousness of her condition, she could either regain her memories eventually, or... not at all... At least... At least she was safe... Right...? 

"Miss Telma said that it wasn't a good idea to tell her about her true identity all at once..." Colin said. "That it could give her mind too much stress..." 

"...Since we're here, maybe Renado will know what to do, and can help her..." Link told him, patting the kid's back. 

In that moment, the shaman came out of the room. 

"How is he?" Colin asked him. 

"...He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time." 

"That's great!" 

The shaman smiled, but then looked at Link and you with a stern expression. "Tell me, do you know the fate of his mother?" Link widened his eyes. He did seem to know... "Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly..." 

The Hylian didn't answer. He merely lowered his gaze, with deep sadness. 

Oh... 

"...I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory." Renado said quietly. 

"I'll stay with him until he's better!" Colin said, not understanding what was going on... "No matter how long it takes!" 

Renado knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is that so? Thank you, Colin." 

Colin nodded, smiling a little bitterly then. "But, mister... Is there something you can do to help Ilia...?" She had stayed with the Zora child, inside with him in the room. 

"Regaining her memory will be no simple task." The shaman said. "But it can be regained, nonetheless. It will be alright, child." Hearing that made you all feel much better... "If we just give her some time, I am certain that Ilia will find her heart again. So, Colin, I'd like to ask you to stay in this village until then. It is our turn to show the courage that you have already displayed." 

The child nodded happily, and entered the room. The rest of you decided to go meet with Telma, who waited outside. 

"I promise I will find a way to recover Ilia's memory." Renado said, with a smile. "She suffers, and I must help. But... The fate of the Zoras still gives me pause. I worry that something may have happened to them in Lake Hylia..." 

Link's expression was stern and dark again. There was something that bothered him... Was it related to the Zora child's mother...? 

"Something about that Zora boy is giving me a feeling of unease..." Renado continued. "I hope nothing is wrong on the lake bed, where their temple is located." 

"We must now go to check that temple, actually." Link said. "Like we did with the Goron Mines in Death Mountain." 

If that was where you needed to go next, it meant that a Fused Shadow was being guarded inside, and it wouldn't be a surprise if that fragment was provoking chaos as well. 

Renado smiled warmly. "I'm sure you'll be able to help there, as you have before. If, in the meantime, I discover anything that could help Ilia regain her memory, I will let you know immediately..." 

"Thank you so much for everything..." You said. You were really, really grateful. 

"I'm glad I'm able to help. Now... I need some time to think." He bowed, respectful, and left towards his house, deep in thought. "I must find a way...! I must...!" He mumbled, as he walked away. 

"...Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always good to see happy results repay your efforts..." Telma said, her gaze following Renado. 

"I agree..." You whispered. 

Telma widened her smile. "Those skills of yours... Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule? What hope there is in our kingdom is frail and dying..." She turned a little stern. "And it's not even a consequence of these strange events that have been happening... It's been a long, long time since Hyrule has been decaying. The greatest example being the Hylian soldiers themselves..." 

Yeah... You didn't live for a long time in Castle Town, but it was enough to notice such a decline... 

"...but there's still a group trying to do what it can." Telma smiled. "And I'm a member of that group. It would be an honour working with you. " She shook your and Link's hand. 

"Hopefully... the people's hope will be reinforced once these threats disappear completely..." Link muttered. But he didn't sound that sure himself... Or was it your imagination? 

Telma nodded, leaning against a rail bordering the stairs at the entrance of the hotel. "I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia, and..." She again looked in Renado's direction. "Well, never mind about the rest... I... agree with Renado completely; right now I'm more concerned about the Zoras of Lake Hylia, as well. That man is ASTUTE!" You and Link looked at each other, smiling at Telma's obvious crush on the shaman... "So, you go on now! See after the Zoras at the lake!" 

"We will." You said. "Don't worry about that." 

Her happy expression was suddenly substituted by a severe look, and she walked towards you, putting her hands on her hips. "Link, (y/n), I want to see you at my bar, you hear me?" You both nodded rapidly. "The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well." She quickly began to walk away, stopping only to tell you one more thing: "If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for you, dearies!" She winked at you, and then went to catch up with Renado, to walk with him. 

And then, there was silence. 

You two hadn't really spoken about that quarrel you had had a couple of days ago, or about its reasons, not at all. It almost felt... as if it had never happened. Besides, so far you hadn't had privacy to do it, anyway... And, on the other hand, Link really seemed to be thinking about something else. He still had that strange, dark look in his eyes, which he directed towards the ground, thoughtfully. He even seemed more tired with that expression... 

"Link...?" You called him, and he looked at you, a little distracted. "...What happened with the Zoras?" 

You didn't need to know him deeply, to notice that he had been getting that stern expression everytime someone mentioned the word "Zora". What had he seen? 

He again looked at the ground, walking towards the rail, and leaning on it. He sighed. "...Their home was attacked, but... not exactly like it happened here in Kakariko, where almost everything was destroyed. No, instead of that... the entire place was completely frozen." 

"Frozen?!" What the... Again?! 

He nodded. "Yeah. Because of that, the water level in Lake Hylia diminished, and there was a general shortage of water everywhere in the province. We couldn't even reach the spirit spring like that. I suspect that Zant did it for that particular purpose..." 

"Probably..." 

The fact that the same thing had happened to the Zoras before was very curious... Sure, the Zora Fountain could not be just dried up, so, to stop its flow, it would have to be frozen. But still... To have the power to be able to even do such a thing... 

"That was why we delayed so much. We had to take care of that problem before even being able to retrieve the light of the province...; It was mostly the constant journey between Lake Hylia and the Zora's Domain what took more time..." 

"And... What did you do to unfreeze the Fountain...?" 

"Well... Remember the huge rock that fell in the middle of the Goron's village? Midna was able to warp it to the Domain, and smash it against the ice of the Fountain." 

Ah! That's what they wanted it for! "I see... So, then you were able to speak with the spirit, and begin collecting its light." 

"Yeah." 

"...And what about the Zoras? Were they safe?" Because all of this still didn't exactly explain Link's weird expression. There surely was more to it... "What happened to the mother of that Zora child?" 

He remained silent for a while. You thought he wasn't going to answer you, just as he hadn't answered Renado. But finally, he spoke, after a deep sigh: "...They weren't all killed like it happened here... But their queen was executed in front of everyone, as an 'example' for her people. And she... she was that boy's mother." 

...You felt a sudden emptiness in your stomach... Thinking about the boy deliriously calling out to his mother, and knowing that she was never going to answer him... It simply broke your heart. 

"...Do the Zoras know... of his whereabouts?" 

"No, they were looking for him. His mother sent him away to inform Princess Zelda about the attack on the Domain, and that was the last they knew about him. Then I didn't have time to go back and tell them where he was..." 

You lowered your gaze with sadness. How were you going to tell that child that his mother... that she... had died? You had never been able to deal with these things... 

"...I'm not sure why it affected me so much..." Link said, after another while of silence. "Even though the rest of the Zoras weren't all killed..." He frowned deeply... "...seeing their frozen bodies inside the ice was... shocking. I couldn't help imagining them being forced to go into the water after witnessing their leader's execution, and then seeing how it began freezing around them... If they had remained there just a little longer, they all would have died..." 

There was no doubt about it. Link could go killing monsters without a problem, but witnessing death and suffering like this by first hand... Nothing could prepare anyone for that. 

"...You could see their bodies inside the ice?" You asked him, trying to distract him from that active imagination of his. "I thought you could only see souls inside the twilight." 

"Wolf senses are a wonderful thing." He said with a bitter smile. "I could see everyone in Castle Town, too..." He frowned again, remembering something. "Those people... Their only concern about the shortage of water was that they couldn't continue enjoying their luxuries. Aside from that, they were going on and about as if nothing else was happening." His voice sounded a little resentful and sad. "Completely oblivious to everything else..." 

You sighed. "City dwellers are often like that. Their kind of life sometimes is... 'easier', even if only because their hard work might not be as 'heavy' as someone from the country, for example. But it's not everyone's case..." 

"Mmm..." Even though it bothered him, he didn't seem to care much. He had a grimace of annoyance, yes, but his gaze was still kind of... lost. There was something else he wasn't telling you... 

"...What else happened while you were there?" 

He shook his head. "...Nothing important." 

"...Listen, I know that you really like to disregard every awful thing that happens to you, but keeping it for yourself if it affects you like this isn't a good idea. Just look at your face..." You were beginning to get worried... 

He looked at you, with those empty eyes, but almost immediately lowered them, and sighed deeply... "...The spirit Lanayru... showed me something." He frowned, as the memory repeated itself in his mind. "Something about the Fused Shadows... and the ones who created them... The... Interlopers." 

About... the Interlopers...? "...What did it show you?" 

"...Their greed... and lust for power. As if it were my own." He turned his gaze emptily towards the ground. "It was nothing more than a hallucination, but I still felt that burning desire in my heart... that terrible need to get the Triforce in front of me, to take it and make it mine, and mine alone. To corrupt it and mold it at my will..." He covered his eyes with one of his hands, shaking his head. "I didn't care anymore about Hyrule, or about anyone else... And I was willing to destroy anyone who stood in my way. Even my loved ones..." 

Whatever images Lanayru had shown him, he seemed desperate trying to forget them... He closed his eyes tightly, as if wanting to avoid seeing them in from of him. But they weren't truly there... How would he avoid something inhabiting his own mind...? 

"...The spirits... don't really like the idea of us collecting the Fused Shadows..." You said. "I can't really blame them; I don't like it either. But since only those artifacts can put us at Zant's level... there isn't much the spirits can do about it. They have to warn us, at least, of the danger they represent." 

Link sighed. "The spirit did say... that... 'those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it'. I suppose it fears the Fused Shadows will influence our mind, if we let them..." 

"And they could. Those feelings the spirit made you feel, combined together, were exactly what created the Fused Shadows to begin with, and that influence on any being near them is very dangerous. We have seen that, both in the Forest Temple and in the Goron Mines. Remember?" 

He nodded. 

"...Whatever it is you saw, it wasn't real. It was merely an illusion created by Lanayru, nothing more." He looked at you, at last, and you smiled warmly at him. You walked towards him, and stroked his bangs. "It only used the memories of the people you know, just to give shape to those images it showed you, not some hidden secret not even you knew about." You chuckled, thinking about a way to distract him from his troubled mind, again. "It doesn't work like alcohol, fleshing out your real feelings as if you were drunk." And... it worked. At least he chuckled with you. And now, even as tired as he still was, his eyes were shining beautifully again. "Lanayru wasn't intending to hurt you; it wanted you to be careful, by helping you to understand the danger. So, don't submit to those emotions you felt. But don't forget about them, either. Just learn." 

Link breathed deeply and nodded, relieved from that awful concern that had been consuming him. 

"...You know..." He began, after merely enjoying the strokes you still gave on his hair for a while. "With everything that happened these days... The vision the light spirit showed me, the situation of the Zoras..." 

"...how little you slept..." You completed, poking his eye bags with the hand you had been stroking his hair with. 

He smiled. "That too, I guess... I... realised..." He took that hand of yours between his own. "...that I was missing you much more than I could ever be angry with you." 

That was unexpected... You lowered your gaze. "I... I missed you, too... B-but, your anger was justified, anyway... I-I..." 

He sighed. "No...; It... It really hurt. I won't deny it. It still does a little... " You swallowed, ashamed... "But I... understand... that you hid everything for a good reason. I... I don't know, I would had probably done the same... And... To be honest... what really bothered me in the end was just... that subject regarding you and... _him_." You went completely tense... "The fact that you were 'your mother' the whole time bothered me, too, but... that other thing..." 

"...Link, I'm... I'm so sorry..." 

He shook his head. "The point is, that I can't judge you for any of those things... It wouldn't be right." He hesitated for a second, but suddenly, he hugged you, very tightly... and suddenly, too, hundreds of butterflies began fluttering in your stomach... "(y/n), I don't want to waste the time I was given with you, being angry again. I'm tired of it... So... Please, forgive me for that..." 

You smiled and hugged him too. Just as tightly. "There's nothing to forgive..." 

...You must've remained like that for a long while, because Midna appeared, and hit you two on your heads forcing you to let go of each other. But you were so happy, it didn't even bother you. 

"That's enough honey for a while, don't you think?" 

"Midna, someone's going to see you..." 

"I don't care." She hit Link on the head again. 

"Stop it!" 

"You should already be resting properly, before we leave, you idiot! I don't want to waste any more time, we only have one more place to visit!" 

Link snorted, but smiled. "Fine." He looked at you. "I'll see you later." 

You nodded, and he went inside the hotel again, leaving you alone with Midna. 

"...I assume he did sleep for some time at least, while you two were there." You said. "He must've gotten tired of running such long distances..." 

"He did, but only for a couple of hours every now and then. He refused to rest more... Only when we traversed a tunnel on the shadow bird, did he rest for a longer time." 

"...'shadow bird'?" 

"Eee hee, it's a long story. The point is that he didn't get enough rest there, and now he has to regain that lost energy or he'll faint or whatever, and that is a waste of my precious time!" 

You smiled. Midna was obviously worried about Link, she wasn't fooling you. But you didn't say anything. 

She sat next to you, on the rail. At this point you already knew that when she remained outside, instead of hiding into the shadows again, she wanted to say or talk about something. Maybe related to the little talk about the Fused Shadows you had with Link... 

But... "Anyway..." She suddenly just disappeared. 

...There was truly something strange about her. Sometimes, it was as if she suddenly changed her personality. Something in her eyes... seemed different. However, she didn't seem, at least not always, as if wanting to hide her gentle side merely out of pride. It was as if something about her 'forced' her to. As if it suddenly took over her... But you couldn't really be sure of what it was, since she always tried to keep a low profile hiding inside your, or Link's shadow, most of the time... Probably, the circumstances of her past were to blame; the reason why she was now looking for the Fused Shadows... 

Although, now that you thought about it... What if it was the Fused Shadows she possessed? She had been carrying the pieces the whole time, hadn't she? In normal circumstances, that would be more than enough for their influence to reach her... 

Maybe she was indeed subject to that influence, somehow. But it didn't make full sense, as, the more time passed, the less mean she became... 

In any case, you had to admit that she was resisting incredibly well. Hopefully, getting the last piece wouldn't make a difference...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I was having some trouble with this one, too. I consider myself to be really bad when writing feelings...  
> Remember, I'm always open to tips and constructive criticism, as this is the first time I write such a long story!  
> I keep on trying to give a logical explanation to the changes that happened in Hyrule after OoT... I must admit that I took some inspiration from The Elder Scrolls' Red Mountain for the justification regarding Death Mountain's eruption.  
> Play Morrowind, friends, seriously. It's beautiful.  
> I love Telma... I think she's really cool.  
> Anyways! It's very late here (or should I say early?) and I'm sleepy. I'll see you in the next one! Next stop: The Water Tem-- I mean, The Lakebed Temple!
> 
> PD: No, I didn't forget about Rutela ;D


	12. Proper Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are still a few things that you need, to enter the Lakebed Temple. And some others, to prepare the ground for other things ...

Night-time was near; yet, Link was still sleeping.

But after all the long distances he had traveled in the past couple of days, all the fighting he had done, all the stress he had dealt with … And without proper rest, it was understandable. The problem was that now you, again, found yourself without something to do in the meantime, until he’d wake up. So, you had decided to go check on Talo, up there on the observation platform, a little while before sunset.

“(y/n)! Check me out: I’m up here keeping watch for the whole town!” The child said happily, as he saw you climbing to meet him.

“Yes, I can see that! You got yourself a pretty good view up here.” The platform was on top of the highest building on the northern end of Kakariko Village, and from there, in many parts it was possible to see over the mountain chain that surrounded the valley.

“Yeah! Any more monsters try to attack, and I’m gonna be ready! I’ll shout my head off and warn everybody!”

You giggled and nodded. As far as Talo knew, this was a perfect opportunity of sorts to be the hero he so aspired to be. And it was indeed perfect: he could be of great help while at the same time keeping himself away from danger.

“But you know what?” Talo continued. “If I had a bow like you do, I could just sit up here and shoot all those nasty monsters … You can do that while you’re here, if they come!!”

You smiled. “Let’s just hope none actually decide to appear.”

All the kids had found something they loved to do here in Kakariko: Talo kept watch for the entire town, his brother Malo was able to run his own store despite his very young age, Beth seemed to really enjoy taking care of the ill (as she had done with Colin and now with the Zora child) and helping Luda in general, and Colin was also determined to keep everyone’s high spirits, until they could safely return home. Hopefully, this journey, despite beginning with their horrible kidnapping, would result in a fun adventure that would leave them with lots of positive experiences for the future …

“Hey, (y/n), where did you learn to use the bow and arrows?”

You smiled softly, remembering ... “... Well … First by myself, and then with an instructor, because the very first time I used a bow, I couldn’t find someone to teach me.”

“Why not??”

You sighed “... Because … back then … finding someone who knew how to use a bow, and who’d be also willing to teach at the same time, was hard. Those were some ... complicated times.”

You couldn’t hide a certain tint of bitterness in your voice, and Talo noticed it, furrowing his eyebrows a little. “I see … But ... Where did you get a bow from, then?”

“...A friend of mine and I found it by … ‘accident’, I guess you could say … And, since we couldn’t get a teacher, we first tried to learn by ourselves.”

Talo widened his eyes. “You just found it?! And still you could learn how to use it? It must not be as hard as it seems, then!”

You giggled. “It is always better to have a teacher, of course. By ourselves, we got to understand how the bow worked, and were able to give it a good practical use. But it wasn’t until someone else taught us a better technique and some tips and tricks to make it easier, that we actually took advantage of its full potential.”

“Oh ...”

Perhaps it could be kind of fun to remember now, but back then it had been quite maddening. You found yourselves needing that bow so much, and yet had no idea how to use it … All those trials and errors you had to go through only made you feel like you were wasting more time ... And time, (ironically …), you didn’t have.

“... Anyway, Talo ... It’s getting dark, and this is when your ‘shift’ ends, no? Let’s go back to the hotel.”

The kid agreed, and together began the way down to the village.

To your surprise, Link was awake when you arrived, spending some time around the spirit spring with Epona.

Talo waved at him. “Link, you’re awake! Hehe, I’ll see you later!”

He went inside the hotel, but you remained outside with the Hylian. “Feeling better?” You asked him, to which he nodded, smiling quietly. You returned the smile, but immediately changed to a more bitter expression. “Tell me … Have you seen Ilia since you woke up ...? She still refused to leave the Zora kid when I left the hotel ...”

Link shook his head with heaviness. “She’s still there. I went to ask her how he was doing, and yeah, he seems fine … But she still doesn’t remember anyone of us...”

You sighed with sadness. “At least Renado said she could get better, too ...”

“I ... suppose we can only trust him, for now.”

“Yes ...” You really wished you could help her more. You had already dealt lots of times with the monsters that had harmed her and the children, but … it didn’t feel enough, and it was frustrating. Besides, if it felt like that to you, you could only imagine how harder it surely was for Link. They were childhood friends after all. Best friends ...

That was why Link seemed eager to change the subject so abruptly. “... (y/n), I was thinking ... We should leave to Lake Hylia tonight. I don’t feel tired anymore and … well ...” He paused, with hesitation. “... You ... don’t really need to ... to … --”

“... To ... rest? N-no … I don’t. So … it’s a good idea. It’ll save us some time.”

Link only nodded, but gave you a scrutinizing look, while apparently trying to find the words to ask you something. “... So, you really … _really_ , can’t sleep?”

You chuckled softly, a little amused at his sudden shyness. “No, I can’t. I ... don’t need to, but I can’t anyway. And ... as I said before, I don’t need to eat either, but you do, so, if we do leave tonight, it will have to be after dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah …” The Hylian lowered his gaze, remaining deep in thought for a couple of seconds. “... (y/n), if … if you are like this because you failed your mission in the past, then … then we’ll make sure to succeed this time. I promise you, I’ll make sure of it, and ... then … you’ll be free from the curse, right? Because being here … with me ... is an atonement, correct?”

You smiled, a little bitterly. “I can only believe I will. But don’t make it sound as if the duty of succeeding were only yours, silly. It’s _my_ atonement for a reason …” Link seemed to be trying to compensate for his reaction three nights before, when he learned about your little secret. But that was completely unnecessary... “It’s something I deserve, and it isn’t your fault. Yes, you remind me of … of your ancestor, and yes, the places we have visited are really the same we visited back then, but …” You hesitated a little ... “But this is not because of you. It’ not your fault. Don’t worry about that.”

The reason for your curse really wasn’t Link’s fault; it really didn’t have anything to do with _him_ per se, because he had done nothing to bring it upon. Yet, at the same time, he was tied to it, and he would have to suffer its consequences in a way, in the end.

But, you couldn’t stand the idea of letting him carry on his shoulders the knowledge of being part of some sort of punishment you had. You just couldn’t … However, the last temple you’d have to visit was near, and … before the attachment and the connection between you and Link grew even bigger (which it still could), and became even more painful to sever, you had decided … to tell him everything he still didn’t know; everything about that fate you both shared and were tied to. You had learned your lesson that night at the hot springs …

“Let’s … go inside, then.” Link didn’t insist on the matter anymore, though, even when he didn’t seem very convinced with your words ... So, both turned around and walked back to the hotel.

You needed to find a good moment to speak with him, and--

… What was ... going on?

… As ... you had discovered already, nights in Kakariko Village were indeed chilly. But in this particular night -or rather, in this particular moment of this particular night- the temperature was getting really cold. Just like that, without warning, it had suddenly dropped dramatically. You felt a chill going down your spine.

You also noticed that the entire ambient had gone weirdly silent. Completely silent. No insects singing, not even the loud voices of the Gorons that were still in Kakariko could be heard, far in the distance. You were absolutely sure that if you turned to look at them, they would be there, speaking, but, for whatever reason, you couldn’t even bring yourself to look in that direction.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Epona moving and whinning nervously behind you. That was when you realised that all those strange happenings had occurred in just the fraction of a second; namely, the time it had taken (you) to stop walking and (Link) to immediately turn around, as it hadn’t been just your imagination, and he, too, had felt _it_.

Following his lead, you too turned to see what was going on.

And then, you saw her.

Before you, there was a woman. She was, without a doubt, a Zora, and judging by the unique sprouts of coral that fell from her head, her flamboyant tail, and the beautiful adornments she wore, she surely belonged to the royalty. Her eyes, which resembled green fluorites, observed you with apparent calm; however, if you managed to maintain your gaze fixated on hers for enough time, you would notice they were somber. Perhaps, because there was no denying it: they were completely devoid of light.

But in any moment did you doubt who or _what_ exactly she was. This wasn’t the first time you felt that sudden drop of temperature, or the strange, out-of-place silence that accompanied it; you didn’t need the obvious fact that she was floating a few meters above the ground, or that you could even see through her, to know that the Zora Queen before you, was dead.

You turned to look at Link. His slightly opened mouth and the knowing look in his eyes told you that he had certainly seen her before, and that if there was any surprise showing on his face, it was only because of finding her particularly there.

The Zora Queen observed him, and suddenly began moving backwards, always facing you. Without uttering a word, Link quickly began following her, and you went behind him.

She seemed to be going in the direction of Renado’s house, but she avoided the building as soon as she reached it, and went through a road hidden behind it, that led to a small opening between the immediate mountains.

It was Kakariko’s graveyard.

Out of what you could only describe as instinct, you looked up far behind the queen, towards the wall opposite to you, trying to see if there was some sort of entrance ... But there was nothing there. Perhaps, with Death Mountain’s eruption, it had been covered … And now that you thought about it, you were surprised the whole graveyard hadn’t been covered as well.

It seemed to be less wide than you remembered it to be, but just as long. Some of the gravestones, the ones right at the beginning, were made of marble, and looked … as if they hadn’t changed in all those years … However, they were very few, and the fact that they were set in different positions, showed that either those weren’t really the original pieces, or they had been moved ... Behind them, more gravestones covered the ground, but they formed a mound of dirt, arranged in a messy distribution, as if they had been digged in a hurry … They certainly looked very recent, even though at first glance the gray stone used for them made them seem older than the ones at the entrance.

“(y/n).” Link called you, some meters ahead, as he made his way up an old marble staircase. You resumed your way, just now realising that you had stopped following them when you entered the place.

The staircase led to the furthest and highest section of the graveyard, where only a dead tree (with a flock of guays flying around it branches) and, strangely, a stone with the Zora Sapphire symbol carved on it, put against the wall, could be found. The queen approached it, and passing through the wall, disappeared from sight. Immediately, the stone shone twice a dim light and vanished, revealing a small tunnel hidden behind it.

“... Do you … know where she’s taking us?” You asked Link, confused.

He merely shook his head and crouched, about to enter the tunnel. “Let me go first.”

As he made his way inside, you hesitated for an instance before following him, thinking about how strange this was ... What was the queen doing there? There was only one place you knew to be behind the walls of the graveyard … Was she taking you there?

Well, no, she wasn’t. What awaited you inside were probably the last vestiges of the weather and flora that once dominated Kakariko, inside a small cave. A pond covered most of the area, fed by two short waterfalls that fell at both sides of one of the only two pieces of land found there (the other being the one you were standing on). There was moss growing all over the walls of the cave, and it had no roof, being surrounded by many trees instead. The place stood out completely, compared to the dry climate found outside. How had this remained so green and alive despite that weather, you had no idea.

The Zora Queen was waiting for you on that other piece of land at the other side of the pond, next to what appeared to be another gravestone. Carved in the form of a fin on its uppermost part, and also bearing the symbol of the Zora Sapphire, what kind of tomb it was seemed obvious. Yet, you were really surprised to find it there.

You both dived into the water and made your way towards the queen. Once there, she finally spoke, smiling lightly, to Link:

“I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here; Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest.”

It is where they take their etern--? Oh … that’s right … Such a privilege had been granted to the Zora Royal Family, as thanks for their aid in the war … You had completely forgotten about that, since you never got the chance to witness it being done … Good to know that promise had been kept to them.

The queen continued: “My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here.” Both you and Link looked at the grave before you, feeling a lump in your throat. “It is no coincidence my son found salvation in this place.” She turned to look at the grave as well. “... That which I have promised you is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora.”

The headstone of the grave moved suddenly, revealing below it some folded, blue clothing. Link, solemnly, approached to pick them up, and you could then see them a little better: Rather than simply being made of some sort of fabric, you could see they were composed of scales, most of them forming a vest. There was also a helmet …

Those were no clothes, it was an armour!

“Thank you…” Link murmured, observing it as surprised as you were.

“Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber.” The queen said, smiling lightly again. “And yet … My son … He still knows nothing of my death. If you see him again, please pass on this message … Tell him he must not grieve his mother’s passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people.”

The same depressed expression you found on Link when you two were reunited, had again taken over his features. This time, though, you shared it with him. How were you going to tell that boy about his mother’s fate …? How would you be able to be the ones bringing him ...‘the news’ …? Just remembering Renado mentioning how the child had been calling for his mother, and knowing that she would never answer him, that she would never come in his aid … That he would never see her again …

It broke your heart. It made you feel like a good for nothing, somehow having failed that child. If only you had been faster … If only you hadn’t been losing time here or there … Would you had been able to save her …?

“And …” Then, for once, you saw in the queen’s eyes that twinkle they had been missing; a last sign of the love she held for her son ... “Tell him his mother … loves him without end. Tell him …”

Having pronounced those words, the queen slowly faded, and with her, the chill in the air that had surrounded her. She was now, truly at peace.

For a moment, none of you said anything; Link merely had his gaze upon the Zora armour, but seeing nothing about it in particular, while you looked down at the ground.

“... Where did you meet her?” You asked him, after a few seconds.

“In the Zora’s Domain.” He muttered, not yet lifting his eyes from the armour. “... (y/n) ... We can’t leave without ... telling him first …”

You lowered your head again, with sadness. “I ... suppose, but … he’s just recovering from his wounds and all … Maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea to tell him right now …”

Link closed his eyes, and sighed. He perfectly understood how it felt to become an orphan … and so did you. That was why this whole matter was so painful. But, in you, this also triggered other kinds of memories …

Telling children that their parents are dead … No one should have to bear that kind of responsibility …

“Stop worrying about that kid and get going already!” Midna appeared, suddenly as usual, and exasperated. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you to hurry in the past few days!!”

You just looked at her. Your concern about the little prince was justified, even if you couldn’t relate to his situation. Why couldn’t Midna be a little more … forgiving ...?

She went on …“Aren’t you forgetting something kind of important? It doesn’t matter how many people you help, the whole tragedy would just repeat itself if you keep wasting time like this!” And it was as if she had hit you in the face with her words. She was right ...“You still need to get that last Fused Shadow to finally defeat Zant and truly save the world, remember? Stop crying because of what can’t be changed now, and concentrate on the task at hand!”

Link nodded, slowly. “You’re … You’re right.” He looked at you, and you nodded back. You couldn’t complain; there were still more important things to do, for the good of all ...

“If you’re going to eat something before leaving, then hurry up!” Midna concluded, and disappeared afterwards.

Yes … It was time to get going.

Even if you had really intended to explain what had happened to the Zora Prince, it wouldn’t had been possible, as he had already fallen asleep for the night when you returned to the hotel. Colin told you that he had barely touched his food, but that he had, at least, eaten something. However, he still hadn’t left his bed, and thus, Ilia hadn’t left his side. No one was trying to convince them of doing differently anymore, though, and just let them advance at their own pace, as Renado had suggested.

You quickly joined everyone else at the dining area, explaining that you intended to leave immediately after finishing your food. And so you did.

Just as always, the kids kindly prepared supplies for you to take in your journey, and, in less than an hour, you were already mounting on Epona, preparing to leave.

“W-wait!” A familiar voice said, calling you from the entrance of the hotel.

“Ilia ...” You heard Link whispering. She quickly approached you, while you all were very surprised to see her there …

The girl joined her hands together, nervously. “I … I just wanted to … to thank you for all your help. Thanks to you that child has been saved.” She looked at both you and Link, but … you couldn’t help noticing that she was placing her gaze more upon him ... And that actually made you smile. If she was going to remember any of you, you were certain that had to be Link. He was her childhood friend, the one she had spent more time with during her entire life, and the one she had a crush on … No, not just a crush. She loved him, you knew that …”I want to thank you for being so kind to someone like me … Someone you don’t even know.” Link frowned, containing the urge to tell her who he really was, to tell her how important they were for each other ... He merely nodded bitterly.

Ilia really seemed to be completely oblivious to his identity, but, how would anyone completely forget someone they held so many strong feelings for? It pained you to see Link so sad … but you knew that it was only a matter of time before she remembered him, and then, everyone else.

Telma, who was still in Kakariko, interrupted the little silence that followed. “Well! That’s the heart of compassion you’re thanking right there, sweetie.” She told Ilia. “I must thank you two again, as well. Without you we would had never been able to come all this way. I will be staying here for a while longer, but remember, do not hesitate to visit me in Castle Town if you go in the future. It will be a pleasure to receive you!”

“Thank you, miss Telma.” You said with a smile.

Then, she suddenly opened her mouth with a wide smile. “Ahah!!! Now I remember who you remind me of!!” You only smiled nervously, trying to appear confused. “I had an employee in the bar some years ago … And she used to call me ‘Miss Telma’ in that exact same tone you just used! Her name was Dea ...” Immediately Link looked at you, as you basically stopped breathing ... “But she left one day, and didn’t exactly explain why … You do look a lot like her!”

You could feel your heart beginning to pound very rapidly … “I ...--”

“(y/n) ... wasn’t ‘Dea’ your mother’s name?” Beth asked you. “You lived in Castle Town with her before you arrived to Ordon, didn’t you?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Colin said excitedly. “Maybe that’s the same person!”

You couldn’t bring yourself to utter a word! You just remained there, staring nervously at the kids and their inopportune remarks ...

“Well would you look at that!” Telma said happily. “That would explain a lot of things! Although, how old are you? She seemed quite young for having a daughter of your age … And she certainly never mentioned you!!”

“W-well …” You cleared your throat. “She was always … k-kind of shy, I guess … I-I mean, you know … quite self-contained ...”

Telma put her hands on her hips, indignantly. “But we’re friends! How come she just didn’t mention something like having a daughter!?”

“She built her house in Ordon at a very secluded area.” Malo said quietly. “So it does seem like something that lady would do.”

“Hmph! Next time I see her I’m gonna give her a good scolding. You just don’t treat your friends like that!!”

“No, you don’t.” Link agreed, giving you a jesting smile.

You jostled him lightly. “Anyway, we need to get going--”

“But she’s dead now, isn’t she, (y/n)?” Talo said, shyly.

… You were really trying to avoid mentioning that ...

“... W-what …?” Telma opened her mouth, with a bitter surprise showing on her face ... “How could she-- W-what happened to her?!”

You sighed. “It’s ... a long story … P-perhaps we can talk about it some … other time?”

Telma nodded with sadness. “... Y-yes … Yes, of course. I don’t want to remind you of anything that would make you sad …”

“No, don’t worry. It’s been a while now since then ... But, anyway. We … We’ll be seeing you later.”

“Yes ... Go, dearies. Please take care on your journey …”

You nodded. “Let’s go ...” You muttered to Link, who was again sitting before you, on Epona.

“Goodbye, everyone.” He said. “We’ll visit again as soon as we can.”

Maybe …

And finally, you were off, leaving that tension behind.

“This is what I get for lying ...” You muttered, annoyed, unconsciously tightening your embrace on Link’s waist.

“Don’t worry about it …” He told you. “There’s not much you can do about it, now.”

You nodded, quietly, while passing through the gate at Kakariko Village’s entrance (gate no one had closed again, thankfully).

Since Hyrule Field had gone back to its ‘normal monster rate’ now, there was nothing to interrupt you along the way and bring any further delay. But you couldn’t help noticing how strange that was, nonetheless: Zant had been trying so aggressively to stop you, lately, but now there was nothing going after you? You knew you couldn’t let your guard down. He was surely gathering his forces, planning his next move … And you had to be prepared to receive that next, unexpected attack.

At any rate, you still had to find time for Epona to rest, and, as always, you had chosen the little mound in front of the entrance to the southern forests to rest, when you got there several hours later, with the first lights of the morning. It was the very same mound where you had ‘camped’ some nights ago.

“We should give this place a name.” You said, sitting on the ground after making a fire. “It’s becoming quite the tradition for us to stay here.”

Link lifted his gaze from his food, and looked around. “Mhm. How about, ‘The camping site’?”

You snorted with laughter. “... Are you serious? That’s the best your imagination can do?”

Link laughed, too. “Well, then, what name do you want to give it?”

“Hm ...” You wrinkled your brow, thinking for a few seconds … “How about ___?”

“... Nah, sounds way too corny.” He answered, with a smile.

“Corny!? Exactly what about it is corny?!”

“Hey, I have a question.” Midna poked your cheek, trying not to scare you this time. You looked at her, quite surprised at her sudden amiability … “Now that Link has that Zora armour, he can wander the depths of that lake searching for the temple, but you ...”

“That’s right ...” Link looked at you, too. “The temple is at the very bottom of the lake ...”

“Ah ...” You smiled. “Don’t worry about that. I have something similar to your armour back home that might help me.”

“Oh … Then we should go first to Ordon to retrieve it.”

You shook your head. “No, let’s get to Lake Hylia first. Once there I’ll come back to Ordon myself.”

Obviously, both Link and Midna observed you with confusion.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Midna said, raising an eyebrow.

“Trust me, it will be faster.” You answered, still smiling. “I still have a few tricks under my sleeve.”

Of course you were talking about Farore’s Wind. You were going to wait until you got to Lake Hylia to use it, so as to have a new warp point there, being such an important spot.

Link shrugged. “Alright.” He said, smiling lightly, and continued eating.

You wanted to get to Lake Hylia as soon as possible, so, even though you couldn’t avoid short rests completely, in consideration to Epona, you had decided that this would be the longest of your stops along the road. Thus, a couple of hours later, you resumed your way.

It was the afternoon when you were finally crossing the Great Bridge of Hylia. Lots of guays flew above it, and a few of them got close to you to attack you. But guays are not exactly known for their intelligence, and just a few swings of your daggers (and Link’s sword) once they got close enough, got rid of them.

“At least most of them don’t seem really interested in us.” You commented.

And then, as you watched how the rest of the birds remained gliding above and around your heads, something else caught your eye ... Far to the west, over the craggy walls of the canyon that now harbored Lake Hylia; the desert. And, farther, farther ahead, the six spires bearing the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule, crowning that damned place... 

You swallowed, and your skin crawled, when you inevitably remembered the atrocities you witnessed there … It was terrible to still have it staining the horizon with its dreadful image, although the refraction of light, caused by the terrible heat that engulfed the Gerudo Desert, made it seem even more distant and ethereal, suiting the state your mind had acquired when you placed your sight on it.

“...are you listening? There is no easy way down to the lake.” Link’s voice reached your ears, as if coming from far away. “Apparently, the way down was destroyed by monsters before I arrived.”

“... What? Oh … Oh!” You shook your head, burying those sudden memories again in your subconsciousness, and looking around. “But, then… What are we going to do?” You snorted. “Jump from the bridge?”

Link chuckled, slowing Epona down and guiding her to the right side of the bridge -to your left. “There’s another way. Over there.”

That road lead to some wooden stairs, and from there, to a small building, built on the side of the cliff. You both dismounted Epona, and Link went, smiling, to open the door.

“... What is this place?” You asked, rising an eyebrow, suspiciously.

“A way down.” His smile widened. “Come on.”

Outside, there was nothing fancy about the building; inside, however, it was a completely different story. The first thing you noticed were the lots of cuccos walking around everywhere, but this was definitely no cucco house (at least not in the strict sense of the word ...), rather, it was some sort of … amusement site? The walls at your sides were decorated with colourful drawings of what you supposed were more cuccos, but those were the only two walls on the ground floor. The rest of the room was bordered with a railing just as colourful as the drawings on the walls, and the ladder that lead upstairs. Another, larger, yellow drawing of a cucco covered most of the main floor.

Thanks to the railings, the place had a beautiful vista of the Lake Hylia canyon, which you couldn’t help admiring with a smile. But your dreamlike sighs were interrupted by a funny voice.

“Well, hi there! Welcome to Falbi’s Flight-By-Fowl!”

Yes, this was an amusement site of sorts, and yes, that was the … owner. It short, he was a clown: his lips were painted with an orange hue that made them seem thicker, two blue thick lines were drawn vertically across his lids and over his shaven brows, his hairstyle reminded you of a brush’s bristles going upwards, held in place by a blue and white tiara, and his hair itself, along with his beard, were dyed in a intense red colour.

And that was all very nice, except that his clothes were … well, very extravagant. No, you didn’t want to judge. He was supposed to be a clown, after all, wasn’t he? But it was impossible not to stare at him. He was wearing some puffy, orange trousers with yellow dots, and a very, very-very short green “tank top”, decorated with diamond shapes and stripes of a darker green tone, that resembled a ... bra, more than anything else. And perhaps not even the clothes would matter at all, but they accentuated his small and already rounded belly, which looked like a balloon placed awkwardly over his actually skinny frame. Besides, there was some triangular pattern drawn on its skin that you tried to avoid staring at as much as you could; you really didn’t want to find out if it was also paint, or very stylized abdominal hair.

“Hello! I’m back.” Link said, with a smile. “We need a ride down to the lake.”

Wait, THIS was the only way down? How, exactly? You looked around, watching the cuccos, and a quiet suspicion came to your mind. Could it be?

“Ah, you brought a friend! Good! Good! Are you ready for a flight full of dreams and sweet, sweet bonuses? A Cucco-powered ride around Lake Hylia?” Yes, it could be. “You will LOVE it!”

You had been wondering if Link was smiling because he wanted to see your face when you saw this Falbi guy, but now it came clear to you that it was a smile of pure excitement. Very clearly in your mind you could remember Link, since he was a young kid, jumping from roof to roof back in the village, holding whichever unfortunate cucco he had managed to catch, above his head. He used to do that many times a day, and if he didn’t do it as often nowadays, it was only because he didn’t have as much free time as he did back then.

So, of course, having the chance of flying around such a large area, with a cucco, was surely the stuff of his dreams.

Link nodded happily in response to Falbi’s words, and you smiled, to which the man clapped happily: “Right! Next up for fantastication … ONE BIG GUY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!”

You immediately began waving your hands in front of you, denying those last words, but both of them ignored your protests, and Link proceeded to pay the fee himself, still with that big smile drawn upon his face.

“Awright! Thanks, partner! Now, grab a cucco of any color and try to sail to the Isle of Riches!” The man walked away and stood on a platform, right outside the building.

“Come on, (y/n), don’t look at me like that.” Link told you happily when you went to get yourselves a cucco. “I’ve been looking forward to this since I first passed through here.”

You chuckled and shook your head, watching as he walked casually around the little birds, and just suddenly leaned next to one and caught it. You did the same (of course, you weren’t a stranger when it came to catching cuccos and using them to fly around, who are we kidding?) and soon the little room was filled with their half annoyed, half offended clucks. You’d expect them to be used to this already, and thus either not caring at all, or running around in desperation as soon as they saw people approaching them, but no. That was why it was so easy to catch them; they never learned ...

“Wait a minute.” You said, stopping and doing your best to keep the cucco on your arms.”What is the ‘Isle of Riches’?”

“Oh!” Falbi clapped happily again and motioned you to come closer to the edge of the little platform. “You see that colorful isle, its very top magically spinning and holding a chest upon it?”

You raised an eyebrow. The isle, which floated on the surface of the lake, close to another small, colourful building floating beside it, consisted of big blocks made of wood, also painted with different colours, placed above one another to form a sort of stepped pyramid. On the top, a small platform rotated around the pole on which it was supported. You ... weren’t quite sure it was magic, but okay ... “Yeah?”

“You must manage to land on it, friend! Then you will immerse yourself in a FANTASTIC world of BONUSES!! If you don’t, and fail miserably, you can still land on the other floors of the isle, and earn yourself other prices!”

You looked over to the Isle, and smiled. It wouldn’t hurt to refill your wallet on the way down, would it? It looked like fun, and there wasn’t another way down, anyway.

“Okay then!” You looked over to Link, who stood right behind you, suddenly sharing his excitement. “I’ll go first!” Holding the cucco firmly above your head, you leaped off the platform. Immediately, the bird began flapping and fluttering, keeping your weight on the air as you descended slowly towards the lake.

Interesting animals, those cuccos. Being able to hold people’s weights the way they did … And the wrath they unleashed when you harmed them! Goddesses, cuccos were easily one of the strongest creatures out there!

Link jumped a second afterwards, and you turned your head to see him.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll make it to that platform before you!!” You shouted.

“IF you do land on it, that is!!”

You laughed, and turned your eyes to admire the amazing vista of the canyon. It was much more deeper and broader than it seemed, even though it already appeared to be abysmal from above. The crystal-clear water glittered under the rays of the sun, and its light blue color shimmered dazzlingly even more against the bright green of the land surrounding the lake. Maybe the place had changed a lot since the last time you visited it, but it still was just as beautiful as you remembered it.

But again, your sight turned unconsciously towards the desert. You wondered … Was the pass through Gerudo Valley still closed? You had the feeling it was … and you weren’t sure if that was for the best. On one hand, leaving it closed left all the terrible things that happened in there, forever trapped and far from the rest of the world. But on the other, it was an eternal time capsule, forever standing as a reminder of one of Hyrule’s worst times …

Next thing you knew, your feet, and then your knees, and then your abdomen were inside the water, and the cucco escaped from your grasp when the rest of your body was submerged too. You quickly swam upwards, baffled. When the hell had you gotten so close to the water?! You only stared at the desert for a few seconds … right? Oh, well ...

You turned around to try and see if Link had managed to land on the ‘Isle of Riches’, but the back of the building itself covered him from view. So, instead, you looked around for the shore and saw, on the closest one to your right, a great entrance, carved on the rock and adorned with big sculptures of snakes. You swam in its direction.

“This must be the spirit spring ...” It would be a good place to create the warp point.

When you were inside, Link caught up with you. ”You didn’t even try to land on the platform.” Was the first thing he said when he entered the spring as well.

“I decided to leave it to you.” You answered smugly, protecting your pride. You had really wanted to land on that thing, dammit. “Did YOU land on it?”

He laughed lightly. “No, I got distracted by your erratic trail and missed it. But I did manage to get rupees from the other chests.”

“Hehe, ‘erratic’. Did I look that bad?”

“Yeah, you just let the cucco guide the direction and … What are you doing?” He added, when he noticed that you weren’t really paying attention to him and were just walking around, looking for something.

“Looking … for a nice spot.”

He raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

‘Here’, you thought. “For warping home. Want to come?”

Link walked slowly towards you. “Warping home?”

You smiled. “Yes. Midna, are you somehow attached to one of our shadows?”

She appeared, observing you with suspicion. ”... I’ll go wherever you go, if that’s what you want to know. Yes.”

“Good. Then, first ...” You muttered “I’ll need to ...”

Link and Midna widened their eyes in surprise when they saw how you created a green ball of light, to turn that spot into a warping point. But neither had enough time to say anything about it, as you immediately took Link’s arm with one hand and raised the other in the air again 

(Midna immediately appeared to understand what was happening, and quickly went back to Link’s shadow), transporting you both to your home with Farore’s Wind.

“Wha-- ...” Link blinked a few times, realising that he was now right outside your house, with you smiling amusingly at his expression and still holding his arm. He observed you, his mouth ajar.

Midna appeared beside him. “Well, who would’ve thought! Your changing of age and this … You’re adept in magic, after all.”

“Haha, no, not really. I only know a few spells. Just stuff that has helped me a little bit when questing around big kingdoms. You know.”

Link chuckled. “It was amazing.”

You smiled, flattered, and motioned them to follow you to your house. “Come on.”

It always felt weird when you had to go back to your house so suddenly, while traveling. Despite all the chaos outside, it all remained so calm and unmoving there, as if nothing were happening in the world.

“This looks just as it did when I was little.” Link said, glancing around.

“I haven’t had the need to change it.” Kneeling beside your bed, you grabbed the key to the old chest.

Midna laughed. “You haven’t invited Link to your house since he was a kid? Talk about rude.”

“I … was afraid he’d somehow suspect … Ah, it was absurd, I know ...”

To your surprise, Link smiled, somewhat mischievously. “I have to admit that I only stopped coming here when (y/n) came back; When this place was still empty, I used to break in here all the time.”

Midna burst into laughter when you turned immediately to glare at him, a questioning look in your eyes.

“What? I really missed _you_.”

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, turning back to the chest, just so Link wouldn’t see the mild blush appearing on your face.

You were trying to move, very carefully, the stuff you had in there, since everything was so old, and just pull out the clothes you needed, that lay at the very bottom. But Midna was peeking behind you, over your shoulder without you noticing it, and with a quick move, took out the things that were above everything else: the little sword and shield.

“Careful!!!” You shouted, almost fainting when you saw how she was handling them. “They’re really old and fragile!!”

“Hahaha! Why do you keep toys in there?” She asked playfully, while you tried desperately to get them back, and she eluded you, flying above your head.

“They’re not toys, they’re weapons! Now give them to me!”

“Weapons?!” Midna repeated, incredulously. “Supposed to be used by whom? Dwarves?”

You finally managed to snatch them from her hands, checking they were not harmed. You sighed. “... Kids.”

Midna opened her mouth slightly. Link, who had been sitting at the table, spoke, almost in a whisper. “... You did say you had begun when you were a kid ...”

You nodded, observing the Kokiri sword and shield with fondness. “These were the very first weapons I ever used.” You chuckled. “But I didn’t really use them a lot.” You looked at Link. “Your ancestor was the one who used them all the time. I prefered a little slingshot we had.”

He smiled faintly. “Just like how you prefer the bow now ...” You nodded, and then he frowned. “... Why did you begin with your mission being so young … ?”

You sighed again, and shrugged. “That was when we were needed. And we were still at it when we grew up …” You giggled tensely. “Well, kinda …; I keep many things from that time in this chest. Like these little weapons ...” You put them in the chest again. “There used to be a lot more; we collected a large number of items during our quests. But ... I left behind most of them when I left Hyrule, and lost track of them. That was what happened with the bow ...”

“What did you keep, then …?” Midna asked.

“Well ...” You took out the golden and silver crystal balls you kept in there, too. “These Zora scales are one thing. They make you able to hold your breath for a longer time when being underwater. We got both as prices … Then there’s this ...” Now you took out the little notebook with the red bomb drawn on its front. “This was given to us by other children when we ‘joined’ their little gang.” You smiled, remembering … “This red tunic ...” You took it out. “helped in resisting the heat of Death Mountain, right inside the volcano. The Gorons used to make these, but I guess they wouldn’t be needed anymore … And this blue tunic, which was made by the Zoras, is what we came here for. It will allow me to breathe underwater, indefinitely.”

“Hm ...” Link took it and examined it. “I suppose the Zora armour will work in the same way ...”

“I suppose so, yeah.” You smiled. “Although, for what I saw, your armour also comes with fins, so, have a little patience with me if I can’t swim as fast as you do.”

“I’ll pull you, if necessary.” He smiled, as well.

“And what are those things?” Midna asked, pointing at the masks you kept folded in cloths.

You took one, and unfolded it. It had the face of a young Deku Scrub. “Masks. They … used to transform you into the creature they represent. But they don’t work anymore.”

Link took it, and tried to put it on, but you stopped him before he did, panicking. “... What?” He asked. “I thought you said they didn’t work.”

“They … They don’t.” You took everything and rearranged it inside the chest again. Then you locked it. “But … we’d better not take any chances. The … transformation wasn’t pleasant.” Link frowned, confused. You gave him a nervous smile. “Let me… change into this tunic now. I’ll be quick.”

Nope. You couldn’t take any chances. What if they now worked with him? Nu-uh. Not even when the Zora mask could’ve been very helpful in this situation ...

He nodded slowly. “I’ll put on the armour, then.” Midna had been keeping it for him, like all your stuff, so she placed it on the table for him, and wandered off, avoiding looking at either of you.

Both you and him turned around, giving your back to each other.

You were in silence for a few seconds, awkwardly taking off your clothes (awkwardly for you at least, since Link was right behind you doing the same thing … Even though you only intended to substitute your blouse with the tunic). Knowing him, a little suspicion came to your mind, and you turned your head a little in his direction, wondering if he was … peeking.

He wasn’t. All you saw from him was his strong, bare back, as he hadn’t put on the armour yet ...

“(y/n) ...” He spoke suddenly, startling you, making you turn your head away from him quickly.

“Y-Yeah?”

“That book on you table … Is it … the one I think it is?”

“The book on--? Oh, ‘The Hero of Man’, yes. Why? ... Oh!” The book you had been reading the day the children were kidnapped. It had been a gift … from Link’s mother. Kind of ironical, giving it to you, even though she never knew … “... Do you remember the story?”

“Just a little bit …”

You smiled. “It’s about one of the chosen heroes, actually. The second one … Or, the first one, if you have in mind the reincarnation of the hero’s soul.”

“Really?”

“Yes, although some of the facts written there are wrong.” You finished putting the Zora tunic on, and turned around. Link was already looking in your direction, with the entire armour on. “... How long have you been watching?!” You shrieked, feeling a tic in your eye.

“I just turned around!” He answered, smiling innocently. “How do you know the story is wrong?”

You slittled your eyes at him, but continued putting your belts on. “We learned the stories of all the heroes; your ancestor and I. We needed to know them ...”

The legend of the Hero of Men … The one, who, with the help of the Picori Sword and the Light Force, both given by the fabled Minish, saved Hyrule from the shadows, ages ago.

“Oh ...” Link took the book and browsed through it a little. “... And what is … wrong about this one?”

“Well, it’s not that it is _wrong_ , it’s just … incomplete. The Triforce of Courage was granted to the Hero as a reward for saving Hyrule, to begin with, but it is never mentioned in the story. They only make a sort of reference; at some point where it says ‘With wisdom and courage, the hero drove out the darkness.’ Of course, this book is old; it was made before the knowledge of the Triforce had spread across the world, and people reading it weren’t supposed to know about it.”

“... But if the Triforce of Courage was granted to the chosen hero since then, then ...” He shook his head. “You said the Triforce hadn’t been divided until that man who tried to steal it, touched it. How could it be granted to the hero back then if it hadn’t split yet?”

You sighed, a little tense. “It wasn’t the Triforce itself … Uhm … It was the crest. The image drawn on your hand. If, for whatever reason, the whole Triforce became split, the Royal Family wanted to ensure that each part would go to someone they could … trust. They couldn’t give it just to anyone, and they supposed the chosen hero would be the perfect fit.”

“So it has been passed down since then ...”

“No, not really.” You smiled nervously. “It didn’t really go as the Royal Family had planned …; The crest was not on the hand of the next hero. The ... Triforce itself, pretty much has the ‘last word’ when choosing who it will go to, and ... it only appeared again on a hero’s hand when it was split ...”

“... That was my ancestor.” You nodded. “... The story also mentions ‘wisdom’. Was its crest granted to him to?”

“No … It had already been given to someone else--”

“Ugh, that Royal Family always poking their noses where they don’t belong!!” Midna groused, shaking her head and giving it little bumps with her hands. “What need did they actually have of giving the damned crests to anyone? Why control who the Triforce pieces go to? I’m sure they did it only for their own selfish interests, like everything else they have ever done!”

Link raised an eyebrow. “I suppose they were trying to keep it safe.” He said.

Yeah ... Keep it safe …

“Meh.”

“Trying … to keep Hyrule safe was surely part of their intention …” You muttered. “... Even if … their methods have not always been--”

“Humane?” Midna interrupted you, sarcastically.

“... Yes. Even then, the Royal Family has always tried to keep Hyrule safe, and that includes the integrity of the Triforce.”

“Oh, of course, I forgot. Your precious Hyrule is the only thing that matters, after all. The rest of the world can go to hell!!”

“Midna what is wrong with you now?” Link grunted.

“Ugh, let’s just return to Lake Hylia already!”

Evidently, Midna’s people had not forgotten who they were, and where they had come from. Why else would she be so resentful towards the Royal Family? Their collective memory had been carried all the way from her ancestors to the present day. And how could you blame them? How could you argue with Midna about that, if you … if you had been a part of it all …?”

She disappeared after those last words, leaving you and Link alone again. You sighed.

“She’s right. Let’s just go. We’ve wasted too much time.“

You reached out to Link, and he grabbed your hand. You raised the other in the air, and a second later you were back in Lanayru’s spring.

When you went outside, you were reminded of just how huge the lake actually was, and of how much you wished the temple to be in the same place as before … You still had various hours of light, which you were really going to need if you wanted to search for the temple at the bottom of the lake.

“If my memory serves me correctly … the temple used to be somewhere over there ...” Your eyes wandered around the center of the lake, on its eastern side. ”But I’m not really sure anymore …”

“Hm ... When the water level was low, I didn’t see any kind of structure that indicated a building, or an entrance of any kind … But there was still some water right below the bridge, in a little pool, over there. Luckily ...” Link cleared his throat, and you observed him with a little confusion.

“Luckily?”

“Yeah … When I first arrived to the bridge, those bulblins were waiting for me. There was oil on the stone, and they set on fire both of its ends. I had to jump from up there, and luckily, there was water on that little pool.”

You observed him with wide open eyes. “But you didn’t … get hurt or something? You fell a very long way!”

“It did hurt, but I was fine. I had to be, I needed to go on.”

“Oh, Link ...”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “Let’s go.”

You smiled back, shyly, and followed him to whatever portion of land was closest to where the little pool had been.

“Okay, let’s see ...”

Link’s armour was pretty similar to his tunic, but, as you had noticed before, it had scales underneath, forming a vest that protected him. He also had a helmet, which imitated the long tail that Zoras have got growing from their heads. That tail, and the fins, were supposed to help Link when swimming. But the helmet also had some black fabric that covered Link’s head, beginning in the neck area, and that could be pulled over the nose, like a neckerchief, leaving only his eyes visible. As a finishing touch, that was perhaps the source of the magic in the entire outfit, he wore a necklace with a smaller version of the Zora Sapphire.

“And now you’ll be able to breathe and talk underwater.” You told him, with a smile.

Link nodded. “What about your tunic?”

“This works more like a ‘protective barrier’ against drowning. Well, against water, in general. You’ll see.”

You entered the water, and immediately, that strange, but pleasant sensation of being underwater but not getting wet, traveled through your body like a chill. You looked at Link, who was visibly surprised to find himself actually breathing.

“I told you!” You said. You couldn’t see his mouth, but you could tell he was smiling. He swam a little bit, and yeah, just like you expected he was pretty fast! “Heh, I don’t think I’ll be able to match that speed!” Your voice didn’t even sound bubbly. This had always been so fun!

He got close to you, and held out his hand. “Come on.” Together, you made your way deeper and deeper into the lake.

You had mixed feelings regarding big bodies of water like this one: On one hand, you found them beautiful (in particular, the ocean); but at the same time, the idea of that huge ‘nothingness’ in front of you, or of something really big lurking in there, made you kinda nervous (again, particularly, in the ocean). Nonetheless, it was a feeling of mystery, an idea of places yet undiscovered … It was scary, yet exciting. You simply loved it.

It was a long way. The lake was really huge, even more than it seemed from the surface. There were various kinds of fishes here and there, lots of rocks and some vegetation. You could look up and still see the outside perfectly, because the water wasn’t murky, since (and this was so weird) there was not dirt on the bottom. It was all rock.

Thanks to that transparency, you could eventually see a big hole that went deeper into the bottom of the lake, ahead of you. As you got closer, and the hole seemed to reach its end, you found out it that was even deeper. Much more deeper.

“This has really changed ...” You muttered, still holding Link’s hand.

“... We’re really visiting the same locations you visited before, huh.”

“Well, yes, more or less … For example, back then, we visited a Forest Temple, but it wasn’t the same temple you and I visited… That one was much, much deeper into the woods, and I don’t even know if it’s still there … Then we went to Death Mountain, to the Fire Temple. But it was at the very peak of the volcano, and you and I didn’t even get close to it.” You sighed with relief. “Which was good because the heat was way more terrible up there … even with the Goron tunic. But, after that, we also visited the Water Temple, and, although they now refer to it as the ‘Lakebed Temple’ … it has to be the same place. It was right here, too, on the bottom of the lake.”

“If you know the place, maybe we will be over with it quickly.”

The surface, far above your heads, seemed to be miles away now, but you could still notice the red color of the sun, as it descended to the west. You didn’t speak anymore until you reached the entrance of the temple, since the pressure was really making it harder for you to swim, let alone talk at the same time.

This place had really seen better days ... The area was adorned with pillars that reminded you of the style in which Lanayru’s spring was decorated, but most of them were either broken, or fallen. Three Zoras were swimming around, guarding the place.

Now, the entrance itself didn’t look at all like you remembered it, but you thought that it kiiind of resembled it. The opening (or the place where it was supposed to be, that is) wasn’t square anymore, but just because some bricks had been put around it and now made it seem triangular. There were also two pillars to both sides of it. However, it had been forcefully blocked with a rock, though, and now that you looked at it … the bricks seemed a little messy. As if they had been removed, or broken off the wall that they were supposed to form.

“It has been sealed ...” You muttered.

The three Zoras approached you, warily. Just as you had seen in the prince and queen, their race had changed, just as the Gorons had, in all those years: Their faces were more similar to human faces, their eyes were not completely black anymore (in fact, they had irises and pupils) and they didn’t seem to have scales. Instead, their skin looked like that of dolphins, even though they still possessed gills.

“Who are you?” One of them demanded. “What do you seek here?”

They all seemed more surprised to find you, underwater-breathing humans, all the way down there.

“If, for whatever reason, you wish to visit the Temple, I’m afraid it’ll be impossible.” Said another one. “The creatures of darkness have made the inside of this Temple their home. It’s dangerous, so I must ask that you turn back.”

“My name is (y/n), and this is Link.” You told them. “We know what has happened ... There is something evil in there that needs to be removed for the Temple to go back to normal. We’ve come to help you with that, if you’d let us in.”

The Zoras looked at each other, worried.

“We know what is being kept inside ... When the darkness came, we were sent by orders of the Queen to protect _it_ and the Temple, but we could immediately feel strange waters coming out from there. It was barely standable for us to be inside, and many had to return to our Fountain when the way was available again, to recover from that strange sensation ... All we could do was seal the entrance to prevent more darkness from pouring out ...”

“The source of that darkness needs to be removed.” You repeated. “You don’t have to go inside, we can go and do it for you. But this needs to be stopped quickly.”

“The longer you leave it there, the worst it will become. Sealing the Temple won’t always be enough.” Link added.

“But it is nothing but a nest of darkness now! Even if you went inside, the place has been completely overrun by monsters! You must not enter, they’re too many for you!”

“Wait a minute ...” The third of them, who had remained silent until then, spoke, staring intently at Link. “Sir … You wear the garb of the hero in my people’s legends … Are you, perhaps …?”

The other two looked at their companion in confusion, and then looked at Link again. Their mouths opened slightly, as they realised that fact as well.

Link nodded slowly (perhaps even reluctantly). “... Your Queen’s spirit showed me the location of these clothes, as thanks for helping her son.”

“Oh, our dear Queen …! But then, Prince Ralis is alive! Where is he?!”

“He’s being taken care of in Kakariko Village. He was severely dehydrated, but he’s doing better now. He’ll be able to return to your Domain soon.”

“Oh, Goddesses!! ”You could see surprise and hope showing at the same time on the Zoras’ faces. “If you are truly the Hero, then you must be able to destroy the darkness engulfing the Temple!”

Link tightened his grasp on your hand. “We are. I didn’t come here alone.”

You lowered your gaze, again, humbled. You knew very well that you shouldn’t be considered an equal to “The Great Hero“. Wasn’t that the reason for your curse? Occupying a place you weren’t supposed to hold, and then escaping without paying any kind of compensation for that impudence? And yet there was Link, holding your hand so firmly, not willing to let it go …

The Zoras nodded in understanding, and bowed their heads a little for you. “Forgive us.”

“It’s-- It’s fine ...”

They smiled, and the third of them swam closer to the sealed entrance. “Okay. We won’t be able to move this rock out of the entrance, but I have just what we need in this situation.” He went to retrieve a sack lying next to one of the pillars, and from it he took out a normal-sized bomb, in the form of a bomb fish. “These are water bombs. They are as dangerous as normal bombs are, but just as easy to master. They are just powerful enough to destroy what is close to them, without creating an expansive wave. Now, please, stay back!”

You all obliged, while he rubbed the bomb against the floor, igniting it immediately. He left it on that same spot, and quickly moved away from there. A few seconds later, the bomb exploded, creating a hole on the ground, from which dozens of bubbles suddenly began to rise towards the surface.

“The bubbles’ current is strong enough to carry away most people.” The bomb-maker Zora explained, with a smile. “So, it will be able to carry the bomb up to the level of the rock and explode it out of the way. I just need to calculate the time it will take to get it there … and ...”

He watched the column of bubbles for a moment, rubbed another bomb against the rock, waited a couple of seconds with it on his hands, and then put it on the current. The bomb began to move upwards, and exploded just when it seemed like it was about to miss the rock. Now, the entrance was open.

“Thank you very much!” You said.

The Zora shook his head. “I created these bombs, because it is not unusual for us to use them with rocks like that one. They are quite common underwater.” He then offered the sack to you. “That is why I believe you will surely find them useful inside the temple. As you can see, they are made from bomb fish, and just like them you just need friction to ignite them. It won’t work against each other, though, don’t worry. I apologize, however, since they are a little inconvenient for carrying around ...”

“No worries.” You took the sack. “Thank you again.”

“Listen.” One of the other Zoras handed a piece of paper to Link. It was a map. “What you are looking for is in the Great Room, below the lowest floor. You’ll gain access to it by means of the central column in the center of the Main Hall. Now, there is a system of wheels that pumps water around the Temple, to keep it fresh and pure, since it is sacred for us. But before we sealed it, we had to force that system to stop, because the water that was being moved around was foul, and making everything worse. This means, however, that the water level inside the Temple is still low, and you will have to reactivate the wheels to make it rise again; otherwise, you won’t reach the entrance to the Great Room.”

Link nodded. “Understood.”

“Very well! One of us will return to the Domain to tell everyone about Prince Ralis, and to bring more soldiers with us! Since we are going to keep the entrance open, we’ll need more security for now, until you return! Good luck!!”

You thanked them again, and swam with Link towards the entrance. Just as you got closer to it, the water somehow changed .... Not visibly, but it felt different, like … a little heavier …

As you slowly made your way through the dark tunnel that followed, you opened your mouth a little bit, instinctively.

… Why did that taste like … seawater ...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, I'm back from the dead. Forgive me for this super long absence. My computer works again, now, so, yeah ... There aren't many perks when you're poor.  
> Anyway, dramatic tales of a little Instinct aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (if you haven't lost interest in the story after all this time, that is!). From here on, I'll begin changing some parts of the canon for the reader's background. So, expect a little bit of that! I also couldn't help putting a little bit of me when I mentioned that Reader likes the ocean, but since I know that not everyone likes it (and that many times it is the exact opposite) I tried to give her that sense of dread while being underwater, too (which I do have, anyway xDUu).  
> Oh, and, I wanted to tell you something, in case you were wondering why Reader did everything along with the Hero of Time back then. When a younger silly me first began writing fanfictions for my own personal pleasure, I wanted to write an OoT story that basically included the (now Reader) player as exactly that, The Player, somehow inside the game. Then when TP came out, I wanted to make a secuel to that fanfic, and then I began tweaking the original background of my character to turn Player into an existing character FROM Hyrule, staying loyal to that theme of questing around with the Hero of Time.  
> How much it has changed since then to now, when I decided to share the fanfic online, is a story for another day that I might tell you someday if you want xD I just wanted to explain this little topic.  
> Anyways, as always, thanks for passing by, guys, and for reading!


	13. Reflections of Water, Within Walls of Coral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Fused Shadow is waiting ... The end is at hand ...

Swimming slowly forwards, you still could not see any kind of structure at any point ahead. It really didn’t seem like the Temple would look like the one you remembered ...

The deeper you ventured into the darkness of the tunnel, the more its waters overwhelmed you. They weren’t exactly hot, but it felt as if they were; like moving suddenly from a cool climate to a very dense one. Also, the strange presence of seawater was supplemented by that of colourful sea sponges and seaweeds around the tunnel. You couldn’t tell if they were part of the dark influence of the Fused Shadow, somehow plaguing the otherwise freshwater of the Temple, or if they were part of the changes the entire place had gone through, throughout the years.

Eventually, the ground split in two levels, and that was when you finally encountered actual signs of activity: A little ahead in the dark, you could see two purple sparks of lightning that illuminated the space around them. They were being created by bari; those nasty jellyfish-like creatures that could electrocute you if you somehow touched them, or got too close to them.

You and Link stopped immediately.

“... Can they move after us?” Link asked you, keeping his gaze on the monsters. “Because I don’t think I’d be able to attack them before they create that lightning again.”

“No, they’re fast when they do that … And I guess they might try to follow us, but … Well, let’s not risk it; let’s go underneath.”

And so you did, but there you found another unpleasant surprise: two shell blades, hidden among the bushes of seaweed around them. Those did lunge their heavy bodies after you immediately, the moment you were close to them without realising it. You could barely dodge their attacks in time, and both of you swam as fast as you could, trying to leave them behind.

However, that path you had chosen didn’t take you in another direction; it just went below the space the bari from before were occupying, and then went up again, right next to them. The way continued upwards from that point, but more bari awaited in that part of the tunnel as well. They did move in your direction, just not very quickly. So, your main concern was to make sure you wouldn’t get trapped between their electric field, which was fairly wide, and the walls of the tunnel (or another one of the bari). Even then, you could feel in your skin the disturbance their electric shocks caused on the salty water.

Just a little ahead, you saw the surface at last. You couldn’t describe the feeling of relief you felt when you grabbed the edges of that entryway, and pulled yourself up and out of the water. But the bliss didn’t last that long, for, now that you were out, the overwhelmingly humid ambient only became denser. There was a heavy musty smell in the air, a low, deep buzz in your ears, and even though you had gotten out of the water being completely dry -thanks to the Zora tunic-, you now found small drops forming on, and rolling down your temples and cheeks.

“It was … easier to breathe when we were submerged ...” Link mumbled.

It was even easier to breathe inside the Goron Mines, and that was saying something. This was surely why the Zora, beings of freshwater, had found such a hard time while in the Temple. So, no, not even the salt on the water seemed to be normal. But if not even the Zora could stand being in there, for how long would you resist it yourselves?

“Let’s hurry and move on ...”

Right in front of where you’d surfaced, there were a couple of stairs leading to an entrance, blocked with a pair of tall gates, flanked by a couple of torches. Right before them, there was a golden staff-like object, suspiciously hanging from the roof. Since there didn’t seem to be another way to open those gates, maybe that was some kind of lever?

You both walked towards the stairs, but a weird sound behind you stopped you on your tracks. It was like something splashing against a thick liquid. Like _many_ things splashing against a thick liquid …

You turned around, and found yourselves being surrounded by creatures you had certainly never seen before. They resembled worms made of … well, jelly. As if something had thickened the water and given it life ... They didn’t have eyes, or anything at all that would suggest they could see or hear you, and yet, as they moved in your direction, there was no doubt they knew exactly where you were.

“What are those things ...?” Link asked, pulling his sword from its sheath at the same time you took your daggers out.

“I … I don’t know ...”

One of the creatures suddenly jumped towards Link, but he used his shield to reflect it. Another one jumped to attack you too, and, not knowing if your daggers would even hurt that thing, you attacked it back. It immediately lost its form, and poured on the floor as if it were melting.

However those things’ bodies worked, just attacking them with either your daggers or Link’s sword, was enough to destroy them, and you got rid of them quickly. You proceeded up the stairs, and Link jumped to grab onto the hanging lever to open the gates. Another of those creatures dropped from the ceiling when you approached the door (and that way you understood where the others had come from) but you killed it just as easily as the rest.

Now that you thought about it, even though you had never seen such things before, the sensation you got when piercing through their bodies was … familiar. But, from where?

The next room was a very spacious cave, with lots of stalactites and stalagmites. The remainings of a rock bridge were scattered on the floor, somewhat submerged below water accumulated from various waterfalls pouring from crevices on the walls.

That bridge had been the only way to get to the door on the other side. Now, you had to try and climb the walls of the different levels of the cave to get there, while looking out for the few monsters that crept around.

Having to put such effort wouldn’t have mattered; the problem was that the heavy ambient had just become worse there, as if you were getting closer to the source. And that was, most likely, the case.

You were approaching the ledge of the bridge that still stood in place on your side, when suddenly, some meters ahead, a huge stalactite broke off from the roof, startling the two of you. The stalactite had been so hard, it didn’t even break in hundreds of pieces as it collapsed loudly against the floor. Instead, it pierced through it and just got stuck there.

Midna appeared immediately. “Whoa! That’s treacherous … (y/n), why don’t you knock down the rest of the stalactites hanging off the ceiling first, with the little bombs? Those things don’t look very stable ...”

You nodded slowly, still looking at the fallen thing. “I guess we could use them to make climbing easier ...”

Midna gave you each bomb one by one as you shoot them with your arrows, only knocking down those stalactites that would be above you as you proceeded. As you expected, by climbing on them you could reach the higher levels of the cave to move forwards. You just had to avoid the monsters, which consisted of tektites and other creatures you had never seen before either, that resembled tailless lizards with a strong shell protecting their heads and front bodies. One of them got in your way, and there was nothing you could do to stop it once it had charged towards you, except … avoid it by moving to the side and let it pass. There you noticed that its helmet didn’t protect its back at all, and you quickly gashed its skin with your daggers, killing it.

From there you could move onwards and proceed through the door, but the moment you had so instinctively attacked the creature when seeing its unprotected rear, you remembered where you had seen a similar creature to those gelatinous monsters; because, you had also encountered some insects that ‘worked’ in a similar fashion to these lizards, there, with shells protecting their heads and all: Termina. They reminded you of chuchus and hiploops. Weird to find creatures from there appearing here, on Hyrule …

You reached a long corridor, guarded by a lizalfos that came immediately to attack you. Link got ahead of you and counterattacked with sword and shield, overpowering the monster and killing it with ease.

Now you could pay attention to your surroundings. This was another cave, way bigger than the last one. The bridge you were in, was bordered by a ‘railing’ made of a porous fiber similar to the material of corals. There was a strong current running below and around the structure ahead. And, as you could see by leaning on the grid, it was filled with monsters. Far to the right and to the left, four corridors (or more properly speaking, bridges) like the one you were standing on, made their way into the walls of the cave, two on each side; one above and one below the other. The ones to your right were also supporting a couple of unmoving water wheels.

“I suppose those are the wheels the Zora were talking about ...”

”It looks like it.” Link went to the opposite door, which creaked when he turned its knob and pushed it open.

You reached, at last, the Main Hall.

Just as the Zoras had said, there was a big column in the center of the room. And that was, certainly, the only thing this Temple had in common with the place of old that you remembered. Well, along with the fact that every corner seemed way too similar to the others.

You both stood there, observing the entirety of the Hall. Even though the condition of the air had really worsened in there, you couldn’t stop admiring the beautiful details of the structure. To begin with, it was obvious that the entire building had been carved out of the blue rock at the bottom of the lake, which was no normal stone; at certain points, thanks to the light, you could see it sparkling, just like the inside of some oysters. That illumination was granted in part by the various torches scattered around, but it mainly came from a luminous gem put on an enormous white beaded chandelier, which hung with chains made of pearls, right from the middle of the roof. All over, there were different kinds of tiles displaying aquatic themes -adorning walls, floors and ceiling in various places- made of either the same shiny rock, ceramic, crystal, or even porcelain, in different shades of blue, green and an intense cherry red color.

The Hall itself was circular; the roof, domed, and right on top of the central column, resting against, and being supported by it, a very long staircase connected the floor you were in, with the opposite side of the one below. Since a pair of fences prevented you from moving to the sides, the only thing to do was to follow the stairs. Down there, you realised that as far as you could see, those were the only two floors on that room. Below, there was only a deep pool of what was left of the water, and maybe the two circular platforms dividing the central column into three sections, marked the limits that the water was supposed to reach in normal circumstances.

“Is this familiar to you?” Link asked you.

You pressed your lips together. “I’m afraid not. This has been completely remodeled.”

“Let’s see then ...” He took out the map. “... Seems like there are rooms only to the east and west sides. There are only two doors on each floor in this Hall.”

“They lead to the bridges we saw outside, correct?”

“Yeah. The water sources are on each side, either on the third or fourth floor, but we have to access them from the doors on the second one, where we just came from. I guess we’ll have to climb those fences upstairs to get there.”

“Hm ...” You looked around, thoughtfully, and frowning. “It might be a good idea, but first … let’s see where we can go without doing that, at least to start getting acquainted with the place.” You poked about the map. “Because … I have the feeling we’ll be just going back and forth here, instead of advancing until we get to our destination.”

“Right. The faster we know where we are and where we need to go, the less we’ll need to talk.”

You understood what he meant. The humidity was at its worst there, in the Main Hall. Now even your nose burned with every breath, and it was hard to try and not stammer or cough when you spoke. 

The way to your right (to the east) was closed by another fence, and the door on its other side was out of reach. But you could proceed to the opposite door, the one on the west. As you approached it, you noticed that both western doors (on the first and second floors), were adorned in blue patterns, whereas the ones on the eastern side were red. Also, both doors on the second floor had the sculpture of a fish right above them. Pretty symmetrical …

Since that door wasn’t locked, you opened it, and were immediately met by one of the water wheels you had seen before in the distance. However, it was much bigger than it seemed from afar, and, with no water currently moving it, it blocked the way to the second half of the bridge. So, you had to return to the Main Hall.

If you couldn’t go anywhere neither on this floor or on the other, what were you supposed to do? Climbing the fences seemed like the obvious solution, or even trying to climb the water wheel to get to the other side. But you had the feeling there was a specific way to follow, so that the flow of the water would be restarted smoothly.

You sighed and walked further from the door you just used, towards the southern part that you hadn’t explored yet on that floor. There was another fence there as well, once more preventing you from reaching the red door. “Dammit ...”

“So, what are you gonna do?” Midna asked, as she became visible. “No doubt this Fused Shadow has remained in here for a longer time than the rest in those other places. It’s presence is so strong …” She looked at the central column. “It’s somewhere in there. Even you can feel it now, can’t you?”

You looked at it too, and saw a door, locked with a big, black padlock.

Yup, it had to be in there. You remembered the Zora saying that you would reach the Great Room, the lowest in the Temple, by means of the central column. As if reading your mind, Link checked out the map again, looking for the page where the lowest floor was. It appeared as ‘Basement 2’; a huge circle, completely filled with water (as evidenced by the blue shade used to colour it). Judging by the rest of the floors above it, the Great Room was below the entirety of the Temple, only leaving out part of the rooms to the west and east, the tunnel through which you entered, and the room where you had encountered the chuchus.

Whatever form the Fused Shadows had taken this time, was waiting for you right below your feet.

“What could those be for?” Link said suddenly. He was talking about more levers, like the one you had used before, sticking out from the ceiling, put a little farther away from the edge of the two floors.

Each floor was bordered by fences similar to those that limited where you could go to, and had openings only on each of the four cardinal points (plus other two on the first floor, from which some seaweed vines hung down to the water). Most of those openings had a lever put exactly at the same distance, although some were missing.

You were standing right in front of the southern opening, and there was a lever there.

You had noticed them too, but since there hadn’t seem to be anything at first sight that would be affected by pulling them down, you had unconsciously pushed them out of your mind. Trying them was the only thing you could do at this point, so, you backed a few steps away from the edge to pick up speed, jumped, and grabbed the one in front of you.

The entire room trembled, and the long stairway began to turn suddenly, startling you and almost causing you to let go and fall to the water below. The stairs ended up positioning themselves in the exact opposite way to how they had been before, with their lowest part right below your feet.

You let go of the lever, your mouth a little open.

“I guess now you know what needs to be done.” Midna giggled, and disappeared.

Link walked up to you, smiling just as relieved as you were, and together walked up the stairs. Now on the northern part of the second floor, you saw that to both of your sides, the way was open, no fences blocking neither of them. You decided to go towards the closest door, the red one, on your right ... But it was locked.

Oh for Hylia’s sake …, you thought, rolling your eyes. Even though you could try the blue door, the other water wheel was on that side, so there was no point to it.

Even then, Link pulled your arm and motioned you to follow him towards it. There was another lever there, and you realised that Link had seen it from the other side. This time, he was the one who jumped and grabbed onto it, again causing the stairs to rotate and stop in your direction. Now you could enter the eastern red door on the first floor. It felt really good to actually be able to make some progress …

You reached another cave. Its roof had been substituted with a wheel similar to the ones from before. On the few fragments of the actual roof that remained, more stalactites hung down. Being that the ground right before the door (where you stood) was on a higher level than the rest of the cave, it seemed obvious that such a space was supposed to be filled with water (there was some accumulated at the very bottom, certainly), specially considering the trail carved on the ground that went from there, to the door, and then past it; a canal.

“The water has to come down from either this floor right above us, or the blue room in front of it.” Link said, observing the empty pool below.

“It would have to flow down the stairs, in that case.”

He nodded.

Now, the question was: What were you supposed to do in this cave? A passageway to your left took you closer to the ground, but not near it, and even though there were two more doors in there, both were out of reach. Not even jumping on the platforms that were hanging from the wheel, would you be able to reach them. There was, however, a chest on the opposite side.

“I really have a feeling the key to the room above is in there.” Link said.

At first glance, it was out of reach too, but after examining the room for a few seconds, you got an idea.

“Wait here.” You told him. “I think I can reach that chest.”

Right in the middle of the cave, a rock pillar covered in seaweed rose from the ground. A wide gap divided the edge of the passageway from a ledge on the pillar where you could stand on; however, there was a stalactite right above that gap. If you knocked it down, it would probably get stuck in the gap, and you’d then use it as a sort of bridge. 

On the other side, below another stalactite, a geyser rose with great strength from the ground. You remembered those things. They had been in the previous Water Temple, and they were strong enough to lift you along with them, in the air. Perhaps, with some luck, it would be able to lift the weight of the stone …

You asked Midna to give you a couple of small bombs, and, yeah, your plan worked. You crossed to the other side, grabbed on to the seaweeds (hoping they wouldn’t give in and torn apart) and circled around the pillar, to another ledge. From there, you knocked down the second stalactite, causing it to fall right on top of the water geyser. You waited anxiously for it to rise again, and when it did, lifting the piece of rock in the air, you jumped on it immediately, leaping then to the pillar where the chest was.

Oh how grateful you were for having that stalactite. Geysers only happened with boiling water, and … you remembered very well how painful it had been back then to use them …

As previously thought, a small key could be found inside the chest. You took it, and went back to Link.

“Now we can open that door.” You said, triumphantly.

Back to the Main Hall and up the stairs again. Despite having in mind that the doors on the west were blue, and the ones on the east, red, this Hall was really, really confusing. You got disoriented very easily there, and, hadn’t it been for the stairs and the fences preventing you from moving to any point on each floor, you’d probably get lost. At any rate, you got to the locked door and unlocked it with the key, but right as you were about to open it, you caught movement from the corner of your eye. Here and there, you had seen various vases and vessels holding differents kinds of offerings, and one of those was a little further to your right. It was moving.

“That’s ...” You began, and Link finished your sentence.

“... Ooccoo ...”

Just like last time, the moment you intended to help her out of there, she broke the vase in pieces by herself.

“Phew! Free at last! Gracious... You're those nice fellows who helped me out the other day! How nice to see you again!”

She had said the exact same things when you found her in the Goron Mines. Now that you thought about it, she spoke as if doing so would be uncommon for her. Maybe Hylian wasn’t her native language ...

Or maybe speaking in general was strange for her. Just what was she? How on earth had she gotten to the bottom of the lake? Or how had she entered the Temple? Did the Zora even see her as she did? She surely went in after you …

… Was she following you or something?

“What a coincidence to find you here again ...” Link commented, a little suspicious, as well. “This is the third time already.”

“Yes, it is! Isn’t it funny? Well, now that we've found each other again, let's stick together for a bit, hmm?”

“Ooccoo, what exactly are you looking for?” You asked her. “Maybe if you tell us, we could help you find it ...”

“Ah, no, no. You don’t have to concern yourselves with it! If you carry me around I’ll find it by myself. It would be impossible to miss!”

“Yeah, but--”

“Now, now, I'll be right with you like before, so if you want to warp out, just let me know!” Before you had a chance to reply, she once more bolted into one of Link’s pouches.

“... She keeps repeating the same things ...” You said.

It felt a little ridiculous to be suspicious of such a small, funny creature, but everything about her was extremely mysterious. What if she was somehow spying on you or something? Should you try to force her to tell you, or just wait and see?

“I guess we’ll see eventually.” Link uttered out loud, more to himself and his thoughts, but … matching yours exactly.

He seemed to notice this, and threw you an odd look, but you tried to pretend you hadn’t noticed, just nodding in agreement and going towards the door once more.

But inside of you, your heart was throbbing frantically. The connexion was increasing … It was beginning again … Again, because this had already manifested before, even if less evidently. Remember how great of a team you two were? How you could finish the other’s actions and attacks with so much ease? Every time you encountered a situation where you both had to work together and do it fast, the connexion was fleshed out. Here, it surely had when you decided to stop talking because of the humid air; your minds had tried to synchronize out of lack of proper communication, and many of your thoughts had begun to ‘appear’ in both of your minds, for example, when Link looked at the map right when you wanted to do it yourself, or … when one didn’t move to do something, because they _knew_ the other would do it themselves.

That was not just a matter of you being compatible. It was more than that… And the fact it was happening now with such ease, only meant that you REALLY had to hurry.

“Link, come on!” You hurried him. He was still thinking about that, apparently, and you had to push away that idea from his mind as much as possible.

“R-right, sorry ...”

You hurriedly went through the door, and found yourselves in the second eastern bridge. Like the one below, it was ‘guarded’ by one of those ironclad tailless lizards, but you had no time for that. When it charged at you, both evaded the creature at the same time and to the same side, and you, irritated upon such an act, moved faster than Link, performed a Spin Attack with your daggers, and cut the monster’s back to kill it quickly.

Link watched you with a confused smile. “... Now it makes sense that you know those movements.”

You sighed, annoyed. “Y-yeah, but I don’t know all of them. Come on.” You jogged towards the next door, and he followed you.

“Why? Didn’t you learn them together? You know … During your quest?”

You breathed deeply, as you stepped into the next room. “No. He developed most of them later, by himself.”

You were now in a long corridor that extended from left to right (and the air really felt somewhat lighter, compared to that of the Main Hall). At both sides, a gate closed the way. It didn’t seem to be possible to open the one on the right, but there was a lever to the left, high on the roof, that could maybe be used to open the other one.

“And … why didn’t you help him?” Link continued asking.

You stopped in front of the left gate, looking at the lever above you. “Because … we were not together.” You gulped bitterly. “We had to be far from each other ...” He frowned. “Could you --?” You wanted to climb on Link’s back, so to grab some seaweeds covering the upper part of the wall, and climb until you’d reach the lever. But he had already put himself in front of you, motioning you to do exactly that. You sighed, again, annoyed …”Thanks.”

The lever worked as you’d hoped, and Link went through with you.

He didn’t continue asking questions …

A rock blocked the rest of the corridor, but there was a door on the right wall, which, as you recalled, lead to the upper part of the cave on the floor below. You decided to try that first, but there was nothing in there, except for a door on the furthest side and another lizalfos standing in front of it. The enormous wheel served as your floor now, and your steps resounding against it showed that it was made of either ceramic or porcelain.

Having killed the monster, you left the room and entered another corridor, similar to the last one. There were carvings for a water canal on the floor, leading to another water wheel, to your right.

”That door should lead to one of the water sources, if I remember correctly.” Link said, speaking about one placed at the other end of the corridor.

“Finally! Ah, look.” You went to open a chest placed next to the wheel, finding a key inside. “Maybe we’ll need it in there.”

You walked then to the door Link had mentioned. The floor it was placed on was a little higher than the rest of the corridor, but you climbed it with ease.

When you entered to the next room, the first thing that called your attention was a big bubble of water right in the middle. A second later, as you realised that it was more like the consistency of chuchus, you also noticed a little thing moving next to it … and it really startled you when you looked at it, just as much as it was when it saw you. It was like a green worm with legs and arms, at about the height of your knees. With a jump, it entered the bubble, using it as a way to protect itself. You threw one of your daggers at it, but it didn’t harm the bubble at all, it only bounced back at you. Then, the worm began to jump in your direction, and Link tried to cut it with his sword, but it didn’t work either.

“I suppose it can’t really harm us that much with that bubble ...” He commented. “Let’s try to go around it; the door’s right there.”

And so you did, but every time you were about to approach it, the worm immediately jumped and put himself and the bubble on your way.

Midna appeared next to you then, holding a small bomb in one of her hands. “How about we try this~?” She didn’t hand it to you, though. Instead, she lighted it herself with a thin ray of energy (you and Link walked backwards a few steps when she did that ...), holding it still for a couple of seconds before throwing it at the creature. Both it and the bubble were completely destroyed. “I really like those explosions.” She said, giggling naughtily. “You’re welcome. Now go unlock that door!”

You and Link smiled, surprised. Midna was in a good mood, wasn’t she? It was a little weird. Maybe because you were getting closer to that Fused Shadow?

You used the key on the lock, and yes! You had definitely reached the first water source! It was a very, very tall room, where a wide spiral ramp went all the way to the roof (to what would be the third and fourth floors, and where the source itself surely was), and disembogued at a deep, empty pool, in the middle of which was a sculpture of a snake, holding another golden lever. There was a huge distance from where you were standing to both the sculpture and the feet of the ramp, though. But, since there were some seaweeds hanging from the the latter all the way down to the bottom of the pool, you could, perhaps, pick up some speed, jump, and try to grab them before falling to the bottom. It was risky, but it seemed to be the only way …

“Okay, I’ll take you to the other side.” Said Midna, who had not disappeared yet. “You wouldn’t be able to reach that in a million years otherwise.”

“Actually, I should be able to reach the seaweeds if I--”

“Pick enough speed? I thought of the same thing. Let me try instead.” Link began to walk backwards.

“Are you crazy?!” Midna exclaimed. “There’s no way you can--!”

Halfway through Midna’s sentence, Link began running towards the edge, and jumped. The few moments he was in the air felt as if in slow motion, and time began to flow again when he actually reached the seaweeds and clung on to them to avoid falling. You smiled relieved, and glanced at Midna, who kept staring at him with her mouth wide open, and concern still showing on her face. 

“You are such an idiot!!!” She shouted at him. “I’m going to-- to--!!!”

Link climbed the plants and then waved at you two, before beginning the way up the ramp. “I’m fine! I’ll be back in a moment!”

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!” Midna shout at you, then, hitting you on the head.

“Ouch!! Ungh, he was going to do it anyway!! Why didn’t you stop him in midair or something instead??”

She folded her arms, and searched for Link with her gaze.

“... I just couldn’t believe he’d actually do it.”

You smiled, understanding how worried she really was. “Well ... he’s that amazing. You’ve been witnessing that all this time.”

Midna chuckled. “It’s because he has the Triforce and all, right?”

“... On the one hand … Yes.”

“... But if it’s all because of that and the Hero’s soul, he really has no merit to it.”

You sighed, still smiling, and looked at the ground. “The thing with the Hero’s soul is more like a vicious circle, actually. Carrying it does give him certain qualities, but at the same time, he has obtained them by himself. He might be ‘predisposed’ since he is born to acquire them, but it is his own persona who, throughout his life, decides to do it, or not. So, he is … worthy to carry the Hero’s soul, and at the same time the soul itself makes him worthy.” You laughed awkwardly. “It sounds more complicated than it actually is.”

“Hm … And, doesn’t the Triforce grant him something too? Like extra strength or something?”

You shrugged. “It does sometimes. But it’s not always the case. His ancestor, for example, even though he too was very strong, wouldn’t be able to lift a Goron, for example. We wouldn’t had even thought about that. In … theory, the Triforce should provide more resistance, more stamina … and some protection, among other things … More importantly, protection against the other pieces of the Triforce. But … it doesn’t make him invulnerable by any means … Not at all ...”

Midna looked up again, even though Link was now out of sight. “It’s not like any normal person would be able to lift a Goron, or to make this jump. It’s just too far. … Hah! It would have been so funny to see YOU try! Why did you even think you could do it?!”

You looked down and shrugged. “I didn’t complain when he offered to do it, did I?”  
She observed you silence for a moment, but right then, you heard squeaking of metal coming from above, and with it, the sound of a stream sliding rapidly down the ramp. It soon came into view, and it quickly started filling the pool.

“About time!” Midna said, and hid in your shadow.

Soon after, you heard Link’s laughter, and you discovered, amused, that he was sliding down the ramp, too, as if in a water slide. He hit the water with a splash, and surfaced giving you a big smile.

“(y/n)! Pull that lever over there! It should lift the gate so the water can pass through!”

He was talking about the one on the snake sculpture, and now that water was filling the pool, you could swim towards it. The gate was between the bars dividing the entrance of the room from the pool itself, and when it was lifted, the water poured directly to the canal on the other side, flowing towards the Main Hall.

It’s worth noticing that the water was really refreshing! Completely different from the rest inside the Temple. You had to hurry and release the other source, before this water would be--

“This water might get contaminated if we don’t find the other source quickly.” Link told you, while you both approached the door, and again, thought about the same thing. You rubbed your temples, irritated. “Let’s hurry back.”

You nodded, and followed him through the same door you had gone through in the first place, ignoring the one on the left. It was the one that would lead to the rock, anyway, so there was no point.

As you were passing through the room with a wheel as floor, you noticed that it was, just like the one outside, spinning. Surely because of the water flowing again.

“... Remember those two doors we couldn’t reach down here?” Link said, stopping for a moment. “Should we visit them before going for the other source?”

You thought for a moment. “Yeah, it’s worth a look. Maybe we’ll need something kept in there. Like a key or so.”

So, you made your way back there. In the Main Hall, you noticed, extremely relieved and happy, that the air didn’t feel as bad as before, now that much of the water filling the pool there was clean and pure. If you were going to waste time to check those other rooms, and there was nothing helpful there, you were going to be pissed. You had no time to lose if you wanted the water -and the air- to remain like that.

Now that the wheel was spinning, you could jump on the platforms hanging from it and reach the doors. In the first one, you only found a key and the entrance to a chamber; closed, however, by a pair of gates. A window and a small river showed that this and the next room were connected, so, you thought that maybe you’d be able to enter that chamber from the other side. To be honest, it appeared to be empty, but you had to make sure you weren’t missing anything. You didn’t want to come back all the way from the other side if you actually needed something from there.

The key was needed for that other room, so to gain access to the river mouth. You dived once more, turned at a sharp bend, and … found several bari lurking around the water. Avoiding them was no easy task, with the river being so narrow, but you moved carefully among them. Yet, just as you were leaving them behind, another rock came into view, blocking the passageway.

Things put here and there just to block your way, happening so often, was really getting on your nerves!! And it was particularly stressful in that situation, because even though you just needed to use a bomb, to back away from it would be impossible with all those bari already there behind you!

“Those things can’t really see, can they? Midna!” Called Link, hastily. “Give (y/n) a water bomb, and put the iron boots on me, quickly!”

“The iron boots?!” You repeated, as a bomb appeared on your hands. “They will only make you slower!”

“But they will call their attention!”

He moved away from you, as fast as he was capable of, and every step he took resounded very loudly against the walls surrounding the river. As he intended, he immediately called the bari’s attention with that noise, and they all went after him.

“Midna, just be sure to take the boots off once the bomb explodes!” You uttered desperately, wasting no time and rubbing the bomb’s wick against the ground. You flounced away quickly then, and the bari were called back in your direction with the explosion.

They didn’t get you, as you passed promptly through the opening the rock had left. Still, you wanted to keep them distracted with you, just so they wouldn’t try to go back to Link, but you feared they’d completely block the opening for him instead.

Midna had heeded your words, taking the iron boots off of Link when he didn’t need them anymore, and now he could move freely again. However, when he got closer to you, the creatures noticed him once more, and, since all of them were cramming the space, he could only move backwards to avoid them. In other words, he was stuck.

“Are you sure I can’t attack them when they’re not creating that lighting?!” He bellowed.

“They’ll make it the moment you touch them!! Don’t you even think about it!!” If only you had the damn Hookshot!!

Midna appeared next to you. “I’ll deal with those stupid things!”

Right then, heavy blows against the ground began to approach you from behind, and when you turned around, you found a shell blade lunging towards you.

“Wait, I have an idea!” You said.

You put your feet against the wall, waited until it was about to tackle you, and pushed yourself in its direction, avoiding its jaws when you passed over it. Next, you grabbed it from behind and threw it with all your strength towards the bari. Some of the monsters created their lightning immediately, but most dispersed right away.

“Now, Link! Come!!” That was his only chance!

In the middle of the confusion, he passed through them, avoided the shell blade when it tried to bite him …!

… and then one of the last bari generated lightning just as he was reaching the opening. The shock hit him, knocking him down in the act and throwing him against you with great force.

You opened your mouth in horror and disbelief, at once holding Link in an embrace and carrying him away fleetly, hoping to find surface soon …

Luckily, you found it not too farther ahead, in the form of a hole above you, similar to the entrance of the Temple. You grabbed the border, and Midna helped you to pull Link out.

You laid him on the floor, lightly smacking one of his cheeks. “Come on, Link, don’t do this to me now ...” He didn’t seem to be breathing … You quickly put your ear against his chest, and-- something cold went down your spine ... “H-His heart … His heart’s not beating!”

You had never seen such an expression of pure fear in Midna’s eyes before. “You idiot, this is all your fault!!” She cried at you, angrily. “If you had let me interfere when I told you, this wouldn’t have happened!!”

“Just shup up!! I’m trying to …-- Ugh, Link, come on!!” You were trying to remain calmed, and had begun immediately to compress his chest with both your hands. 

“I’m not going-- to let you go now ... After all we’ve been through … you’re not giving up like this! I won’t let you!!”

When he didn’t wake up with the first few compressions, you … you had to try mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as well. And, even in that urgent situation, it was … awkward. You felt quite stupid for the split-second-hesitation you felt before putting your lips against his own.

With Midna staring, sheer concern still gnawing at her features, you tried mouth-to-mouth on Link, compression, and mouth-to-mouth again, but he just … he just wasn’t responding!

At that point, Midna extended her hand at you. “(y/n)--”

You didn’t know if she was able to help him or not; you didn’t even know if that was what she was trying to tell you, but you didn’t want to hear whatever she had to say. You could help Link yourself, you knew you could!! This … This wasn’t going to happen again … Not again!!! 

“Please!” You muttered, in-between desperate breaths. “Please, Link, please ...”

_“N-no … No, don’t close your eyes!! D-don’t give up … Not now, please!! Please wake up!! LINK!!!”_

Your sight became blurred, when tears began to form around your eyes. Then … when one of them fell down, and you could see a little better … just a couple of inches away from your face, there he was, looking back at you with eyes half open, seemingly still in pain ...

“Wh-what …?” He widened his eyes when he realised how close you were to him, but you didn’t care about that anymore. You hugged him tightly, bearing a huge smile and letting out the rest of the tears you were containing, out of pure, pure joy. He was safe!! He was safe …

“Oh, Link … I thought you-- Oh ...”

Link put his arm over your back, caressing it softly. “It’s okay … I’m okay … Don’t cry …”

You shook your head, still hugging him. You were not strong enough to go through this a second time ...

“It got me, didn’t it?” He chuckled weakly. “It really hurt ...”

Midna flew over his head, putting her hands on her hips. “You go surviving against hordes of green pigs riding on even bigger pigs, fighting monsters of all damn kinds without so much as a scratch, run for miles and miles without resting, and you let a damn jellyfish nearly kill you?! What is wrong with you?!”

Link laughed awkwardly. “It was an accident! Water is not really my element I guess… But thanks for worrying about me.”

“Hmph! ‘It was an accident’... Next time be more careful, geez!”

You glanced at Midna, while helping Link to sit down. Was she … Was she blushing?? Link smiled again, and the blush was even more visible ...

“So … You had to revive me?” Link asked you, smirking. “What else were you doing so close to my face?”

Now you too were blushing. “I-I … Well, you weren’t breathing! Wh-what was I supposed to do?!”

He sighed. “It doesn’t count, anyway. But I wish I could’ve felt it ...” He added suggestively, while wiping off your tears. “I guess I’ll have to ‘’lose consciousness’ more often.”

You pushed his hand away, uttering unintelligible babblings, but Midna came to your rescue. “You almost died and yet you’re already with your stupid flirtation? If you already have enough energy for that, then get up and--!!” She stopped mid-sentence, seeing something behind you, both surprised and disgusted at the same time. “What the hell is that?”

You and Link turned around, a saw that she was referring to three tadpoles, of almost her same size. Even though they seemed harmless, they were all crawling in your direction, and you got up immediately (Link did with a little of your help, as he was still in pain, and the sudden movement hurt him even more).

Then, you also noticed that the hole through which you had entered the chamber, had been closed. You didn’t notice it happening … And where did the tadpoles come from …? They definitely weren’t there when you surfaced … You took your daggers out, and killed them when they were close enough, again with a Spin Attack. But just as you did, three more fell from above, followed shortly by a fourth.

Link, Midna and you looked up at the same time. And the three of you got goosebumps.

The roof was taller than it seemed at first sight, and right there, holding onto a massive stalactite, an enormous toad shook its egg-ridden back, throwing down even more tadpoles in the process. Then it let go, and fell down too. Roaring at you, it showed up its swollen lips and tongue, which hung out of its mouth. It’s eyes were small, hidden beneath a helmet-like shell, and camouflaged by two big colourful circles on each side of its head.

Again, you killed the tadpoles when they got near you, and obviously their … mother, didn’t like that. The creature jumped and tried to crush you. You stepped out of its way, just in time, still helping Link to move. The strength of the impact ended up hurting it in the process, and it fainted.

“Link, your sword!” You said, at the same time he was unsheathing it and giving it to you.

With it, you tried to cut the toad’s skin, but it didn’t work; it was too thick. The only soft spot on that thing seemed to be its … tongue. As absurd as it sounded, you had to try.

The sword pierced through it completely, even waking up the creature because of the pain. It got up, roared again, and shook off the rest of the eggs still on its back, but you were ready for that: the moment they touched the ground, you performed a Spin Attack on them, not letting them move even a few inches.

The toad wasn’t very intelligent, as it again resorted to try and crush you as a ‘revenge’ for killing its babies. It only went after you; it didn’t care about Link, or Midna at all, and that was to your advantage. Evading it was easier, and when it fell, it fainted again. You stabbed its swollen tongue one more time and it woke up once more. You were wondering if that was really going to kill it eventually …

“Midna!” You called. “If you like explosions so much, throw a bomb inside its mouth for me!”

Smiling, she flew in front of the toad’s eyes, ignited one of the water bombs, since they were the biggest ones ...“Hey, you stupid frog! Eat this!”… and threw it at its mouth.

The monster didn’t spit it out or anything like that, no, it swallowed it as if it were food. You backed a few steps, seeing how its entire body began to tremble … and how it jumped a few meters in the air when the bomb exploded. Smoke escaped from its mouth, and it vomited an object covered in a brown substance: a chest. The toad’s body turned black, then, and exploded like any other monster.

“... Good job, you two.” Link told you with a smile. “I didn’t even need to get up from here.” He had been sitting on the ground since he’d given you the sword.

Midna placed her hands on her hips again. “I didn’t even use my powers. It wasn’t that hard.”

“No, it wasn’t.” You said, smiling as well. “How are you feeling?”

“Better … I’m glad the bari didn’t actually burn me. I guess it would’ve, though ...”

You looked at Midna, with a knowing smile. “See? ‘Some protection’.”

“Hmph! It had to do something, at least!”

Link got up carefully. “What are you talking about?”

“Your Triforce of Courage.” Answered Midna. “It hasn’t appeared to be of any use so far!”

Link looked at his left hand.

“Anyway …” Using some stagnant water from the floor, you washed the brown substance from the chest before opening it and searching its contents.

There was only one thing placed inside of it, and your jaw dropped when you recognized it.

“This … This is ...” You took the weapon out.

“... Let me guess. Something yours, too?” Midna asked, smiling slyly.

“Yes … At least, it looks a lot like one of the weapons that we … had … We used to call it ‘Hookshot’, because it had a hook right here …”

“That looks more like a claw. Let’s call it Clawshot now!”

You barely listened to Midna’s words, incapable of taking your eyes off of it, just like it had happened when you found the bow. Your chest was inevitably filled with nostalgia again ...

“Why did you leave it here?” Link asked you.

“... We didn’t. Well, technically, we did, but … only because we didn’t need it after we came back from the--… I mean, since we didn’t need it, we left it here, and then we didn’t come back for it … Because ...” You looked at them, and both seemed utterly confused. You smiled shyly. “It’s a long story.”

Midna sat on Link’s head, and he frowned. “Well, Link needs to recover a little more before we go. There’s no point in continuing if he can’t defend himself. We can’t fight for him all the time!” She giggled. “Besides, the air is good here, now that that thing is gone. I guess we have time for a little story.”

“I’m fine.” Link said. “But … I am curious. What was your quest about back then? Every little detail you’ve told us so far leaves me perplexed. Why were you forced to fight since you were a child? Why did it take you so long? And … When did you and the hero meet ...? I don’t want ... to overwhelm you with too many questions, but ...”

You nodded in understandment, and looked down. “… I’ll try to summarize it as much as I can, but … it IS a long story.” You looked at Link. “If you feel strong enough to continue, I can tell you while we tour the rest of the Temple.”

Link nodded, and Midna smiled. “Okay, fine.” She said. “But there doesn’t seem to be a way out of here. Everything is closed. And there are no levers or anything like that. Any ideas?”

You looked at the entrance above, the one you saw to be closed by gates when you went through the first door, before you tried the river. It looked like there used to be stairs leading to it, but they were broken. There was also a golden plate on the ceiling next to the gates, similar to those where the levers of the Temple hung from …

You examined the ‘Clawshot’. It had the same little switch that the Hookshot used to have, to make it work. You understood, then, what you were supposed to do. “Come here.” They followed you to stand below the entrance. You motioned Link to stand with his back towards it, and then embraced him with both your arms. “Hug me too” You said. He raised his eyebrows, half surprised, half pleased.

“Sure.”

You rolled your eyes, inevitably blushing a little again. Then you aimed with the Clawshot at the plate.

“What does that thing do, again?“ Midna asked.

“You’ll see in a second. Now, Link, hold on tightly!”

He probably was going to come up with another suggestive remark, but you didn’t let him. The moment you pressed the little switch, a chain was shot from the top of the weapon, sending its claw to grab the plate, and pull you both with an incredible force, considering its size. At the same time, the plate was pulled down, showing that it was more like a pillar, and opening the gates in the process. You let go of the switch, and fell, with Link, to the floor at the level of the entrance.

“Haha!! You should’ve seen your face!” Midna laughed, pointing at Link.

“You could’ve warned me!” He grumbled at you.

You could not contain your laughter either. “I told you to hold on tightly! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He shook his head. “You owe me one.”

“No, I don’t?” You chuckled.

“Anyway!!” Midna interrupted. “Weren’t you going to relate something?!”

”A-ah, right ...” You cleared your throat. “But, let’s get going first ...”

You made your way back to the Main Hall, where you ended up needing the Clawshot to move the central stairs once more. The water coming from the source could then flow towards the blue door of the first floor, pushing the wheel found there and opening the way for you.

And so, through there, and throughout the rest of the Temple, you began your story ...

“You need to know some background before I begin …

“... As I told you before, your ancestor, whose name was also Link, and I … we met when we were little. He was somewhat older than me, and lived in the forest, just like you … Remember the stories the adults tell about the forest children, the Kokiri? He was part of their tribe, but he was not one of them …

“We found out about this much later, but he had been left by his mother there, as a baby. She had been escaping from the Civil War that waged around the Kingdom of Hyrule in those days, and was mortally wounded … Before she died, she left him under the care of the spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree, and he grew up believing himself to be a Kokiri like the others.

“Our stories were somewhat similar until that point. I told you that my mom had died protecting me. I was born in a small village placed right in the middle of a valley. It had been cursed since ancient times … I barely knew how to walk, but the villagers, who were very superstitious, chose me as sacrifice, believing that to be the only way to lift the curse. Of course, my parents didn’t let them and tried to flee.

"I remember some images … My mom and I escaped from the valley and hid in a foreign town. But my dad … He didn’t make it out with us ... Eventually, the villagers found where we were hiding, and continued pursuing us. They killed my mom as well … but ... I was still saved. A creature from the forest found me, and it carried me until we arrived to the border of the Kokiri’s territory. They found me afterwards … and took me as one of their own.

“Now … Every Kokiri was supposed to receive a fairy companion at some point of their lives. Link and I weren’t one of them, so we didn’t receive any. But, differently from him, I had grown up knowing I wasn’t a Kokiri. Everyone knew, in fact. You see, the Great Deku Tree had given the Kokiri not only the appearance, but the identity of children when Link arrived, just so he wouldn’t feel alone. They believed themselves, and Link, to be just that: children of the forest. They didn’t remember Link’s arrival from the outside world, but they did remember mine because they were a little older when that happened.

“When I didn’t receive a fairy, it didn’t come as a surprise for anyone; me being a human was a novelty for them. But when Link didn’t receive a fairy either … some of the children began to make fun of him. You know, he ‘was supposed’ to have one, and the fact he still was ‘fairy-less’ seemed to denote some sort of flaw in their eyes. The Great Deku Tree had not expected the children’s cruelty, but it would had been worse for Link to know he was in reality a Hylian, at that point. And it was, when we found out years later.

“Back then, Link didn’t like me. He knew the reason why, but he found annoying how no one bothered me for not having a fairy, like they did with him. Heh … To be honest, because of that, I didn’t like him either, and we ignored each other most of the time. That was, until …

“... One day, Link and a fairy came to my house. He was too troubled to speak, and it was the fairy, Navi, who explained to me what had happened. The Great Deku Tree had withered and died …

”An evil man went looking for a spiritual stone, the Kokiri Emerald, which the Great Deku Tree guarded. When he refused to surrender it, the man cast a deadly curse on him and, even though Link tried to cure him, the curse could not be stopped. Now he and Navi -who was supposed to aid along the journey, and was thus sent to Link- had been entrusted with it, and were told to go to Hyrule Castle, looking for the Princess of Destiny … And I was supposed to go with them. We both were supposed to do that quest together …

“We traveled the long journey to Hyrule Castle, and got into some trouble to sneak inside and meet the Princess, who was a kid just like us. Her name was also Zelda …

“We were very nervous, because, even though Link was carrying the Kokiri Emerald … all of that was new to us. It still felt surreal. What if the Princess didn’t believe us? We were technically committing a crime by sneaking into the Castle … What if she thought we had stolen the stone?

“She, however, believed us. Some time before we arrived, she had had a prophetic dream about a forest child accompanied by a fairy, carrying the Spiritual Stone of the Forest with him, and illuminating Hyrule by dissipating the dark clouds that had been covering the Kingdom. But she was surprised to find someone else with him. She had only seen one child in her dream, not two. Still, she trusted both of us. It was her who told us what the Triforce would do if someone, good or evil, asked a wish from it, and revealed that it was being protected thanks to the Temple of Time, which guarded the entrance to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce was located. The only way to enter would be by collecting the three spiritual stones, and we had one of them.

“That day, the leader of the Gerudo, a tribe known for being thieves and enemies of Hyrule back then, had arrived to the Castle to swear allegiance to the King. His name was Ganondorf … The Princess had been spying the reunion from her garden, where we had found her. She believed Ganondorf to be the dark clouds in her dream … She knew he was lying to her father, and intended to steal the Triforce. When we peeked through, Link recognized him. He too, had had strange dreams, nightmares, and that man appeared in them every single time. Navi pointed out that the Great Deku Tree had said that the man who cast the curse on him wanted to steal the Triforce, and so we put the pieces together.

“The Princess was right, and we immediately created a plan. Link and I were going to collect the rest of the spiritual stones, while the Princess would protect the Ocarina of Time -which was also needed to reach the Triforce- and try to warn her father, who didn’t actually believe her dream to be a prophecy. We wanted to enter the Sacred Realm and take the Triforce before Ganondorf had a chance to do it himself.

“And so we set out on that quest. It was in those days that our relationship improved, and we became good friends … After many trials, we finally got the stones and were going to return to Zelda, but … that same day Ganondorf had attacked Hyrule Castle. She could only throw the Ocarina of Time for us to catch, as she escaped on a horse ridden by her caretaker, Impa. Then … a few seconds later, Ganondorf appeared behind them, pursuing them on his own horse … He demanded we tell him where they had gone to, and when we refused to answer, he attacked us with his magic. He mocked us, and left …

“He appeared so imposing, so powerful … Even the darkness of the sky moved away with him when he was no longer there. Link and I were terrified, but we took the Ocarina, went to the Temple of Time, lifted the seal, and … then we heard Ganondorf’s voice.

”You see … He had followed us. When we lifted the seal to the Sacred Realm, he entered too. We led him to it ... But there was nothing we could do. Everything went dark right after he spoke ... Next thing we knew, we woke up, and saw a man standing in front of us; the Sage of Light, Rauru. He explained everything …

”Ganondorf had taken the Triforce. That was when it was split ... The Triforce of Power remained in him. Now the Kingdom was under his control and we had to defeat him. But we needed to set free the different areas of Hyrule from his influence and gather the strength of the other five sages, in order to do so …

”However ... we had been too young to try and fight Ganondorf when we lifted the seal. Without us knowing, we … we had been put in a deep sleep, and remained sealed for seven years inside the Sacred Realm, until we’d be ‘ready’. That was the day we woke up.

"It ... it all had been our fault. When we returned to Hyrule, we discovered it basically in ruins ... All because of our stupid carelessness. We were just trying to help, and yet-- The way we saw it, having lost all those years of our lives, suddenly waking up in … in such a strange body, feeling completely different … It was all a sort of punishment, you know …? We had to amend our mistakes.”

You had just gotten the big key to the Great Room, and were making your way out of the labyrinth it was hidden in, and back to the central column. The water level in the Main Hall had reached its limit at last, and you just had to open the door that would lead you to the last Fused Shadow …

Link and Midna had listened to your story in complete silence. It wasn’t until that point, when you made a pause, remembering how strange it had been to ‘suddenly’ turn into an adult after being just a kid, that they spoke.

”But …did you defeat Ganondorf? Or is that the mistake you're supposed to ammend?” Midna asked you.

You shook your head. “No; we defeated him eventually, and he was the one sealed inside the Sacred Realm. We ... met with Zelda at about the same time. We hadn’t seen her since the day she and Impa were escaping from the Castle. She felt just as guilty as we did for all that had happened, and wanted to compensate us for all we had been through. So, she sent us back in time … Back to the day we had met her in her garden, before we ruined everything … She was just trying to help us recover the time we had lost, but … it … it didn’t feel like that. We had matured so fast during the quest ... and now we were again inside the body a child … It felt heavy. And tiresome. It was uncomfortable … But, at least we could now warn the King of Ganondorf’s true intentions, with proof.”

“Proof?”

“Yes. The Triforce was still on-- Link. And on Zelda, too ... We thought it would remain whole, because, when we first met the Princess, we still hadn’t opened the gate in the Temple of Time. But we were mistaken ... For whatever reason, it stayed. And it was extremely useful. The King believed our story, and the knights were ordered to capture Ganondorf immediately, but … he escaped. He ... basically disappeared after that. He was probably the cunningest man I’ve ever known …”

Link frowned deeply. “Really? After you had defeated him in the future … they just let him escape?” You shrugged, evidently angry at the memory. “What did you do, then?”

“Link and I didn’t want to have anything to do with that matter after that day. As I said, we were tired, and unbalanced … We still felt out of place, and, indeed ... seeing how all the efforts we had poured for months, trying to defeat Ganondorf, were just ... laid to waste in just a few minutes, we … we had enough. Navi had left us when we returned to the past, and … we decided to look for her. The three of us were all we had … The King had thanked us for what we had done in the future, but … that was it. I couldn’t blame him … he hadn’t been _there_ , no one had been there … No one could understand. How would they? How would they know …? It was frustrating. Even though they had believed us, they were treating our whole journey as …-- In the same way we do when we know for a fact that something happened, but since we weren’t there, it still feels almost unimportant, you know …? We just decided to leave, and we didn't return until many years later.”

“... Did you find … Navi?” Link asked.

You shook your head, looking down sternly.

“But what happened with Ganondorf?” Midna asked impatiently. “Did the useless King capture him eventually or not?”

“... Shortly after we left, he launched an unexpected attack on Kakariko Village with his army of Gerudo warriors. Of course, we learned about this after we returned. Then … war ensued. And it was extended, unnecessarily, for many long years.”

“... Why?”

“... The Sages figured that, if Link and Zelda had kept the Triforce, then so had Ganondorf. He was probably still unaware of it, but the King and the Sages feared that, in the case he found himself in extreme stress or danger, the Triforce within him would awaken. They didn’t want that … And so, they tried to conduct operations where he could be captured ‘smoothly’, as stupid as that sounds. In the meantime, Ganondorf kept launching attacks against different settlements, and, by the time the King finally changed his strategy to all-out-war, the Kingdom was severely weakened … Ganondorf was gaining ground …

“Every time the Hyrulean army was about to defeat him, or capture him, they just … held back. And it wasn’t long until he noticed, and took advantage of it. The army was just defending the Kingdom at that point, they were totally incapable of any real offensive. Link and I returned around that time ... The Princess asked us to help them. We refused for some time, but ... we realised it was the only way for us to … be truly at peace. By finishing what we started … And, eventually, we joined the army. We helped to train a new special division that would be under our command, hidden in the snowy mountains to the north of the Kingdom. And, shortly after, Link and I were sent to different fronts.” You made a pause, swallowing bitterly, and breathing deeply. “We didn’t see each other again for two years ... That was when he developed the Hidden Skills. But--... Ganondorf was captured in the end. That’s what matters. He was captured and condemned to death.”

“... Was that the war where the … Sheikah betrayed the Royal Family?” Link asked.

“No. That happened around the time of the Civil War. Only a few of them were left by the time we fought against Ganondorf ...”

“... So you fixed everything, then.” Midna said. “Why are you being punished? Just for how long it took?”

You shook your head.

“Then what was it?!”

“...” You opened the door in the central column. It lead to a small circular room, with lots of vessels and a huge hole in the middle, where nothing but darkness could be seen. You opened your mouth a couple of times, trying to speak, but ... the words would just stay in your throat … Your lips trembled, and you sighed. “We’re almost done here… And there are still a lot of things that you …” You looked at Link. “... that you _need_ to know. I’ll tell you the rest then, but … please. Let’s … finish here, first. I … I still need to gather strength to--... to tell you ...”

Link observed you, a little worried. If your connection was as strong as you felt it, he could probably sense your fear … and your sadness. He just nodded, and entered the room with you.

“Okay … I’ll see you later, then ...” Midna grumbled, and hid back in the shadows.

The hole in there seemed bottomless. But it was, in theory, filled with water. You couldn’t guarantee it wouldn’t be empty, but … it wasn’t as if you had many other options. “Come on.” You muttered, and then, jumped.

The fall didn’t seem to have an end, just as it looked from above. For a moment, you got the feeling you would start seeing images in the darkness around you, as you fell to another world, looking for your friends …

But then you hit the water, and you had to quickly stick to the wall next to you, so Link wouldn’t fall on you. You were right at the mouth of a tunnel, and an immensely deep pool awaited below, in almost complete darkness. The water was incredibly cold … Completely different from above.

Link groped for your hand. “Ready? Don’t be so nervous … We’re almost done.”

“Yes … let’s go.”

You dived into the depths. You began to distinguish a dim light, right in the center of the floor, weakly illuminating the pillars supporting the huge room. As you got closer and closer to the bottom, you noticed that the light came from a thin, transparent tentacle …

“No way ...” You muttered. “M-Morpha …?”

“What?”

“It looks … like the same monster that was contaminating the Water Temple back then, but … I don’t understand why it would be here now ...” There were just too many similarities to your previous quest. Why?

You reached the sandy bottom. And … Yes, that looked just like Morpha. It was sticking out of the ground, and emitted electricity, like a bari. When you approached it, inside the transparent tentacle, an eye emerged from the ground, observed you for a moment, and hid below the sand again.

Then the ground started to shake when several more tentacles emerged from below, followed by a mouth reminiscent of an eel’s, with many fangs …

It was when you saw the mouth, that you spoke: “Forget what I said. That’s not Morpha. But I bet it can be defeated in the same way!” You aimed with the Clawshot, which you had been carrying on your belt, at the eye. “Ready your sword, Link! It’s eye is its weak point!” It had to be!

He took it out, and you shot. The eye went through the tentacles, pulled by the claw in your direction, and when it was at range, Link thrust the sword into it, making it squirm in pain so aggressively it broke free and returned to the tentacles.

“Careful!!”

They lunged at you at great speed, and you swam away, but one of them grabbed your leg. It still hurt greatly, even though its electricity was not strong enough to knock you down. However, what it was trying to do was take you to the mouth, to eat you. You tried to break free but its grip was too strong!

Link grabbed one of your hands, and held his sword steadily. “Midna, the boots!!”

You shot the Clawshot again at the eye with your free hand the moment Link touched the ground. “Here it comes!” He pierced through it again, and the tentacle let go of you. Then, all of them hid inside the sand.

“Are you okay?!” Link asked, watching your leg. Your tights were burned in that area, but not your skin. “I thought it had burned you …”

You shook your head. “I’m fine--”

The ground began to shake again, the sand sunk as the hole in the center became wider and wider, and suddenly the creature emerged again, entirely. It WAS an eel. The tentacles were only on its head, and the rest of its enormous body looked as strong as an armour. Your mouths were wide open. It could barely fit inside the room; it was huge!

It began circling around, tearing down some of the pillars, but then swam towards you.

“Come!!” Link grabbed your hand and both swam away, barely touching the side of its mouth. It wasn’t that agile at turning around, with such a gigantic body and so little space …

As it swam away, you saw its eye, peeking at you from atop its head.

“It’s eye is right there ...” Link muttered.

“There’s no way I can catch up to it, but you have those fins!” You handed the Clawshot to him. “If you pull this switch, it will shoot the chain. It pulls you when you let go of it! Now go! I’ll try to grab on to its tail ...”

Link took the Clawshot, and swam as fast as he could towards the head of the animal. It would have been impossible to try and match its speed by swimming next to it, so, he tried to shorten the way by putting himself in front of it.

He missed the first time he shoot, but when the monster saw him and went towards him, the chain went straight to its head. The claw grabbed the eye, pulled Link towards it, and he, gaining his balance, sat next to it and thrust the sword several times into it.

You had managed to grab the tip of the creature’s tail, but when it shook its entire body because of the pain, both you and Link were sent away from it. Since it was still circling around the room, it saw you right up front. If you wanted to evade it, you had to wait until it was closer …

But Link shot again almost immediately, deviating its path when he attacked the eye once more.

That was it. The monster emitted a plaintive cry and wriggled its body until it crashed against the walls, making a fissure that caused the water to drain out of the room. Then, its body exploded, section by section, leaving the well-known flat, black squares that joined together and formed the last part of the Fused Shadows.

Link received it on his hands, and Midna came out to take it. “There it is! The last Fused Shadow … I’ll just take that, thanks!” That was when you noticed that the ‘crown’ on her head, was another part of it … They had the exact same form … She noticed your expression. “Now, don’t resent me for all I’ve put you through. I NEED this thing! Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who thinks he is the king of shadows ...”

Huh…? She didn’t want them just to deal with Zant ...?

“His power is a false one ...” She muttered. “I’ll prove it using these!”

You frowned, as an idea crossed your mind ... Could it be …?

“Now … I’ve done everything I needed to. I’m sorry for dragging you all over the place with me ...” You and Link looked each other. Did she just … apologize?! She moved away a little, and created a portal on the ground, as usual. “So … shall we go?”

Link extended his hand at you. “Ready?”

You nodded, taking it. This was it …

The two of you stepped on the portal, and were transported out.

The first thing you did was take a deep breath. You were inside Lanayru’s spirit spring, at Lake Hylia …

“So ...” Link began, looking at the water.

You sighed, your hands trembling once more. You turned around, nervously. “Link, we … -- Huh?“

There was someone … so much taller than you, dressed in a dark tunic with green markings and a red banner on his chest, standing right there. The most impressive thing about his appearance was his mask … It was pointed, covering the entirety of his head, with two big stony eyes observing you, and a long, sticked out tongue. Link turned around as well, and both of you observed him, not knowing what to say. Who was he?

Suddenly, the spring began to shine strongly, and a sound behind made you turn your head … The spirit Lanayru had appeared, in its impressive form. It was a snake, an enormous and imposing snake made purely of light, holding a ball on its mouth. It was menacing, observing the man in front of you.

But he just sent out a strong energy from his body, and the spirit was thrown back against the walls, causing its form to disappear and leaving a ball of light behind. You and Link were thrown to the ground as well, your entire body completely in pain. Such power …

The man extended his arm towards the ball, and then, lowering it, faded the ball away.

He had to be Zant ...

In that same moment, the ambient’s light turned bronzed, and from the ground, lots and lots of flat, dark squares began rising towards the air. Midna appeared between you and Link, and you could see her properly now, no longer as a shadow … Her body was black and white, her eyes of a deep orange, filled with rage …

Next to her, Link had turned into a wolf. That was when you realised ... You were inside the twilight!

You looked at yourself, alarmed.

As you had feared the day you refused to enter the twilight with Link and Midna ... You did not turn into a mere spirit ... Your body was shining dimly, and from the back of your right hand, a stronger light manifested itself in the form a triangle for a few seconds. Link observed you, with his mouth slightly opened, but fainted shortly after.

“(y/n) …" Midna muttered. "Why are you--?!”

“Well ...” The man spoke with a rusty voice. “I’ve only seen such a spectacle once since I arrived to this ugly world … Are you related to that Princess or what?” He then kicked you so strongly on the stomach, you got nauseous.

“Ugh!!” 

“(y/n)!!” Midna called you, but the man lifted her in the air. She tried to resist but it was in vain … He took out the three parts of the Fused Shadows from her.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for you.” He said, kicking you again, and placing his attention on Midna. “I came for you. Did you honestly mean to take and ancient and withered power and turn it against me?” He grunted, throwing the Fused Shadows away. “You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?”

Midna struggled angrily. “My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe?! You must be joking!”

“How dare you! Are you implying that my power is … our _old magic_?! “He laughed. ”Now THAT is a joke!” He threw Midna against the ground, and began to create a ball of red energy, preparing to throw it at her ... You wanted to move to help her, but the pain was still too much ...“This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!”

Right as he was about to attack her, Link opened his eyes and jumped to put himself between Zant and Midna. The ball Threw him backwards, and he lost consciousness again … You could only see how a strange object pierced through his forehead. Midna tried to stop it, but it was pointless ...

“Link … Link!!” She called him desperately. Zant lifted her again, and pulled her closer to him.

“My, my, Midna … Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people … No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!” You looked at her. Her expression was sad and almost ashamed ... “But if we can make their world ours, Midna … light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm … and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light! And that, Midna, is why ...” He uncovered his mouth. “I need you ... Not just for me, but for all of our people … Lend me your power!”

Midna could finally let go of Zant’s grasp, and went back to Link’s side. It was as if she had not listened to a word he had said, and continued calling Link for him to wake up …

“So be it … I will return you to the light world you covet!”

He put Midna in the air, right above the water, and with another movement of his arm, returned the light he had taken away. The spirit Lanayru appeared in all its might in front of her, and Midna scream in pain ...

Next thing you knew, your surroundings were covered with a blinding light, and nothing more could be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finuhlly! Oh my god, I've wanted to finish this and post it so badly ...  
> I think the chapter speaks for itself. Hit the comments if you've got any questions! I'm always happy to answer ^^  
> I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!!


	14. The Princess' Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda has to be able to help Link and Midna after that nasty encounter with Zant ... But ... How will she do it ...?

You awakened at the smell of wet soil, and met with a wolf’s worried gaze.

“L-Link …?” You were in the field, near Castle Town. It was night, and drops of rain blurred your sight, so you closed your eyes again. How had you gotten there …? Your mind was still a little dizzy ...

When Link noticed you were awake, he licked your cheek happily. Why was he still a wolf?! You sat, carefully, on the grass, feeling a horrible, sudden pain on your abdomen, where Zant had kicked you …

That’s right … Zant! What had happened with him?!

You heard Midna groaning weakly, and you noticed her lying on Link’s back, but you gasped in horror at the sight you encountered when you actually paid attention to her. She seemed to be using the entirety of the energy she had left just to utter that sound … Her body was decolorized, and she was also breathing with difficulty …

It had surely been the result of her exposure to the light; when Zant had returned it to the spirit Lanayru so suddenly. Her people had been cast to a world of shadows, forsaken from the light for centuries, if not more … Being exposed directly like that was ... fatal for her.

... She ... She was dying ...

”Oh, no, no, no, Midna ...”

She grinned, again speaking with difficulty. “You have … a lot to … explain again ...” 

Th-that’s right ... They had witnessed when you had not turned into a spirit while in the twilight … You glanced at your right hand, and gulped.

But, you had to do something about Midna first. If you didn’t, she could-- … You two never had a great relationship, but you never wished something like this happening to her! She really was … your friend ...

Maybe if you could give her some of your energy she’d feel a little better … M-maybe … But it would never work in your current state …

You glanced at Link, nervously. You’d need to …to be whole …

“Hero chosen by the goddesses …” A sudden voice startled you three. “Go to the princess locked away in the castle …” It was one of the light spirits. Now that you remembered, you had been surrounded by light before appearing there in the field … Had Lanayru transported you away from Zant, then ...? “That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form ...”

Link barked at you hastily, and walked away a few steps, in the direction of the town. You nodded, and started to get up, but the pain on your abdomen hurt like sharp needles, and it stopped you on your tracks.

Link wailed lightly, and Midna asked you: “(y/n) ... can you … walk?”

You took a deep breath. The cold air and water of that nightly rain helped to somewhat alleviate the pain, as they numbed your physical senses a little bit, but it still really hurt very much. However, there was no time to lose. Midna had no time to lose. So, pressing with one of your arms where it hurt, you nodded and got up. Link nodded too and began to run, stopping a few meters ahead to let you catch up to him before running again. You understood what he was thinking … He didn’t just want to become human again; he too hoped the Princess would be able to help Midna.

Luckily, it wasn’t long before you reached the bridge to enter town. Once there, Link kept running towards the city gates.

“Wait!” You called him. As a wolf, the citizens were surely to be scared by his appearance … But he didn’t listen to you, and soon you heard the screams and cries of the people as he made his way across the streets.

Castle Town, constructed almost in its entirety with white marble, had barely changed since the day you moved to Ordon Village. But it was completely different from the Market Town of the past, which was almost completely in ruins when you left Hyrule. This one was also bigger, and busier … It could perfectly be called a city ...

You followed Link, still calling his name and running as fast as your wounds let you, seeing the streets, the people and their stores passing quickly beside you, as you ran past them and left them behind. It wasn’t until he got to the central plaza that Link finally stopped … Halted by some guards pointing their spears at him and closing his way.

“Stop right there, beast!”

They were quite plaintive to watch, though … Their legs were trembling, and their hold on their weapons was hesitant. Far behind were the times when the Royal Knights were actually worthy of any respect …

“He is harmless!” You uttered, as convincingly as you could, putting yourself between them and Link, and carrying Midna in your arms, trying to pretend she was merely a doll so they wouldn’t get even more scared ... “Completely harmless ...” You grabbed Link’s head and held it against your waist when the pain urged you to press against the spot, again. “I told you to wait for me, you naughty puppy!” He didn’t like you calling him that, and growled softly at you, but you pulled his ear to shut him up, while still smiling at the guards. “Please, don’t bother yourselves with us! We’re just tourists ...”

“Ah … Ah!” One of the guards lowered his spear, and the others imitated him. “Wh-What an odd pet!” You smiled; timidly at their eyes maybe, but ‘weakly’ was more appropriate. “Well, we … we’d be more than happy to show the city to such a charming young lady and her dog! Right boys?!” They all cheered euphorically.

Link threw an impatient look at them, and you tried your best not to roll your eyes. You were only losing time! … Although … Maybe that could actually be to your advantage ...

“Well, actually, I was really … hoping to tour Hyrule Castle! Or … maybe even have an audience with the Princess? Do you think she’d … let us?”

“Oh no!! No!!” Another said. “The Castle is completely off-limits at the moment! But the rest of the city is--”

“Oh, but I was really hoping to enter ...” You pulled the face you had used with Coro, back in Faron Woods, when you were trying to lower the price on the oil ... They pulled the necks of their undershirts, nervously. “Just a short audience? Please?”

They seemed almost convinced, but ...“W-We said no!” One answered. “The Princess has no time for audiences! ”

One would think the soldiers wouldn’t refer like that to their CAPTIVE Princess. In fact, it was weird to see them going on with their normal patrols, as if nothing were happening inside Hyrule Castle …

“But you have not even asked her!” You complained. “Why hasn’t she been seen by anyone, lately? Isn’t she going to say something about the strange things that have been happening around the Kingdom?”

“Y-You’re asking too many questions young lady!” By that point, other guards had approached too, attracted by the little commotion.

“And why are you carrying so many weapons?!” You had your quiver, bow and shield on your back, your daggers on your thighs and the Clawshot hanging from your belt … “You are way too suspicious! We-We’re gonna have to ask you and your pet dog to come with us!”

Oh how they angered you. They were such cowards, trying to appear so brave and valiant … But they were too many; you’d not be able to reach the entrance to the Castle without them noticing … And you were definitely not going to start killing guards right there!

One of them tried to seize your arm, but Link bit his hand when he got too close. The man screamed in pain, and you took the opportunity to push two of them out of your way and run towards a southern street, with Link following next to you. Immediately, the sharp pain on your abdomen resented the sudden, forced movement, and made you trip over a crate with fruit, throwing it and its contents on the ground.

But that helped you. You recovered quickly from the fall, trying your best to ignore the pain, while the disarray and the chaos it caused among the people became a brief obstacle for the guards pursuing you. It gave you enough time to call Link to follow you into an alley to the left that lead to some stairs. You ducked against them and you heard the guards shouting angrily, as they passed among the people.

You didn’t dare to speak a word until the commotion quieted a little, and the sound of the rain became dominant again. “There … That door over there is Telma’s bar … You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” You pointed to a door, somewhat hidden below an archway. Link’s eyes lightened as he recognized the place, but he turned at you and licked the back of the hand you had over your wound, evidently worried. You smiled. “I’m fine … But let’s hurry, before they come back ...” You quickly approached the door, wiping the water off your face and Midna’s (whom you still carried), and knocked. You waited a few seconds, but received no response. You knocked a second time. Again, no response … Telma probably hadn’t returned from Kakariko Village yet. You heard steps approaching hurriedly towards the alley, and quickly knocked again, a little more impatiently. “Telma?! It’s me, (y/n)!” Nope, she was definitely not there. “Damnit!”

Link pulled your clothes, motioning you to follow him quickly, and you hid behind some crates just as the steps stopped at the entrance of the alley.

“You there!” A guard called. Your heart was racing. Had they seen you?! “Did you see a girl dressed in a blue tunic and followed by an enormous wolf coming this way?!”

“Uhm … No?” Answered a man, whose voice sounded quite familiar.

“Come this way!” Another guard called, and the steps moved away again.

“Wow, not even a thank you. The defensive force of this Kingdom is really becoming more disappointing every day ...” The same man complained.

“You still held hope they would be different?” A woman spoke then, in a harsh, stern tone. She too, sounded familiar … “I even bet they have been bribed by whoever is holding the Princess inside the Castle.”

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Ashei. Maybe they are just way too scared to do anything against it.” Another, older man, told her.

“Being a bunch of cowards is not better.” The three of them were making their way towards the bar, and knocked at the door.

Ashei … Ashei … You knew that name ...

“Well, they were pursuing a criminal just now, were they not? That has to count as bravery, somehow.” The first man spoke again. “Even if … they were not exactly being very competent ...”

“They were most likely just pretending to do something, so that people don’t start complaining about them. They are not capable of defending this Kingdom! To be honest, I don’t think anyone is, as things are lately ...”

They knocked again.

“Actually, I heard that an acquaintance of Telma’s defeated the beast that had been attacking tourists on the bridge. Some folks saw him leaving the city with her; his name was Link ... It sounds as though he brought Telma and her young ward to Kakariko Village.”

“... Really now? And here I was, thinking Hyrule was empty of men of valor ...”

“Maybe that is why Telma’s not here.” The younger man spoke. “She must still be in Kakariko.“ Then he continued, sounding a little priggish. “And, no, I believe this acquaintance of hers is not from Hyrule proper at all. I’ve heard of this, too, and my understanding is that he’s from the small neighboring province of Ordona. This is going to sound horribly elitist, but people who do not know the city simply do not know fear.”

You and Link snorted, and you remembered who they were (because you never liked that scholar that much ...): Telma’s friends Ashei, Auru and Shad. You had seen them when you worked at the bar, sometimes holding reunions, but you avoided them because with them was also Rusl -Colin’s father, and you just didn’t want him to recognize you back then.

“I am not from the city either. Don’t be ridiculous.” Ashei told Shad, the scholar. “But anyway. If Telma’s not here, we should return later. No point in dwelling around now.”

And so they left, and you came out when you were sure they were gone. The news did go around quickly, then …

“But now what …?” You whispered, anxiously. You had to find a way to enter Telma’s bar and reach the attic, where the passage to the Castle was located …

A squeak came from above your heads, followed by a quiet “Meow”. You looked up, and there, sitting atop the crates, was Telma’s fluffy white cat, Louise, watching you intently. She jumped, purred and rubbed against your leg, undoubtedly recognizing you despite your age, and then placed her attention on Link. You realised that she had opened a window leading to the attic and were about to point that out to Link and Midna, but then something that inevitably called your attention made you stop. Louise was meowing at Link while he barked lightly at her, almost as if … holding a conversation. And he seemed to understand her … It was a very peculiar scene.

“Plea … Please …” Midna muttered. “Princess … Z-Zelda ...”

The kitty meowed and looked at you. You nodded towards the window. “It’s through that way. Come ...” You went to push a crate against the ones next to that opening. “Now you should be able to climb, Link.” He quickly did, and, after passing Midna, you followed. You gave a quick, smiling thank you to Louise, and entered as well.

The wooden floor of the attic was broken and old. You didn’t use it to store anything anymore when you worked there, and that, apparently, had still not changed.

“That’s the way ...” You pointed at a small arch, on the other side of the room. “But walk carefully … I don’t know how good will this floor hold our weights.” The floor creaked with every step you took. If it broke, the fall would probably not be too painful, as it wasn’t that high, but you didn’t want to destroy Telma’s property.

Without incident, you reached the arch, and proceeded through a dark and narrow passageway, until you reached another small door. You pushed it open, and the light on the other side blinded you momentarily.

You looked down. You had arrived to a ruined house … with lots and lots of golden coins scattered on the ground, which was flooded with water. The house was small, but luxurious, and on a red velvet chair, the golden statue of a small man sat, with a cat on his head.

You and Link dropped down.

You had never used the passageway to the Castle; you only knew it was there. You weren’t expecting to arrive already, but it was confusing to find yourself in that house. The passageway had to continue somewhere surely …

You were looking for something that looked like a secret entrance or such, when Link began to snarl at the wall behind you.

No, not at the wall; that was your first impression, but, when you paid attention, you noticed a small lamp floating in the air. It was a poe.

You couldn’t see it, but Link surely did, as he immediately jumped to attack it, knowing exactly where to bite. He then lunged against the floor, and tore apart what looked like the poe’s soul.

“Oh … Th-Thanks for beating the ghost. It was guarding me … Can I call you … doggie?” You and Link were startled, and jumped a little. The golden statue … It was talking! “I’m Jovani. I … became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me …”

“Jovani …?” You repeated. You had heard some Hylian children talk about that myth on the streets, but you never thought it was true …

The man groaned. “I can’t move … I can’t go see my girlfriend … My pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head … I don’t think I could be more miserable … I have to ask you and doggie a favor, lady… since he is the one who can see them … Can you find and defeat the leader of the ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? He holds the pieces of my soul …”

“We’d … love to help you, but I don’t think we’ll have time for that--”

He continued, ignoring your words. “I think if you can free them … then I’ll be free!”

You sighed. “... And where is that creature?”

“Somewhere in outside … Somewhere in Hyrule ...”

You shook your head exasperated. “If we come across it, we might help you. But I have no idea where to look, and as I told you, we’re in a--”

“Oh, you can start by searching the underground waterway … It’s dark and damp, so maybe you’ll find him there … I’ll open the door for you ...”

You watched, surprised and pleased at the turning of events, how the lid of a chest opened, revealing a tunnel. You didn’t think to look there!

“Well … Thank you! We’ll … We’ll try to help you, then ...” You said, and Jovani uttered lots of thank you’s in response.

“Your doggie can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather ... I need you to bring the pieces of my soul! Understand, doggie?”

Link barked (you had the feeling it was more like an annoyed bark at being called ‘doggie’ so many times, rather than an agreement ...). Again, you carried Midna in your arms and dropped down immediately.

You fell and sank in deep water, whose current carried you down a ramp, where some rats lurked around. Link quickly disposed of them.

“How are you feeling, Midna?”

She merely nodded.

You sighed. “Link … Do you know where we need to go …?”

He sniffed the air, and barked at you, running away afterwards.

You began to follow him. He was running as fast as he could, between corridors and pools and tunnels, while defending you from more rats and keese. The pain was still there, but you had to ignore it to move quickly.

Eventually, while being carried away again by a strong current, you reached a grand entryway. A skulltula observed you from its web and dropped down to attack you, but Link fought against it and destroyed it.

That entryway, with its grand stairs and columns, as well as the chamber that followed, were too … magnificent, to be just part of the waterway. They were … like …

“Oh ...” Those had to be the ruins of the previous Hyrule Castle! The new one had been built above what little was left of the former, after all. There was even a river flowing exactly at the front of the stairs ...

Yes, it was probable. So many long years had passed, the land had changed so, so much … That river seemed to be the one the _other_ Link and you had used, as children, to sneak past the guards and into the Castle to meet the Princess … If the other rivers in Hyrule had sunken so much, turning into deep ravines … Why wouldn’t that be the case here, too?

The place was being guarded by some bulblins. As Link fought against them, he was looking for the way to follow, but he seemed lost there …

”We didn’t … come this way last time … when we escaped through here ...” Midna said, almost in a whisper, as she tried to peek around.

“... But I think I know the place ...” You walked up to Link, still baffled at your discovery. “This … This way should lead to one of the towers ... Come!”

Even though Link could deal with them, a few bulblins were still following you. Carrying Midna, it was a little hard to help him, and they had almost cornered you where a corridor leading to the tower stairs should’ve been … But then you got an idea.

Quickly, but carefully, you put Midna on Link’s loin. “Get back!” You told him, pulling your arms to one of your sides. “As much as you can!” You ran towards the creatures (who were not expecting that) while you then created a circle with your arms in front of you, and hit the ground with one of them.

Immediately, an expansive wave of fire extended from you-its center, burning the bulblins until none were left, but stopping before reaching Link and Midna.

“You could’ve … used that … before ...” She muttered, smiling weakly, while Link barked lightly.

“I ... never saw the chance.” You smiled back, ashamed. “Anyway … There … used to be a longer corridor here leading to one of the towers, but … there’s nothing left ...” It was basically a dead end. The layout of the chambers past the entryway had matched that of the ancient castle, the only difference being that various cave-ins, fallen walls or pillars, blocked or closed most of the corridors. The one where you were standing, apparently, was one of them, and there didn’t seem to be another way to proceed.

“Are you … sure …? Have you really ... been here before …?”

You nodded. Of course you were sure. ‘Things’ had happened there ... “Yes, I remember this place …” You blushed a little. You know, _things_.

Link was sniffing around, and suddenly began digging the ground. You carried Midna again. “What are you--?” He revealed a hole under the dirt, and dropped. Down there was the corridor you were talking about. You followed him through, and soon enough, there it was: the tower.

It was a long and high way of wide, spiral stairs leading all the way to the top. There were some steps missing, but you both were able to jump over the gaps with some effort. The problem were the bulblins standing guard there. Those were carrying bows, and going up while avoiding their arrows was not going to be easy. You had to put Midna on Link’s back once more (hoping she had enough energy left to hold on to him and not slip …), so that you could use your bow and knock the bulblins down before they could shoot at you, but without Midna refilling your quiver, you had run out of arrows by the time you finally reached a door at the top of the stairway.

In fact, you were almost at the very top of the entire castle. From there you could see the other towers, and many scaffoldings connecting them. It was so high you couldn’t see the ground, and the clouds were basically at your same height … This also meant that the rain was colder, and the winds much more aggressive; they could push you backwards whenever they blew particularly hard, and the fact that the roof tiles and the stones were very slippery because of the water, did not help at all.

As you expected, and, as if the danger of falling to your death were not enough, there were still more bulblins awaiting, along with those monster-bird things you had seen before in the southern fields of Hyrule. You and Link were exhausted, and your abdomen was throbbing even more painfully, but you both fought all the way towards another tower, the one Link seemed to recognize as the Princess’. He had already met her … so he knew where to find her.

At last, you climbed through a wide window, into another tower inside the castle once more, and ran up some more stairs, until you were met with a door. You pushed it open.

You didn’t see any furniture inside, except for a single chair and a bed, and you certainly didn’t see anyone at first sight. But Midna was breathing even more painfully, and you just paid attention to her. You kneeled, still holding her in your arms, and Link pushed her cheek gently, with his snout, wailing quietly. You … You were hoping Zelda would be able to help her too, but Midna was barely holding on …

Just when you were going to get up and look for the Princess, you suddenly noticed a hooded figure emerging from a dark corner, approaching you and kneeling beside you. She was covering the lower half of her face with a scarf, but there was no doubt: that was Princess Zelda. She glanced at you, momentarily but deeply, since you two had never met before. Then she placed her eyes on Midna, touching the side of her face with the back of her hand.

Link and you observed her, speechless. Even covered as she was, she looked beautiful … and her demeanor was graceful and subtle. Just like her ancestor ...

Midna looked at her, and spoke in a weak voice … “Please … Please tell me … How do we break … the curse on this one?” The Princess took Midna’s hand between her own.

Link lowered his head, with sadness. He was surely feeling so powerless, not being able to help her himself … He looked at you, and you knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“But you … Midna, what about you?” You muttered. “Princess, can you help her, too? Please!”

Midna smiled, and shook her head. “Link should be ... our priority … He … is the one … Princess, you need him … to save your world! You must help him …”

Zelda looked at Link, closed her eyes, and raised her right hand. The crest of the Triforce appeared on its back, and she passed it over Link’s body, scanning him. The crest shone when she went over his forehead. “What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight.” She said. “It is an evil power.” You remembered Zant speaking about his ’ _god_ ’... Who was he referring to? “Our world is one of balance … Just as there is light to drive away darkness, there is benevolence to banish evil.” She continued. “Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil’s bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the goddess … the Master Sword.”

You opened your mouth, astonished. Of course! But … that would mean that the Princess, when speaking about its location, she meant … “The Lost Woods …?” You asked. “Is it really still there? Still … still safe ...?”

She nodded. “It is safe. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch.” She looked at Link again. “Evil cloaks you like a dark veil … and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it.” She made a slight pause. ”Link … Hero sent by the Goddesses … Like you, I have been granted special powers by them ...” She showed the back of her right hand, where the crest of her Triforce shone brightly …”There was supposed to be only one other being who also possessed such a gift, but, there were other legends within my family … Legends I never knew to be true, until today ... Tales about the Hero of Men, the sister of the First Princess ... And others, about the Hero of Time ...” She observed you. “(y/n), am I correct? May I?”

She knew your name … Then the Royal Family had really kept the memory of your betrayal … You hesitated, but, nodding nervously, extended your right hand at her. She took it, and, there, on the back, over the gauntlet and the bandage you always wore below it, shone a triangular crest.

“The Triforce of Courage.” She said, with eyes that were both surprised and expectant at the same time. “Like yours, Link.”

Link’s and Midna’s eyes were wide open, watching you. You sighed. ”This was what I wanted to speak about ...”

“And you still must ...” She told you, firmly, but kindly. “But you must first guide him to the Master Sword.”

You nodded.

“... Fine ...” Midna spoke. “Link … (y/n) … You can … You can get to the woods … on your own, right?”

You frowned. “Wh-What are you saying? You’re coming with us!”

She merely smiled again. ”Princess … I have one last request ...” W-was she … saying good-bye or what?! “Can you tell them … where to find the Mirror of Twilight?”

Zelda gasped. And so did you. You had gotten a strange idea, while still in the Lakebed Temple, when Midna had suggested she needed the Fused Shadows for proving Zant’s power to be false, not only to defeat him. But now … It was fully clear …

“Midna … I believe I understand now just who and what you are …” The Princess whispered. “Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead … These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty.” She closed her eyes, and then observed you. “(y/n) … You also know where the Mirror of Twilight can be found, do you not?” You nodded once more, shyly … If Midna knew what you did in ancient times, would she … hate you …? “Very well. I … was prepared to help you, (y/n), if I had the chance and the legends were real … But the three of you must remain together until the end. It is your duty. It is fate. And because of that, there is no time now. Midna won’t resist for much longer, and thus I cannot explain to you what I know … ”

“What you know ...? What are you …?”

She shook her head. “Know that it will all be well, (y/n). Do not torment yourself ...” She smiled, taking Midna’s hand between her own, like before. Her body began to glow, then … “Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you …” All that light started passing through to Midna, whose eyes widened in horror, and who also began to glow, just like Zelda …

“No! STOP HER!”

You made a gesture to actually stop Princess Zelda, but she stopped you just with a serene glance.

She knew what she was doing, and that was her will … Midna rose slowly in the air, and tried to hold the Princess’ hand as much as she could, but, just as the glow was disappearing …

… The Princess faded away.

Midna returned to the ground, her colors vividly present on her again, as if she now were a being of light ... You were really relieved and happy to see her safe and sound, but still you stood immobile, watching the spot where Zelda had been just a second ago ... She was completely gone …

You dropped your eyes to the ground. Zelda had been captive, yes, but her presence had surely been enough to protect her people, as little as she could because of Zant … What would happen now, without her ...?

Midna closed her eyes regretfully, but spoke with conviction. “We go back! Back to Faron Woods!” She climbed on Link’s back, and he did not complain one bit. “Zelda … I’ve taken all that you had to give … though I did not want it.” She created a portal on the floor for you and Link to step on, and took you back to Hyrule Field, where you had first woken up.

But the moment you did, a strong sound coming from the city made you look back, and the three of you witnessed, with horror and anger, how Hyrule Castle was surrounded by a bronzed energy field. It did not look like twilight, as those were no clouds, and its markings did not resemble those on the dark walls. But it had markings none the less, and was shaped as a diamond.

Midna gritted her teeth. “(y/n), to which part of Faron Woods do we have to go? We have to find that sword quickly!”

“It should be near the Forest Temple …” You answered thoughtfully. “I’m sorry; I used to know exactly where to find it, but the world has changed so much since the last time I was here …”

Isn’t there anything that would serve as an indication? Anything at all?”

You shook your head. “Not until you actually get _there_. But you will know the moment you see it. The whole area should stand out completely from the rest of the forest ...”

“Hm. We need to get there to begin the search as soon as possible. I can warp Link and me thanks to a portal on the sky, close to the Temple. But those won’t work with you ...”

“Why not? The ones you’ve created to warp us out after getting the Fused Shadows have all worked fine ...”

“Those are different. There’s a reason why the ones outside are on the sky.”

“... Okay … Well, it doesn’t matter. I placed a warp point myself next to Link’s house. So you go on ahead, and while I get there, look for any signs where …” You shrugged with annoyance at your obliviousness. “... where the forest appears different.”

“I don’t remember something being ‘different’ around there. To begin with, every single tree is different from the others!

“I know, just ... Just try, and I’ll help you once I get there, if you still haven’t found anything.”

“Fine ... But don’t take long! You still owe us another explanation ...”

You lowered your gaze and nodded, warping away just as she did the same with Link.

You appeared next to Link’s house, on Epona’s little corral. To you surprise, the mare was there!

“Epona! When did you get here …?” It seemed she had found her way back from where you had left her, near the Great Bridge of Hylia. Good; you hadn’t felt very comfortable leaving her all by herself ... “Well … Ready to ride again? … Although ...” You wanted to check the wound on your abdomen before leaving, so, you took of your belt, and lifted the tunic, to get a good view of it.

All the area over the stomach was completely bruised. The alarming dark purple/red extended even a little bit to the top of your belly, and it was somewhat swollen. The specific area where Zant’s pointy shoes had kicked you was a little skinned, but not enough to bleed.

You closed your eyes with annoyance. You needed to take care of that wound, not just leave it there, you knew that. But you could at most put some sort of ointment for the time being, because you had to depart immediately to meet Link and Midna. And what would be the point? The ointment itself would be useless if you didn’t let the wound rest.

You sighed. You had had worse before. Faron Woods weren’t as far as the other places you had visited in Hyrule, but they weren’t that close either. With Epona, Link and Midna would not have to wait that much for you. “Let’s just go.”

Glancing towards the entrance to the village, you climbed on Epona, flinching a little because of the pain, and ushered her towards the bridge dividing the provinces of Ordona and Faron. You intended to take her through the tunnel ahead, knowing that she would be able to find her way thanks to the torches found inside. She also wasn’t afraid of the few monsters lurking in there.

Once you went through it and found yourselves on the other end, you discovered, pleased, that the dark fog covering the forest outside of the tunnel was gone, surely thanks to the removal of the Fused Shadow from the Forest Temple. Epona could pass through without problem.

Just a little ahead, you arrived to the area right outside of the Forest Temple. Link and Midna turned in your direction when they heard Epona’s gallop.

“Finally!” Midna ‘greeted’ you. “… Where did you find her?”

You dismounted, patting the mare’s muzzle and smiling. “She had returned to Link’s house. I don’t think he liked being alone near that bridge.” Midna giggled. “Did you notice that the wooden structure we had found back there is gone now?”

“Ah, it was part of the little bridge in the Kakariko gorge. I moved it there when we first entered the twilight in the Eldin region.” Midna gave you a witty smile. “Just as we did to move the huge volcanic rock from Death Mountain to the Zora Fountain.”

Epona neighed softly when she saw Link, and he barked back in the same happy tone. You really had to ask him ... “Can you understand other animals, Link?”

He barked happily again, wagging his tail, but then frowned, and barked a little aggressively. Midna raised an eyebrow, but you smiled. Even as a wolf, your thoughts were still somewhat synchronized. You had just called him an animal.

“What? All humans are animals, it’s not just you now ...” He snarled and you laughed, observing Midna, then. “... Did you find anything ...?”

“Yeah, I believe we know where to go. Come this way.”

She guided you to stand next to the small bridge leading to the Forest Temple. Then, she pointed at the left cliff. A little ahead, hidden by the huge roots of the surrounding trees, there was a hole on the wall. “The female monkey came running a while ago, escaping from some … puppet-like monsters pursuing her.”

“Puppets-like monsters?”

“Yeah, then she said something to Link, and he started barking like crazy, running in circles around here.”

You laughed when Link barked aggressively again. He had probably not run in circles …

“We have to try to get there, then ...”

“It better be there. This is the only part of the forest that looks different, with all this enormous trees.”

You nodded, examining the wall in search of a good route for you to climb, because there was no way for you to get there otherwise. Maybe if the Clawshot still had a hook ... It used to be able to pierce through wood with it, after all … But not without it.

“What are you looking at?” Midna asked you. “I’m going to pull you and Link towards that opening. Neither you nor him can exactly climb now and I don’t want you to fall.” She glanced over to your abdomen. “I don’t suppose you did something about that if you’re already here.” You shook your head and shrugged. Midna rolled her eyes. “Idiot. I saw the grimaces of pain on your face when we were looking for Zelda. You should’ve put at least some bandages or something!”

”I had no time for that.” Midna rolled her eyes again. “Look, Zant hurt the three of us in a way, okay? You are now safe …” You felt a bitter taste in your mouth when you remembered what Zelda had done … “And we are going to help Link now. When we are done with that, I’ll take care of this.” You smiled, sincerely moved. “But thank you for worrying about me.” 

Midna snorted. “Don’t try me. I can still decide to drop you. Now, are you two ready? Hold your breath.”

She shot you and Link with that familiar orange energy of hers, and directed you towards the hole on the wall, which turned out to be a small tunnel. There, she let go of you.

Before you, there was another abyss; two bridges with vanes, like those found in the Forest Temple, connected the trail that eventually led to the entrance of a cave. At least, it looked like a cave from where you were …

“This doesn’t seem very different from the rest of the forest.” Midna commented impatiently, giving you the boomerang.

“No, not yet.” You threw the weapon at the two vanes, turning the bridges in your direction, allowing you to jump on them. Then threw the weapon again, to proceed. “But we must be on the right path ...” The trail got really narrow from there, and you had to hold your arms out to retain your balance.

But you almost fell when you saw what was outside of the cave …

Another howling stone. There was sound; a soft whistle of wind, coming from the hole in its center …

You … You were speechless. To find it there … There, a place that had remained protected from all forms of evil for centuries … It could only mean that the howling stones had not been created by the “bad part” of the Sheikah tribe. There was no way for them to know about what had been hidden inside the Lost Woods … They had been already exiled by that point.

Link ran to sit next to it, and listened intently ... Then, he howled, reproducing the song.

It was the Prelude of Light.

It all went white for a moment. Then, the night sky was above you, along with a huge crescent moon, and you were on the top of a very tall cliff. From there, you were overseeing the entire Kingdom of Hyrule ... The tallest trees of the forest, the very top of Death Mountain, of Snowpeak and of Hyrule Castle were all visible, closer to each other than they actually were. Below, there was only mist … and a blue and serene aura covered the entirety of the land. You were completely awake, but it still felt as if you were about to wake up … Between the dream, and complete consciousness.

Link was sitting next to you, and was surprised to find you there, with him.

”What … is this place …?”

He pointed ahead with his head. Far to what had to be the north, right next to Hyrule Castle, there was another cliff, just like the one you were standing on. But there, sitting like Link, was the Golden Wolf. Waiting.

You frowned, feeling immediately the awful sensation you got every time you saw him. Except that now it was faint, distant … Even though you could feel that what separated you and Link from him in that strange place was not literal distance. This was all in your mind, and in your heart … Someone of the Sheikah had to be involved in this, there was no doubt, but … why? Were you witnessing what was left of the Hero of Time inside of you? Inside of Link? Or was that … himself?

Link began to howl the Prelude of Light again, and, almost immediately, the Golden Wolf howled with him. In harmony, they created a mesmerizing chord that echoed throughout the land, filling your heart with both nostalgia and peace, somehow, at the same time.

Then, the Wolf spoke. “Let teachings of old pass to you … Take sword in hand and find me ...”

He jumped from the cliff, and everything went white again. Next thing you knew, you were sitting on the ground, feeling dizzy and out of place … You put a hand on your forehead, and then an image flashed in your mind for an instant. The Golden Wolf would be waiting somewhere to the south of Castle Town, right outside of the city …

“What happened to you?!” Midna asked you immediately. Link shook his head and got up, next to you, observing you with her same surprised expression. “Did that affect you too?!”

“Yes … It did ...”

Midna blinked a couple of times, trying to understand it herself. “... It’s because you share the Triforce of Courage, right?” You nodded slowly, still looking at the ground. “... I thought it was impossible for two people to hold the same piece of the Triforce at the same time.”

You smiled awkwardly. “It is.” You sighed heavily, a lump forming in your throat …

”... Then why do you have it too?”

You didn’t pay attention to that last question. When the Golden Wolf spoke ... Oh, Goddesses … It had been so long … So, so long since you’d heard his voice …

It had to be him. Not just an illusion created by the howling stones, but himself! … Oh ... But what were you thinking ...? How would it be possible? He was dead! Dead, goddammit!! And Link was right there, alive, breathing, with HIS SOUL!! It didn’t make any sense …

Why were the Goddesses torturing you so …? Weren’t you finally willing to fulfill your destiny …? What else did they want from you …?

“... (y/n) …?” Midna placed her hand on your shoulder. Link wailed softly, and licked one of your tears. Until then you noticed that you were crying …

You got up. “S-Sorry … Ah ...” You sobbed and sighed bitterly. “I’m sorry for keeping this from you for so long … But it … It is really hard for me to speak about it, too … ” You glanced at the back of your right hand. “This is what I have to amend. I was not supposed to have it … I … I ...”

Midna sighed. “We do need to know what’s going on … but let’s just find this sword first. You need to collect your thoughts and calm down in the meantime … okay?”

You wiped your tears and nodded. “Y-yes.”

So, you ventured inside the cave.

For a moment it was just a tunnel. Then, a small grove came into view. It was somehow brighter than the rest of the forest, gleaming in a beautiful turquoise cue, even though not much of the afternoon light peered through the trees’ foliage.

“I guess we found it ...” Midna muttered.

Everything about it was different from outside, and Link and Midna obviously noticed that. They immediately realised that it was almost as if you had entered another world; yet, they didn’t notice what you did. They didn’t see what you saw …

As you made your way through the tunnel, getting closer to the light at the other side ... the air changed for you. The air, its oxygen … the ambient itself. But it didn’t turn into something strange or alien. No, on the contrary … It turned into something extremely familiar.

You recognized those trees. You recognized the smell and the crushing of the leaves on the ground as your steps passed over them … It was like going back in time. You swore you could even hear _her_ song being carried along with the wind ...

“So, the sword is hidden somewhere in here …” Midna muttered, mesmerized at the sights all around. “Well ... Where do we go now, (y/n)?”

You smirked, half amused, half ashamed. “I don’t know. We’d better start looking.”

“You don’t know?! You said there would be indications once we got here!”

You chuckled. “Yes; the fact that this part of the forest is obviously different from outside! I meant indications to find the place, not to traverse it once we were inside.” Midna glared at you. “Look, there’s a reason why this place was chosen to hide the Master Sword. Back then it was known as the Lost Woods. Anyone who ventured inside would never find a way out again. Most of the time, at least ...”

“How does that help, then?!”

“Well, the Lost Woods were the forest I was carried through when I was saved as a little girl. The border where they left me was the one between it and the Kokiri Forest. Link-- the other Link, of course … and I, passed through too when we left looking for Navi, and eventually arrived to the land I am from. Then I also passed through here again when I escaped from Hyrule. The point is that there are ways to pass through and actually find a way out. Right now, there has to be something here to guide us because we’re not just looking for a sword; we’re looking for the Temple of Time, where the sword is kept.”

“But you’ve already been to that place!”

“Yes, but it hasn’t always been here. It used to be placed right next to Castle Town. A little before Ganondorf pillaged-- well, Market Town, as we used to call it back then, the King and the Sages thought that the Temple was not safe there … And they decided to move it here.”

“They moved the entire Temple?”

You nodded. “And the land around it. They dared to do that because, supposedly, that piece of ground had already been moved in the past ...” Supposedly, it used to be in the sky … But you weren’t sure of the veracity or accuracy of that particular part of the legend. “I don’t know if it was the way they did it, or just the fact that such a feat required way too much power, but … I really believe it was unnatural for the integrity of the land to do something like that ... At any rate, that was before we returned from looking for Navi, and we didn’t search for it after that.”

“... Ugh, what a mess … Well, let’s start moving ...”

Link, who had been looking around while you spoke, barked at you suddenly, and you two quickly moved towards him. He was standing a few meters ahead, staring at something. You immediately heard the howling wind coming out of another howling stone, and when you saw it, you noticed that it wasn’t like the others. Instead of the Sheikah eye, it had the symbol of the Triforce. And, after paying attention to it, you recognized the song that it was playing: Zelda’s Lullaby.

Link prepared himself to howl along, but you stopped him. “Wait. If you’d let me try this time ...”

Midna giggled. “What, you’re gonna howl like a little wolfie?”

You forced a non-amused smile. “Very funny, but no; can you give me my backpack, please?”

Midna raised an eyebrow and placed the backpack on your hands. You opened it, and took out the package of little pillows, inside of which, was a blue ocarina. You then returned the backpack to Midna.

”What is that?” She asked.

”An old ocarina--”

Her eyes widened. ”Wait, THE Ocarina of Time you told us about?”

”No … The other Link kept that one. This one is a copy.”

Midna frowned. “... Does it work like the original?”

”N-no, he … It was a gift for me. He made it when we were little.” You turned the ocarina around, and showed them a plaque placed on the back, barely leaving space for the voicing hole and thumbs holes, with the word ‘ _Link_ ’, placed on it with big and slightly messy handwriting.

”... Why would he write his name on it if it was for you?” Midna asked.

You chuckled and shrugged. “Exactly.”

Link barked at you, annoyed.

”R-right ...” You placed the ocarina’s mouthpiece on your lips, and blew some air. It still sounded pretty good. So, with it, you played Zelda’s Lullaby, along with the howling stone.

For a moment, nothing happened. But then you heard the sound of something very light stepping on the leaves behind you. So, you all turned around.

It didn’t look at all like you remembered them, only slightly similar, with its clothes being more elaborate than before and a different, pointier hat with various leaves adorning its entire image. But there was no doubt about it; that was a skull kid. On its right hand it held a small lit lamp, on its left, a weird-looking trumpet, with four bells instead of just one.

It looked at you with eyes that looked even more human than those you remembered skull kids to have, and they sparkled suspiciously, as if they knew you. He then giggled.

Wait a minute … Could it be THE Skull Kid?

You opened your mouth to ask him, but before you even uttered a word, he blew a single note with the small trumpet it carried. Lots and lots of dry leaves were blown out, as if they had been carried inside the trumpet, which was obviously impossible. You immediately heard the rustle of leaves up on the trees around you, and then lots of ‘puppet-like monsters’ fell down, surrounding you. They were a little taller than you, with wide bodies made of wood, a red cape, the same collar with leaves and a similar face to that of the Skull Kid’s, with round red eyes and an ear-to-ear grin that showed up a mouth full of canine teeth. They moved their thin arms as if they were hanging from invisible strings, and rotated their heads from side to side, in a very creepy manner.

The Skull Kid looked at you playfully, and ran in the direction of a wall formed almost entirely with roots of trees. The moment he approached it, a section of it disappeared, leaving a circular hole that led to a tunnel, through which he escaped.

”He wants us to follow him ...” You muttered, still baffled at the thought of that actually being your old friend.

”Alright then! Let’s go!” Midna jumped on Link’s back, who lunged himself towards some of the puppets, as you did the same with the rest.

So, the ‘hunt’ began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_”There you are … Where have you been all day? … Don’t you want to leave?"_

_”I … Well, I don’t really want to, but … That’s not the reason why I … Eh … H-here.”_

_”... What is that?”_

_”Just take it! … Here.”_

_”What … Did you … Why did you make another one?”_

_”It’s a gift, (y/n)! It’s for you!”_

_”A … gift? O-oh … Thank-thank you … I… didn’t know you knew how to make ocarinas …”_

_”Hehe, I learned from Saria, obviously.”_

_”But, why did you make it just like the Ocarina of Time?”_

_”It had to be! Since we are sharing everything … All our lives and our journey through it … And twice, now … We’re like a mirror of each other. Don’t you … Don’t you think it would create beautiful melodies if we actually look like one?”_

_”Oh, Link ...”_

_"I-I know we’re just kids now, but … When we grow up again, I … I really want to share everything with you. Literally everything. A-and … I’d really like to play with you … Like a-a duet, you know ...?_

_“Link, I-- … Why does it have your name on it? And so big!”_

_”Oh, it’s my signature! Doesn’t it look great?! Now others can know that I was the one who made it! Who else makes ocarinas? No one! If we do find Navi and return to Hyrule, or wherever we decide to settle, I’m gonna sell ocarinas. And you can play them outside to attract customers! Isn’t it such a great idea?!”_

_”Right, so it’s a prototype for your imaginary business or something?”_

_”… Yeah-- I mean no! This one is--! Oh, (y/n), come on! Come back! (y/n)!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back!  
> Back to life, I mean, 'cause I've really been painfully absent, I'm sorry. But I'm back.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; as you can see, we're beginning to delve into your past more often, and it will only get 'worse' from now :D  
> The next chapter is already half-way done, so actually expect it soon. I'm hoping to keep a faster pace when updating this story from now on.  
> Also, have you guys played Breath of the Wild already? The lore it's giving me is driving me nuts and making me drool with excitement!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, guys, see you around!


	15. UPDATE! And a question for you guys!!

Hello everyone! It's me again bringing an update instead of a chapter xAx

I know what you're probably thinking right now: "Aaaagh she's coming to tell us again another excuse about something that happened to the next chapter or why she hasn't written it!!" Or something along the lines of that.

Well, no, that's not the case! Well, kinda. But not really! You will probably read the next chapter by the time you finish reading this update. Let me explain:

While writing chapter 15, I came across the news of a "sequel" to Hyrule Historia called "Hyrule Encyclopedia". It came out in Japan around the first days of May, but it's still not available here in the West, as far as I know. However, there are some wonderful people out there that already set themselves on the task of translating it, and with that, we learned of some unfortunately important changes to the lore we already knew x_x Changes that unfortunately afftect his fanfiction's background.

I don't remember if I had mentioned this before, but, despite the fact that the presence of the Reader in the story makes it completely fictional inside this already fictional world of Hyrule, I try to stick to the LOZ lore as much as possible, so that her appearance and background still make sense. But my purpose with this fanfiction has also been to apply my personal world-building and apocrypha of the world of Zelda, to give the story more "realism" and logic :P This means, that, leaving aside the Reader's particular background, the rest of the fic revolves around some major theories of the Zelda theorists community, and some of my own, to which then I attach the Reader's story.

I can't tell you which major changes were made in Hyrule Encyclopedia, cause I would spoil the next two chapters for you xD (I'll tell you once they have been posted), but that's exactly the reason I'm writing this update right now. We were about to reveal (finally D:) what's the deal with the Reader having the Triforce of Courage and all; that's what the next chapter was going to be about. But upon reading about those changes (I'm so happy I read them in time x_x) I realised that I needed to change an important part of her background. But this is not as bad as it sounds. At first I thought it would be, but then I realised that it actually made things easier for me, and a lot of other things realted to the world-building now make more sense. I only had to change a few paragraphs in the next chapter, AND rewrite my research on Zelda lore (yes, reasearch. I'm sorry; I'm a huge nerd and I'll probably die single). But, most importantly, I realised that I had to include a new chapter BEFORE what was going to be chapter 15.

This does not mean, however, that the ex-chapter 15 was deleted; I just paused writing on it to begin the new one. BUT, since the new chapter 15 is going to be the first long flashback in the story (remember that tag? It's there for a reason xD), it doesn't directly affect the events of the next chapter after it (ex-15 now 16). Which brings me to the real reason I wrote this update ;A; I'm sorry for the wall of text.

I don't want to leave you guys waiting MORE before you read the next chapter. I really feel bad for taking so long everytime, especially because I used to complain about these types of writers before I myself became one (insert the "wasted" meme from GTA here). So! I bring you a choice.

What was going to be chapter 15, now 16, is about 60-65% complete, waiting in my Google Docs, and right before the big revelation. If you guys want, I can link the document here, either by editing this update or linking it on a comment response -however you want it, so that you can read it there. I can even give you the link to the new chapter 15 if you want, although that one is around 30% complete only.

I've spent the last two weeks writing on my notebook the new theories and apocrypha I've come up with, and I realised that it's taking me a long ass time again to update, so ... What do you guys think?

Elegiac

PD: I'm gonna be telling everyone who has commented in the past and to whom I haven't answered, about this update, so, forgive me if you notice that I copy-paste the notification at some point. I always answer everyone individualy, anyways, I won't just leave the responses at that. Also, whoa! I need to check the inbox more often. I don't think I've received so many comments on a single chapter before! Thanks a lot for your time!


	16. Update

Hello, everyone, how have you been doing? It's been a while, hasn't it?

No, I'm not dead ... I'm still here. And nope, I didn't come to tell you I'm gonna cancel the fanfic or anything like that.

I'm sorry for my absence but this has been an awful, awful year. I started my thesis, came out to my super conservative family (I'm a girl and have a girlfriend, surprise-surprise), and then my partner almost dumped me because apparently the way they are going to judge her from now on has more weight than whatever it is we have. Even after I had told them ... Long story. With my history with depression I have not felt good at all this year and I sincerely stopped writing entirely.

But... I have been getting better. I just wrote a little piece on my thoughts on how to deal with depression and self-harm thoughts; things that have worked for me; if you wanna check it out, it's here, too. At any rate, I resumed writing on this fic around the middle of December. Unfortunately I have not finished neither chapter, but I'll leave you the link to what I have of the next one. I'm at thirty-nine pages so far, so, that's that.

I am sorry for everything. I do not want to come and tell you excuses of why I'm taking so long, but I feel like I actually owe you an explanation because of all the wonderful support you have shown to my work so far in these-- what, two years? Damn. I'm sorry to disappoint you so much. If you're mad (which I probably would be in your shoes), I understand. But I have said this before and I'll continue to say it: I am NOT going to abandon this story, whatever it takes me to finish it. I promise. To you and to myself. It's way too important for me. I first dealt with depression when I was 10 and TLOZ was what helped me through when there was literally nothing there supporting me. This is extremely important.

So, here: https://1drv.ms/w/s!AgBafIbVyO3Gk5o8CxXzuH_eMAMaOg

I'm also thinking about scanning the entire notebook I filled with my theories and world-building, to make sure I have it if something happens to the actual thing, haha. If you'd like to read that for whatever reason, let me know.

And ... well, that's it. I hope this year treated you well and here's to a happy 2018 for all of us. Thanks for sticking around so far.

Love,  
Elegiac


End file.
